Missing
by rainbowwriters
Summary: Beginning at fade to black at the end of season 2. Hale is really going to regret not going with Kenzi when she told him she wanted some air... (N B - This is NOT the 4th story in our ongoing 'fae' series, just a little distraction - that's coming soon)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 2:22

Rating: T

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

**Missing : Chapter One**

By: The RainbowWriters

Lauren crossed over to the bar, taking the drink that Trick passed to to her with a soft nod as she leaned her hip against the hard wood. She took what was possibly her first relaxed breath since they had returned to the Dal after defeating the Garuda. Particularly as since they had first arrived, she'd had to set Vex's arm and check over everyone for injuries. After all with everything they'd been through at the institution, she wanted to be sure she hadn't missed anything.

Bo had avoided her attempts to conduct even the slightest checks, as had Kenzi. The young woman underlining that the Siren's whistle had fixed her nearly fatal wound and there was nothing the Doctor needed to do for her. Clearly they had both adamantly wanted to avoid her as the pair was missing from the bar.

That is they had been missing before Bo came running back into the Dal through the front doors, a look of agitation flaring in her eyes.

"Kenzi's gone." The Succubus announced pushing a stool over on her way to the larger table that still held the weapons they had returned with after there battle to defeat the ancient evil.

"What do you mean gone?" Lauren seemed to be the first person able to ask the question when they all turned to focus on Bo and her odd announcement.

"You said she went out for some air?" The brunette threw Hale a quick glance as she grabbed a short sword and gave it a twirl and the Siren gave her a hasty nod. "Well she's not outside, in the alley or on the main street." The Succubus also pushed a dagger into her thigh harness.

"Is she answering her phone?" Lauren checked the logical fact even as she moved back to the table full of medical supplies to pick up her kit. The sight of Bo stocking up on weapons made her want to have her own tools on hand.

"It was on the ground." Bo's tone was almost angry as she tossed the slightly dented pink phone on the weapons table for everyone to see.

Dyson pushed off the bar where he was leaning and was already several steps closer to the doors.

"It's not been long, I should be able to track her." He let his jaw fall slightly open, his breath shifting as his eyes yellowed slightly.

"Then do it." Bo moved to hold the door open for him, and as he moved through it her eyes went to Lauren, almost as if she expected the blonde to follow with them. The blonde hurried towards the Succubus almost being intercepted by Hale, who had also picked up a weapon from the table, making it so that they all spilled into the street one by one quickly.

By the time Hale had let the door close behind him, Dyson was already pacing back and forth along the sidewalk. Occasionally dipping down to the ground to run his fingers on the tarmac, rubbing them together before sniffing them with a deepening frown.

"Tread marks." Hale pointed to the road and ran out onto it, hunkering down close to the floor at the obvious fresh rubber marks on the asphalt.

"Someone drove up and kidnapped Kenzi?" Bo's anger and emotion was obvious as she stalked over to look at the ground. "Dyson?" She looked at him hoping for something, some hint to start this hunt from because whoever had taken her bestie was going to pay, pay in ways that involved pain and possibly torture.

"I think it's the answer." The wolf agreed, his features shifting back to 'normal'. "Her trail just ends, suggesting she entered a vehicle and left the area too quickly to leave any trace." He admitted the defeat with a shake of his head.

"Okay, whoever wants to reveal the ha ha funny should do it now before I lose my freakin mind." Bo did a slow circle looking around for anything else that might give her a clue as to what was going on. "We just beat the Garuda, literally, if he'd have left a body it would probably still be warm and someone has kidnapped Kenzi?"

"I'll get a unit down here, we should get photographs, start some traces." Hale pulled his phone from out of his pocket. Dyson nodded at him and turned to walked towards his parked car.

"Bo, Lauren, go back inside. Hale and I will secure the area, the less disturbance the better." Dyson more or less ordered them to go back inside.

Bo shot him a look but ultimately huffed and moved back to enter the bar, holding the door open for Lauren.

"Bo?" The pair had barely breached the bar area when Trick asked what was going on, the Blood King's frown sat heavily on his face.

"She's gone. There's tire tracks and Dyson says someone must have stuck in her in a vehicle because there is no scent." Bo summed up what little they did know. "They are going to do their police thing..." She looked at her grandfather frowning as well. "Who the hell would want to steal Kenzi?" She looked between the bartender and the Doctor.

"Well she is a little mouthy love." The slightly inebriated Mesmer offered putting up his hand in surrender to a glare that came his way. "The idea she might have one or two Fae that don't like her isn't exactly a stretch."

"But they should know better then to touch her." Bo growled moving over to him. "You call whoever you know to see if any of your Dark Fae buddies are in on this, or you won't be one arm down you'll be armless permanently." Bo glared at him a moment longer before she looked at Trick. "I can't imagine the Light Fae were stupid enough to do this but can you check with whoever it is you have in that Rolodex."

"I will, but Bo be careful. We have talked before about not jumping to conclusions or rash judgements." He moved to his phone records that sat beside his archaic looking telephone.

"Someone took Kenzi." Bo said the three words as explanation and reason for any of her actions in the near future. Almost trying to keep her cool with both of them she paced to the other side of the bar, hating that there was absolutely nothing she could do.

Right under her nose someone had come and kidnapped Kenzi, and she, the Champion, the one who was supposed to keep the brunette safe, had been useless to help. She could only imagine the pain and terror her best friend was experiencing, and it threatened to overwhelm her.

Lauren watched the Succubus move seeing and feeling the mixture of fear, anxiety and anger literally coming off her in waves. Putting down the small medical kit the blonde shadowed Bo's movement coming to a stop a little back from her.

"Bo." She said the brunette's name in a low soft voice. "Bo, look at me." She encouraged her.

Brown eyes came up to look at the blonde as requested, the slight erratic way they scanned over Lauren's face giving her more of an idea how overwhelming this feeling of helplessness was for Bo right now.

"Whoever did this... whoever dared to touch her... I'm going to kill them." She vowed almost needing to say it out loud.

"Stop for a minute." Lauren tried hard not to let the worry that she was feeling right now for the Succubus show in her face, but something about her tone, her level of agitation was unsettling. Not to mention the fact that around the very centre of her normally brown eyes was at thin circle of electric blue, that sent occasion solar flare type sparks out into the dark contrast colour. "Sit down for me." She reached out to pull a stool closer.

Bo let out a long nervous breath and then finally sat down, clasping her hands against her lap, tapping her fingers against the back of the other hand. Lauren reached out and let her finger tips rest lightly on the pulse point on Bo's throat, and then laid her hand flat on the succubus' brow.

"I know this is easier for me to say than you to do Bo, but you need to try and calm down." Lauren kept her voice soft. "Everyone is doing everything they can and nothing you did let this happen." She underlined. "With everything you have been through, you need to not push so hard."

"I know what you are trying to say but Lauren..." Brown eyes looked up at her, the panic easy to see. "Kenzi is missing, kidnapped. I have to find her."

"I know." This time a frown did dance on the blonde's brow, after all it was fairly redundant asking the Succubus to be calm with that kind of a thing hanging around her neck. "I'm just worried about you, both of you." She amended the initial singular sounding focus.

"I just... if this is because of me, and if she gets hurt..." Bo body dropped a considerable amount of tension as she was consumed by more fear than anger.

"I know this might not mean anything but in the time I've spent with the Fae Bo this, kidnapping, it's not the way they operate, not as anything more than a means to an end." Lauren took a slight breath. "What I'm trying to say is, it's unlikely they want to hurt Kenzi, she's the bargaining chip." The blonde hated the words that came out of her mouth but she knew fundamentally they were true.

"I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse, because it means someone is using her against me, when she's done nothing wrong." Bo closed her eyes for a moment, squeezing them tightly together trying to order her thoughts. "Does that mean I should be at the clubhouse? That's where they will try to contact me for whatever it is they want?"

"I think they will contact you where ever you are." Lauren shook her head. "They didn't take Kenzi from the club house, they know you two frequent the bar." The blonde gave a soft almost pained sigh. "I'm sorry I'm useless to you right now." She admitted feeling just that.

"No, no Lauren." Bo reached out catching the Doctor's hand in her own. "You are never useless. You're the one who just reminded me of all that." She took a deeper breath, managing to ball all of her emotions up inside better. A slightly unconvinced and uneven smile graced Lauren's lips very briefly before she moved slightly back from the succubus with a nod.

-x-

"Whoever you are, you are in so much trouble!"

Flailing around on the floor of the van that she found herself tossed into, Kenzi desperately tried to work out how much, if any, give she had in the plastic ties that had been closed around her wrists. While at the same time kicking out her legs in every direction she could even though occasionally the move worked against her as she smacked her shin, foot or ankle off something hard.

"I suggest you calm down before you hurt yourself." An unknown male voice made the stern suggestion somewhere from the front of the van.

"LET ME GO!" Kenzi screamed louder having finally got someones attention with her flailing, even though the extreme action caused the hood that was covering her head to nearly suffocate her as a portion of it momentarily caught in her mouth.

"Chloroform her before she kills herself." The voice became gruffer and at a safe distance behind Kenzi there was the scuffle of someone moving.

In a strong, confident move, Kenzi's hood was raised up enough for a thick sponge to be pushed over her mouth and nose, soaked in a sweet smelling liquid. Trying hard not to breathe in Kenzi fought to keep herself away from what she knew was inevitable. But her resistance was in vain as she felt the world begin to internally wobble.

"Bo..." She whimpered for the Succubus before slumping with a dense thud against the bottom of the van.

-x-

Bo pulled her car into the parking lot of Lauren's building, having finally been convinced by everyone to go home and wait for more information. All of the initial enquiries that the Mesmer and bartender had made to their respective sides had come up with absolutely nothing. Whatever Fae was doing this was off the general radar or with a level of secrecy that needed more than a phone call to crack.

Dyson and Hale had focused on the tire tracks, while members of their division continued to work the scene, looking for any witnesses or other evidence. The wolf had taken special care to explain to the Succubus that though casts had been taken of the tracks and comparisons were already being made, it would be a few hours before they knew what type of tire had made them. From that they would then be able to start extrapolating what sort of vehicle the tires belonged too, and how many of those vehicles were registered in the city. This hunt could ultimately led to a list of hundreds or only a handful.

"I'm going to walk you up okay? Just in case, since we have no clue what is going on." Bo did put a questioning inflection on the words but it was clear she intended on making sure that Lauren wasn't going to go missing as well.

Lauren was about to free her seat belt and agree to the very reasonable suggestion when she looked at the brunette with an understanding smile.

"Did you want to just go to the club house?" She asked, her voice soft.

"You don't mind?" Bo turned her face to look at her as well, a soft sad smile showing how appreciative she was of the idea.

"Of course I don't Bo." Lauren shook her head. "Together remember, I don't know about you but I wasn't just talking about the Garuda."

"I wasn't either." Bo nodded and putting the car into gear and she pulled out of the parking lot again. As she pulled into traffic, she reached across the centre console and linked her hand into Lauren's, intertwining their fingers.

Trying not to over react to the very open move for support and connection, the blonde curled her longer fingers around Bo's to enhance and underline the link. She cast a quick look of silent support and open affection at the succubus as she did so.

The drive to the clubhouse happened in silence, the radio offering a low background distraction but neither of them were focused on it. For the entire drive Bo didn't let go of Lauren's hand, only doing so when the Camaro was parked and it was necessary to get into the club house. A transition they both made naturally without discussion and as soon as Bo was inside she peeled off her jacket, and sat down to pull off her boots.

"Lauren..." Bo finished what she was doing and said the blonde's name before pushing up and turning to where Lauren had stayed hovering near the island. "This wasn't how I thought the celebration would end."

"I think it's fair to say this isn't how anyone thought tonight was going to play out." Lauren agreed with the succubus' words as she turned to face Bo, leaning her hip against the worktop. "I..." She tried hard to battle the things she wanted to say with the things that felt appropriate now with what had happened with Kenzi. "Do you need something? Maybe to help you sleep, it's important for you to get some rest after everything you've been through today."

"I'm just glad you're here." Bo admitted moving around the couch towards her when the blonde didn't join her. "I..." She unintentionally mimicked the way Lauren had started and stopped. "I..." She tried to start again her mind warring at what words to say. "I don't want anything that will keep me from being sharp when the call comes in." She made the other admission instead. "But..." She stopped again, feeling the panic that swirled deep in her chest because of what was happening to her best friend and it instantly reminded her of the last time this feeling had overwhelmed her. "You and Kenzi, are so important to me, I can't imagine losing either of you." She looked into brown eyes that watched her. "Splitting up to fight the Garuda was so hard."

"Yes." Lauren made the admission easily, the kiss the two of them had shared in the asylum had been bitter sweet to say the least. As much as Lauren had been blown away by the succubus' bold and open expression of affection, the pain that had struck her as Dyson had led her away nearly nullified the pleasure.

The internal battle Lauren was having to not open up to Bo about how she was feeling, about how much she wanted Bo at the moment, how strongly she felt about the succubus got a little harder as she relived the very real tension and emotion of that moment. Almost feeling the heat and push of the brunette's lips once more on her own.

Without even knowing it the blonde was leaning forward in her place, her lead foot pushing a little forward on the kitchen tile. She came to a sharp stop however, snapping back to full attention when there came a sharp knock at the door.

Bo had been standing there silently, sensing the argument within the blonde even if she didn't know the sides but as the knock came she hurried to pick up a sword from nearby and motioned for Lauren to get further into the kitchen out of immediate view. She moved to the door slowly and pulled it open.

"Bo." Dyson smiled at her softly, his hand going to undo the simple button that kept his coat closed. "Easy, you can put the sword down." He eyed the sword, his smile widening just a little.

"I wasn't expecting you." Bo lowered it and headed backwards, seeing an unreadable look on Lauren's face, though it was clear the blonde had recognized the wolf's voice. "Did you find out something?" She asked waiting for him to follow.

"No." Dyson saw Bo's slight sideways glance, so much so that when he walked in the first place he looked was into the kitchen. He didn't say anything or even acknowledge seeing Lauren, though his lighter eyes did for a second meet the doctor's, before quickly looking back at Bo. Regardless to what he thought of the blonde's presence, he stripped off his jacket and tossed it on the back of the couch. "And you should have expected me, I wasn't going to let you be alone tonight." He added keeping his eyes on her as he took up an easy stance by the back of the couch.

"Actually I'm not, Lauren is staying." Bo shook her head at him. "You can go breathe down the necks of whoever is tracking the vehicle that stole Kenzi."

"No offence." Dyson glanced over his shoulder towards the blonde. "But the doctor doesn't have any experience with what we might be dealing with Bo." He stood a little taller. "My years of police work give me an edge here, not one I want to have." He gave a shrug. "Just one years of dealing with scum and ass-holes has given me. If someone contacts you I can guide you with things to say, things not to say." He pointed out the specifics he believed he possessed over Lauren.

"Dyson, while I appreciate all that, we both know what is going on. Someone has taken Kenzi as bait to get to me, a someone who will contact me with whatever demands they have to let her go. What I say isn't going to mean a lot, this isn't a Hollywood blockbuster and I can't talk them into letting her go." Bo recapped the reality they were facing as Lauren had put it, because having heard the blonde lay it out Bo knew it was true. Someone had taken Kenzi to get to her, the question now was why. She glanced at Lauren, giving her a flash of recognition that what she'd told Bo at the Dal had sunk in.

The wolf took a moment to look at first Lauren and then Bo, before he reached to pick up his coat from where he had thrown it.

"Call me if you need something, and try not to make unnecessary trips out." He didn't put the garment on, just slung it over his shoulder and walked to the door. "Be careful, both of you." He glanced between them again. "With everything we don't know, I can't help you if you don't help me."

"I will call if anything happens, you call me if you hear anything as well, the minute you hear." Bo nodded and smiled softly at his worry. "Before you call anyone else." She underlined the important fact to him..

"We should hear something first thing about the tracks." He tried to be encouraging.

"Be careful." Bo had moved around to be able to see him leave, letting him look at her for a minute before he finally actually went out the door back into the night. The oddness of his visit struck her, but she shrugged it off, her emotions were already too raw to be worrying about him on top of everything else. She moved back around to where Lauren was, the blonde having been surprisingly silent the whole time. "I hope he's right, we need something to go on. Anything."

"I'm sure he's basing it on something other than police instinct." Lauren tried to make her retort sound confident, trying to hide how discombobulated the wolf's visitation had made her feel. The idea that had she not been there, he would have come over and... it made her mind stall. "You know we really should be in bed." She added, her mouth doing that rare thing it did sometimes, working without actually checking with her brain that the words coming out were appropriate or accurate.

"Should we?" Bo couldn't help but lightly smirk at her, the comment actually letting her mind focus on something else as she shifted her weight onto one hip. "Is that Doctor's orders?"

"Yes, I mean... Oh God Bo, I am so sorry." Lauren felt her cheeks grow hot. "You, I mean you should..." The heat in her face was so extreme she knew there was no mistaking it.

"You're blushing." Bo made the few steps to be closer to her, invading the buffer of personal space the Doctor usually kept around her. Her hand came up and she stroke the back of her knuckles over the blonde's coloured cheek.

Despite the horrible 'bigger picture', Lauren's stomach flip-flopped with pleasure and arousal at the simple touch. Her eyes dipping closed only momentarily but enough to clearly tell Bo how much her touch was appreciated.

"Breathless isn't the only thing you make me." Lauren let her eyes drift open again as she made the honest admission.

"What else do you feel?" Bo whispered back, letting her hand turn to run her fingers over Lauren's chin and slowly down her neck to her open collar.

"Possessive." Lauren opened her mouth slightly to breathe a little more purposefully. "Fearless." She chose another word carefully picking things that only being with Bo brought out of her. "Needy." She added the very rare admission.

The admissions were about all that Bo needed in order to remove all of the restrictions that had been keeping her from just doing instead of thinking. After all right now the last thing she wanted to be doing was thinking. If she was thinking she would be obsessing about where in the very big City her best friend was being held, how she was being treated and who indeed had dared to be so diabolical as to take her.

Letting her hand slip around Lauren's neck, Bo stepped in as she pulled the blonde closer and meshed their lips together. Lauren couldn't help but moan softly as the succubus' lips pressed to hers, her body dipping a little, though she was held safely against Bo's by the brunette's strong arms. The blonde instantly raised her hand to cup the side of Bo's head, soft brown hair pressed through her fingers and slid against her palm as she kept the kiss constant and passionate.

The instant reciprocation that came from Lauren made Bo pull her even closer, a part of her comforted for a moment, feeling like she wasn't alone in this, wasn't emotionless.

"So we should go up to bed?" Bo whispered the words when their mouths parted naturally for them both to get a breath.

"We should." Lauren gave a soft nod. "If you..." She began but stopped herself. "We should, even if you just relax in my arms. You need sleep."

"That sounds perfect." Bo gave a soft nod, though she didn't pull her body back yet. Only after a long moment did she finally pull back and lead Lauren upstairs.

Once they were upstairs, Bo moved over to the bed and began to peel off her clothing, not even realizing until she was in her bra and open leather pants that Lauren was just standing there watching.

"You're going to sleep in that?" Bo questioned softly.

"No, sorry I was..." The blonde moved her hands to begin to remove her shirt. "You're beautiful." She summed up with a simple shake of her head and a 'you caught me' smile as she shrugged her blouse off.

Bo gave her a soft, flattered smile as she finished pulling off her pants, shedding the bra and slipping slowly into between the sheets, taking her chance to watch the blonde.

Lauren deliberately turned to face the bed, taking the rest of her clothes off slowly, an almost coy subtle smile on her face as she eased her pants off and the tight fitting tank top she'd had on under her blouse. Shaking her hair free of the tangles the static had tossed into it, she walked to slide into the free side of the bed.

"This is slightly closer to what I wanted tonight to be like." Lauren was the one to admit the honest truth.

"Was it?" Bo watched her, her eyes never leaving the blonde's body.

"Yes Bo, I know you can read what my body is telling you, but you don't know what I'm feeling inside." The blonde turned on her side to face the Succubus properly. "Which sometimes is good because you're not ready to hear some of it and maybe I'm not ready to say some of it, but sometimes I wish you could because then there wouldn't be so much to say." She closed her lips and caught the edge of it with her teeth momentarily. "But tonight after all that you did, rising to be the leader we needed, the leader I asked you to be, I wanted to be with you." She summed up.

"That's what I wanted too." Bo made the admission reaching out to run her hand down Lauren's arm from the shoulder down to her wrist. "Everything that we went through to beat the Garuda, it made me see some things clearer... made me realize that no matter what has happened in the past, I need you in my life Lauren." She knew that with all that was going on her emotions were hard to connect with, harder to express because of the vulnerability they made her feel. But at the same time, with the ever present scream in the back of her mind that Kenzi was missing, Bo didn't feel brave enough to risk not saying what her heart wanted too. "I wish you could read my thoughts too, because sometimes I can't express what I want to say." She linked her fingers into Lauren's.

"I'm not going anywhere." Lauren promised softly. "I'll always be here for you Bo."

"Lauren..." Hearing the promise of her always being there, Bo couldn't hold back the flood of emotions that had been threatening to overwhelm her since Kenzi had been taken. "This might not be the best time, but first the Garuda and now Kenzi being kidnapped has made one thing really clear to me." She brought their hands up to kiss the back of Lauren's, savouring the lingering smell of hand sanitizer that was so quintessentially the blonde. "I can't be afraid to tell the people I love how I feel about them, what they mean to me."

"Bo you did remember? You told me before we went into the fight, how much you loved us all. I know how hard it is for you to let yourself feel those things let alone admit them." Lauren tried to soften the intense pressure the brunette seemed to be under to express herself.

"It is hard, I... for so long what I was, what I didn't know I was, made feelings dangerous, deadly." Bo's eyes looked away for a minute, as if haunted by the things she'd done. "But it wasn't what I was trying to tell you, not really." She took a deep breath and looked into the brown eyes that looked at her. Slipping her body closer, she moved so that she was close enough to kiss the blonde but she didn't move in to do so. "Lauren... I love you." She whispered the words slowly, the shake in them showing how much bravery it was taking her to admit it.

Lauren felt her breath catch in her throat her eyes tracing over Bo's face as if looking for a hint that maybe she was hearing her wrong, or taking what she was saying the wrong way, but she saw nothing but confirmation of what the brunette was saying looking back at her from dark brown eyes.

"Say it again." Lauren requested opening her lips ever so slowly to breathe a little easier, trying to ensure that she actually brought an adequate amount of air into her lungs considering what was happening.

"Lauren, I love you." Bo whispered it again, watching the blonde's reaction carefully almost awed by how moved her lover seemed by the admission. "I've loved you for so long."

"Thank you." The words from the blonde almost sounded out of place, but the look on her face was one of sheer bliss.

The corners of her lips turned up in a smile that rivalled any other Bo had ever seen. Brown eyes were half closed as if in midst of pleasure, her chin high, proud almost. Lauren stayed that way for a long moment before letting her eyes flare open more completely to focus on Bo's face.

"I've loved you since..." Lauren began but stopped herself with a quick flick of her eyebrows and a shake of her head. "You don't need to know how long." She let her tongue flick out to moisten her lips. "And since then I've learnt that I always will."

"I've loved you since the first time we made love." Bo whispered her answer, wanting her to understand.

"No one made me do that Bo, I am not and never would be the Ash's whore." The blonde underlined the fact quickly wanting it to be clear.

"I know Lauren, more than that I believe that no matter what I thought that night, you would never do that." Bo was almost relieved that Lauren had acknowledged what they were talking about, since the fact was they had never really talked about it. "I was wrong to think what I did and I'm sorry."

"We were both hurt and you were lost and I should have known better." Lauren shook her head. "There are lots of things I should have done better." She added with another gentle eye roll. "But I love you Bo and I will always be here for you, whenever you need me, no matter how hard sharing you will be."

Bo had been listening, of course she had been, very intently, trying to read everything she could from Lauren and when the blonde had suddenly got to the last sentence, she was thrown.

"Sharing me?" Bo questioned her nose scrunching up a little. "Lauren, we both know I have to feed and I know it's unusual, but for me it's not sharing, it's just doing what I have to do. Which thanks to you I can do without hurting anyone anymore."

"I meant more Dyson..." Lauren felt a icy feeling settle inside her again as she gave voice a a very real fear that was constantly inside her about being in love with the succubus. "A Fae who can..." She looked down.

"I don't care what he can do, what he did, or even why he did it." Bo tried to fight the urge to run away from this, the usual urge to run and not have to talk about Dyson with Lauren. Something she'd always avoided. "Anything that existed between us is gone, over... and even when there was Dyson, there was always you. You are the one I'm in love with." She ended with the confident but soft words.

"Bo..." There was a suddenly edge that entered Lauren's voice as her dark brown eyes opened a little wider and focused on the Succubus. "What I'm about to say, I'm only saying because I need to... but I'm a human and you're, you're a Fae and it is really easy for me to misunderstand what your saying right now." She took a controlling breath in through her nose.

"How hard is it to understand that I'm telling you I'm in love with you Lauren?" Bo questioned softly, finding a little strength to realize that she wasn't being rejected just more that the blonde couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I... I thought... No, I started to believe what everyone was telling me. That Fae have to be with Fae... but I know now it isn't true. I'm not like other Fae, I didn't grow up with their rules and their prejudices and I won't inherit them now. I love you Lauren, and knowing that Kenzi is in danger right now... means I have to tell you, I have to know you know that I love you because I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow, none of us do and I need you to know the truth."

"I meant more it's easy for me to misunderstand because the things your saying, that I'm saying, sound like the things lovers do, girlfriends even." Lauren clarified her point a little more. "And I really need you to reel me in before I start getting crazy ideas." She looked at Bo through her long eyelashes.

"Maybe I want you to get crazy ideas? Maybe crazy ideas is the reason I kissed you, to try to tell you how important you are to me." Bo underlined watching her and wishing she could keep an image of Lauren right now forever, like a picture perfectly preserved in her mind's eye. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" She asked the question showing the almost giddy feeling it gave her that transferred to the smile on her face. "I haven't been anyone's official girlfriend since Kyle." She made the reference in a reverent whisper for the lost young man.

"Yes, I want to be your girlfriend." Lauren said the word in a simple whisper. "I want to be the one you think of when you think of the word love, the word desire, I want to be the one you come to when you're tired or scared, I want to be the one you make love to with everything you have, everything you are. The one that when you want to, you wake up beside."

"I want all of that, but I've been so afraid I'm going to fail, break your heart and make you hate me." Bo admitted one of her deepest fears as she reached up cupping Lauren's cheek almost afraid she was going to disappear. "I never want to hurt you."

"You don't think I'm afraid of exactly the same thing? That I will fail? Break your heart?" Lauren leaned into the soft touch. "I'm the one who's already done that to you Bo, we will never get anything if we don't take the chance. We can take the step and risk hurting each other, or hurt ourselves by being alone, watching the other in pain." She frowned at the very real idea.

"I'm tired of being in pain." Bo finally leaned in and softly pressed their lips together. "I want to be with you Lauren, I don't care about any rules or anyone who disagrees with us, I don't want to be alone anymore, I want to be with you."

Lauren was about to kiss her back when from the pile of clothes on the floor Bo's cell phone began ringing.

"Shit." Bo cursed looking at Lauren for another second, completely assured when a soft reassuring smile crossed the blonde's features and the succubus rolled over to lean down and grab the phone. "Dyson, what did you find out?" She asked instantly seeing his name come up on the display.

"I need you down at the precinct Bo." The wolf replied. "I have someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Kenzi? Did you find Kenzi?" Bo asked immediately not impressed with his lacking details.

"No, but we're closer, I think, a lot closer." He underlined a edge of something in his voice. "I can expect you in ten?"

"Less then if the traffic is good." Bo agreed and hung up the phone. "Dyson has some sort of lead." She rolled back so she could see the blonde, not surprised when she saw Lauren was already standing up ready for whatever news there was. "We need to get to the station."

"They've found Kenzi?"Lauren asked already pulling on her tank top again.

"No, but he said it was going to get us closer." Bo smiled at her efficiency as she moved to catch up to her new girlfriend. The sheer thought of the title making her smile more, especially since there was hope on the horizon that they were getting closer to Kenzi.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 2:22

Rating: T

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

**Missing: Part Two**

**By: The RainbowWriters**

Bo led Lauren in through the police station with the attitude that not only was she supposed to be there, when in fact she wasn't, but almost daring any of the other plain clothed detectives milling about to question her. She moved directly to where Dyson was sitting at his desk filtering through files on his computer, while Hale perched on the other side flicking through print-outs.

"What? What did you find out?" Bo jumped on Dyson immediately when the wolf's eyes came up to see her after Hale had coughed to announce her arrival.

Dyson looked up and moved to stand, giving her a look that instantly told her two things. One he had expected her to be alone, and two he had wanted her to come in slightly less brashly. More or less the entire room was looking at her simply because of the air of intensity she was giving off. He motioned her closer with his hand and crossed to open the door to the interview room at the end of the row of desks.

Picking up on the tension level, Lauren hung back with Hale as Bo followed and then looked into the interview room. She was instantly annoyed that there was no one in there but she stepped inside, not surprised when he came in after her and closed the door.

"What did you find out?" She repeated the simple question anxiously.

"Hold on Bo, you can't just march into a police station and act like this." Dyson took a breath. "For multiple reasons." He added taking another one. "The least of which being that things are a bit of a mess here right now as far as my position and my needing to not rock the boat."

"I hear what you're trying to say Dyson, but we can talk about all that after we find Kenzi. I will send your boss a fruit basket with my apologies, what did you find out?" Bo's eyebrows raised when she asked the question for the third time.

Dyson was about to counter that she might hear what he was saying but she didn't get it, didn't understand that he barely had a boss, that they were even here really on Hale's good name, and that their usual backing by the Ash and the whole Light Fae was compromised by the fact that Llachlan was lacking his head and technically there was no 'back up' right now. But the look in the Succubus' eyes told him that none of that mattered to her right now.

"Patrol picked up a vagrant when they were doing a thorough sweep of the streets. They found him in one of the Dal's dumpsters." Dyson explained exactly what, or rather who they had found.

"And he saw what happened?" Bo felt her body start to tingle with the idea they might have a lead. After all she'd cracked cases on less than a guy in a dumpster.

"Well we don't know, he told patrol he saw something." The wolf sighed and straightened up. "But he's as drunk as you can be and not be dead, and he thinks we're all part of the KGB, or the mafia and he won't tell us anything. He's crazy enough to keep telling us his name is Batman." He pulled at the bottom of his leather vest. "I didn't think you would want to wait until he sobers up to see what he knows." He looked at her with his eyebrow arched.

"You're right I don't." Bo smiled back at him. "My magic fingers will make him talk, where is he?"

"Next door." Dyson nodded his head to the interview room next to them. "Hale will have to escort you in. Officially Kenzi's kidnapping is his case." The wolf explained, trying at least to come back a little to what he had been trying to hint at earlier; things were not smooth and easy at the station right now for any of them working with secondary agendas.

"Come on then." Bo moved to the door, not really paying any attention to his request. When she'd opened the door, she made a come over here motion to Hale who immediately jumped up from where he'd been talking to Lauren in hushed tones. "Can I see Batman now to figure out if he's my uncle?" She winked at him and then threw Dyson a smile, trying to show that she hadn't been totally ignoring his request to tread with more care.

"Of course." Hale nodded taking a slightly deep breath. The handsome Siren looked odd as he was dressed in a blue police uniform shirt. He'd obviously changed into one at the station to avoid the 'why the hell is there blood all over your shirt' questions. It gave the younger Fae a strange look of authority that he normally didn't have in his street clothes.

When Hale opened the door the second room, it was like he had opened the door to the tap room in the Dal and a barrel of the 'Old Special' had leaked out onto the floor and marinated there for the last three days. The air was heavy with the smell of alcohol, which was the more pleasant of the smells that permeated the atmosphere in the room.

Slumped partially onto the interview desk was a hairy, dirty older man, who was snoring loudly into his arms, which he was lying his head on as a make shift pillow. He had dragged a second chair over to put his feet up on so that he was laid out as much as he could in what was possibly the most uncomfortable position Bo had ever seen. He didn't so much as twitch as the door opened and closed behind Bo and Hale.

"Hey friend, wakey-wakey." Hale moved over and tapped him hard on the shoulder, stepping back when he awoke with a startle.

Bo appraised him for a moment and then sat down on the chair he'd taken his feet off.

"Hi, my name is Bo." She started friendly, wondering if maybe with a little less than police pushing she'd get the answers she wanted. "I understand you hang out in that alley the police found you in a lot."

"You one of them? It's not a crime to hang out there. You can't lock me up for that. I don't ask for nothing. Are you Russian?" He leaned forward briefly, peering at Bo before pulling back with a huff. "You look Russian." He assessed with a grumble. "You think I don't know about what happens in here?" He hunkered down in his seat more folding his arms aggressively across his chest. "You can't make me talk."

"No, I'm not one of them or Russian." Bo shook her head and looked at Hale briefly who put up his hands. "I'm a friend..." She looked at him noting how he wore several layers of clothing, which was going to make touching him to sway him even harder. He even had on a pair of fingerless gloves that were caked with mud and unmentionable garbage residue. "Really." She remembered the reason why she was even here talking to this pickled man and bit the bullet, reaching out to snatch his hand with hers, making sure she made contact with his bare fingers. Immediately she made sure she pumped enough power through to him to ensure he didn't pull away. "Did you see anything unusual tonight?"

"Ohhhh yesss." A happy smile spread across his face as his eyes glazed a little. "You know I don't really mind Russians." He leaned a little closer to Bo, his voice lower, conspiratorial. "You people make good vodka."

"The Russians thank you but what I really need to know is what you saw. A woman, petite with long dark hair was standing on the sidewalk and something happened to her, did you see?" Bo pushed him to talk, reaching up with her other hand to hold his head before he finished what she knew was him leaning in to try and kiss her.

"Oh yes, they took her." He nodded suddenly rather furiously and energetically. "Drove up in a big van and threw her in. Special Ops I'd say." He added again in his lower, whispered tone. "Maybe your enemies in the CIA, sneaky little rats they are."

"How many were there? And were they men or women?" Bo hushed her voice as well.

"T... two, no three, and the driver." He furrowed his brow as he tried to recall. "Men all men. I don't think the CIA employ women." He shook his head emphatically. "Not like you smart Russians."

"What colour was the van?" Bo felt her body grow colder as her confirmed there were three men involved, adding to that a driver. More and more it sounded like a planned out professional kidnapping. "Did you see the license plate?"

The older man seemed to think about the question for a long moment as if trying to piece together the memories of what he had seen.

"White." He answered initially, though the hesitation in his voice clearly showed that he wasn't overly sure that he was right. "No, no grey, or maybe silver. It wasn't no black or dark colour though, like they weren't afraid that anyone would catch them. Especially with that great big logo on the side." He huffed. "It's probably all burned up in a ditch by now right? That's how they work isn't it?" He added as if he knew the deal.

"What was the logo? It would really make me happy if you remembered." Bo pushed more of her persuasive power into him.

"There were words, I don't read too good Miss." He shook his head. "And a big cross."

"It's really really important." Bo stressed her voice a sweet whisper. "Try to remember."

"But I don't know the words." He looked for a minute like he would cry because he couldn't tell her what she wanted, and he so wanted to make her happy. "Just the fish and the cross like on those boxes with band aids in."

"Can you draw me the logo?" She asked the question even as she looked at Hale for some kind of paper and pen.

The Siren quickly produced a notepad and pen out of the pocket of his police shirt when the older man nodded, sliding it across the table top towards him. His hand shaking the vagrant drew the very recognizable religious 'fish' outline, but inside of it he drew a circle, with a cross in it, very similar to the internationally famous 'Red Cross' symbol.

"And where we the three words? Above it, beside it?" Bo prompted him, after all the logo had to be some sort of standard label. Even if they didn't know the words they might be able to find out who it was associated with.

"Low down, with a phone number." He marked on his sketch the position of the words relative to the logo. "Is she your partner? Another KGB Agent? Could I... maybe get a reward for this?"

"If this helps us find her, I'm going to bring you a great reward." Bo winked at him as she let go of his hand and pushed towards the door with the piece of paper. She moved directly to the wolf's desk and put it down. "The van was grey or silver and it had this logo on the side, there were three men who grabbed her and a driver. Our friend can't read so he didn't know what the words said but there was three of them and a phone number." She looked at Lauren. "Do you have any of those antiseptic wipes on you?"

The blonde nodded silently unzipping her inner jacket pocket to pull out a couple of sealed wipes and passed them to Bo as Dyson picked up the sketch and looked at it. Immediately Bo opened one and quickly cleaned her hands.

"Gives us more than we had." He admitted pulling up some kind of data base on his computer.

"At the very least whoever did this might have swiped the van from some sort of religious group." Bo pointed to the cross and fish. "Maybe this group is even say in something obvious like the phone book?" She looked at Lauren for her input.

"They don't tend to list things by logos Bo." Dyson pointed out rather unnecessarily. "We have a database though, I can look through of businesses in the city with their logos and addresses, it'll just take me a little time."

"You do that, Lauren and I are going to start asking around at the local charities to see if anyone recognizes the logo?" Bo explained her own plan of attack. "Everyone keep in contact by phone."

"Bo, it's one in the morning." Dyson pointed out subtly, trying to remind her that they'd all just been involved in the fight of their lives.

"Dyson, it's Kenzi." Bo looked back at him. "Just take a copy of that to look at your databases, I know a few charities that work this late. If they all come up empty, we'll go home and get some sleep."

"Keep your phone close." The wolf nodded not feeling like he could get anywhere with the stubborn Succubus. "And keep in touch, do not follow up on anything that might lead you into trouble alone." He stipulated his voice low and serious, even attempting to look at Lauren to underline the fact and the blonde gave him a nod of agreement.

-x-

Lauren made sure to keep up with the long strides that Bo had used to take them both out of the police station and over to the bright yellow Camaro that was parked waiting for them. It was as they approached it she sped up a little, making sure she reached it first so that she could put herself in between the Succubus and the driver's door. Taking a quick almost nervous breath, she held out her hand.

"Keys." She instructed clearly keeping her eyes on the brunette, who came to a stuttering stop.

"What? You want to drive?" Bo looked at her confused.

"It's the only way to dictate where we're going." Lauren gave the softest of nods and kept her hand flat out in front of her waiting for what she'd asked for.

"You have an idea of where to go first?" Bo checked not yet moving to take the keys out of her pocket.

"Bo, less than three hours ago you collapsed after breaking a blood bond with four incredibly powerful Fae, add to that the fact you destroyed the Garuda and nearly lost your Grandfather. I am not letting you drive around the city, checking out different charities for logos all night." The blonde shook her head.

Bo had to stop the thoughts that had been going through her brain to focus on what Lauren was saying, well more what Lauren was refusing to let her do.

"Lauren, this is Kenzi, she's out there alone. This is our only clue, I have to track this van down." Bo narrowed her eyes more in disbelief of the stance the blonde was taking.

"I know that." Lauren took another breath. "Do you trust me?" She fixed Bo's brown eyes with her own.

"Of course I trust you Lauren..." Bo stated immediately about to say more when Lauren cut her off.

"Then give me the keys." She beckoned with her hand once, not breaking their eye contact.

The Succubus stood there stuck for a minute before she sighed and reached into her pocket to put the keys in the blonde's still outstretched hand.

"Thank you." A soft smile spread across Lauren's face as she breathed out, obviously a large part of her unsure that Bo would actually hand them over. "Now get into the car, I'll use my clearance to get us into the compound. We can scan the image into the main database, the search engine there is far better, it's faster and more up to date." The blonde explained her plan of action as she moved to the driver's door, her smile broader.

Bo couldn't keep the bright smile as she moved around to the other side to get into the passenger seat.

-x-

The world came back to Kenzi slowly, and introduced a certain amount of discomfort into her new found consciousness as her hands were still bound and seemed to be tethered to a point somewhere above her on the bed she realized she was laying on.

She breathed a tiny sigh of relief before she even opened her eyes when she realized she was still fully clothed. She didn't feel like she had any new injuries either, other than a few cramped muscles and a throb in her left ankle where she'd kicked it into the wheel well of the van.

She opened blue eyes slowly, almost wanting to make sure there was no one looking at her in order to mask the fact she had awoken from whatever knock out drug they'd used on her. But as she began to adjust to the dim light she assessed that the room she was being kept in was small, with the single bed she was being restrained on.

The walls were bare, with no posters or artwork. Just an aged floral wallpaper that could have meant she was anywhere. There was one small window off to her right but it was covered with some kind of thick paper that would have blocked out any light even if it by now the daytime. The other wall had a row of high kitchen cabinets, with a counter top below that had a sink and a few feet of work surface.

Taking a relaxing breath, she stretched and wiggled, trying to judge how much give there was in her bindings. Despite all of her expert attempts to free her hands, it was clear that whoever had tied her up had done so both to keep her in place but also had wrapped the restraint to make sure the ropes didn't cut into her skin. This one fact made her worry even more about her predicament, after all what kind of kidnapper tried to keep their prisoner from getting rope burn.

Twisting herself around as much as she could, it became obvious that the ropes on her wrist were tied to another length of thicker rope that was anchored to the wall just above the headboard. It was also clear that anything short of a sharp knife wouldn't be able to cut her free, and her momentary idea to try and start chewing through it was defeated.

Settling back into a position that put as little torque on her arms as possible, she waited a long time, trying to see if she could hear anything that would give her more of an idea where she was or who had taken her. After all she expected that her kidnappers were just outside the door, probably deciding on what horrible things they were going to do to her.

She tried to calm her brain down by reminding herself that there was more than a good chance she'd been taken by a Fae, someone bent on getting revenge on the Succubus and that meant they didn't want to hurt her. Not until they got to Bo at least.

Kenzi didn't know how long she'd just laid there thinking about the different possibilities of what was going on when finally necessity got the better of her. After all she had chucked two beers upon her return to the bar in celebration of their win over the Garuda and now those beers wanted to make a reappearance.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Anyone?" Kenzi called out in a normally toned voice, knowing that the one thing she must do right now was keep her wits about her. "Hello? I need to go to the bathroom." She admitted the simple fact sadly.

Only silence greeted her for a long time but then eventually the sound of external locks, three that she could count, being opened on the door reached her ears and a streak of bright light fell briefly onto the bed to blind her as the door was opened. Beyond was obviously a well lit corridor and the change in lighting made it impossible for Kenzi to make out who slipped into the room and closed the door behind them quickly.

"Um... hello..." Kenzi started to wish she hadn't said anything as the darkness around it made it impossible to judge who or what had come into the room. All she could make out was that the figure was short and rotund. "Any chance you could say just untie me and let me go? No hard feelings."

"I'm sorry dearie, but no." The voice that came back at Kenzi probably shocked her, because it was soft, almost motherly. It was definitely feminine, but held a hint of age to it, hallmarked by the way she said 'dearie'. "Now let me help you with that problem you're experiencing." Soft footfalls indicated that whoever it was was crossing the room towards the bed.

"Oh I'm good, if you just point me to the bathroom." Kenzi's voice held a nervous edge to it as the figure got closer.

"I'm afraid I really can't do that, but don't worry..." The woman came into Kenzi's view, showing that she was older than Kenzi had assessed from her voice. Standing only about five feet tall, with grey hair that was in a short but neat style. Beady dark eyes appraised Kenzi from behind small round glasses that perched on the end of her rather red nose. "You've got nothing I've not seen before dearie." She reached out and patted Kenzi's arm lightly before moving off to the cupboards. "We should get you into some fresh clothes now that you're awake, I've got some lovely nightdresses here for a lass like you." She glanced over her shoulder towards Kenzi with a smile.

Kenzi couldn't help but try to pull harder on the restraints and wiggle to the far side of the bed. This woman was starting more and more to remind her of Kathy Bates in Misery, and she knew how badly that had turned out.

"You've really got the wrong girl here, I'm going to make a really shitty sex slave." Kenzi heard the fear in her own voice and bit on the inside of her cheek. "And I have friends, powerful friends who are going to come looking for me."

"Oh I'm sure you do dearie." The older woman seemed to pay very little heed to what Kenzi was saying and continued to look through the first cupboard. "But don't you worry about them, they can't find you here." She finally seemed happy that she had what she wanted, and she picked up the small pile she'd created and carried it towards the bed. When she put the items on the bed near Kenzi's feet, it became clear she had a folded up nightdress, a towel, scissors and a rather ancient looking stainless steel bed pan. "My..." She tipped her head to one side as she focused on Kenzi, "Those are rather complicated looking pants."

"Really..." Kenzi felt her brain starting to freeze with the growing weirdness. "If you just unlatch me from the wall, you don't even have to untie my hands." She had never used a bed pan in her life and the situation she was in didn't make her want this to be her first time. "And my clothes are fine."

"I don't think so dearie." The older woman looked at Kenzi again and shook her head, her term of address making another shiver of fear go down the brunette's spine. "Now let's see if we can get this done without much fuss, you'll be much more comfortable when we're finished." She leaned over Kenzi a little and began to undo the lacing on her boots, frowning at the blood stains that still covered Kenzi's shirt.

-x-

Fifteen minutes later, Kenzi was propped up slightly on her pillow, now dressed in a granny nightdress, that had buttons down both sides so it could be slipped over her head and secured down her body without undoing her restraints. To make matters worse for the young woman, the nightdress had a wide lace collar and lace trim around the capped sleeves and bottom edge. The material's large floral pattern of yellow and pink roses clashed horribly with the green and pink polka dot ribbon that was tied around her head keeping her hair back off her face.

The old woman who had cut, yes cut Kenzi's precious clothes off her body was now folding them up as neatly as she could, considering they were completely ruined, and putting them on the work surface near the cupboard, humming softly to herself as she did so.

The whole 'toilet' process had been awful, especially when Kenzi's helpful assistant had inspected her urine and commented on the fact that in her opinion Kenzi was dehydrated and needed to drink far more. The older woman had then proceeded to transfer a small amount into a specimen jar before she cleaned the bed pan in the small sink.

"Not that I don't appreciate the lovely nightdress..." Kenzi had been silent the whole time, waiting for something even worse to start but the older woman had done every disturbing action with a high level of care and even a hint of tact. She never touched any part of Kenzi's body she didn't have to, and had gone through the bedpan procedure much like a nurse would. "But it's customary for psycho killers to explain to their victims what they are doing."

"Oh my dearie what have they done to you." The old woman said softly under her breath, as she held up a piece of Kenzi's blood shirt before she folded it and put it down on top of the slightly lopsided pile with a sigh. "You should try to sleep now, you need to rebuild your strength in order to rebuild your mind." She turned to face Kenzi, as if she hadn't heard what she had said, her smile constant and even as she moved closer. "The Reverend will be in to see you in the morning, he'll decide what happens next." She lightly rubbed Kenzi's arm in a comforting move.

"D-D-Did you say the Reverend?" Kenzi stammered out the question, her brain fully believing now she had been taken by Fae. Probably dark Fae that wanted to get back at her, or Bo, or the lot of them for killing their Garuda King. There was no way this detached older lady wasn't a Fae of some sort. As her panic spiked, she started to pull harder against her binds. "Untie me, untie me now, untie me." She couldn't stop herself as her whole being freaked out, adrenaline and endorphins filled her body beyond coping. She pushed and fought with her legs, expecting the bed to move under her but it didn't budge as if it was bolted to the floor.

"Kenzi. Now Kenzi dearie stop." For the first time the old woman frowned as she watched Kenzi flail on the bed. As the brunette continued to struggle, the woman's hand slipped into the pocket of the soft beige cardigan she was wearing. "Kenzi, I know you are frightened and that things are scarey for you." She kept her tone even, even though she was frowning and pulled out an already filled syringe, hidding it from Kenzi's view as she withdrew it from the pocket. "But you need to..." She got close enough to jab the sharp thin needle into Kenzi's arm with expert accuracy, pressing the plunger in a surprisingly swift motion. "Rest now." She pulled the hypodermic free, making sure she was out of range for Kenzi's legs to kick her.

"BO! BO!" Kenzi screamed the succubus' name once then twice in desperation before she felt the world seem to fall away from her again and then everything was engulfed in blackness

-x-

Bo waited impatiently next to the printer watching as it spit out page after page of logos from in and around the city that had anything to do with a fish and a cross. When there was enough of a pile she picked up some of and began to look through them. She tossed the first few into a 'not likely' pile as though they had a fish and a cross within them, they didn't look anything like the specific logo that the witness had given them.

"Just how drunk was he?" Lauren asked as she sat at the rather advanced looking computer terminal, going through the same results that Bo was, only this time sorting through them on screen.

"So drunk that you would have wanted him sent to the hospital to check he had any blood left and just wasn't full of whiskey, but he seemed to know what he saw. I think he was illiterate though , he didn't know what the three words were." Bo tossed another two of the pages into a maybe pile, they matched parts of their example but weren't exact by any means.

"But if he was drunk he might not have processed what he saw correctly." Lauren pointed out the simple fact. "Particularly when it comes to an object like the cross for example. It may have actually been an encircled star, like the Star of David, or a pentagram, a snowflake, or even a star of life."

"What is a star of life?" Bo asked the question sorting more of the pages into piles.

"The six pointed star you sometimes see on ambulances, with the rod of Aesculapius in the centre." Lauren explained more in her naturally astute way. "I should expand the search." She gave Bo a soft smile as her fingers tapped away on the keyboard.

"Good thinking." Bo encouraged her, knowing that as she went through the printouts she was creating a large thick 'no' pile, while her maybe pile was small and comprised of only a few loosely similar logos.

As the blonde hit the 'search' button on her refined parameters she leaned back a little and looked at Bo.

"How are you feeling?" She checked, making sure her voice was soft and not in any way challenging the Succubus to have to have any kind of definite answer.

"I don't even know how to feel." Bo leaned against the desk momentarily not looking at her pile of print outs. "Is it wrong of me to be praying whoever this is will just call me and make their crazy demands so we can get this whole nightmare moving faster?"

"It's not wrong of you." Lauren shook her head. "You want Kenzi back, safe and you want to know who did this, there's nothing wrong with any of those things."

"Another part of me wants to know who this is so I can suck the life out of them." Bo made the further admission. "Because I know I've made some enemies along the way but how dare they get to me through Kenzi... it was like the Lich with you... son of a bitch." She balled her hand up into a fist feeling a course of power flowing through her.

Lauren watched and listened to the stiffening of Bo's tone, the trace of a frown gracing her brow as she did. Pushing the chair back from her computer terminal she moved to where the succubus was leaned against the desk and reached up to smooth her hand over dark hair before she let it rest on Bo's shoulder.

"We got through that." Lauren reminded her softly. "We are going to get through this."

"We did." Bo looked up to meet the blonde's eyes. "I guess I just have to remember to breathe and stay focused." She let out a soft sigh and the tension began to drop out of her body. She was about to say something else when the computer beside them began to beep rather strangely.

"My search results." Lauren smiled as she moved her hand to cup Bo's cheek briefly. "Just a few more pages to look through." She eased back from the succubus to sit back down.

Bo turned to look at the printer, hearing the nearly silent way the laser printer created the image before it spit out the page onto the pile. As the latest page came to rest on the pile beneath it, she felt her stomach flip flop as she stared down at an image that reminded her so very much of the drawing the witness had drawn for her at the police station.

"House of Delivery." She repeated the words almost to count in her head that there was three of them as she picked up the paper running her finger over the large fish outline with its star of life in the centre. Included was a local phone number in the exact area to correspond with the drawing. "Tell me I'm not the only one this looks familiar too?"

Lauren, who had obviously typed the name into her keyboard when Bo had said it was, looking up at her screen, reading whatever details the Light Fae database had on the organization.

"They're a local self help, good Samaritan group." The blonde conveyed the information she was reading as she urged Bo to look at the screen. "They have three registered vehicles with the city, two vans and a smaller family car size sedan." Lauren glanced over her shoulder to Bo who was perched there reading with her.

"I'll call Dyson and Hale so they can put a BOLO out on the two vans." Bo commented as she read over the information. "Whoever did this must have taken the van to use it in the kidnapping. Is there anyway for you to tell if they have anything to do with Fae?"

Lauren's fingers flew over the keyboard for a second.

"Well the group wasn't founded by Fae, and has no financial support from Fae, not Light Fae anyway." The blonde admitted the limitations of her search with a quirked eyebrow of apology and a slightly frustrated sigh. "The registration documents of the vehicles don't suggest they are kept in any kind of garage or building, so I'm guessing they're just parked in residential driveways. Any meetings they hold are in a community centre, I don't even know if they are big enough to have a headquarters."

"We need to figure out as much as we can about this House of Delivery, find out if they are just peripheral to Kenzi's kidnapping or a part of it somehow." Bo could feel her endorphins flaring again with the desire to go kick the door in at this place and demand answers. "What address are the vans registered too? I'll get the cop boys to meet us there."

"Bo." Lauren put her hand lightly on Bo's. "Let's give Dyson and Hale the information we have, they has access to information that we don't, Dark Fae information." She stressed what she meant. "I am sure they will send cars to check out the addresses." She pointed out the simple reality of police procedure. "Then, how about we make a deal?" She looked at the dark haired beauty.

"What kind of a deal?" Bo managed to keep herself in check long enough to find out what the blonde was proposing.

"We do something we probably shouldn't, because I know you need to do something, and then you let me take you back to the club house and you rest, just for a few hours." Lauren outlined her offer.

"What is it you propose?" The brunette looked at her curious.

"They hold all of their self help meetings in the same community centre, it just happens to be a community centre that I may be able to get an access key for." Lauren looked at Bo, her eyebrow quirked.

"You know just what to say to me." Bo actually smiled and leaned in and kissed her quickly. "Let me phone Dyson with the information." She pulled out her phone.

"I mean what I said Bo, after the community centre, you need to try and rest, just for a little while." Lauren intentionally stalled Bo before she made the call.

"I know, and I agreed." Bo gave her a quick smile.

"I'll go get the key while you talk to Dyson." Lauren eased out of her chair and moved towards the lab office door. Of course the key wasn't really hers to borrow, but the blonde was willing to do anything in order to help get Kenzi back.

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 2:22

Rating: T

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

**Missing: Part Three**

**By: The RainbowWriters**

The Succubus' phone call with the police officer had been surprisingly brief. In fact she had had the time to tidy up all the loose sheets of paper in the room, shut down the computer system they had been using and was literally waiting for the blonde when the doctor came back from where ever she had gone to get the community centre keys. It was all Lauren needed to see to know that she had done the right thing when she had suggested action and not waiting.

"You ready?" Lauren asked some what needlessly as Bo had already slipped passed her at the door and was standing in the hallway beyond already.

Quickly the two of them backtracked through the compound, and they were back in Bo's car and on the road again in just moments. Lauren took the driver's seat automatically which made the succubus smile as she got into the unusual position now at shot gun. The coveted position something that was important to Kenzi, and Bo knew she was keeping it warm for her best friend.

"So how do you even have these keys to a public non-Fae building?" Bo glanced at Lauren as she navigated the Camaro through the dark downtown streets towards their destination.

"Well I did just say I had access to the key, not that I had the key on my person." The doctor corrected gently. "The difference is subtle but important." She flashed Bo a brief smile. "And the short answer is flu clinics." She gave the succubus more information. "Fae flu clinics actually. For a month a year, The Ash rents the community centre and holds a free flu clinic there, it's a very efficient way to get the needed inoculations out to the masses without causing attention." She returned her full focus to driving knowing the look she would be getting from Bo right about now.

The succubus was indeed looking a little wide eyed at Lauren, very much with the 'What else does the light fae do around the city that seems so normal but that is actual a cover for something way more Fae.' look. She slowly let a smile replace the look as her mind settled on another thought.

"So wait, you stole the key? Is that what you're telling me Doctor Lewis?" Bo reaching out and slid her hand onto Lauren's thigh, rubbing over the dark material softly.

"Borrowed." Lauren corrected flashing Bo a matching smile briefly. "I will put it back when we've finished with it. We're not going there to do any damage, we're not going to rob or vandalize, we're going there to gather information, information that if it were ordinary working hours we could get by normal means, but it isn't so we have to improvise." She shifted her driving position slightly to give Bo more access to her leg.

"Thank you." Bo said softly her tone suddenly serious and soft. "Really, thank you." Lauren could hear her take a deeper breath., "Everything you've done, are doing. You get how important it is right now to be doing something to get Kenzi back." She tried to say so very much in the most direct, yet somehow indirect way possible.

"Dyson and Hale have probably mobilized units by now too, I'll be surprised if they've not found the van soon." Lauren kept her focus on the driving as she answered. "Elimination is as good as anything right now, knowing who's not involved." She explained her statement a little more and just as she finished speaking Bo's cell phone began ringing.

"Dyson." Bo said his name immediately as she took the call, after all Lauren was the one driving so she could do things answer her cell without a feeling of guilt. "Have you found the van?"

"No, I was just checking up on where you were, what you were doing." The wolf replied quickly. "We have units going out to the addresses listed, just to do drive by's so we should know soon if those vehicles are where they should be." He added the details from his end. "Are you and Lauren heading back to the club house?"

"Not exactly, what addresses are you sending drive by's too?" Bo checked as Lauren was about a half block from the community centre now, she had to bluff him until they were there and couldn't turn back.

"The addresses you gave me for the two vans and the sedan." Dyson replied a trace of question coming into his tone. "Bo, what are you doing?" He added clearly being heard to strain his voice into the phone.

"Nothing dangerous." Bo deflected as they managed to pull to a stop in the parking lot and she pushed out of the car more to confirm her arrival then to abandon Lauren to talk to him. "Just checking up a secondary source, we're there now already so give me a call if you find out anything important and I'll call you back if I do." She quickly hung up and motioned to Lauren who was getting out. "He's going to call back obsessively, we have to get inside, then I can claim bad reception." She held out her hand to the blonde.

Without thinking to stop herself or question exactly what she had meant; after all she had expected Bo to give Dyson the full details about what was going on, what they had learned and were planning to do; Lauren slipped her hand into Bo's and together they hurried the short distance across the parking lot to the back door of the community centre. Security proximity lights came on the instant the two got within ten feet of the door.

"There's an alarm system I have to shut down after we get inside so don't go running off on me." Lauren remembered the important detail as she pulled the key out of her pocket along with the piece of paper she had written down the security code on. She glanced at Bo as she as she stepped up and slipped the key into the very ordinary looking door.

"I'll be close by the whole time." Bo vowed, indeed staying a shadowing half foot to a foot away, though letting Lauren have the lead on how they dealt with entering the building. She could guess that it would have alarms on top of ordinary locks, that public buildings almost always did was something Kenzi had taught her early in their relationship.

"And I would imagine the smaller rooms inside probably have their own keys, which will be behind the main desk, but I'm not sure we need to be that thorough." She flashed Bo another smile as with a click the door unlocked. "Ready?" She asked standing up a little straighter, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Ready." Bo nodded that she was not only ready but right behind her.

-x-

Dyson stared at his phone for a long moment and then shifted his stare to the screen of the laptop that sat on his desk. The screen showing him all the details the police files had on the House of Delivery. He shook his head over and over, as his mind refused to move on from what Bo had said in the phone call.

"They're up to something." He announced suddenly grabbing his jacket and initially it got caught on the back of his chair, making it that he had to pull it a second time before it came free. Just across from him at his own desk, Hale watched his friend's move with a frown.

"Who Bo and the Doc?" He asked, finally pushing up reaching for the regulation parka that he had borrowed along with the shirt from the department.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Dyson snapped giving him an annoyed sideways glanced as he took a step away from his desk.

"What kind of something?" Hale followed having to put on a quick burst of speed to bring him up to stride with his old partner.

"I don't know what." The wolf growled as he pushed open the double doors that led to the main stairs. "Other than the addresses for the vehicles, what did the organization database give us?" He glanced over his shoulder at the Siren.

"Let me check." Hale pulled out his smart phone and began to scroll through information. "Various names, two residential addresses and one community centre they apparently hold their meetings out of."

"Lauren wouldn't be stupid enough to let Bo go and harass members of the general public at this hour?" Dyson thought aloud to himself as he jogged down the stairs towards the exit. "Where's the community centre?"

"Front and Stevens." Hale chased after him knowing already where they were heading.

-x-

The John A. Macdonald Community Centre was a rather standard one, with a long central corridor that led off to the hockey rink on one side while the other was taken up by several full sized athletics halls. Lauren explained the layout to Bo in succinct low tones as they made their way to the semi-circle reception area. Less than fifty feet down, several corridors branched away from the central hall, they led mostly to meeting halls that held anything from a dozen to ten dozen participants from any number of community programs.

The main reception area had, as Lauren had suggested it would, offered up keys for all of the smaller rooms, including the bathrooms. All neatly presented on a cork board on the back of a cabinet door. A very logical paper to sign in and out the keys hung beneath them. What it lacked in high tech security it must have made up for in matter of fact organization.

The front reception also had a neatly arranged pamphlet case on the patrons side of the desk, with booklets and handouts on next to every subject under the sun. Indeed it hadn't taken Bo long to find at least three different leaflets with the now familiar logo in the top corner of the front page.

The succubus had handed these to Lauren, who had instantly noted that the room they mostly referred to was room 07, so the blonde quickly grabbed the key and began off towards it. Bo hurried after her almost smiling at the blonde's sense of action and reaction rather than debate and discussion as to their next move.

The smaller room had been a typical conference room; with a smattering of comfortable chairs, a white board and a few tables around the edges of the room. Two large shuttered windows dominated one wall and one table was full of literature, all of which had the fish logo in the top right hand corner.

"Well they certainly like to get themselves out there." Bo commented, going straight over to the table to start looking over the offerings.

"Yes." Lauren agreed, picking up the first leaflet, that happened to be about quitting smoking.

The succubus collected up one of each of the offered pamphlets and began leafing through them, frowning a little at some of the problems and suggestions of solutions that instantly jumped out at her.

"Why is it the more I think about the name House of Delivery, the more it creeps me out?" Bo put down a photocopied notice about a 'Alien abduction survivors' group meeting, along with its very compelling offer of guaranteed taint free coffee and donuts.

"I'm not sure." Lauren was looking at her own handful of gathered pamphlets, the top one outlining the kinds of things the 'House of Delivery' offered you a way out of. "But to be honest they're nothing I've not seen before." She paused and flicked through the pile in her hand. "Quit smoking, stop drinking, control your anger, manage your weight, control your sexual urges..." Lauren looked up with a softly quirked eyebrow at the succubus.

"At least I have an easy reason to go seek help from them undercover." Bo winked back at her taking the lighthearted joke.

"If anything I would say the only thing that stands out about them is how..." Lauren suddenly stopped.

"How?" Bo moved closer to her trying both to urge her to talk but also see what had prompted her words to stall.

"I was going to say how broad their spectrum seems to be, they seem to offer relief from everything from acute hard core drug abuse, to chocolate addiction." Lauren glanced over her shoulder to look at where Bo had come up beside her. "But look at this." She point down to a paragraph in small type.

_*Think your problem is bigger than this, that no one can help? We never give up, we never quit. We never take no as an answer. Call 738 3229 for a private, confidential and supportive conversation with someone who cares. We will take you seriously. We will help you. There is hope for all. Long term, private care available where necessary.*_

"Okay so trying to remember that this whole thing has had a weird ilk from the very beginning, do you think it's possible this group has more to do with what is going on than we thought?" Bo looked at the blonde with a hint of concern in her face. "I mean Kenz has some weird friends and former friends, and even weirder cousins."

"You're suggesting that the van wasn't so much stolen and used nefariously, as it was just used." Lauren looked at Bo her brown eyes narrowing slightly at the idea that the succubus was suggesting. "That Kenzi wasn't taken as as means to and end, but that she was the ends?"

"I don't know." To hear Lauren suggest it made the succubus pause, after all was that really what she was suggesting? That Kenzi had been snatched up by some weird group of what, fanatics? She pressed her hands to her head briefly. "I don't know what to think right now, I just know that hours ago now, someone, or something, snatched Kenzi from in front of the Dal. There hasn't been a ransom made of any kind, and nobody is gloating through the rumour mill. Nothing about this makes any sense." Bo nodded giving some life to the crazy theory.

"But if you're right and this group have Kenzi," Lauren looked down at the paper in her hand. "Someone had to have involved these people, they don't just pick names out of hats Bo, they are given targets. People come to them with names of people they are worried about..."

-x-

It was well after four in the morning but that didn't seem to bother the young man who was stood pacing the floor of the very neat and organized office room. His back was turned to the main door, and his hair was hidden under a functional black knit toque. As he paced between the two drape covered windows, his hand clenching into loose fists and then releasing, a soft mantra of unintelligible words being breathed out from between his lips as he moved.

The next moment the office door opened and a taller, almost gaunt looking figure entered, dressed in a dark business suit. He looked tired, but that seemed almost to be his natural state, his dark eyes sunk an little into his old features. Despite this though he had a warm smile on his face when he looked at who was waiting for him inside, even though the younger man's back was turned to the door. Coughing lightly into his hand, for attention, not because he in any way needed too, the older man made his presence felt.

"Brother Nathan."

The young musician by the window turned instantly from his place at the mention of his name. His usual youthful relaxed features were tired, his eyes were wide with anxiety and stress, with dark shadows beneath his eyes. He looked a little more gaunt than usual and there was a distinct stoop in his stance. Pushing his hands into the pockets of his well weathered denim jacket he stutter stepped forward slightly, trying to drag his eyes up fully to look at the older man.

"Did you find her?" The first words out of his mouth were shaky, almost scared. "Is she okay?" He added the next question, this time there was more pace to his voice. "Can I see her?" His last request was his firmest.

"So many questions." On one hand the older man acknowledged Nate's questions and then with a soft motion of his hand seemed to brush them away, obviously he was going to handle this meeting his way, the right way. "Sister Kenzi is safe within the House, let us answer this question first."

Nate tipped his head back a little and breathed out a long sigh of obvious relief. He pulled a hand out of his pocket and drew it down over his face as he let the old man's words settle in his head.

"Thank you." The fractured young man's voice was full of obvious relief. "I can't believe you did..." He stopped again obviously rather lost for words. "Thank you." He said again with a hard breath. He pulled the other hand out of his coat pocket, this time it was clutched around a wad of rolled up cash. Stepping closer to the desk that the old man had moved to sit behind, he reached it out to put it down.

"Brother Nathan, it is our family that should reach out and thank you." The elderly man reached out his hand and motioned for Nate to sit rather than just put down the money. "You trusted your heart even though you were afraid. And you were right do do this, you were right to seek out help. My sister tells me that your friend is very lost. Her soul is very very clouded. She is showing the classic signs of being under the influence of a charismatic cult leader." The Reverend gave a slow frown at the very idea. "At this time we cannot even begin to think or to even guess at what she believes is real or true," He went on, softly shaking his head as he looked over the desk at Nate who had indeed sat down on the chair that he had been motioned to. The young musician was listening to his every word. "We do not know if drugs or alcohol were used to weaken her mind and will. If they were her road to recovery will be lengthened as she will need to be broken of the dependency she has developed for them." He sighed again, almost angrily this time. "I am sure you understand that until she is in a more even, more balanced place your role in her rescue, in her very survival needs to be kept from her." He looked at Nathan seriously. "So I am afraid that at this time I cannot let you see your dear friend."

Pinching the end of his nose for a long moment Nate seemed to process what the Reverend was saying.

"Yeah, yeah I understand that." He eventually looked up nodding. "You do what you need to do to make her better, to get her free."

"Well we do what we can." The older man looked at the musician his eyes lingering subtly on the money in Nate's hand.

"Of course, just the fact that you got to her, got her away..." Nate keyed into the subtle cue and reached forward dropping the roll of money down between them. "Thank you." He stressed again. "I have some things of hers, at my place, should I bring them? Will they help?" He seemed to remember this fact suddenly as he pushed up from the seat.

"Of course you can bring them in, especially for later in her therapy, she may gain great solace from them. You do understand the Nurse must go through it all to ensure there is nothing contraband. Just a formality and that we will keep them until we feel the time is right for her to be exposed to them." He tilted his head slightly at the standing figure, only reaching out to take the money off the desk when Nate's attention was turned.

"Of course, you're the one's with the experience. I'll just, just bring them here." He checked the detail, after all he had no idea where exactly they had Kenzi.

"Yes." The old man watched as Nate moved to pace a little again obviously thinking over the situation again. "Try not to waiver your feet upon the path you know to be true young Nathan, we will save your young princess." His voice was warm and comforting.

"Can, can you at least tell her that some one she loves is with her, that she's not alone." Nate nodded knowing that he had to believe what he was doing was for the best.

"When she is ready to hear she will be told immediately." The Reverend gave him a slow meaningful nod, as if both answering him and dismissing him. Giving another quick stutter step Nate gave a final nod and crossed to the door. Wanting to give some kind of final message he paused in the doorway, but nothing came out, so he just slipped out silently. He had never imagined that all of this could be so hard, but he had to be strong, for Kenzi.

-x-

Lauren carefully set up the alarm code and motioned to Bo to back out of the door and joined her there quickly. She slammed and locked the large door and slipping the key back into her pocket, she zipped it up safely before turning around to head back towards the Camaro. Before either of them could take a step however, they found themselves face to face with Dyson and Hale, who looked less than happy.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Bo started off as relaxed as she could. "It's a good thing, we just got a huge lead." She stuck out her hand with a copy of the incriminating flyer in it out at Dyson.

The wolf didn't make any move to touch the paper, though Hale did, he just kept looking at Bo and Lauren.

"What I should be doing is arresting you both." He pointed out flatly. "Trespassing on private property is a law that includes you Bo, unaligned or not." His voice was wholly unamused.

"Like I haven't seen you break the same law." Bo shot back at him just as quickly, initially brittle as she was faced with him on the offensive. "Look at the flyer Dyson, the same place that supplied the van has claims it can cure everything from alien abduction to drug abuse in three easy steps. It also has numbers to call if you need 'extra ordinary' help. Maybe this van wasn't stolen by anyone, maybe the House of Delivery has something to do with her kidnapping."

"That's a bit of a leap Bo." Dyson frowned slightly. "The chances are far more likely that it is some Fae who wants something from you." He shook his head and looked at Lauren his face a mask of disappointment, that the blonde took full on and shouldered without so much as a flinch. "There are self help and support groups all over the city, humans like them, they reach out to each other all the time hoping to get the answers they seek from anyone but themselves." He looked back at the succubus. "You shouldn't be here. You should have told us about this place when you told us about the vehicles, not come here on your own. I'm disappointed in you Doctor." He added glancing again at Lauren.

"Does it even register on your scale that this is Kenzi, Dyson? Does it strike you at all that under you own nose someone came and stole a human you're supposed to care about? That they could be hurting her right now, torturing her? Some Dark Fae only you can dream up, does any of that bother you in the slightest?" Bo snapped at him, everything about the night, including the actual fight with the Garuda before all of this had even began was staring to wear her very, very thin. The wolf trying to give her yet another speech in etiquette wasn't sitting well with her.

"Of course." Dyson looked at her, narrowing his eyes a little. "Which is why I had patrols all over the vehicle sights, which is why I know the vans are where they should be and so is the sedan." He replied, forcing himself not to openly react to Bo's attack. "But I am trying to act within the law, not out side of it."

"Go ahead then arrest me." Bo stuck her arms out. "If you really think that's going to help get Kenzi back."

"Okay enough." Lauren suddenly stepped out and around in front of Dyson putting herself in between him and the succubus. "Coming here was my idea not Bo's so if you're going to arrest anyone you should arrest me, but you're not going to do that because you know it's not the right or the sensible thing to do." She fixed her eyes on the wolf, her shoulders firm and square. "Now I made a deal with Bo and she's now going to come through with her half, which means we are going to go back to the club house and the next five, maybe six hours of this whole thing is in your hands." It was easy to see that Lauren's breath was coming from the top half of her lungs as she was speaking rapidly, but still firmly as she held the wolf's eyes. "Run it your way, do all the things, inside or outside of the law that you need to do." She glanced to the side of Dyson at Hale. "But remember, sometimes it pays to think outside the box." She nodded to the flyer in the Siren's hand. "I know it blows your mind to think that somehow a human organization may have managed to grab Kenzi right out from underneath your nose, but just because you don't see how it could have possibly happened doesn't mean it didn't." She summed up.

All Hale had waited for was his former partner to just hesitate for a heartbeat to respond, just long enough for the lapse in rebuttal to be wide enough that the Siren could start talking. He almost missed his opportunity as the small silence came a little as a shock considering who had just stood up to the wolf and why.

"Doc, take Bo back to the clubhouse and don't leave it until we come to update you in five or six hours." Hale began almost expecting Dyson to have finally broke in with something but so far the wolf remained almost in a shocked silence. "Pull another stunt like this and I'll be damn sure you're doing what I want you to be from then on because it'll be down at county in a not so attractive orange jumpsuit. Do you understand?" He looked mostly at Lauren who gave him a quick nod. "We're going to follow you home to make sure that is where you two go, and then you stay put." He looked at Bo, who had been still staring off with Dyson until she flashed her eyes to him and agreed. She had after all already agreed to this scenario with Lauren to get here in the first place. "Then to your car." Hale seemed to shuffle them off, and wasn't surprised when Dyson's first move was to go get into the driver's seat of their car to follow the every move of the Camaro.

-x-

The drive back to club house had been spent in silence, with the succubus paying most of her attention to the large Crown Vic that was following their every move, even pulling up and watching as they had gotten out of the car and walked inside.

"I'm sorry." The first words out of Lauren's mouth when she closed the clubhouse door after Bo were used to make the soft apology.

"I'm not." Bo shook her head, breaking out a sigh of tension as enough time went by to convince her Dyson wasn't going to come in to continue his great show of power. "He was being such an idiot, my way is the easier way, screw easy."

"I should have thought about the bigger picture though, I was just thinking about you and Kenzi and..." Lauren had to stop herself. "Well let's just say I wasn't being impartial when I came up with my plan." She admitted pulling off her jacket and hanging it on a nail near the door.

"There is nothing that needs us to be impartial, all we should be thinking about is Kenzi." Bo walked over closer to her. "Thank you for making them see we had a reason for going at least, Dyson just has this way of making me..." She made an agitated groaning noise.

"Why don't you take yourself straight upstairs, run yourself a bath? I'll make you a warm drink and bring it up to you. You need to focus on resting, not on how other people make you feel right now." Lauren urged gently.

"How about we skip the bath and just curl up with hot drinks?" Bo countered the offer, she wasn't sure she would even be able to relax enough to not insult a perfectly good hot bath.

"Is that what you would rather?" Lauren paused as she put two mug side by side next to each other on the counter top.

"Do I smell?" Bo checked with a soft smile, wanting to make sure she hadn't missed a less than subtle reason for the suggestion.

"No." Lauren replied with a soft chuckle. "I probably do." She countered with the small revelation.

"I'll get the bed ready, you're in charge of drinks okay?" Bo shook her head to the idea that Lauren ever smelled anything other than good as she backed towards the staircase. All she needed was the soft nod she received from the blonde to send her upstairs first.

It took little too no time for the blonde to fix two cups of tea, sweetened with honey, which she found exactly on the shelf where she had left it, not surprisingly it looked like no had touched it since she had left the ingredients after her brief stay at the club house. Pressing almost silently up the stairs, the blonde slipped into Bo's bedroom to find the succubus sitting up in the large four poster bed, the low level lighting giving her a beautifully warm glow. The brunette was naked, but had yet to remove the heavy dark makeup that she had chosen to wear to her fight with the Garuda. A soft smile of greeting spread across her face as Lauren eased into the room carrying the two cups of tea.

"Tea, with honey." The blonde moved to the edge of the bed and held out a cup towards.

"I've tried to convince Kenzi that tea goes better with honey but she insisted on adding whiskey." Bo took the cup with a smile. "Mmmm much better."

Lauren smiled more as she put her own cup down on the small side table and then began to remove her clothes.

"We need to find her something to drink that doesn't contain copious amounts of alcohol or sugar." She commented leaning back slightly to draw her button down off her shoulders.

"I pity whoever has her in another 12 hours if they don't slip her a few top up beers or something." Bo tried to make the lighthearted joke, though her smile dimmed a little. "If... and I know it's the outside 'if' right now, a crazy community religious group has her, they won't hurt her will they?"

"Technically that's the last thing they'll do to her. They'll probably try to feed her granola and fresh fruit juice for breakfast, suggest some kind of colonic irrigation, which isn't technically harmful, but Kenzi won't be impressed. Put her through standard detox, to rid her system of anything 'toxic', drugs or alcohol. All of it very good for her, but to Kenzi probably torturous." Lauren tried to reintroduce the subtle humour.

"So in a round about way we might need to pity them." Bo put her tea down on the side table and laid down in bed. "Is it okay to admit that I am tired?"

"Of course." Lauren frowned while nodding. "Who on earth gave you the idea it wasn't?" She pulled back the covers on 'her' side and moved to get in, having stopped short of getting naked to remain in her bra and panties.

"I guess I feel guilty, feeling something as selfish as tired." Bo admitted not having enough running through her brain to remember to regulate herself better, she moved closer as soon as Lauren was in bed, pressing her body to the blonde's in desperate need of the closeness.

"Well if we stick with the taken by strange human religious slash self help group theory, then you can stop feeling guilty because the first thing they would have done is sedate her. Right now Kenzi is probably fast asleep." Lauren eased her arm around Bo's body and held her lightly, softly drawing her hand up and down along Bo's hip and side. "Depending on what they gave her, she's either dreaming of nothing at all, or something more like a mushroom trip from mars."

"If it wasn't for the kidnapping bit she'd be enjoying herself any other night of the week." Bo tried to stay positive as well, knowing right now she did have to turn things over to the police for awhile, to see what they could come up with. "Thank you." She leaned up to look into brown eyes. "I don't think I could be coping right now without you."

"Together remember." Lauren felt her breathing stagger a little as she felt a swell of deep almost overwhelming love for the brunette in her arms.

"Exactly." Bo leaned in and pressed their lips together, not in the usually hot passionate way they were accustomed too, but driven by something deeper, a need to punctuate how much Lauren's words were true. They were going to face this together.

-x-

"WAKE UP SUNSHINE!"

The words hit Kenzi's ears and rattled around her head like the bell initiating a boxing match, it seemed to sound over and over making every inch of her skull hurt.

"It's 5am, a balmy 7 degrees and you need a thorough wash and brush up dearie." The older woman's voice continued along with the ringing sound.

Kenzi's whole body made a wrist to ankle arch with panic and only once she managed to kick the blankets off herself did she see that the creepy old woman who had dosed her the night before was now hitting an old cowboy style chuckwagon triangle.

"Do you really need to do that?" Kenzi snapped trying to take deep breaths to relax after the extreme wake up call. "First you put me in this then you knock me out for the second time..." Her eyes were filled with angry fire. "Now this? What the hell do you want from me Mama Bates?"

The old woman didn't immediately answer but turned and pulled a large serving trolley into the room, its obviously loose wheels rattled as it bumped over the door frame.

"You are too young to use such foul language, especially early in the morning. Every foul words that comes out of our mouths adds a wrinkle to our beauty." She advised, moving around to push the trolley rather than pull it, the previous motion obviously a little too physical for her.

"Look, I want to be untied now." Kenzi made the flat out demand. "It's against the law to hold me against my will, so let me go."

"How are you feeling this morning?" The old lady asked, not reacting to Kenzi's statement in the slightest. "You'd been drinking a little last night when they brought you in? Such a shame that a pretty girl like you thinks she needs to drink dearie."

"I am legally able to drink, what are you the drink police? Get this ribbon off my head its driving me crazy. Did you coat it in itching powder?" Kenzi tossed her head side to side a little trying to loosen it.

Pulling the white cloth off the tray top to reveal a multitude of wrappers, tubs and bottles the older woman tutted softly as she watched Kenzi flail.

"Really, if you would just stop that, you would find that this would all be so much easier." She offered the advice gently. "Now I'd like to talk enemas with you."

"Get away from me! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kenzi started screaming at the top of her lungs.

-x-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 2:22

Rating: T

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

**Missing: Part Four **

**By: The RainbowWriters**

The sound of rain falling softly on her bedroom window woke Bo, the gentle drumming breaking the stillness that had filled her world when she had just let herself become lost in the warmth and comfort of Lauren's arms. The blonde's breathing and heartbeat had become like a soothing lullaby that had just pulled her weary body and soul to it and bid it rest, sleep, be still in the safety it offered and Bo had simply obeyed.

The succubus hadn't even really moved from her initial position curled into Lauren's body, her head on the blonde's chest, her arm draped across her stomach, her leg thrown over both of Lauren's. The blonde hadn't moved either, with one arm around Bo's back, her hand hand slipped off her thigh as her muscle had relaxed in the throws of sleep, but it had only landed on the mattress right behind the succubus' ass, still technically touching her. Her other hand was tucked up under the pillow, her head turned, her chin tucked down slightly so that it just touched the top of dark hair.

For a long moment Bo didn't move, she just let the sound of the rain replace the sound of Lauren's breathing in her ears and let the slight chill of the morning air react against her skin, altering her sense of warmth and security. Only then did she shift very slightly, easing her head up off the warm skin of Lauren's body, causing the blonde to moan softly and shift her body back towards the succubus a little. A smile graced Bo's lips as she pressed them against her lover's slightly chilled cheek.

Agilely the brunette disentangled herself from Lauren's loose embrace and slipped out of the bed, grabbing her kimono off the dresser nearby and slipping it on so that her body wouldn't instantly cool in the October air. With a quick glance back at the bed, she confirmed to herself that Lauren had not been awaken by her movements and she slipped off towards the washroom.

Standing in front of the mirror Bo looked at her reflection and silently regretted forgetting to remove her eye make-up the night before. With a slight half laugh she reached down to the footlocker and took out come cleanser and everything else she needed, piling the small collection on the side of the sink before she began her transformation from living dead, to plain fresh faced succubus.

It was only as she reached back down to pick up her toothbrush and had to disentangle it from Kenzi's ,which was stuffed into the same hole effectively jamming them both into a space technically too small for one, that the reality of everything once again came crashing down hard on the succubus. So hard in fact that it was almost as if physical pain filled Bo's body and for a second she had to force herself to breathe.

"Where are you Kenzi?" Thick tears welled up in deep brown eyes as Bo pulled the purple and yellow toothbrush free of her plain white one. "Who took you?" She asked, almost it seemed talking now to the toothbrush. She tipped her head back, her focus changing slightly as her eyes met her own in the reflection from the bathroom mirror. As they did her rather limp body posture changed subtly becoming more upright. "Who ever it was, I'll find them, I will find you." She vowed, her voice taking on a deeper, stronger tone. All the while her shoulders squared off as she tilted her head up a little, tipping her chin into the light. The tears in her brown eyes seemed to dry up in a moment as she watched herself. "And when I do, I will make them suffer for anything they have done to you." Her grip on the slim toothbrush shifted, her hand sliding the full length of the small object, her knuckles white with the tension she put into the hold. Bolts of electric blue flared from the centre of her eyes out to the extreme edges in quick sharp arcs, like lighting. "I will teach them that no one touches you, no one takes what is mine."

With an almost impossibly loud 'snap', Kenzi's toothbrush snapped at the neck, the main body of it impaling itself into the flesh of Bo's palm, while the head of it bounced off into the sink. The succubus may not have noticed other than the injury had hurt just enough to break her fixed concentration.

Blinking rapidly Bo pulled her attention away from her reflection and looked down at the sink, obviously surprised to find the top half of the broken toothbrush in the washbowl, not to mention the purple plastic handle jammed into her palm.

Pushing aside her momentary confusion Bo pulled the broken toothbrush out of her hand and winced as the puncture hole instantly filled with bright red blood. Looking around, she couldn't immediately locate anything other than toilet paper and she grabbed wad of it to press into the wound.

"Bo?" Lauren's voice called to the succubus from the bedroom, the tone was sleepy but concerned. The doctor had most probably woken up to find Bo missing and her initial reaction was to call out to find out if she was in earshot before going to look for her.

"Just in the bathroom." Bo called back trying to keep her voice even, despite the fact that blood started to seep through her impromptu bandage. She briefly pulled the now red lump of toilet tissue back off her hand only to discover that she'd actually made quite a hole in her hand, at least a quarter inch deep though luckily in the meaty part of her palm near her thumb. The downside was that it meant the injury was producing a good amount of blood.

The succubus should have expected what happened next as the blonde appeared behind her at the bathroom door. The soft smile on her face dissipated as she leaned in to kiss Bo's cheek and caught the sight of blood in the sink.

"Bo?" She queried again giving the brunette a confused frown.

"I was..." Bo had tried to begin one of her usual explanations, something that might have managed to be witty or even at her worse dismissive, but a part of her was too emotionally exhausted to try to out think herself right now. "I honestly was having a very stern conversation with Kenzi's toothbrush about how I'm going to make whoever is behind this pay, and I kinda broke it, accidentally sticking it into my hand in the process." She limply held her hand out to Lauren.

"Let me go and get something to put on it." Lauren frowned for a second and then gave Bo a soft smile. "Next time maybe have that stern conversation with a pillow, or something that can't bite back?" She added lifting Bo's hand to her lips, kissing it lightly before slipping out to get what she needed.

-x-

If Bo could have seen Kenzi at this precise moment it may have taken the succubus a moment to recognize her best friend. The young dark haired woman's signature hair was in bunches, each tied neatly with a pink gingham bow. Her sharp bangs were curled under slightly, giving them a far more 'feminine' look. She was wearing a soft yellow button down, with a single pocket over her left breast, and a plain cream cardigan over the top of it, undone and tucked in neatly around her body.

The lower half of her body was covered with a soft floral print flared skirt, finished off with a pair of white ankle socks.

"See we agreed nothing up my butt and I'd let you dress me up in whatever crazy outfit you wanted." Kenzi looked down at herself again trying not to be sick. "And this is crazy."

"No, this is feminine and age appropriate." The older woman shook her head and stepped back from the bed a little as if reviewing her work.

"This is how the Reverend likes them eh? Sandy from Grease?" Kenzi couldn't keep herself, even in this bad predicament from taking a crack shot.

"There is nothing wrong with the Reverend's belief that a lady should look and behave like a lady." The older woman eyed Kenzi with a soft frown.

"Lady it's 2012, we don't have to act like anything just cause a Reverend told us too." Kenzi's feminist nature shone through.

"Oh my dear, I'm not the one who is here because she has been led astray by one who corrupts the mind and soul." The old woman shook her head, her smile never anything but kind, her words not condescending or judgemental, just sad almost. "I can with full assurance tell you that my thoughts, my words, my beliefs are mine alone dear." She added once again moving closer to the bed. "As will yours be again one day soon, when we rid you of the brainwashing that you have been exposed to. When we have freed your mind from the lies and the programming."

"The lies and the programming?" Kenzi's screwed her face up into a mask of complete confusion. "Oh wait are you talking about... 'With Jaunty Pirate Jenn, you'll sail the Seven Sea's, With Jaunty Pirate Jenn, You'll do whatever you please. Find Buried Treasure, make new friends, explore you some exotic sands. So come with Pirate Jenn today, Best Pirate in the Land!" Kenzi sung the bright song with enthusiasm and vigour watching the confusion on the old woman's face. "But that's not brainwashing, that's just children's television producers using clever sea shanties to implant their theme tunes into your brain so that you'll buy more fried chicken. We all know that Jaunty Jenn isn't really a pirate, and she's not got a magical flying pirate ship. At least I don't think she has."

"Are you quite finished?" The older woman for the first time seemed to reach a limit in her politeness.

"No, I could go on all day." Kenzi gave her a wide grin.

"I suggest you act a little more respectful with the Reverend my dearie." She moved to fix one of Kenzi's curls and then seemed finally happy. "He will be here to see you soon, so lucky he's taken very special interest in your case."

It was this news that seemed to suddenly sober Kenzi. The old woman was bad, but not really that bad, she was just old and well your base line creepy. She had proven to be reasonable, especially over the enema, but the Reverend...

Kenzi knew she was already at a disadvantage with him because she was scared of him. Like clowns and rats. What would be the ultimate bad, that would be if he was a rat faced clown reverend, but thankfully she figured that the chances of that were slim to none. Then again in the Fae world...

Her mind stalled again on the fact that had been bothering her since her kidnapping. Nothing what so ever had been mentioned of the Fae. The old woman hadn't even so much as hinted at the word and that disturbed her almost as much as if it were being thrown around like proverbial confetti. Of course if the Reverend did walk in and was a rat faced clown, she had her answer, it was Fae and she was, well, screwed. Because it would no doubt ultimately come down to die or give up Bo, and there was no way in hell she was going to be used to get to Bo, be used to hurt Bo, or abandon her.

'Wow.' The young woman's internal dialogue addressed itself. 'This really is a messed up place I've gotten myself into this time, and without even trying.'

-x-

Bo was in the kitchen fixing coffee, when Lauren made her way down the stairs. The blonde was wearing a pair of Bo's jogging pants that clung tightly to her long legs, ended a little short at her ankles and hugged the curve of her hips. She had paired it with a long loose t shirt that she had found in the succubus' closet, that she had knotted at her waist to control the material. She also had her long blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, and as she got closer, the succubus could see it was mainly because Lauren hadn't dried it from her shower. The over all effect of the outfit and hair was very 'un' Lauren, but at the same time, incredibly sexy.

"I could get used to that look in the morning." Bo commented not trying to hide her open appreciation for 'relaxed' Lauren.

"I think they suit you more." Lauren smiled slightly and moved to pick up the coffee cup that Bo moved closer for her. "What news did Dyson send?" She asked bring the steaming mug straight to her lips to blow it cool.

"Nothing overly helpful. He checked out the vans and one of them was definitely used to move Kenzi, but it was parked where it should be like the patrol said. He just did a quick once over of it while it was still dark. The only good thing from that little event was that he didn't pick up any trace of blood or other..." Bo paused and felt her throat tighten and her face scowl as she forced the words. "Bodily fluids of Kenzi's in the van." She relayed the information Dyson had sent her via texts already.

"Like he said that's a good thing, a really good thing." Lauren underlined the positive with a soft nod. "It means that they got her safely to where ever they are keeping her, no cuts, or major damage." She kept her interpretation of the news cautiously positive.

"He did note that none of the vehicle addresses match up to the leader's, this Reverend Enoah guy, but that doesn't mean anything." Bo put her own comment in with a roll of her eyes. "He doesn't want us anywhere near The Reverend by the way, or anywhere near the community centre where there just happens to be a meeting this afternoon at one." The succubus reached out and picked up one of the leaflets that they had taken from the hall the night before.

Lauren smiled a little tightly as she looked between Bo and the sheet of paper, the succubus' thoughts on the matter easier to read than something very, very obvious.

"And you intend to follow his wishes?" She asked tipping her head a little to the side, arching her right eyebrow just slightly.

"What do you think?" Bo replied honestly, putting the piece of paper down again as she picked up her coffee. "I know he thinks I'm wrong, but there's this nagging feeling inside me that tells me I'm right." She shook her head as she looked at the blonde. "This House of Delivery, is not the kosher, feel good, pep-rally it's making itself out to be, I can just feel it."

"What else did Dyson say?" Lauren decided not to pursue the House of Delivery tangent especially as she wasn't sure what she thought about it yet. Yes, it all seemed a little odd, but she had seen more than her fair share of odd organizations in both the human and Fae world that were all perfectly legitimate, even if slightly questionable.

"He's still fairly convinced it's Fae related, perhaps some kind of power show in retaliation for me besting the Garuda. He even has one crazy scheme that whoever it is will release her unharmed and totally okay after twenty four hours. The whole purpose being just to get acknowledgement from me. It's how some Fae work apparently." Bo shook her head and sighed heavily.

"At one time perhaps." Lauren frowned briefly. "There was a tradition that if you could steal something from someone great, like the High King, or a great warrior without them knowing it granted you an audience with them, you know proved that you were worthy of their attention but..." She frowned harder and shook her head. "Kenzi isn't your favourite ale tankard, or your slippers." She pointed out the disparage. "It would be like, forgive the comparison, someone stealing me to get the attention of the Ash. Totally inappropriate."

"Dyson is just talking out of his ass to try and keep me under control." Bo huffed and put her mug down as the phone off to her left buzzed again to let her know she had received a text. Picking it up the succubus read it through quickly and actually smiled a little, typing out and then sending off a quick reply. "Trick." She gave Lauren the explanation when she turned to see curious brown eyes watching what she was doing.

The blonde gave a soft smile and moved off to give a little privacy to the succubus, as seconds later the phone buzzed again, obviously her grandfather had returned her text just as promptly eager to catch up with the details on just how Bo was doing.

Lauren moved from the kitchen into the main sitting area of the front room, carrying her hot coffee carefully she eased down onto the couch. With a soft breath out she looked around, it was hard not to smile when so surrounded by everything Bo, even if in the world of possessions or materialism that didn't actually amount to much. The sense of belonging it brought to Lauren's soul was almost inexplicable, especially to her.

Or course it wasn't possible to feel surrounded by Bo in this place without feeling as attuned to Kenzi in it, evidence of the bold young woman was every where, be it in a discarded item of clothing, an outlandish pair of boots, or a dirty cereal bowl, her presence was intrinsic and rightfully so Lauren smiled. After all it was why she had acted how she had since the young woman's disappearance. If there was one thing Lauren knew, that she believed, it was that Bo needed Kenzi, that the young woman added a stability to the succubus' life that no one else did, which was in itself a little ironic considering at times how unpredictable and irrational Kenzi could be. But there was never any denying the fierce devotion the young woman had for Bo, or that this devotion was reciprocated with as much intensity if not more.

"My Grandfather says hello, and thank you." Bo's voice was suddenly loud near Lauren's ear, the blonde didn't even realize that she had let her focus drift off to the point that she had missed the succubus following her into the room, and coming to perch on the arm of the couch. The blonde frowned a little in confusion at Trick's choice of words. "I told him you gave me everything I needed last night. Despite the fact I think there's a chance that he might have taken it the wrong way..." A slightly amused grin spread across Bo's face briefly when Lauren's look turned more to one of horrification. "But he was happy that you'd looked after me none the less."

"Bo!" The blonde stared at her for a moment until the brunette's face broke into a beautiful smile.

"I explained that you had been pro-active and then firm about resting, nothing dodgy." Bo dropped a light kiss onto blonde hair. "You've been my girlfriend for less than twenty four hours and already you're winning brownie points with my grandfather, that's mighty quick work there Dr. Lewis." She beamed at her.

"Well he is a King." Lauren countered with a quirky smile, enjoying the soft look of amusement that danced on Bo's face briefly at the thought. The blonde enjoyed the moment of brevity for as long as it lasted and then moved her hand to rest on Bo's leg. "Are you going to call Dyson? He will want to know you are up and about." She pointed out logically.

"So he can stop me?" Bo gave Lauren her best 'Are you serious?' look.

"More so that maybe the two of you could work together on a plan that meets somewhere in the middle of what you both want. He doesn't want to make waves with the humans Bo, you know that's his first and foremost thought." She went on. "It's not that he's not worried about Kenzi, it's not that he doesn't care, it's just that he has these rules and these imperatives so deeply ingrained that it's impossible for him not to think of them first. The Fae must at all times be protected." She stressed. "If you talk to him, maybe together you can come up with a compromise?"

"Why have you kept them secret all this time? The Fae? What didn't make you go running to CNN with the greatest news story of the millennium?" Bo asked the more than obtuse question suddenly, and even if on a basic level it was obvious Lauren's answer was simply Nadia, an answer that answered any angle.

Lauren was quiet for a long moment and breathed out.

"I thought about it." She made the revelation in a soft voice. "For a while, early on." She added some detail to her statement. "I even kept a few blood samples in my fridge with labels like 'fairy' and 'goblin' on them." She chuckled to herself almost as she admitted her past 'flaws' as she saw it. "But then I thought who would believe me? Even with a couple of so very accurately labelled blood samples? And even if they did, what would the world do with the information I was giving them?" She turned a little in her place and looked at Bo taking a slight breath. "In the not so distant past Bo, humanity chased down an persecuted men and women it believed to be witches, we burned them, crucified them, some for nothing more than having a mole on their back. What would we do to real ones? My 'race', my 'people' enslaved its own for having a different skin colour." Lauren shook her head and reached up her hand placing it on Bo's cheek. "What would they do to a race of beings that were fundamentally different from them Bo? For every one who would embrace you, another would throw stones. And Bo, not all Fae are good." She added the very important fact with an even softer voice.

"Kenzi has a video on her phone, well her phone... five phones ago. She keeps the sim card because like I said she has a video of me eating the guy who dosed her drink and was going to rape her in the elevator until I intervened and saved her." Bo didn't know why she suddenly felt the need to share this with Lauren. "She always used to say it was her insurance, that she wasn't just expendable and I never used to understand why she even felt the need to have insurance but I think I do now. No matter what goes on, the Fae and humanity, in defence of itself doesn't want to admit there are Fae." She looked at Lauren more thoughtfully. "Which is why I have to find Kenzi, no matter who it puts at risks, because that phone isn't her insurance, I am. I don't play by the rules, let Dyson and Hale, but I don't have too. I can talk to this Reverend without blurting out in the first ten seconds I'm a fae, I can pick his mind without using my power and besides in a community centre in front of a dozen already primed for 'I saw a miracle' weirdness is the old me, I am a better, more thorough me. When I have him alone I can be more thorough."

"Not that I doubt you..." Lauren kept looking at Bo. "But I'm not sure you know what you would do, packed community centre or not, if the Reverend flat out gave you clear evidence that he had or knew where Kenzi was being held." She shook her head. "I'm not siding with Dyson, I'm not saying you shouldn't go I'm just..." She locked her jaw for a moment and tipped her head to the side. "Bo I heard what you did to get Kenzi back from Baba Yaga's realm, I know what you did to the Lich when I was..." She stopped again to take a breath. "Let me go." She came up with a revised edition of the plan. "I'm no succubus but I can read people pretty well, I'm also fairly good at spotting Fae, even when they don't want to be spotted. Let me sit in the meeting, have a conversation with this Reverend. Do a little ground work." She tried to catch Bo's eye to see what the succubus was thinking.

"This crazy dude has Kenzi and you think I'm going to let you get within ten feet of him, twenty?" Bo's eyebrow literally tweaked, as did a large vein that appeared in the shadow of her forehead.

"Might have something to do with knowing who has Kenzi." Lauren reminded Bo of what they actually had on the mysterious Reverend, though she did see the succubus' point, "Then how about Hale?" She offered the next name that came into her head."

"See... Hale... yeah he could really work." Bo took a couple of deep, drawn out breaths, as if making herself stop seeing the horrible end game scenarios that could occur if Lauren was put out as bait and the Reverend was much more then they thought he could be. "I mean he should have some good whistles anyway, he's been a cop for a long time."

"Why don't I call and ask them to come here, we can suggest the plan, and talk it through, it's a better location than the police station, for obvious reasons." The blonde pointed out.

"You know you're really putting the bar high in the first forty eight hours of this relationship." Bo smiled at her actually having come around without realizing it to Lauren's initial idea to collaborate with the police Fae immediately. The blonde just smiled and moved to get the phone.

-x-

There were sixteen, sixteen strips of the horrible wallpaper obviously well adhered to the ancient walls of this ugly room, and forty eight nails, that Kenzi could count, holding the base board in place. The paper on the windows may have at one time been layers and layers of newspaper, but if it was, the print had long since faded away, and all that was left was a thick obscure veil of yellow.

Nothing of course was holding her attention for long, as the growing discomfort in her wrists from being hoisted above her head for so long was starting to really drag on her. Not even reciting the Jaunty Pirate Jenn jingle a good forty or so times could even maintain her brevity. All in all she was waiting, waiting to meet the person she knew she wasn't leaving this psycho fashion torture spa without experiencing.

Almost as if in answer to some unspoken prayer, the next moment the door swung open. The first person to enter was her usual 'nurse', though most unusually she was flanked by two tall young men. Both looked to be in their late teens, though it was hard to discern their age from their ridiculous outfits. The two, nearly six foot tall youths were dressed in dress cut white dress shirts and knee length shorts, knee high white socks, and smart dress shoes, The only thing lacking was a tie, but instead only the very top button of the stiff starched collars were open. Their hair was styled exactly the same; slicked down, parted down the left side, their faces completely clean shaven.

"Now dearie you need to be a good girl, while my grandsons unfasten your arms and retie you in a more comfortable place, ready for your meeting with the Reverend. Can you be a good girl?" The old woman asked of Kenzi before the two young men had even moved.

"You really want me to just be a good girl while your Grandsons of the Corn retie me to meet the Reverend? Sure, you could believe that is every going to happen." Kenzi gave her a sweet grin almost daring them to come forward, she moved one white socked foot up as if she was preparing to do some sort of bed kung fu. She'd had just enough time to really think her way into the fight side of fight or flight, and she was pretty sure she could take superman if it meant her getting out the door and away from meeting any more of the zany cast of this episode of The Outer Limits.

"I want you to be a good girl yes." The old lady kept her usual sweet smile, slipping her hands into the large front pocket of the apron that was tied around her waist, pulling from it the next moment something that not only looked exactly like a standard issue police taser gun, but that Kenzi was almost positive was a standard issue police taser gun. She levelled it at Kenzi, her smile unwavering. "Can you be a good girl dearie?" She asked again.

"A taser?" Kenzi looked at her incredulously. "The Pope's guys don't even carry their own tasers."

"Kenzi, you fail to realize what lengths we are prepared to go too to save your soul." The old woman shook her head. "To reclaim your innocence." She added purposely. "A little physical pain, is nothing when compared to the liberty of the soul." She glanced at her 'grandsons' who took a few steps closer towards the bed.

"Okay okay, I'll be good as long as your grandsons keep their hands off my goodies." Kenzi put forward the line in the sand for her co-operation, after all even she couldn't take on at least 2000 volts of pure Kenzi stopping power.

"Oh I can assure you my dearie, both of my grandsons are happily married, such thoughts of carnal desires are far from their minds." She nodded more encouragingly at them now to hurry through the necessary preparations before Kenzi's important visitor arrived.

-x-

True to her word the two tall young men had done nothing inappropriate to Kenzi as they had literally manhandled her up in the bed and re-shackled her hands to the small metal bed sides that they had drawn up from the sides of the old uncomfortable bed. With one hand secured out at each side of her body, she remembered how she had believed dead bugs pinned to museum exhibits must have felt never being able to lower their arms. The old woman had put some pillows behind Kenzi's back to offer some lumber support as she'd also been sat upright, ready and prepared to meet her visitor. Her nurse had even changed her perfectly clean white ankle socks, with a second, ultra clean pair of white ankle socks, before turning the sheets of the bed right down, to make it look like Kenzi was just having a relaxing sit down on her day bed in the late morning.

"Without you brandishing the taser again, can I just ask for a clear answer on what the Reverend would do if say my ankle socks weren't white enough?" Kenzi felt a nervous energy hit her as she found herself being posed in the odd scene like a doll, even Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum were giving her the odd vibe that something big was about to happen, and it wasn't always a good big.

"Why would we want him to have to deal with that?" The older woman frowned ever so slightly as she fussed over the perfect fold over of material at the top of one of the formerly mentioned socks. "It's my job to look after you Kenzi, and it's a job I take very seriously."

"Maybe I'm just trying to get a good idea how I'm supposed to behave around the Reverend?" Kenzi tried again. "I mean I don't want there to be say obvious rules like don't point out his hair and no one tell me?"

"You are here to be saved Kenzi, nothing you say or do right now will be judged by me or by the Reverend. You don't need to pretend or to try." The older woman came a little closer. "Did they make you try? Is that what has you so scared? So mistrusting?" A strange edge entered the rosy cheeked woman's tone. "Did they force you to do things? Things you didn't want to do?" The now common smile on her face almost slipping into an almost morbid sneer. "Things you knew were wrong?"

"Oh no you don't get to do Jedi Mind Trick on me, you kidnapped me, you're all the crazy ones not me." Kenzi reiterated pulling at her new bindings.

"You are very brave Kenzi, very brave and very loyal." The older woman pulled back a little and straightened up again, her smile returning to the usual one. "There is no wonder you inspire such in others." She added as she turned motioning to her two followers to join as she began to move towards the door.

"What do you mean? How would you know that? Who put you up to this?" Kenzi screamed the questions after her, her nerves and harrowing predicament just getting to be too much for her.

As if Kenzi hadn't even spoken the door closed on her and the now familiar sound of four solid bolts sliding into place echoed into the room, leaving the young woman once again very much alone.

-x-

Hale and Dyson had arrived at the club house promptly after Lauren's phone call and with minimal bickering a plan was all but hashed out. As had been discussed, it involved Hale going to the community centre meeting, getting a feeling for the group and their enigmatic leader, engaging him one on one for some generic discussion, to get a better read off him, and then returning to the club house immediately for feedback.

There were a few details that were proving sticky; Bo wanted to go with Hale, be his driver, and Dyson wanted to be the one to go and not Hale, but at least the main point was that someone was going and that something was happening. Lauren had slipped out of the main room into the kitchen to get drinks as the banter continued back and forth. The conversation between Dyson and Bo becoming more heated as the pair argued over both matters, not coming to an agreement on either.

"Look the two of you need to close your mouths and open your ears." It was Hale who actually ended up standing up to block Bo's view of Dyson and vice a versa. "I think the very intelligent blonde making drinks had this right the first time. I am going to go in there, I am going to feel out the meeting and our House of Delivery founder. I... to make it so you all stay in the car..." He looked between both of them. "I will wear a very hard to notice wire, and you can hear what the man is saying to me but as you..." He looked at Bo. "Have the subtly of King Kong climbing the Empire State Building and you have the delicate blending ability of the bi-planes come to shoot her off the building, either of you get within a few feet of this guy and he will be running back to his holy place, at the very least he won't tell you anything."

"But if he's been with Kenzi I will be able to smell her." Dyson countered, his tone short and angry. "You might have blending and subtly skills but as a hunter tracker I might as well use a mop and bucket."

"Now there is no need for name calling." Hale gave him a stern look. "If by talking to him I think it warrants you and your nose, then you'll get the chance to do the bump and run once he heads out from the meeting and..." He turned to look at Bo knowing she was going to have something to add. "If his nose tells you that he's been near Dorothy, then you can swoop in to make him talk? Deal?" He looked between them. "Because if he smells like her, then he's already past risk assessing for a Siren mind realignment if necessary."

"You know I'm not sure this is the right thing to do." All of a sudden the surprise voice of dissension came from Lauren, who was stood in the kitchen, with a glass of water pressed against her lower lip, a deep look of thought etched into her brow.

All three fae faces turned to stare at her, waiting very impatiently for her to continue to explain her musing.

"If this group are the people who have her, who took Kenzi..." Lauren moved the glass off her lip and put it down onto the island as she spoke. "Then they must have been watching her, watching us." She drew out her reasoning. "They know us." She outlined more clearly. "We walk in there no matter how we play it and he knows, they know, and that could..." She took a slightly breath in and held it. "That could make them do something stupid." She looked between Dyson and Hale, unable to focus on Bo right now, with what she was subtly suggesting.

"She's right." Dyson hated to admit it but the blonde had made a valid point. "The best we can hope for is to bring in someone else who they can't have gotten any ilk of."

"Who?" Bo was on him in an instant. "It's not like I have the largest circle of friends going. I just have Kenzi... I..." She felt her hand shaking as she brought it up to push through her hair, she felt her cheeks flush with heat, and her stomach contract as her heart beat sped up. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. They had a plan of action, one that was going to get the several steps closer to getting Kenzi back, not one that... Her stomach twisted even more and for not the first time in her life Bo started to feel out of control. The only thing she wasn't used to was that it had nothing to with feeding, it had to do with suddenly realizing that she could never see Kenzi alive again if they didn't do everything perfectly.

"Bo?" It was Dyson who first caught on, more to the less than subtle temperature flare that the succubus' body gave off, but then the rather greenish pallor that her cheeks turned as she took a couple of steps back from him.

"Bo?" Lauren mimicked the wolf's concern, but instead of letting Bo continue to retreat she moved to keep the Succubus from falling over anything in her panic. "It's okay, we're going to do something, aren't we?" She looked to Hale and Dyson. "You two have good friends, people you trust in the police force who are good at that kind of undercover work, right?" She literally willed the boys to answer.

"Um... yeah... I mean... Tamsin, the new detective?" He looked at Dyson for his approval. "She was on vice for six years before coming to homicide, from what I've heard she's worked hookers and drugs long enough to get information from a dude like this."

"And she's a shifter." Dyson gave a staunch nod of his head, the muscles of his jaw flexing just a little as he watched the way Lauren guided Bo back to the couch, and down to sit on it. "We can get her familiar with Kenzi's scent, she can cover all the bases we spoke about in one." He watched Bo carefully, who even with their counter plan wasn't looking any better, in fact he wasn't even sure the succubus was listening to anything they were saying.

The brunette instead had one hand tightly in Lauren's the other wrapped around the blonde's mid arm. The doctor had positioned herself not on the couch but beside it and had her body higher than Bo's, her free arm wrapped protectively around the succubus' body. With no care or attention to who was present in the room with them, or as to what they might think Lauren pressed her lips against Bo's dark hair.

"Stay with me baby." She whispered closing her eyes as she held her tight.

"Lauren..." Bo's voice said the blonde's name with a shake in it, her eyes blinking far too rapidly to be of any use to her.

"Dyson and I will go get things ready for this afternoon's meeting." Hale underlined moving to pat the wolf's arm in order to urge him to disengage as clearly the doctor had a hold of things.

Dyson stood still watching as Lauren pressed another soft kiss on dark hair.

"I should stay, should help." He didn't look away for a second, the muscles in his jaw somehow even tenser now as he continued to just stare. There was an odd almost emptiness in his tone.

"Dyson, if you want to help her, you find Kenzi." Hale stepped back again, this time his hand closing on the jacket that covered the wolf's arm. "The Doc has got this."

It was only when Hale actually made direct and prolonged contact with him that Dyson broke his focus on the two women on the couch. Actually shaking his head he nodded at Hale and took a step back.

"Call Tamsin, prep her that we want to talk to her so she's ready for us at the station, I'll go and get some of Kenzi's things." He offered helpfully, though his entire route to the stairs had him trying to keep his eyes on Bo.

"On it." Hale actually waited until Dyson had moved to go upstairs before he brought the phone he hadn't dialled down from his ear. "Doc, I know you have your hands busy there and I don't blame her for being upset but... is there something new going on in the you, Bo, and Dyson triangle that I don't know about, that I should know about."

Broken for the first time from her attention on the Succubus, Lauren looked at Hale for a moment and then after Dyson, who was well out of sight by now on the upper floor of the house.

"I love her Hale and I won't hide it any more, that's something new." She offered in response.

-x-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 2:22

Rating: T

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

**Missing : Part Five**

By: The RainbowWriters

Kenzi would like to have said her new position was more comfortable than the last, but to be honest her focus was not at all on the new location of her hands, nor the carefully tied bindings, it was on who was coming. The feeling in her stomach reminded her of ones she remembered from nightmares in her childhood, ones that she knew were probably based in some kind of reality, the details of which her mind had forced itself to forget, but ones where she was waiting for something to come and get her. Something she knew she couldn't stop, or run away from, something that you should be afraid of because it meant you harm, but even so... you couldn't get away.

It was a little surreal when she thought about it, considering all the craziness she had seen in the last year and a half since knowing Bo. Kenzi suddenly realized that she had never ever, possibly in her whole life, been less afraid than she had with the succubus. Even though she had found out that most things that every day people would call the stuff of nightmares existed, with Bo she had found that just as strong a force for good existed along side anything evil, and more than that, it fought for her, with her, called her Kenz, sister.

Just the thought of the succubus made the glimmer of a smile grace the young woman's lips, until the more pressing reality hit home again. Bo wasn't there, probably didn't know where she was, and just as suddenly as that reality dawned on her, Kenzi again suddenly felt very, very afraid.

The young woman in fact was so jittery that when in the next moment the heavy thud of the first of the four door bolts being forced open on the door hit her senses. She literally jumped on the bed, her wrists tugging at the cords around them tying her down as the second and then third lock sounded. With wide blue eyes she turned her head to the door as the last lock snapped and then the door was hauled open.

The unusually bright hallway beyond her room made whoever, whatever was in the doorway nothing more than a silhouette, one that had a corona of concentrated light around their form. They seemed almost impossibly tall and thin, like a character from a Tim Burton cartoon, one that the watcher was instantly supposed to dislike.

"Leave us." The voice though initially sounding warm as it gave instructions to whoever was beyond in the hallway, sounded to Kenzi forced and shallow, ready to turn at any moment into something far less controlled and soothing.

Stepping in from the brightness, the door closed behind the now clearly male figure. He allowed them to hover in the darkness of her cell before he reached up slowly to turn on the overhead lights. The sudden interior brightness showing he as almost as scary as his name. The Reverend was an old man, his true countenance not all that more reassuring than the Burton-esque one the shadows had given him. He was thin, almost gaunt, with piercing eyes that looked through you, not at you. The fact that he was dressed impeccably in a charcoal grey suit, with a starched white shirt beneath it, a matching tie, and shoes so shiny that the light of the room was reflected in them, only added to his 'ick' factor for Kenzi. No one dressed like that unless they had business or church. The thought made her internally shudder for a second.

"Sister Kenzi." The Reverend smiled at her, the smile almost predatory. "You look so very beautiful this morning." He kept a certain respectful distance from the bed.

"I'm going to start with the first thing I pointed out to your helpers, you have kidnapped me, against my will and its against the law to be holding me. Untie me and let me go, now." Kenzi kept her voice even, her arms loose so that she wasn't pulling against the tether points her wrists had with the iron side bars.

"It's good that even with what you have been through, you have kept an understanding of what is right and what is wrong." The Reverend nodded almost to himself as he moved not closer to the bed, but instead off towards the small sink at the side.

"And yet still you're not untying me and showing me the way out to a taxi?" Kenzi watched him feeling a nervous tension fill her body. After all in her earlier panic one thing had become clear at least. Even with the constant dosing she'd undergone, she was sure she'd been actually held prisoner long enough now that Bo would have missed her. The succubus would be looking for her even if Bo didn't exactly know where to be looking. What she had to do, what any good sidekick would do, Kenzi convinced herself, was buy time. She had to play along as much as she could to whatever insanity she was surrounded by.

"To do that when we have, as you said gone to the trouble of breaking the law to save you hardly makes sense child." He shook his head more, and took two small disposable cups from the over head cupboard above the sink. "You will be set free from your bonds, and allowed to explore a little, when you are thinking clearly again, when the lies that have been forced upon you no longer rule your every thought and action." Using the slowest, quietest flow of water from the tap, he filled the two cups half full with cold water.

"I assure you my thoughts are clear and no matter how much your nurse maid dresses me up like a porcelain doll, you are going to regret kidnapping me." Kenzi made the threat without any great showmanship, just precisely which gave it a confident tone.

"Why?" The question was asked simply as the old man moved towards the bed for the first time stopping a short distance from it to put the two cups down on the table that the nurse occasionally used. "Why do you say that with such conviction?" He elaborated on the question as he moved to bring a plain wooden chair up a long side the table and sat down on it, still some four feet away from the bed, angled squarely looking at her.

"Because I have people who will miss me, who will look for me. They're going to find me and you're going to spend a long time in prison." Kenzi restated her answer. "That's why."

"I see." He nodded taking a moment to pull his pant leg straight, and make sure the crease in it sat down the middle of his leg. "Your parents?" He checked glancing over at her with those piercing eyes.

"No." Kenzi shook her head. "I have friends, and thanks for the free psych evaluation but there is nothing truthful you can gleam from me while you have me tied to a bed in your prison." She pulled one arm to make the rail rattle for effect.

"On the contrary," The Reverend's smile was back as he watched her. "You've already told me a lot." He flicked non-existent lint off his pant leg and breathed out for a moment. "The streets must have been hard on you sister Kenzi." He seemed to move off topic slight. "They are no place for a child to grow up, wouldn't you say?"

"Why have you kidnapped me? Surely their have got to be better things your cult could be doing then bothering me." Kenzi shot back at him, though a little 'huh' when off in the back of her head. He seemed to know a lot about her, which was either some sort of Fae power, told to him by someone who knew or he'd guessed and to be honest he didn't look the guessing kind. "I mean you could be standing on a street corner right now telling busy commuters about the end of the world."

"Not my line of business." The old man shook his head with a different kind of smile, this one almost seeming amused. "The world hides the monsters sister Kenzi I help to heal those touched by them." In the next instant the smile was gone as piercing eyes once again looked at her, narrowing slightly. "People come to me, not me to them."

"Tell me who put you up to this?" Kenzi narrowed her eyes back at him, for not the first time totally thrown as the idea that someone would have put this Reverend up to kidnapping her crossed her mind. Of course it made perfect sense, someone had to ultimately be behind this but she hadn't stopped to think who.

"You have too much damage yet still, to heal to know such things young one, but in time, with my help, you will be told how you came to be here, who it was that saved you from the darkness that touched you, nearly stole you from us." He reached and took one of the cups of water and took a sip from it.

"I'm not damaged, you're damaged." Kenzi bit back almost childishly, she wanted out of this now suddenly, her mind almost having forgotten that if she could just get out and run away she would have already. "I don't want to be saved, whatever it is your offering, so just let me go. Really I am friends with the police, they will find me."

"Do you believe in Demons Sister Kenzi?" The Reverend put down his cup and leaned a little forward in his seat, coming closer and closer to her with his eyes locked on her face. "Perhaps you've even seen one?"

"Something else to clear up, I am not your sister." Kenzi eyeballed him curiously wondering why he would bring up something specific like demons. "Secondly, what demon as in Diablo, yeah I wanted eight years for the third one to come out and then it sucked. Imagine my horror."

"Yes, of course." He sat back with a tight exhale of breath, a tinge of disappointment in it. "You must be hungry." He suddenly switched topics. "What would you like to eat?"

"A big pack of Doritos Sweet Chili heat and a Pepsi slushie." Kenzi looked back at him not missing a beat in her answer, after all if he wanted to be obtuse he was playing angle's with one of the best.

"A fresh garden salad it is, what a sensible choice." He continued to look at her even as he repeated what was clearly not her order.

"I demand that my Geneva convention rights be upheld, I want a pack of Doritos and a Pepsi slushie. You are committing acts of torture." Kenzi leaned as far forward as she could, wishing she had super strength right now so she could lay one of those Dyson sized smack downs. "Bunches? The bitch put my hair in bunches. You really need to let me go now or really I have friends that will hurt you, hurt you like till you're dead hurt you."

"The friends that hide weapons in your house? Friends that make you live in a house with no walls? Friends that make you lie, hide and run away from people who care about you, people who want to take care of you?" The Reverend made the come back just as quickly at her, the display from his captive that she was feeling a great deal of mental stress seeming to please him..

"I do what I want to do, no one makes me do anything." She felt a simmering of annoyance inside that it came back to judgemental physical assessments, like the fact the club house had no walls. She was about to say something else when it dawned on her that in order to know any of this someone must have either told him or the Reverend had stalked her out for sometime. "You think you know what's going on don't you? You think you know? You don't have a clue, not a clue." She wasn't sure for some reason why she decided to bait his bluff, to urge him to say more, but a part of her knew she couldn't be the first one to say Fae. Yes, Reverend by the way, my best friend is a chi eating succubus who is going to be very happy to have you for brunch when she finds you. I am, after possibly Lauren, one of her most important toys.

"You know what I think, what I know?" For the first time the Reverend stood up, moving to the bed using his height advantage over her. He looked down at her drawing in a tight breath. "I know you are a very scared little girl, that you have been since you were fourteen years old and you ran away from a step father than beat you and a mother who never stopped him. I know that you got taken in off the streets by something far worse than you or I could ever imagine, and I know that in your heart of hearts you know that too." He raised his hand and moved to put it on Kenzi's cheek, his fingertips smooth and soft.

Kenzi tried to flinch back out of his grasp, not wanting any part of him touching her.

"I know she's a demon." The whisper that came out of the Reverend's lips was barely audible as he leaned in close to her, keeping her head in place with the hand that he had already forced onto her cheek.

Light blue eyes held the ones so very close to her as Kenzi used every ounce of her control to keep a blank face looking back at him. Though inside she felt her heart skip a beat, maybe after all this was all about Bo, and not in even one of the usual bad ways. This was somehow a whole new type of bad.

-x-

Bo took a deep breath at the top of the stairs and then tried to descend them as nonchalantly as she could. After all she'd clearly just had some sort of 'check out' emotional explosion, and only after two minutes of slapping cold water on her face did she feel ready to face the world. Or at least try to.

"So, where are we meeting the boys to watch this new detective go into the community centre?" Bo asked the question of Lauren who was sitting on the couch scribbling on a notepad as if nothing had just happened. After all, it wasn't exactly like she could explain what had happened to her. There had just been this overload, this sudden reality check of how devastated she would be if Kenzi was killed. But unlike anything she'd ever felt before, this time she couldn't slow it down, it hit her like a train and she couldn't make it stop no matter how hard she'd tried at first.

"Bo." The blonde looked up and over to the succubus watching as she made her way to the couch, placing her hands a wide distance apart on the back cushion. "How are you doing?" She didn't address the brunette's question at all, just kept her eyes on her lover as she put aside the pen and the note pad.

"I'm fine, ready to get some questions answered." Bo sat down in what could only be described as awkwardly, as she seemed suddenly not to be sure what to do with her hands. "I'm sorry about checking out on you."

"It's okay." Lauren reached out and took one of the succubus' hands in her own and held it lightly, her thumb lightly brushing over the skin on the back of it. "I'm glad I was here, happy I got to hold you, to be here for you." She underlined her side of the matter gently and then moved her free hand to stroke over Bo's hair. "You had me worried for a minute or two." She added her voice infinitely soft and tender.

"When you thought the blood bonding would have side effects, I think you were right." The brunette had felt the soft gentle way that Lauren's hand had glided over her hair and it made the wanting to be big and brave front melt away. "The idea that Kenzi could..." She didn't even find it possible now to say the word. "Everything red lined."

"Tell me what happened, what you remember." Lauren encouraged, still softly though she actually leaned back a little to look and watch Bo's face and body language as she made her response.

"That's all it was Lauren." Bo made the admittance very plainly. "I just became consumed with the idea that while we were arguing about who was going to go undercover at this meeting, the Reverend was somewhere strangling her to death and I was doing nothing." Without knowing it her hands balled up into fists again. "It was like... I remember..." She closed her eyes trying to breath through the panic that started to build again. "I could hurt the Lich, I knew what to hurt... I don't have anything I can hurt for this." She tried to explain the reason for her overloading.

"Okay..." Subtly Lauren moved her free hand over and urged the brunette to release the tight grip she had on the blonde's hand. Her unconscious expression had stopped just short of squashing Lauren's trapped fingers, as if tuning in far beyond Bo's comprehension that the succubus didn't want to hurt the blonde she had not squeezed any tighter. She stroked her fingers over Bo's skin, cluing the succubus into the fact that she had control over her hand, that entwined in that was hers and that Bo needed to let go.

Bo's eyes flared with momentary panic at the idea that she was hurting the blonde, and she immediately flexed out her hand, releasing Lauren's from her grip.

"Shush, it's okay." Lauren soothed instantly. "I really think I need to work with you as soon as we get Kenzi back, do some tests," She again passed her hand over Bo's hair, "I'll look into anything I can to see what information I can gather on how we can combat this." She vowed honestly. "This morning, in the bathroom, with the toothbrush," She went on her mind trying to analyze everything that it could now that it knew there was something to analzye. "Is this the kind of thing that happened then?"

"Similar." Bo made the admission, flexing out both of her hands trying again to find a normal pose. "I don't think its something that can be combated though, I think..." She hesitated not because she didn't believe what she was saying but more because of the ramifications of such. "Its permanent, I opened up a new level, a new tier of skills." She couldn't help but think of Kenzi rambling on about some new video game she was playing in their off duty hours.

Lauren blinked rather stupidly at the succubus for a moment before mentally catching herself and turning her head away, changing her facial expression to her usual one of 'forced scientific contemplation', the one she fell back on when she didn't trust herself to be honest with what and how she was feeling.

"It's possible I suppose." She nodded, making sure her voice was calm and even, almost nonchalant, even though if to be honest the idea of Bo having been changed by the blood bonding for some reason terrified a part of her.

"But right now isn't about me, it's about finding Kenzi, and we have to find her." Bo underlined the reason she had found that she could regain control over herself. "What do you know about this detective they were discussing?"

"Next to nothing if I'm honest." Lauren blinked a couple of times, trying to make her brain move on from the whole can of questions Bo's 'simple' assumption about the changes in herself had caused to open. "I know that Llachlan put in the request for her transfer before he..." She stopped still not one hundred percent sure how to frame his death, as a sacrifice or as a victim. "To cover the hole Dyson had made at the department with all the problems he'd been having." She explained the issue. "But myself and Llachlan were having issues of our own around the time, and then there was Nadia and.." She stopped as her mouth did that thing that it did sometimes when her brain was preoccupied, just carried on saying things when she wasn't even sure they were what she wanted to be saying.

"Then we need to find Dyson so we can be as close to this unknown detective as possible, if the Reverend knows anything I don't want him to get away somehow, he's our only link to finding her." Bo refocused on the proactive things she could do. "I promise I won't let anything like that happen again."

"What?" Lauren frowned having been going along with Bo's erratic conversation and agreeing to the idea of moving, but she was still trying to organize her brain better, when the succubus' last phrase tripped her up.

"I won't loose control again." Bo repeated though this time she looked down at the doctor from her half standing height.

"Right, that is, no, that is..." Lauren shook her head and moved to push up, she stopped short when the slender silver phone on the coffee table just in front of her began ringing. Casting brown eyes up briefly to look at Bo she reached out and picked it up frowned the instant who ever it was spoke.

Listening intently to the speaker, the blonde pushed up and eased out from the side of the couch, away from Bo, pushing her hand up through her hair as she took long strides away from the succubus towards the kitchen.

Bo watched her movements, and began to shadow them wanting to get some indication from Lauren as to who it was.

Glancing over her shoulder brown eyes quickly met the chocolate ones watching her. Covering the small phone with her hand Lauren breathed out and gave Bo what could only be described as a tight smile.

"I need to take this outside. I... I won't be a minute." She raised a finger as she spoke, her voice hesitant and fractured, her teeth catching on the edge of her lip as she made the statement and began the movement towards the front door.

This action and reaction left Bo in limbo as what to do. She ended up just standing there stupidly as Lauren disappeared with the phone. She found herself standing there stupidly for almost a full three minutes before she finally paced closer to the door her curiosity getting the better of her. She didn't yet open the door to make an excuse as to why she had to go outside, but she was getting close.

It only struck the succubus then as she reached the closed front door, and heard what she heard, that she didn't ever know or recall if she had ever heard Lauren shout before. Not angry annoyed shout, and even then, was it so much of a shout or just a tone, a defiant sharp tone, filled with force and not volume. Whether she had heard it before or not, thanks to the rather inadequate sound dampening offered by the door and walls, she was hearing it now.

The defiant, 'No', 'So be it' and then the dismissive 'Fine', were the three most un-Lauren like phrases the succubus had ever heard. Then then followed several heavy breaths and then the sound of boots coming back up the short hallway towards the door.

"Lauren?" Bo said her name like the question she was asking as the unsettled blonde came back inside.

"Sorry." Lauren was clearly a little surprised to see Bo right next to the door on her re-entry to the club house, having to take a slightly evasive path to avoid colliding with her at the door. "I'm sure if you give Hale a call at the police station he can let you know the best place to meet up and how the plan is progressing, I just need to..." She pointed up towards the bathroom.

"Lauren who was that?" Bo didn't let her go by and didn't immediately move to do anything else she instructed.

"It's not important." Lauren shook her head trying to give Bo her best smile. "Call Hale." She added holding out the phone. "I'll just be a minute."

"Lauren..." Bo was about to object again but instead she just took the phone and hit the display buttons necessary to bring up the last caller. Seeing that it was the number attached to the Lab, she looked at Lauren with a frown. "Work needs you don't they?"

"You need me." She shook her head.

"I need you safe, not with whoever the new Ash to be is hating me already and making it impossible for me to see you." Bo shook her head back. "How angry are they?"

Lauren rolled her eyes a little and breathed out flaring her nostrils a little.

"Fairly." She admitted finely. "I'll make it up to them."

"I don't want you putting yourself at risk." Bo made the soft admission to the reality that the light fae still played in their lives, after all Llachlan had been sure to die before he had written down their agreement to give Lauren her freedom.

"Some risks are worth taking." Lauren's come back was quick and easy. "There's nothing they can do to me other than throw me in a dungeon when I go back until a new Ash pulls me out and puts me back to work." The blonde shook her head. "I need to be there for you, for Kenzi." She added.

"Everything is so crazy right now Lauren, but I know that I love you and I need you with me, it's the only way we're going to find Kenzi." Bo reached out putting her hand on the blonde's arm. "They can throw me in the dungeon next to you if it makes them happy."

"We can deal with that after." Lauren closed her eyes for a moment, happy with the simple contact between them.

-x-

"They don't make these with groups in mind do they?" Bo asked the stupid question from the backseat of the undercover police car. Lauren was beside her, Hale in the passenger's seat and Dyson in the driver's seat with a big pair of binoculars.

"Stakeouts don't usually involve a group." Hale looked back with a tight smile. "You really could have stayed at the clubhouse, Tamsin is well aware of how important this operation is and she said she had accustomed herself enough to Kenzi's scent to know right away if the Reverend has been near her."

"And if he has?" Lauren was the one to ask as she looked up passed the front seats out of the window.

"It depends." Dyson made the unhelpful two word answer.

"The foremost thing we're going to do is follow him." Hale amended the wolf's answer. "Because we need to know where Kenzi is."

"But what if he just goes home?" Again the doctor posed the question. "A lot of humans after work, go home." She pointed out.

"That's why there are Fae in the car and not just humans." Dyson replied in a tight tone. "If he goes home, I can check around the area to see if Kenzi is there, or a trace of her."

"I wasn't suggesting that he was keeping Kenzi at his house Dyson, I was suggesting after a day of doing speeches and holding self help groups the man might just go home." Lauren replied some what sharply back.

"We all know that if he smells like Kenzi to your friend I am putting my hands on him, end of story." Bo settled the argument Succubus style.

"No, you are not." Dyson said flatly, dismissively almost.

"If he can lead me to Kenzi, yes- yes I am." Bo shot back just as quickly.

"We need to try and first see if we can just find Kenzi without exposing all of the Fae to an outsider." Hale tried to find a middle ground.

Any chance of finding middle ground was destroyed suddenly, when Dyson turned on the ignition of the car with one hand as he put the binoculars on the dash with the other.

"Dyson?" Lauren asked as the wolf put the car in reverse and she was thrown forward like Bo against the back of the front seats from the sudden acceleration. Even Hale, who had taken his seatbelt off, was thrown forward enough to have to catch himself from hitting the front windshield with his hand.

"Stop the car." Bo said the words loudly and angrily as she sat back up properly.

There was the not too subtle sound of the locks engaging on the doors as with a wide arc Dyson pulled the car out of the parking lot in a move that would have cost Hollywood a blockbuster budget to make.

"I'm taking you back to the club house, we should never have brought you." He summed up his reasons, slamming his foot on the accelerator to push the car into traffic, cutting off a confused mini van driver.

"Dyson, you stop this car right now." Bo's voice was stern as they arrived sideways to merge into the thick flow of traffic on the other side of the busy road. She looked sideways at Lauren and frowned. "Dyson?" She snarled the name again when he didn't listen, his silent dismissal of her making her hate herself a little less as she reached out and touched his neck where it was showing just above the collar of his coat. "Slow down..." She said the words softly and the car immediately began to decelerate. "Turn around." With an equally stunt like accuracy he followed her directions. " And go back to the community centre." Her voice was hypnotic enough that no one in the car disagreed with her show of power.

Hale stared wide eyed at what was happening and visibly inched away from Bo and Dyson in his seat, more or less hugging his door in the retreat. Despite wanting very badly to reach out and smack Bo's hand away, to remind her how wrong it was to do that to Dyson, he found he couldn't.

-x-

There were about thirty five people in the smaller meeting hall, with its heating cranked up high to combat the fall chill, and the blinds closed to magnify the effect of the soothing projection of Angel Falls that was being pushed up onto a one of the room's walls while soft pan pipe music was played low in the back ground. In short, this was close to Tamsin's view of personal hell.

Her sixth sense was being bombarded by thirty five body odours, the heated oil in the old projector than ran through the over worked mechanics, the deodorizer the cleaners had used on the carpets, obviously only moments before the meeting began, and the tinge of burnt dust as it was blown out over the heating elements. Her acute hearing was being messed up trying to listen to the whispered conversations of small huddles of people around her, while trying to block out the pan pipes. All in all this wasn't turning out to be the easy show up and sniff that it had first seemed.

Picking up one of the luke warm coffees in a plastic cup from off a table, which was so weak that its smell couldn't even begin to combat for dominance even when she held the cup near her mouth, Tamsin cast a quick glance around the meeting room.

The 'meeting' had officially been going on for fifteen of its scheduled hour and a half and so far all anyone had down was settle into huddles and chat. From the banter she had picked up, the topics were everything from the progress of someones three legged puppy, to a son's first few weeks at university and how lonely it was in the house without them. Any one of the thirty or so people in the room could be the Reverend and Tamsin wouldn't have a clue. It seemed to be less of a meeting and more of a free bad coffee and share pheromones session.

"A new face, always nice to see."

As the warm voice acknowledged her, Tamsin's world was suddenly awash with one smell. The one that she had spent the last two hours memorizing. The one that had been in every boot, corset and stuffed bear that she had interacted with for the last little while. Fighting the urge for her eyes to suddenly flick to their hunter orange from their usual olive green, the blonde put a perfect smile on her face and did a half turn to look at the person who addressed her. To her surprise it was a short woman, with a round race and small round glasses perched on the edge of her nose.

"Sharon." Tamsin offered her hand putting down the coffee. "I picked up a leaflet last time I was here for a game." She motioned with her now free hand off towards the main hall. She knew it was a good line, especially as she was in a suitably 'sporty' outfit and her body was muscular and fit, it helped to solve a number of what could be questions with an easy simple pre-explanation.

"I tell the Reverend every time I can that it pays to advertise." The woman continued to smile at her, making the blonde nod and smile back at the same time as one of her own unasked questions was answered. Whoever this woman was, she most clearly wasn't the 'Reverend' she had been sent in to pay attention to.

"Oh I certainly does, I would never have known to come if it hadn't have been for the pamphlet." Tamsin's smile was pristine as she picked up her coffee again and held it to her lips letting the woman begin a conversation about the trouble she was having with stubborn wet leaves in her yard.

-x-

"Tamsin said he was inconclusive and that we should definitely follow him home for Dyson to sniff around." Hale tried to get everyone in the car, most of whom weren't looking at each other let alone talking, to listen to him. "So I suggest you get us into position to watch the cars leaving the parking lot so we can tail him." He made the suggestion to his former partner.

"I should have done this, inconclusive is not an answer." Dyson grumbled as he did indeed begin moving the car out onto the street.

"Not to make anyone annoyed or to create even more tension..." Lauren looked around at everyone. "But you have his home address on file don't you? Why doesn't Dyson go, get their before him, if that's where he's going, and check out the area, we follow the Reverend in case he doesn't go to his house?"

"And do what when you get there?" Dyson shifted in his chair again to look at the doctor.

"Call you to meet us there before we figure out if this unknown place is by some chance where they are keeping Kenzi." Bo thrust the explanation forward having figured out what Lauren was suggesting.

"You, wait?" Dyson challenged Bo with his eyebrow arched high,. "That's a good one. You just swayed me into turning around and I'm supposed to believe you'll wait?" He chuckled, though not fully humorously. "We're fine with this plan, we wait, we follow, I check it out." He turned back round to watch the parking lot, twitching his shoulders agitatedly.

"You know I know we're all stressed with Kenzi being missing, but you all need to chill." Hale made the general suggestion to the car as a whole, doing his best to make the suggestion as nonjudgmental and as 'friendly' as it could be. It was just that the tension in the small cabin was thicker then even a knife could cut. "We're all on the same side remember, you know 'Go team Bo'." He tried the rally call.

The reference visibly made Dyson and Bo both act as if their skin had suddenly started crawling.

"I think what we just need to all focus on is finding Kenzi." Bo gritted her teeth and tried to put forward the most 'accommodating' answer.

What could only be described as a huff, but that was cloaked as just a hard exhale of breath was heard from the front seat as Dyson repositioned himself a little again and kept his focus on the window, his silence taken as agreement.

With a soft supportive smile Lauren turned and looked at Bo, she slid her hand out and rested it on the succubus' knee, lightly pressing her fingertips into the leather, in a silent show of support and appreciation of the strength and control the brunette was showing.

Nothing could have prepared Bo for what she felt suddenly that moment, the innocent squeeze of the blonde's fingertips into her leg not meant to act like a match to a fuse, setting off a long sparkling trail before she literally went 'pop' inside. She blinked hard and tried to get her eyes to focus on the blonde, as instead of being able to enjoy the sudden overload of amazing Lauren sexual vibes, she was left frightened by the sudden hunger that accompanied the wanting.

"Bo?" Lauren's voice was a whisper, a frown dancing on her forehead as innocently she slid her hand up from Bo's leg up her thigh onto her arm, turning her body on the back seat to actually face the succubus.

"I'm reluctantly agreeing to do this Dyson's way." Bo put forward suddenly looking out the window as if to study that the Reverend's car wasn't leaving, though mostly it was to try and not react to the closeness Lauren had just brought between their bodies. Her hand went on instinct to cover the blonde's, not deterring it so much as distracting it from moving anymore for a short time.

What Bo might not have been aware of was the heat radiating off her hand as it laid over the top of the blonde's, which caused Lauren more concern.

"Okay." The word even sounded odd to herself as she said it, her eyes still looking at the brunette as if for some reason she unable to draw herself away. She also had no idea why, but suddenly she was moving her free hand to reach towards the edge of Bo's ear. "You're beautiful." Lauren purred in a thick whisper as just the tip of her first finger drew along the edge of Bo's ear.

"Lauren." Bo hadn't meant for her voice to be as thick and as drawling as it had come out, but as she said the blonde's name it literally dripped with unspoken desire and thoughts of things completely inappropriate for the situation.

"Well they're beginning to... whoa there ladies..." Hale turned to glance over his shoulder into the back of the car and then found himself snapping back to look forward out of the window. "There's not hiding it and there's over sharing." He pointed out pulling his hat forward a little to cover his eyes.

The Siren's comment of course made Dyson turn, and before anyone could know what had happened, the wolf had not only got out of his seat and out of the car, but had pulled the locked car back door to where Bo was sat off by its bolts before he tossed the useless piece of metal away.

"That is enough." He growled holding her up as she scrambled to get her feet under her having been pulled from the car.

Hale was out of his side and coming around to see Dyson still holding Bo by one arm slightly off the ground.

"Dude, you need to let her go and put away the face." He alerted the shifter to a fact he doubted he could be aware of, with his great show of strength the usually sedate shifter had his full game face on display for any number of people in the area.

"Dyson?" Bo felt her left side held off the ground slightly but mostly she just looked into yellow eyes not afraid just confused as to why he was reacting so extremely.

"Get her out of here." Dyson pointed towards the car where Lauren was just beginning to struggle out of the door-less side, her concern and focus clearly on Bo. The wolf's eyes were still bright, though his fangs receded.

Bo shook her arm finally free of his grip, and backed up moving to help Lauren out of the car. She gave him another long look and though she was surprised she didn't disagree with the fact Hale came with them almost escorting them a block or so away before he called in for a backup car.

"What the hell just happened?" Hale asked looking between them when he heard the squeal of rubber on tarmac, an obvious indication that Dyson had just taken off in the damaged car. "Something was not right about that." He motioned between the three of them and off into the distance where the wolf had headed.

-x-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 2:22

Rating: T

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

**Missing: Part Six**

**By: The RainbowWriters**

Tamsin watched carefully as the smaller meeting room cleared out, her eyes never really leaving the small old woman who was busy collecting plastic cups from odd places and carrying them over either to the large recycle bin near the door or over to a large bucket to empty them out first. Moving deliberately to collect a few near where she was standing, the blonde carefully timed her arrival at the large garbage can to match the woman's. Narrowly avoiding bumping into her, having been engrossed in her task, the elderly woman looked up a smile reaching across her features as she did.

"Oh my dear you don't have to do that." She said as Tamsin dropped two of the cups into the can, but retained one that was still half full of now cold liquid.

"It's no bother." The young looking detective shook her head with a charming smile of her own as she began the short walk to the 'waste' bucket, tipping the spoiled coffee into it. "Four hands get the work done in half the time, right?" She added brightly moving off to where there were several cups on a table together.

"Well isn't that a refreshing attitude." Going back to her work the woman accepted Tamsin's offer of assistance.

"So is this what the meetings are usually like?" The blonde asked casually, after all the whole thing had been an odd mix. The chatting in small groups had lasted for a good half an hour, after which time an elderly man, who was introduced as the Reverend brought everyone to silence and encouraged them to take a seat, though again it was a case of sit where you are, no sense of rows or set seating.

He then gave a thirty minute talk about how to positively approach the challenges of the week and to face adversity with hope and faith. Making very generic references to a 'God' and a 'Higher Power' to which to look to at during dark times. He also spoke of the importance of maintaining a pure body and mind, to fight of the 'demons' rife in world around us and then released them with a word of blessing to once again mingle with each other and 'Share words of support comfort and blessing' with one another. Once again at the end of the meeting the Reverend pulled everyone back together to formally end the meeting with a 'prayer' of sorts, that again was generic and very focused on protection and the need for vigilance in a dangerous world.

"Not what you're used to I imagine." The shorter woman smiled again as she nodded in reply. "We're not big with the preaching of fire and brimstone if that's what you were expecting."

"No, which I'm kinda glad about. I had promised myself that if anything like that started I was just going to leave and chalk it up to experience but... it wasn't pushy. Just positive." Tamsin made the encouraging comment.

"You should come along again, you garnered a little attention I can tell you." Thin lips smiled more at Tamsin. "Oh in a good way dearie." She added quickly seeing the quirk that the blonde deliberately instantly put in her eyebrow. "It's rare that a young woman, who obviously takes good care of herself, has the fore-thought to think out side of herself these days. The world is such a mess." She explained what she meant a little more. "You brought a lot of hope in with you when you just wandered in today, at least to an old heart like mine." Her voice was full of honest sincerity. "Oh don't get me wrong, I love every single lost soul that finds its way through our doors, every drug addict, every drunk or street kid, but their needs are very different. They are the ones that need people like me, and maybe you." She looked at Tamsin.

"Is it that easy to tell I'm lonely?" The detective let her eyes drift down momentarily, leading the conversation how she knew it should play out. "This city is so... complicated."

"Oh I wouldn't say easy, I've just spent a lot of years looking into people eyes and having to read what they say, even if their mouths can't tell you." Again there came a soft shake of the older woman's head. "I really think you should come back a few times, make a few friends here. You might find ways to simplify the complicated." She offered the seed of hope.

"Thank you, for making this afternoon worthwhile." Tamsin looked around seeing that there was nothing else to clean up.

"Oh not at all, and if it wasn't for the fact that I have other important things that need my attention, I would be making sure that you got a nice fresh coffee and maybe even a donut to go." The old lady gave Tamsin a little wink and then nodded to a tall bland looking man, who moved to haul out the bucket that held all the cold coffee. "Maybe next time."

-x-

Hale tapped his fingers against the steering wheel of the new undercover car, looking down the short city street to the long row of older front walk townhouses. The Reverend had been able to elude them but the officer's binoculars had confirmed he was in his front room having tea and reading the paper. Not the most dangerous of actions their unknown mark could have undertaken.

"Are we all gonna talk about what happened back there?" He finally broke the silence, his nerves still on edge if he was honest.

"I guess we all ran out of fuse at the same time." Bo offered a reason hoping it didn't sound as lame to everyone else as it did to her as it came out of her mouth. She had deliberately taken the shot gun position next to Hale leaving Lauren to take the backseat alone, unsure that she could cope with being close to the blonde at the moment. Even being in the front seat, it was like she could feel the blonde's presence in the car, in a real almost primal way. The only thing the change had made her able to realize and possibly post as an explanation for at least that aspect of the whole thing was that she was really, really hungry.

"Yeah right." Hale shook his head turning in his seat to look at Lauren. "Doc, you know Fae better than Bo. I think maybe she's going through the terrible times." He made the subtle reference to a situation in some Fae where they experienced a mid-life crisis of sorts in which they grow leaps in bounds in power but have to then re-learn how to control themselves.

"I'm sat right here." Bo snapped at him turning to stare at him. "And you're wrong, not that I have any idea what these 'terrible times' you are talking about, which by the way is a stupid term, if it's an official one." She huffed out a quick breath. "I am worried about Kenzi and I am tired. Hello I did just beat the Garuda." She defended herself to the Siren vehemently. "I am also a little hungry." She added the admission.

"I'm guessing you don't mean for burger and fries." Hale eyed her a little, gripping and releasing the steering wheel tentatively.

"No." Bo looked at the Siren shaking her head, for her a second her eyes flashed neon blue as her tongue slipped over her lips.

"Bo, get out of the car." It was Lauren's stern voice that made the instruction as the blonde pushed her way out of the back and met the brunette on the sidewalk. "Go feed, you have too." She spelled out plainly as she reached out to close the door, and effectively close Hale off from their conversation.

"No, I have to find Kenzi." Bo shook her head, the succubus' eyes wen't back to brown as she pulled away from the car and walked towards the back of the vehicle.

"I'm not telling you to go take hours, but you need to just go and feed, do what you have to do, in control and then come back." Lauren outlined again.

Bo suddenly stopped and looked at the blonde. It probably surprised the doctor when she saw that the succubus' eyes were full of tears.

"I'm not sure I can."

The plea broke Lauren's heart immediately and she rushed the short distance to the brunette.

"Don't." Bo instantly stepped back. "Don't touch me."

"Bo, you won't hurt me. No matter how new everything feels again, I know you won't hurt me." Lauren didn't stop her move forward, her hand actually making it out to rest on the brunette's arm.

"You don't know that, I don't know that." The tears filling Bo's eyes spilled onto her cheeks. "Back there, before, in the car... You have no idea of the things I was going to do, with Hale and Dyson right there." Bo licked her lips which felt desperately dry through fear and worry.

"You didn't, you didn't do anything to hurt me or anyone." Lauren reminded her.

"Because Dyson ripped the car door off." Bo pointed out, her voice tight and high.

"Because he's jealous, and it's not his fault right now." Lauren acknowledged the tense moments. "Bo, you have to feed. The more you starve yourself the more your hunger grows and the more... the more it effects those around you." The blonde quickly tried to focus her scientific mind a little more. She glanced quickly back at the car. "Use Hale." She directed.

"What?" Bo's eyes widened.

"You're frightened you won't stop, that the control you've learned will let you down with whatever else is going on, which right now we'd be foolish to ignore, so the answer is simple, you need to feed from a Fae." The blonde explained her quick reasoning. "He'll understand Bo." She added. "And you won't hurt him."

Bo looked from the car, back to Lauren and then back to the car again. She took a slight breath as her tongue slipped out to lick over her lips again. Silently she walked the couple of steps back to the car and got into the passenger side. A high pitched yelp was the only thing that could be heard outside about ten seconds later.

-x-

Tamsin smiled slightly to herself as she pulled her car very casually into a suburban side street, looking every bit like the every day worker driving home. Just a little way up the road however she stopped her car behind a small sedan. The smaller vehicle being slightly dwarfed by the detective's large Jeep. Leaning back in her seat, she watched smiling as the old woman who she had carefully tailed all the way from the community centre, through the city and out into the suburbs drove up into a drive way a good way up the street without any outwards signs she knew she was being followed.

As usual her study of how someone was driving had paid off, and when the woman had slowed down at the last four junctions, and her pace and turned in to a near crawl at the entrance to the small neat housing estate, Tamsin had known it was time to pull back and observe. Now that the House of Delivery assistant had arrived at her destination, the officer didn't risk having to continue driving by as if she had been following. She was already out of sight and out of mind.

The detective watched easily from her spot as the old woman was barely out of the car when the front door opened and a young man, dressed oddly in a pair of knee length shorts, raced out to help her.

'Shorts in October.' Tamsin made the mental note with a frown, shaking her head as she watched him take shopping bags from the backseat of the car. Instead of heading back in through the front door, he headed down around the side of the house towards a back door. The old woman meticulous locked up her car and then moved after him, stooping to pick up a piece of litter off her pristine lawn as she passed.

Flipping off her seat belt Tamsin slipped into the covered back of her jeep and reached to pull off her tight sports top making a snap decision much as she had at the community centre. Dyson and Hale had been zoned on the Reverend, and with her instruction to keep following him were probably busy doing just that. No one had seemed to have this unexpected associate on their radar, and having heard enough about the Succubus' reputation for over reaction she wasn't about to start a firestorm just because she had smelled something. The next part of her investigation called for a shape a little less human, one in which she could get more concrete evidence to rally the troops and unleash Bo on the unsuspecting occupants of the house.

-x-

"Hey." The soft sound of Bo's voice made Lauren jump a little. The blonde had been leaning against a streetlamp, a little way down the street from the car, her back to the police vehicle very deliberately. She blinked herself into focusing, which she had let herself not do, as when she had tried, all she had seemed to be able to think about was Bo which led to a spiral of worry about what was happening to her lover.

"Hey." Lauren repeated the small word as she turned around. "Feeling better?" She asked gently.

"Much, thank you." Bo stopped short of the blonde and looked at her. The succubus did look better; her cheeks were pinker, less sunken, and her eyes steadier. "Really, thank you." She took another longer breath and reached out touching her hand to Lauren's, a frown pulling on her brow the instant her fingertips brushed against the blonde's skin. "Lauren, you're freezing." She added instantly moving to pull off her leather jacket.

"It is surprisingly cold out here isn't it?" Lauren asked the rhetorical question even as she let Bo settle the second coat around her shoulders.

"Not that surprising really Doctor, it is late October." Bo's lips curled into a smile as kept her body closer to the blonde. "I'm warm if you want some body heat." The smile grew as Bo let her eyes trace up to meet Lauren's eyes, the look very different to the one that that been in the succubus eyes just minutes before. This one was full of warm compassion and love.

"We're going to find her." Lauren underlined in a soft whisper accepting the body heat.

"We are. I told Hale we're going to wait here for Dyson to show up maybe another half an hour, then we're calling Tamsin, where-ever she is." Bo ran one hand up and down Lauren's arm slightly briskly to generate a little heat, while moving the other to stroke over blonde hair. "We should get you back to the car because if we just stand here like this much longer I'm not going to be able to resist kissing you." Bo's eyes kept tracing over Lauren's features, her look of besotted appreciation shifting with each point of focus.

"Would that be so horrible?" Lauren asked softly, after all she'd just had to share Bo with the Siren as an emergency meal, would wanting to a little physical reassurance be so terrible.

Rather than answering the blonde with words Bo pressed her fingers into blonde hair and pulled Lauren's head to hers, meshing their lips together, the hand that had been on the doctor's arm sliding over it around the blonde's back to hold the slender woman closer as she broke the kiss briefly, only to recapture soft lips a second time, a soft whimper of pleasure escaping from her lips as she did so.

Everything around them in the world melted away, as Lauren let herself literally lean into her girlfriend's embrace, one arm sliding around Bo's waist, the other cupping her cheek and jaw a little as she pressed into the kiss hard.

"You're beautiful." Bo breathed out onto Lauren's lips before capturing them again, this time with her lips apart, her tongue sliding over and into the blonde's mouth. Every about the moment felt so right, in a day that for the succubus so far had been so messed up. Kissing Lauren soothed a part of her that feeding didn't, her soul, which at the moment was raw and tender.

Feeling the blonde relax into the kiss Bo held her tighter, the frustrations and fears of recent events easing more and more, when suddenly the sound of running feet, heading straight for them shattered all of Bo's calm. Instantly the protector inside of the succubus reached for her thigh dagger, spun around putting herself between Lauren and who or whatever was coming at them.

Just in front of the succubus, Hale skidded to a halt, instantly raising his hands slightly in defence as he eyed the needle sharp glint of a blade already drawn and pointing towards him.

"Easy." He warned her off. "I don't like to interrupt but, I think I just saw that guy, you know the one that Kenzi's used to date. The musician? I think he's heading to the Rev's house."

"Nate?!" Bo's eyes went wide with shock as she looked between Hale and down the street, for just a second. "Fuck!" Sheathing the dagger, she began to run.

"BO!" Lauren who had taken longer than Bo to recover from the intensity of the kiss and then catch up to what was going on called after her lover, stumbling as Bo's coat slipped from her shoulders. "Hale stop her." She flashed the Siren a look of anguish.

"Whoa, whoa." Hale suddenly remembered every hour he'd spent playing football at his private school trying to fit in and he was, with more than a little effort able to grab her and pull her to a momentary stop. "He might not know where she is, we can't give ourselves away to the Reverend, we get him on the way out again."

However it was too late. Nate who had indeed been approaching the Reverend's house, with the bag of Kenzi's things that he had packed up from his place, that she had left their after their time away together, had looked up when he had heard voices down the street. He was obviously jumpy and nervous in general and so had been conscious of every noise. When his eyes had fallen on the rather unmistakable form of Bo, he had dropped the bag and ran, literally without looking into the road, to cross it and head towards the open field that faced the row of townhouses.

"I have to catch him..." Bo used one forearm to wedge her upper body free enough to push Hale off her as she started to run after the young man. "Keep an eye on the Reverend!" She didn't look back as she focused her senses on her target and started to run. She remembered in the early days of playing superhero, people and Fae had tried running from her, and in those days they had had a fifty fifty chance of getting away. But then she'd started running, and now well... there was no way Nate was going to out run her.

Hitting the open field he was actually easier for her to trace as the chilly night air still almost seemed heated in a path that let her follow him at first. Breaking off she anticipated where he would assess was the quickest way to get over the tall chain link fence at the end of the field before a roadway beyond. She knew if he managed to cross the busy double highway, she'd have lost him.

Nate had done exactly as Bo had assessed, and just as his last foot left Terra Firma to begin actually climbing the tall gate, she dug her hands into his jacket and pulled him down rather forcefully.

"Why ya running Nate?" Bo stared down at him not able to control her anger right now.

"I.. I.. Oh God don't hurt me." Nate wiggled a little as Bo held him slightly aloft.

"Then explain to me what you are doing right now?" Bo commanded him as she put him roughly on his feet and then pushed him back against the fence, though she did let him go she kept him pinned against the metal barrier.

"I'm bringing things, things for..." He stopped, a sheen of sweat that was not from exertion glossed his brow. "Kenzi." He whispered the young woman's name.

"So you know where she is then?" Bo pressed in closer to him, and more out of the power of the sheer anger waving off of her than anything Fae, she urged him to talk without even saying so.

"No. I just, he told me to bring them here. That she's not ready..." Nate shook his head the colour draining from his face at the feral glint in Bo's eyes.

"Nate..." Without realizing it Bo began to move one hand, having intended on holding on the side of Nate's head when Lauren suddenly arrived in the space between the succubus and the younger man breaking the idea of contact.

"Bo... stop." She panted, the effort of having to run down and across the road and then the full length of the field after the pair of them making it harder for her to keep her voice steady and even. "Look at me." She added managing to stand a little straighter as the pain in her lungs dissipated a little.

"Lauren, I'm fine... Nate was just explaining that he was bringing clothes here for Kenzi. The same Kenzi who was kidnapped just 42 hours ago!" Her voice peaked a little. "Funny though he doesn't know where she is." Bo kept tracking Nate's movements, though for his part he was mostly staying plastered to the fence quite happy to let Lauren deal with Bo.

Lauren turned her head a little to try and bring the musician into view.

"Nate?" She asked of him. It was a general enquiry that the young man could answer anyway he wanted to, which is exactly why the blonde had phrased and toned it the way she had. Not judgmentally, not angrily, just confuse, interested and a little worried.

"I don't." Though obvious Nate couldn't see the blonde as she was stood less than inches in front of him more or less totally shielding him, he looked only at the back of her head, avoiding the cool brown or was that blue eyes of Bo that he knew were following ever twitch and every move he made. "Really I don't. He just told me to bring her things here, so she could have them, when she's better."

"Better from what!" The whole fence shook suddenly as Bo's hand slammed onto it hard. "What the fuck has that bastard done to her."

Lauren restrained herself from asking Bo to check herself again and instead did her best to act as if the open display of rage from the succubus hadn't been anywhere near as violent or alarming as it might have been.

"It's not him, and... and you know it. And you can scare me, and... and I don't know what. But I... you can't hurt her any more." Nate apparently suddenly grew a set of brass balls as he hissed the angry but scared words at Bo and then in a suddenly all be it ridiculously misinformed move the young man put both hands flat on Lauren's back and pushed her for all his was worth. With a gasp of both surprise and pain, the blonde was tossed face forward to the ground, her body hitting the floor having been taken completely unexpected by the move. The instant the blonde was falling he turned and tried to scurry back up over the chain link fence.

Having not had the chance to save Lauren from her meeting with the ground, Bo stepped and reached up catching Nate's jacket again but this time she pulled him backwards off so that he flew in space and laid with all his limbs splayed out flat on his back against the grass earth. His rib cage had hit flatly against the unforgiving turf and immediately it had knocked the wind out of him so he was left flailing around like a bug.

"Lauren." Bo moved to help the blonde up to stand. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine." The blonde shook her head, though the heavy grass stain up the front of her jeans and jacket suggested otherwise.

"I know about you.." Nate was still flailing as he called out to them, finally finding himself enough to put the flat of his feet on the ground and push himself backwards along the grass.

"That was the worst thing you could'a said." Bo made a quick side step motion and kicked him with one very sharp and precise kick to the side of the head that knocked him out. "I mean now Hale needs to arrest him for more then assault on you." She moved back to pull a small flashlight out of her pocket. "Let me see, does anything hurt?"

"Nothing that I'm going to be showing you in public." A little colour came to Lauren's cheeks despite the situation. "I think I took a rock to the ribs." She added with a slight wince.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think Nate would be so stupid but..." She looked to the unconscious figure on the floor. "That's why they pinpointed her isn't it... him?" She looked back to see the blonde's reaction to her idea.

"From what evidence we have..." Lauren paused hating how bad it looked for Nate. "Yes. For some reason he must have asked this organization to 'save' Kenzi." She frowned as she looked at the unconscious man. "But why?" She looked back at Bo shaking her head slightly. "I have to admit Kenzi and I have never been..." She stopped. "I didn't realize that..." She stopped again. "I didn't even know that they were in a 'serious' relationship." She admitted with a harder frown.

"They were complicated but... either his whole statement about knowing about us meant he and that Reverend know about the Fae or he think I lead a cult." Bo sneered down at him, hating the fact she'd realized she was going to have to carry him back to Hale's car now. "Either way he's confirmed that wacko in there knows where Kenzi is, you know what I want to do right now?"

"March in there and get him to take you to her." Lauren replied easily. "You know what you're not going to do right now?" She countered, her voice softening in it's tone as she reached out and put her hand on Bo's arm.

"What?" Bo had to admit she was thrown by Lauren's confirmation that she should go and storm the Reverend's castle.

"You're not going to march in there and make him take you to her." Lauren pointed out softly. "You're going to carry Nate to the car and we're going to take him to the station. We're going to find out exactly what he knows and what he told that man in there." Lauren continued her synopsis. "And then, when we know all the facts we can possibly know, then we decide how to rescue the princess." She smiled at her lover.

"Okay, let me get puzzle piece number one." Bo reached down and careful of her back picked him up and slung him over her shoulder. She led Lauren back to Hale's car with her cargo as discretely as she could.

-x-

For the second time that day, Kenzi jumped, jarring her wrists in the new low restraints as the first heavy bolt on her door was slid aside, followed by the others in their usual pattern. She didn't really know who to expect as the door swung open, but was slightly relieved she had to admit when the friendly, even if rather odd, old nurse shuffled her way in, walking a little slower than normal.

"Sorry dearie, I'm a little late with your soup tonight." She apologized as she pushed in the small food cart that Kenzi had almost become accustom to being used to deliver everything through the door.

"Still waiting on those Doritos." Kenzi pointed out, knowing that she felt emotionally tired. The whole mental game of being tied to a bed in a mental asylum of anti-cultists was starting to really drag her out.

"Maybe they can be a week end treat?" The older woman moved to bring up the worn wooden stool close to the bed.

"Have you done this to other people? Kidnapped them and cleansed their minds?" Kenzi looked down at the perfect little socks on her feet and cringed.

"You know I met somebody today who I think could be a very good friend to you." The nurse went off on her own tangent as if Kenzi hadn't even asked a question. "She's young like you, and lonely just like you."

"Tell her from me to run." Kenzi rolled her eyes knowing that her part of this conversation actually meant very little, the older woman would continue on and on despite any answer she gave positive or grotesque.

"You know what we're trying to do, what that lovely young man who wanted to help you was trying to do was save your soul." The woman scowled almost like she was berating a naughty child. "Why do you have to be so cruel and bitter?" She folded her hands on her lap with a slightly huff.

"Because I want to be, because it's a free freakin country and I'm gonna let my freak flag fly." Kenzi couldn't help but laugh rather hysterically at the woman's disappointment.

Pushing the small cart to the side the old woman stood up, her scowl turning to a hard frown.

"You know dear, some times the sickness is too deep, the soul too lost." She stood a little more upright, "The taint of the demons too thick to wash clean." She turned and began to push the cart towards the door.

"Then let me go!" Kenzi screamed the words at her retreating form, almost sure that the older woman had done this enough now by her ability to judge her moods in instants.

"Oh no dear." She paused at the door, pushing the cart out into the hall. "We take care of all here, even those who can't be saved."

Kenzi had started screaming again as soon as the door had closed to punctuate the prophetic words. She screamed through the four locks being slid into place, and for a long time after that, just more then anything trying to burn off some of the energy she had built up in her prone body.

When she'd screamed herself out, she'd unfortunately had nothing to do but lean back against the pillows propped behind her. After all, there was nothing she could do, nothing but try to outlast them and sometime into day three she was going bonkers already.

-x-

Tamsin was convinced by the completion of her second full lap of the detached mid fifties bungalow, that this was where the succubus' human was being held. The place reeked of her too much for it to be just somewhere that she had passed through, she was definitely in residence. Even two of the bed sheets hung up to dry in the backyard smelled of her.

Pausing during her almost relaxed saunter through the rather over grown back garden, the sleek amber eyed Abyssinian cat, that Tamsin resembled tweaked her ears, her head tilting towards the small low level window indicating one of the basement rooms of the house.

Someone, her acute ears now told her, was inside that room and she was screaming.

With graceful leaps the burnt umber coloured cat cleared the long grass and tall weeds and bumped her head lightly into the white flaked paint on the aged window frame, taking several short sixth sense breaths.

Definitely the human. That messed up her plan. She had intended to go back to the jeep, call Hale and get the two other detectives to join her. It would be better to assault the house with two shifters and the Siren to clean up any innocent stragglers. But a screaming human usually meant a human in trouble or distress and that meant Tamsin didn't have the time for anything so organized or lengthy.

Backing up from the window, bright amber eyes took a good look at the bungalow. It was a secure little dwelling, built back in the forties or fifties, when the proverbial 'they' wanted them to last. Her scanning eyes suddenly landed on something, and then with a subtle purr, she took off running towards a tall Maple tree growing up along side of the side fence.

-x-

It had been about fifteen minutes after Kenzi's screams had petered out when once again the sound of one heavy bolt being moved out of its place at her door broke her from her despondent revery. Though if she had been truly paying attention she would have noted that this time, as much care was being taken to make it make the least amount of noise possible opening them.

Seconds later the door eased open, though only enough to let a slender figure slip in, no light came from the hallway beyond in the quick move. Suddenly a lithe, completely naked blonde was standing in Kenzi's room, easing the heavy door closed with her body weight.

"Oh really? Really?" Kenzi's eyes came up to look at the new arrival and the woman's lack of clothes with the sputter of words.

"Shush." Tamsin padded quickly over to the bed, her footfalls silent on the floor. "My name is Detective Tamsin Serrin," With a flick of her wrist her fingers sprouted three inch long sharp claws. "I'm with the Light." She said cutting through all the wrappings at Kenzi's right wrist with a single claw, leaning forward to cut the ties on her other hand in turn.

Kenzi clawed at the shredded bindings and soon had both hands free, and as soon as she did she pushed herself out of the bottom of the bed.

"Get me the hell out of here." She hissed by the door waiting for Tamsin, she really didn't much indication of anything right now other then getting out of here.

"Not that way I'm afraid." Tamsin shook her head and nodded up to the window. "We're lucky you're small." She made the assessment as she moved the worn stool over to the window, and then literally leapt up to balance on it. Her claws came out again, the blonde quickly ridding the area of all the aged covering that obscured the glass from the frame and then, sliding the razor sharp edge through the ancient putty holding the old glass she took no time in removing both panes from their place, climbing down off the stool and placing them on the bed, all her actions totally silent. "Your freedom awaits." Tamsin smiled and pointed up to the now open window, she moved back into position to help boost the small human upwards.

Kenzi didn't need to be asked twice as she moved over, and with Tamsin's help made it up the stool and up towards the outside.

-x-

Hale closed the door to the office that had been lent to him briefly and looked at Bo who was staring at him with very thinly veiled anger written all over her face as he denied her access to Nate.

"I just can't let you do it." The siren shook his head to her unspoken request. "I understand you want to, I do, but..." He kept his hand on the door handle still shaking his head. "I'm going to get him to tell me everything he needs to tell us." He assured her. "Without any special methods."

"All the while taking way way too long, I can find out in two or three questions." Bo stressed that this was technically her territory of expertise. "You said in the car already you were going to have to whistle his memories away, what's one more of me doing my thing?"

"Bo it's not like that, the humans are sensitive, their brains are like little tape recorders that you can just rewind and erase without issues, the less I have to do the better." He stressed the realities that Bo didn't understand. "And I need to you help find Dyson, you know, call him or something for me. Tell him to get his ass back here." He offered a possible distraction for the brunette, not entirely sure it was at all likely to be a successful one.

"If he cared at all about Kenzi he'd be here already." Bo shook her head. "You saw the stunt he pulled."

"That's not fair." The Siren shook his head. "He cares about Kenzi, it's just... you... and for some reason right now the Doc, it's messing with him bad." The tall younger Fae was honest. "Maybe calling him is what he needs."

"If you don't get answers fast enough I will." Bo underlined turning to pull her phone out of her jacket, she punched in Dyson's number and wasn't surprised when his barking tone picked up.

"Thank you." Hale whispered to the ceiling in a silent prayer as he back into the officer to talk to Nate.

The succubus had a short conversation, that really went no where and cleared up nothing and when she turned and saw that Lauren was standing near Hale's desk and the Siren was missing she realized exactly what the situation had been meant to accomplish.

"That was Dyson he's apparently just on his way back." She tried not to let her slight annoyance show, at least not to Lauren, after all she was pretty sure the blonde had just come in at the opportunity that presented itself when the door opened.

"I'm glad he's okay." Lauren was honest even though she wasn't overly happy to hear he was going to be added to the already high tension mess.

"We both know he's an ass, who I need to have a one on one talk with sooner than I thought was necessary even with Kenzi being kidnapped." Bo broached the subject more because the fact became clear to her that she was trying to squash the sentiment in before the wolf himself appeared.

"He's not an ass Bo," Lauren paused. "Well maybe." She gave a brief smile.

"He bitched at me about a gum wrapper in his car and he goes and rips the door off?" Bo reminded her of the stark differences in Dyson's behaviour.

"That was a little ass-ish." Lauren nodded. "But he cares about Kenzi, her being held somewhere, against her will..." The blonde was literally stunned into silence as the door to the small office was thrown open and a whirl of chick yellow and pastel floral fabrics ran in and literally threw itself at the succubus.

"BO!" The call of greeting that was both jubilant as well as filled with wholehearted relief, the intense hug that accompanied the whirl of movement and colour was unmistakable.

"Kenzi?" Bo's voice held a certain level of disbelief even if her arms had already come up to hug the smaller woman's body impossibly tight. "Kenzi." Her hand coming up to stroke over and over Kenzi's back holding her tighter with each breath. Her eyes closing as the very real feeling of thin but very real, surprisingly strong arms holding her back made a soothing heat almost radiate through her body. "Oh Kenzi." She repeated feeling something inside her relax, like a once ragging river had suddenly miraculously been calmed to a babbling mountain brook. Bo couldn't hide the slight tremor in her voice, the shake of pure relief that edged her words as she eased her best friend back from her a little and whispered. "You're okay."

"Okay? Are you freaking nuts, have you seen what I'm wearing!"

Hearing the words only Kenzi could come up with, Bo pulled her into another hug.

-x-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 2:22

Rating: T

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

**Missing: Part Seven**

**By: The RainbowWriters**

Keeping Kenzi contained at the station had proved almost impossible, but after Hale had explained that it was still an active police investigation, she was settled into an interview room to give a quick glimpse retelling of her time in captivity. Promises had been given that a detailed interview could be conducted later.

Like anyone who had just regained their mental and physical reality of freedom, Kenzi was far too giddy and excited to focus on any of the worst moments of her incarceration. She gave the run down fast and succinctly, though her description of the Nurse and the Reverend was more detailed. Her desire to see them hunted down and arrested was obvious, as several times she underlined how their comments or behaviours made it that Hale should go and arrest them immediately.

Once Kenzi had given her first exhaustive run through of her time with the House of Delivery, she had been quick to cut off any avenues of further evaluation. The interview room might not be the small cell she'd been confined in, but it was starting to feel smaller and smaller as Kenzi was bombarded by questions.

Luckily for her, her first huffed request to 'just go home' had caught in Bo's ears and the succubus was lovingly bundling her out the door to be questioned more the next day. Kenzi knew she could only guess what was going on with Dyson, when the succubus made reference to him having yet to appear despite being just on his way and everyone seemed to find points of interest on the nearest wall to look at rather then interact with her.

All and all, Hale was left cornered and out voted, especially when Lauren softly pointed out that Kenzi needed to be medically checked over. Hale had been left to be little more then a gentleman helping them with their coats, and Tamsin's promise to give him more of the details she had, assuring him it was more than enough to move forward on their side of business.

The feline detective knew as a shifter how any feeling of being caged in made feeling the outside all the more important and she hadn't been surprised when on the way to the police station Kenzi had driven with her window completely down, her face in the strong wind. She also wasn't surprised that the young woman was now trying to get out of the boxed in feeling the station was starting to give her. The main reason for her verbal assistance in securing Kenzi's release.

Though if the truth be told, once outside with Bo and Lauren, Kenzi was so happy to be free she almost decided to ignore her hideous outfit and demand she be taken directly to a dance club but with Bo's early insistent she agreed to go back to the clubhouse.

"As soon as I am out of this costume and into something tight, leather and outrageously improper, we are all going to a club and getting drunk, so drunk." Kenzi made the announced the moment the three women had arrived at the clubhouse, and she threw the pastel cardigan she'd been forced to suffer wearing into the garbage in the kitchen on her way past.

"What ever you want." Bo assured her watching the young woman with a bright smile on her face, doing her best not to shadow her every move. It had been easy in the car, Lauren having given her back the driver's seat so that she was beside Kenzi in the Camaro. The Succubus had spent the entire ride over stealing glances of the brunette, almost afraid she might disappear again. "Shall I call for pizza first, so you have something in your stomach?" She checked ignoring the looks that she knew that Lauren was giving her, the blonde having come into the clubhouse last.

"Yes, pizza, with an outrageous amount of cheese and Doritos." Kenzi hesitated on the stairs, turning to think about her order. "I expect a martini waiting for me too when I get out of the shower." She made the final proviso and then bounced happily up the stairs, mumbling something out of earshot about how much she loved these stairs.

"Bo, I don't think it is wise that she drinks, we don't know what medications they gave her to keep her compliant." Lauren spoke the moment the brunette was out of earshot, not able to just sit by and ignore clear medical concerns that could put Kenzi at risk. "And I know she's putting on a good face but she was holding back at the police station, we have to know if she's really okay."

"I know what you're saying, I do and I understand, but..." The succubus paused and glanced at the staircase. "This is Kenz, she hates feeling like she's under the microscope. The best way I can get her to talk about what happened is to get her to relax." She tried to get Lauren to bend a little. "And I wasn't going to whisk her off to a club, I was going to at the most take her to the Dal." She gave her lover a slim smile.

"She was kidnapped from the Dal." Lauren put forward the soft reminder, almost wondering if Bo was capable of rational thought regarding Kenzi right now. "And she can get back to normal, but she doesn't have to do it all in the same night that she'd been rescued. I think you should go talk to her, sans martini."

"Okay." The succubus held up her hands in surrender, knowing that compliance meant she could go check on her best friend. "But call for pizza, the flyer is stuck to the fridge, ask for extra cheese on the extra cheese special. If they question just mention Kenzi's name, and yes we do want anchovies on the side, in a little plastic pot, they ask every time."

-x-

Finding herself looking in through the two foot gap still open in Kenzi's door, Bo's view included a chopped off view of her best friend sitting on edge of her bed. She hovered their for a moment to see what Kenzi was doing, but all the other brunette seemed to be doing was sitting there staring down at her feet. Bo frowned and knocked on it lightly but didn't wait for an invitation before opening it and stepping inside. She instantly noticed how the smaller brunette's perch included her hands gripping very solidly into the mattress.

"The door, where they kept me, it had four sliding bolt locks on it." Kenzi spoke softly knowing without even having to look up that it was Bo, the soft two knuckle wrap a Succubus trademark.

"Tell me." Bo's voice came out so soft and tender it surprised even her as she slipped into the room and crossed to the bed.

"They were always locked." Kenzi kept her eyes fixed down looking to where it was now obvious she had changed into a very bright neon pink and black pair of socks. "But it didn't matter because my hands were always tied up."

Bo silently moved and knelt down on the floor by Kenzi's feet and slowly reached out to take a hold of Kenzi's hands in hers own. It wasn't that the other woman put up any resistance to the succubus' touch but being the Fae that she was Bo could easily tell how at first it made the recently freed woman's unconscious reactions flare in panic. Carefully Bo traced her fingers lightly over the back of Kenzi's hands and then over her slim wrists which were indented and raw from the days of binding.

"We should let Lauren look at these, she might have something to help numb the skin." Bo's voice kept is soft soothing tone as her fingers just brushed lightly back and forth on the back of Kenzi's hands.

"I knew you were coming." Kenzi's eyes finally came up to hold brown ones. "No matter how weird it got, I knew you were looking for me."

"Of course I was, the instant I knew you were gone." Bo took a breath as she said the words, all of her senses acutely aware for the first time since their long reunion hug that she was alone with her best friend. "No one will ever take you from me Kenzi. You can walk away from me any time you want, but no one, no one makes you leave." For the first time the trace of an edge entered the succubus' tone. "When I stepped out of the Dal and you weren't there I..." The succubus drew in another breath and shook her head. "I couldn't breathe, couldn't think straight, I just had to find you, had to get you home." She tried to underline how intense her reaction to the situation had been without openly scaring the younger woman. "And now that you're here I promise you, I won't rest until this is over, really over. I will make sure these people, whoever they are, whatever they want, are stopped and dealt with. Then I'm going to set Nate straight about a few things."

Kenzi who had begun to smile just a little bit at the fierce devotion that simply shone through towards her in both her best friend's words and the way the succubus was lightly holding her hands and looking at her, suddenly lost all trace of the comforted visage.

"Nate?" She breathed the name, her blue eyes blinking rapidly as they filled with tears.

The simple mention of the young musician's name sealed such a hard reality in Kenzi's thoughts, that all of a sudden she felt a thousand things all at once, which collided in her brain, almost making her feel physically sick. Nate; her childhood crush, the fantasy that had turned into the real life dreamy boyfriend; that had turned into her first real taste of grown up heart break; was the reason she had just lived through nearly three days of hell? Nate was the one who had set all of this horror into motion? He had been the one who had plucked her from her safe new life, told the Reverend all of her secrets, shared with a stranger things she had whispered to him in moments of quiet togetherness. Nate had been the one to frame the person most dear to her in the world as a monster, a 'demon'?

"Nate did this to us?" Kenzi was completely unable to stop the tear that rolled down her cheek. "He told that man about our lives, our home?" Her hands flipped around in Bo's and gripped the succubus' tightly as if suddenly fearful all over again.

Internally Bo cursed herself for letting such out such a huge secret at this time, especially seeing the profound reaction it cause from her best friend. It wasn't that she thought Kenzi didn't need to know, because obviously the young woman did, but there was a time and a place for everything and here and now was not it.

"I don't know what he did, or why he did it." Bo instantly tried to lesson the damage she had just caused. "No one has talked to him about exactly what went on." She explained where things stood as far as Nate's involvement went, but she knew just from the broken look on Kenzi's face that the just the knowledge that he had anything to do with it was enough for the young woman, details weren't important. "I'm sorry." She added in a tiny whisper as she closed her eyes and squeezed Kenzi's hands tightly.

Kenzi stayed silent for a long moment, as if trying to process the 'new' information, or at the very least get her head around it enough to function. Familiarly Bo seemed to be processing issues of her own, both women seeming to just stare at each other while their minds were a million miles away.

"You have to stop the Reverend." Kenzi suddenly broke from her fixation, her mind seeming to have found something it could focus on that made sense, or at least that she could come to an inner consensus on. "He pretends to be all Mr. Nice Guy but..." She took a quick breath and shook her head. "He's cuckoo crazy on the inside. They've done this before, taken people." Kenzi focused again on Bo forcing strength into her voice. "The nurse, who is as looney tunes as the Reverend by the way, she more or less admitted it, that and they would never have let me go, no matter what." Her hands instinctively tightened around Bo's for a second. "She told me that even if I rejected their cleansing, they'd look after me forever, that they never give up on a lost soul." She tried hard to suppress the shiver that hit her spine hard. "Even ones too tainted to be saved."

Bo had to force herself to take a breath in, her whole body having tensed up into a ball of anger, in reaction to seeing the fear in Kenzi that the memory of her recent ordeal brought. She felt a tingle and flare of something at the top of her spine, the base of her neck, that briefly made her body flood with heat and energy. It was only the soft press of Kenzi's head landing on the crook of her shoulder as the younger woman pressed herself towards Bo for a hug, that made the succubus snap out of the odd moment of reaction.

Instinctively Bo's arms came up around Kenzi's slim body and held her tightly.

"I'll stop him Kenzi, you know I will." She breathed out the promise, her voice oddly breathy and almost ethereal, and yet the core of it was cold and firm.

After a long moment of just holding her, Bo eased Kenzi back slightly and looked at her.

"Why don't you get a shower, put on some real clothes, and we swap club night out for pizza in the club house with the best sister in the world, oh and a doctor thrown in for good measure?"

"That sounds nice." Kenzi gave Bo a somewhat uneven smile and a soft nod.

-x-

Hale stood for a moment before opening the door to the interview room which contained Nate. He took a breath and straightened out his sports jacket and hat, before checking the collection of papers in his hand. The Siren had checked with the observation officers, and apparently the young man hadn't really done anything with his time alone in the room. He'd paced a little, sat in the chair and rocked some, and muttered over and over about how this wasn't how it was supposed to be, but other than that he hadn't done anything of note or merit.

Hale had been careful to make sure that Nate wasn't feeling too much pressure from the situation he found himself in, yet. He hadn't handcuffed the young man or tethered him to either the table or chair in the room. He had advised him of all of his rights, as standard procedure, but had then just made sure that he was regularly plied with coffee while he sat and thought about what he was doing there.

It was fair to say that Hale had left the young man longer than he had expected to, but when Tamsin had just appeared with Kenzi, everything both personally and as far as the case went was thrown into a bit of a spin. Nate had been put onto a back burner and had remained there ever since. It was only now with Kenzi safely back at the club house, the initial paperwork to call off the search completed and Tamsin's notes added to the file, that the Siren was ready to talk to Nate.

Taking another quick breath and nodding towards the video operator who would be watching thew whole thing, Hale pushed into the interview room.

Nate who had been sitting with his head in his hands, leaning slightly forwards against the empty table, instantly looked up as the Siren entered. The first thing that struck Hale was that he looked petrified, not that it was unusual for someone in his position to not look their best, but the young man truly looked disturbed to say the least.

"Nathan Strand." Hale read his notes as he closed the door. "Do you know why you're here?" He continued as he moved to pull an empty chair up towards the table.

Nate's eyes narrowed a little as he stared at Hale and then the young musician shook his head.

"I remember you, you were at the party." He announced tensely. "You're all in it with her." He pushed his chair back a little from the table and folded his arms across his chest, dramatically closing his mouth.

Hale breathed out and was about to disagree when he just sighed and pushed up.

"Some one will be right back." He slid out to the door and into the corridor outside. To his surprise Tamsin was standing there as if waiting for him. A soft smile spread across her face as he looked at her, she reached out her hand for the interview notes that he held onto loosely. With what was almost a scowl, the Siren handed them over.

"Told you, I'll take the twenty bucks when you've next got your wallet open." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked up to the door.

Again Nate looked up as the door to the interview room opened, though this time when the blonde detective entered his reaction wasn't as confident. In fact from the very moment the door closed behind her, Nate knew that things had become a little more real.

Tamsin dramatically dropped the collection of notes in her hand on the empty table close to Nate, making an impossibly loud noise, which made the young man flinch.

"I hear you have a problem with authority and with most of my fellow officers." She announced, her tone rather icy. "Which as you might imagine doesn't have me in a particularly good mood as I have better things to do then interview other officer's prisoners." She huffed and sat down heavily on the plastic chair. "So Mr..." She paused and glanced at the notes before tossing them again at the table. "Strand." She looked at him. "What exactly is the problem that brings you here?"

Nate opened his mouth but initially nothing came out, he had never been overly good with aggressive women, and the detective certainly fit that category. Clearing his throat he tried again.

"I'm not really sure, I was just delivering some clean clothes for a friend." Nate rested both his elbows on the edge of the table, the fingers of one hand rubbing at his temple. "Then Bo..." He said the succubus' name with an edge to it. "Started chasing me down like I was a criminal and attacked me."

"So you were arrested for being a laundromat? You don't look like a laundromat to me Mr. Strand." Tamsin picked up the notes and glanced down. "Your arrest papers say words like; assault, conspiracy to kidnap, kidnapping, forcible confinement, and I'm on the verge of adding obstructing justice Mr. Strand. A rather more ominous list of activities than dropping off clean laundry wouldn't you say?"

"Do you always conduct your interviews like this? Because you're nothing like 48 hours." Nate leaned back his seat visibly showing his leeriness of her and this made Tamsin chuck softly.

"Have you murdered someone as well Mr. Strand?" She deliberately widened her eyes.

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that, I mean like the detectives on the show not like I murdered anyone. I haven't murdered anyone, I would never murdered anyone." He began to breathe quickly. "Okay look, I admit it, I pushed the blonde, I... I think her name is Lauren, yes it's Lauren, she's a Doctor." His voice was beginning to fill with panic. "But it was just a push, and it was only to get away from Bo, it wasn't like I meant to hurt her."

"See now we are getting somewhere Mr. Strand." Tamsin flipped to an empty page in her note pad and slipped the pen out of the side spirals. "So you admit to pushing a woman, and that in fact you knew this woman previous to your attack on her?"

"Yes, I'm sure she's told you already. I'm Kenzi's ex boyfriend, and Kenzi is Bo's roommate, and the doctor is Bo's well... on again off again." Nate tried to lay out things plainly and easily.

"Actually Dr. Lewis is still receiving medical treatment, she has yet to make a statement regarding the incident." Tamsin clarified the first point. "So why don't we try this all again? You once had a relationship with a Kenzi, who has a roommate named Bo, who has an off again on again relationship with a woman named Lauren, who you attacked this evening?" She made a point of writing down her summary as she said it.

"No!" Nate shook his head. "That is yes, what you just said is right, but I didn't attack her, she was in the way between me and Bo... and Bo was going to attack me."

"This woman Bo was attacking you?" Tamsin paused in her note taking and looked at Nate. "Why would she be doing that?"

"Oh come on I'm sure the other cop has told you the basics." Nate's eyes narrowed at her, wondering how prepared she'd actually been to interview him.

"Actually like I told you when I came in, I really don't know anything about you, or your case other than what is written here." Tamsin looked at Nate and arched her eyebrow slightly. "I was just told you weren't cooperating with your arresting or interviewing officer so I said I would lend a hand." She sighed heavily and took a long moment to read through the case notes in silence letting what she had said settle into Nate's head. The room held no noise for a long time, other than the hum of the overhead strip lights.

"Then you don't know." Nate seemed to speak the words out loud as he began to process what was going on. "About any of it." He added in a quieter voice, eyeballing her for a reaction.

"Any of it?" Tamsin looked at him, her eyebrow quirked at an odd angle. "Any of what exactly?"

"Look, things here are weird." Nate leaned forward a little, his tone hushed. "This woman Bo, have you met her? If you'd met her you'd know what I mean."

"No." Tamsin lowered the notes and looked at the young man shaking her head slowly. Internally she rolled her eyes and sighed, it was so obvious this young man was in over his head, the very idea that he was saying any of this in a police interview room was just blowing her mind and not in a good way. Thankfully she knew the 'observation officer' was Fae and would contain anything improper the young prisoner might say. "Are you suggesting there is something that I need to know about her? I just read from the notes that your conspiracy to kidnap and kidnapping charges are against a woman named Kenzi, and you said before your ex was a woman named Kenzi..." She put on her best confused look. "Is there more than one Kenzi?"

"No, there is only one Kenzi." Nate shook his head. "And I never arranged to have her kidnapped, I just wanted to get her away from Bo for a little while, so she could think without Bo having to tell her what to do."

"So Kenzi wasn't kidnapped, even though I see attached to this that there was a missing persons report filed for her two days ago after she was 'taken CIA style' from outside of a bar in town?" Tamsin recounted the details to Nate carefully wiggling the paper at him. "Eye witnesses synopsis not mine."

"That might have happened but I didn't arrange it. They were just supposed to talk to her, let me talk to her, not take her away or kidnap her." Nate realized even as he said the words how screwed he was, her didn't even have to watch as Tamsin's eyebrow arched higher and her pen scribbled his words faster on the paper. "I think I want a lawyer please." His voice got very small as he curled his arms in around his body.

-x-

Kenzi hadn't been able to look down when Lauren had prepped her skin and then slipped the needle into it to take a blood sample. She'd averted her eyes, having to push back the unwanted flashbacks of the last few times she was poked by a needle. She knew that since she had been medicated the Doctor of all people was the best to figure out with what and if anything left over was dangerous.

"You have a much gentler touch." Kenzi opened her eyes to look at Lauren. "Thanks for this, for Bo's sake, it'll make her calm down a bit, that's the only reason I'm agreeing to this in exchange for a drink." She reminded the blonde of the deal they'd made.

"It's important for us all to know you're alright." Lauren said quickly covering the things she had used with a cloth as she let go of Kenzi's arm.

"Bo told me once, about how Llachlan locked you up in the prison at the compound." Blue eyes searched for Lauren's, wanting more to see what looked back at her than what the doctor actually answered.

Lauren continued to tidy away her things for a moment before meeting Kenzi's look, her brown eyes steady and open.

"He did, for four days." She nodded keeping the connection even. "The dungeons in the compound are underground; stone walls and floor, no windows, no plumbing." She let her eyes roll slightly.

"My arms were always tied at the wrist, so bedpan." Kenzi actually smirked slightly at the comparison knowing that there was no such thing as a winner but a better understanding of the 'horror' both of them had lived through. At the time, Kenzi knew she hadn't done a single thing to offer the blonde help after the ordeal and she did regret that now that she better understood. "My nurse, she never did tell me her name, was OCD about cleanliness. You saw the get up she had me in at the police station." She gave a soft shrug.

"I struck me as very 'Grease'." Lauren actually smirked slightly.

"That's what I said, and this woman didn't even give me an eye roll." Kenzi smiled at Lauren genuinely feeling like they had a better thread of understanding. "Was it hard? The first night after?" She asked the question in a softer voice.

"The situation was different Kenzi..." Lauren frowned slightly. "But it's going to be hard." She added honestly. "I might have a few ideas of things you could try to help but..." She stopped. "Why don't I take a look at your wrists first." She made the offer softly.

Kenzi gave a soft nod and held out both of her wrists to the blonde. She let Lauren begin the task of cleaning and checking the skin before she broke the silence again.

"How has Bo been?" She checked knowing that if anyone knew in the world it was Lauren at the moment.

"So worried." Lauren admitted easily giving the brunette another quick eye roll. "You know Bo, she loves you and somebody took you." She summed up the situation. "Stopping her from ripping the city apart looking for you was an issue to begin with." The blonde reached into the small medical bag she had with her and pulled out a roll of dressing which she began to lightly wrap around Kenzi's left wrist. The material was possibly the softest thing the brunette had ever felt. Seeing the soft frown of confusion that graced Kenzi's brow Lauren smiled. "It's a little something I borrowed from the Lab," She explained as she secured the dressing around Kenzi's wrist. "There's nothing quite like it, I won't bore you with the details of how it's made or what it's made from, but..." The blonde stopped as she moved to begin wrapping Kenzi's other arm. "Kenzi." She looked up with a frown.

It took the brunette a second to catch up, but as she glanced at Lauren and the wide eyes that stared at the red blotchy skin that covered her right arm from the wrist to the elbow, she understood in an instant.

"That's old, you don't have to worry about that." Kenzi resisted the urge to pull back her rash covered arm. She looked back at the partially closed bedroom door, knowing Bo was supposed to be downstairs waiting for the delivery of their pizza while the Doc did her exam. "Really it showed up before I was snatched, just before but before." She looked back at Lauren. "I don't want anything else to add to the freak out of the moment." She glanced back at the door as if unnecessarily reminding the blonde of the succubus nearby.

Lauren caught on to the subtle message Kenzi was sending her, but was reluctant to move on from the angry looking rash.

"I'll run some other tests on your blood." She put forward her compromise moving her hands back to wrap the bruised skin at the young woman's wrist.

"As long as its between you and me." Kenzi underlined the provision. "The nurse said it was part of my taint." She gave a soft frown.

"I know it's not easy Kenzi, to think about, or talk about but you can talk to me about any of it if you can't talk to Bo." The blonde made the offer softly. "I know you don't want to upset her more than she already is and I know how much you care for her." She did her best to explain her offer more.

"Thank you." Kenzi responded genuinely to the kind offer. "It was all kinda surreal. I was outside the Dal and my own personal spy movie started. Guys with masks put a hood on my face and threw me in a van, it just went downhill from there." She tried to sum up the initial experience for the blonde. "I just feel so..." She gave a body wide shiver. "Icky." She tried to explain. "Like my shower didn't clean off anything, I can still smell that damn room."

"Unfortunately that might not go away for a while." Lauren said gently as she taped the second dressing. "The biggest thing is don't expect too much of yourself instantly. You have been though something big, there is no 'it's only...' or 'I should...' okay? Not for a while. Your actions and reactions to things need to be just allowed to happen." The blonde packed away the roll of white material and other equipment. "I think maybe you should sleep in with Bo tonight."

Kenzi instantly realized she hadn't actually thought much past the now, let alone thought as far forward as sleeping. The very idea of it in some way terrified her, after all she had no control over what happened when she was asleep, at least when she was awake she could be in charge of where she went, what she did, but when she was asleep anyone could... The brunette slammed the brakes on her spindling mind and looked at Lauren for a second, and with a soft chuff of a smile she shook her head as she realized something.

That had been exactly why the blonde had suggested sleeping with Bo, so that she would feel protected and soothed by the one person she knew, even in her unconscious subconscious, could protect her against anything.

"You're pretty smart you know that?" Kenzi breath out as she kept her eyes on Lauren.

The blonde smiled back for a moment and shook her head slightly.

"I just know what it's like to feel..." She stopped before she spoke of anything specific. "I just know." She amended her statement with another quick smile.

Kenzi let their eye contact slip for a moment, as Lauren focused on repacking her medical bag and Kenzi looked off around her room.

"You're staying over too though, right?" The brunette asked the question as Lauren made a move to pull away from Kenzi, now that her brief medical assessment was done, and she had done all she could for any wounds she had for now.

"I could, there's always the couch or your bed." The blonde paused in her retreat.

"I think you should stay." The younger woman made the admission rather quietly.

"Okay." Lauren heard herself agreeing easily, there was just something about the tone of Kenzi's voice and the way blue eyes didn't quite look at her as she asked. "Kenzi." She said the younger woman's name as she made sure to look into those blue eyes. "I'm going to ask you something now and I want you to answer how you want to okay? No pressure, no expectations, no anything."

"Okay." Kenzi's voice had taken on such a young quality as she replied. She had even gathered herself up, drawing her knees up under her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs as she looked at Lauren.

"Did anything happen to you when you were held captive. Did anyone do anything to you, hurt you, touch you?" Lauren forced the questions out in the most even and professional tone ever, which made it sound even odder, considering how personal and gentle their conversation had become.

Kenzi gave a little shiver, her blue eyes looking almost impossibly big as she looked up at Lauren from her place on the bed. She shook her head ever so slightly.

"The nurse got personal... a lot, but she never crossed that professional line. I mean when you're tied to a wall 24 / 7 there's nothing you can do for yourself so she had to..." Kenzi stopped and shuddered more. "But she never, it was always about hygiene. The only other person I really saw was the Reverend and he was just..." She paused and shook her head again. "Creepy." She tried to account for her answer to stress that it was indeed true. "But everything that did happen, I didn't want to happen, I was touched by someone I didn't know and I..." She could be seen visibly grinding her teeth a little in nervousness.

"You weren't in control." Lauren interrupted Kenzi's putting a stop to the torture she was putting herself through by offering her words. "Of anything, even the simplest of things." Her voice went back to the soft, sympathetic tone it had been as she stepped back towards Kenzi, coming down to crouch near the bed. "You were trapped, afraid and alone." She tried to make her understand that even if she hadn't been sexually abused by her captors, the treatment she'd had to endure was both traumatic and scarring.

Kenzi looked into brown eyes with tear filled blue ones and nodded.

"I understand." Lauren closed her eyes with a soft breath out, then very slowly, so that Kenzi could watch every centimetre of her progress, she leaned forward and closed her arms around the younger woman. "But it's over now, you're free, you're home, with Bo." She summed up softly. "And you can do anything or nothing, the choice is yours." She held on lightly for a moment.

"Thank you." The tiny whisper came from inside the hug, where Kenzi had literally curled up against Lauren's body. She hadn't embraced the blonde, but had leaned in against her body, pressing up against the warmth and the gentle curve of the doctor's form.

"You don't need to thank me Kenzi, I haven't been the easiest person to get to know but that doesn't mean I don't see who you are, understand what you are." Lauren kept the close contact until Kenzi wiggled back, her blue eyes still looking at the blonde. "Know that you didn't deserve this."

"I do need to thank you, for Bo, for being there for her though this, I dread to think how much of the city would be on fire right now if it wasn't for you." Kenzi shook her head a little as she spoke.

"Ah well." This time Lauren did smile and ease back a little more, actually pushing up onto her feet, tipping her head to the side so that her blonde hair gathered there for a moment before she threw it over her shoulder after bending down to pick up the small medical bag she had brought in with her. "I'd like to say there would have been no such carnage but, you were missing and..." She smiled even more brightly, but just as quickly lost the smile when the whole house was almost shaken by heavy hammering on the front door downstairs. It was a knock that was far too loud to ever be the innocent pizza delivery man.

"There's a sword by the dresser." Kenzi hissed the words at the blonde before rolling across the mattress, her hand reaching down and around it to under her bed, coming up with a crossbow. Shifting up onto her knees the brunette rather unsteadily aimed it squarely at the closed door, her breath coming in fast short gasps as despite her warning Lauren just went towards the door unarmed.

-x-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 2:22

Rating: T

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

**Missing : Part Eight**

By : The RainbowWriters

Bo was up and off of the couch the instant the first knock had shattered the peace that had ruled the clubhouse. She had armed herself with her thigh dagger and a short sword that on the kitchen island by the time she had reached the door. She didn't bother hiding the shiny blade as she unlocked the door.

"Just me and pizza." Dyson held up one hand, the other held the ' Kenzi' special from the local pizza restaurant. He tried to give Bo a soft understanding smile despite the fact she had enough weaponry pointed at him to actually put even his powerful life in jeopardy.

"You call idiot, you don't just arrive and knock the front door in." Bo snapped as she turned leaving him at the open door. She tossed the short sword she was still semi-wielding off to land on a chair. "That way I can have the door open for you and you can just come in without sounding like an attack."

"You knew I was on my way to the station, when you rushed Kenzi out of there I figured you'd know I was coming." Dyson frowned at the succubus. "How is she?" He came through the door after her as soon as she'd retreated and dropped the pizza on the island.

"How do you think she is?" Bo tried to take the anger out of her voice but didn't particularly succeed. "How would you be after being kidnapped, tied up and locked in a room for two days?"

"I don't know." The wolf was actually honest as he continued to meet her with soft restraint. "That's why I'm asking you. Is Lauren checking her?" He noted how both Kenzi and the blonde were missing.

"Yes, she wants some blood to check what if anything they pumped into Kenzi's system, and Kenzi's wrists are in pretty bad shape." Bo turned and walked away from the wolf, heading back towards the couch. "Where the hell were you?" She added having pinpointed in her head the reason she wasn't able to let go of all of her anger towards the wolf and his disruption of the peace of the clubhouse.

"Trying to refocus after your sway." He met her eyes with calm explanation, his time missing having been used to get a little better perspective.

"Oh you so didn't just do that." Bo pushed up from the couch, her eyes blazing at his sugguestion. "Are you blaming me for your blatant display of childish jealousy this afternoon?"

"No, I'm becoming concerned that the after effects of the blood bond might include your powers affecting those of us who were part of the ritual more then usual." Dyson actually put up one hand and looked at her with a soft frown. "I am sorry, about the door." He spelled out the simple fact to extend to her his concession that she had already pinpointed the issue.

"Hale seems just fine." Bo bit back immediately. "But then he doesn't have a problem with the fact that he's not Lauren." The succubus was almost more irritated by the calm, rational approach that Dyson was taking, especially considering he had been neither during the period of time they were referencing. "I have a theory too, but it's not anything about my amazing powers altering your behaviour. It's that love or not, you can't stand to see me happy, with Lauren, or anyone that isn't you, even though it can't be you because you threw us away." She took a quick angry breath.

Dyson took a half step back, almost if trying to repel the angry words that she was throwing at him. He could be watched closing his eyes briefly, holding back the initial swell of response to overtake him before as he held his tongue purposefully.

"Bo..." His voice finally came back calm and even. "I want you to be happy." He stated the fact softly and retook the half step towards her, then added another. "And you're right I wish it was me and not Lauren, and I have my own issues with Lauren, but who you choose is who you choose." He stopped his approach on the other side of the couch. "Right now I just want to be here for Kenzi, to help her feel safe after what she's gone through." He offered the secondary reason he was there, one that in no way involved causing issues. "Until this Reverend is in custody, I want Kenzi to be safe."

"She's upstairs." Bo took a step back drawing in a long steadying breath, turning away from him as if dismissing him to go on his way. She felt a little ping ponged between his acceptance that he'd acted vastly out of character when he'd ripped off the car door and his deferral from further addressing her accusation that he was jealous of Lauren by simply stating that he was.

Dyson hesitated from saying anything else to fuel the fire of their conversation and moved to the stairs, taking them in a slow steady fashion. When he reached Kenzi's door, he knocked on the ajar barrier lightly remembering how Bo had barked about his entrance downstairs being far too loud and intrusive.

"Kenzi?" He called out her name trying to brush off the residue of his collision with Bo downstairs.

"Dyson?" Kenzi had lowered the crossbow already having heard the wolf's voice in the living room talking to the succubus but she was still holding it in her hand as he pushed softly into the room. As soon as he was fully inside however the young woman tossed it onto the mattress, slid off the bed and moved to press herself into his arms.

"Kenzi." Dyson repeated the brunette's name as he held her tightly to him for a long moment, closing his eyes. "By the time I got to the station, they told me you were here." He explained his absence so far. "You had me worried."

"You? I was more worried." Kenzi leaned back to smile at him. "And while we're at it, thank you for sending your friend to rescue me but..." She eased back just a little from the initial contact. "Where were you?" She playfully swatted at his arm.

"She's less of a friend and more of my new partner actually." Dyson corrected Kenzi with the typical type of smile they shared between them, he leaned back as she did and looked at the young woman. "And I was following up other leads and trying to get back to the station, but apparently your witness statement was shorter than your average shopping list, which didn't exactly give me much time to get back there when the news broke." He made the subtle comment as to her very brief stay at the station.

"Yeah well police stations make me nervous." Kenzi grinned and waved away her quick escape. "And like I was going to share the best bits with anyone but you." She underlined the most important fact she could offer him.

Lauren, from her place silent at the side of the room, couldn't help but notice how the young woman's demeanour was relaxing more and more in response to the wolf's presence and their easy conversation. She also noted with interest the fact that obviously Dyson had been back to his apartment during part of his missing time.

The wolf was in a totally different outfit to the one he had spent the day in. Gone was the work smart detective suit, replaced with dark jeans and a casual but still very typical brown button down. She also found it odd how unlike any recent meetings, he didn't try to hold her eyes for long, in fact at the moment he seemed to be avoiding them, underlining for the moment that earlier events were not to be brought up.

"You can share all those best bits over pizza, I picked up a double, double cheese on my way over." The wolf explained how much he had expected her to tell him everything. "Are you all done here?" For the first time Dyson really glanced at Lauren.

The Doctor didn't get a chance to answer though as Kenzi moved quickly over to her and gave the blonde a shoulder hug.

"She just finished doing her thing, best Doc in town." Kenzi made the announcement and then moved back to slide her arm around Dyson. "Did you get little fish in a pot?" She checked as she moved with him to the door.

-x-

Lauren carefully made a pile of long neglected dishes she'd found in the kitchen next to the sink before the island had enough room for her to take out the three beers from the fridge that she'd offered to walk the long distance to the kitchen to get. Truth be told she knew she needed a glass of water, the apparently classic double double cheese Kenzi pizza causing Lauren to have heart burn immediately almost at the sight of all the grease that had pooled in places on each slice.

As she took the tops of three bottles, she listened as bright laughter filled the club house, a mixture of Dyson's and Kenzi's amusement at something that the blonde had missed while tidying away some of the clutter. She had been so lost in her actions, she nearly jumped in surprise when a hand landed softly on the middle of her back, moments before lips gently brushed against her cheek.

"Thank you." Bo's voice was low as she succubus eased back from the brief lip to skin contact.

"Me?" Lauren felt a roll of pleasure go through her whole body as she turned a little to find Bo standing right behind her. "I didn't do anything." She shook her head to any idea that Kenzi's bright mood had anything to do with her.

"You dressed Kenzi's wrists, I notices the bandages when she was eating pizza like a starved woman." Bo explained part of the reason for her statement. "And obviously because you talked to her."

"I did." Lauren nodded to the succubus' observation. "A little, I asked things that needed to be asked." She clarified a little more.

"Like?" Bo pushed slightly, her eyebrows twitching on the verge of a frown.

"You know what like Bo, I asked her those things you couldn't." Lauren said softly wanting the brunette to understand as a doctor there were questions she had to find the courage to ask, even if it was hard and the answers were scary. She knew if Kenzi had been evasive or vague she would have continued to ask more and more direct scary questions until she'd been able to make a reasonable assessment, bad or good. She couldn't change what had happened now, she could only effect how it was dealt with.

The succubus literally took a small step back and reached her hand out to brace on the work surface, her eyes fixed on the blonde willing her to continue, to give her the answers she needed without keeping her waiting or indeed giving voice to details that she knew she wasn't actually ready to give words to.

"No one touched her Bo." Lauren dropped her voice low so no one in the living room could eavesdrop. "Not sexually or physically to an extreme, there was no torture other than her constantly being restrained and all that that means to her wrists as the restraint points." She passed on the necessary details. "She was however completely deprived of her freedom, control and basic personal privacy, and it is going to take her time to come to terms with what all that means, and to heal."

Bo let go of the breath she had been holding and wiped at her suddenly tear filled eyes.

"But they didn't hurt-hurt her?" She asked for double confirmation, a hundred million horrible scenarios having made roost in the back of head in the hours Kenzi had been missing.

"No Bo, they didn't hurt her." Lauren gave the succubus what she was asking for, knowing that more than anything Bo needed to know that Kenzi hadn't been abused or tortured during her captivity. "I've suggested she sleep with you tonight." She made Bo aware of the arrangements she'd already outlined to the younger woman.

"Of course." Bo nodded easily agreeing to the idea. "For however long she needs the assurance." She made the offer without a second thought. "I'll get the locks changed on the front door tomorrow and I'll do something about walls." A frown briefly flashed across Bo's face as she glanced around her view of the club house from the kitchen.

"I'm not sure all that is necessary right now." Lauren shook her head. "Just a strong succubus big sister beside her as she sleeps." She outlined the main point.

Bo blinked a little to focus her mind that had fractured off into a thousand 'home safety' tangents and looked at Lauren with a soft smile.

"Right." She summed up, reaching out to take Lauren's hand. "Thank you." She said again, this time meaning it a little bit more.

"You don't have to thank me." Lauren shook her head and eased her hand free, reaching out with it to pass Bo one of the beers that she had opened.

"I do, without you I wouldn't have known all of that, I..." She paused and looked over to where Kenzi and Dyson were chatting. "I don't know if I could have asked."

Lauren just smiled as she moved away from her girlfriend to get a bottle of water for herself from the fridge.

"Wait, if Kenzi is sleeping with me tonight..." Bo suddenly keyed into an issue with the arrangement that had been made.

"She wants me to stay over too." Lauren quickly put an end to the succubus' line of worry. "I told her I would, I can wait till the morning to bring the blood work to the Lab."

"The Lab?" Bo's voice squeaked a little as her throat constricted slightly, the reaction coming fast and without any warning. "Lauren, if you walk back into the Lab and..." She stopped realizing what she had been about to say and how desperate it had sounded.

"Bo, stop." The blonde turned and moved back to Bo, reaching up with both hands to cup her lover's face, bringing it up to meet her gaze, before sliding her hands down to rest on the brunette's shoulders. "I need to examine Kenzi's blood, to check she's really alright, our focus is Kenzi, remember?"

"Yes, yes it is." Bo agreed easily but her mind still warred with the idea. "Which is why you need to check her blood at your place, you have what you need there, I've seen the set up you have. More science stuff than was in my high school." She summed up with a quirky smile. "Our focus is Kenzi, keeping her safe and getting rid of whoever this Reverend is. The word there is OUR Lauren, as in you and me, together. So no lab." The succubus shook her, her head twitching to the left slightly in an almost nervous fashion. "Right?" She checked with the blonde.

With a slightly concerned frown Lauren watched Bo's mannerisms and felt the slightly odd way that Bo's skin heated up under her touch.

"Okay, no lab right now." She conceded the point, hoping that with Kenzi home and some actual restful sleep the Succubus would be better equipped to be reasoned with.

"Thank you." With Lauren's words Bo visibly relaxed and moved to put her hand up against Lauren's cheek. "Really Lauren, you have been..." She rubbed her thumb along the blonde's cheek bone. "You are, amazing. I don't know if without you here I would have kept it together over the last two days." The brunette traced her finger down towards Lauren's lips, her eyes following the movement of her fingertips. "I love you." She whispered.

Lauren once again felt the usual disarming of the blocks and controls she liked to keep on her emotions and feelings as the soft heartfelt words slipped from her girlfriend's lips. Even though less than fifteen feet away in the living room, there sat Dyson and Kenzi, she didn't stop the pull she felt to lean forward and first press her lips to the finger that traced over them, and then onto the succubus' lips instead.

"I love you too Bo." She breathed onto the brunette's mouth.

The one thing that Lauren had been wrong about however, was how far away at least one of the two people she had briefly thought about was. A fact that was underlined when she was hip-checked just lightly, by slender hips, making her open her eyes that had slid closed in the kiss.

"Sorry lovers but I was dying of thirst." Kenzi 'apologized' for her interruption but the bright smile on her face brought her words into great question.

Bo did drop her hands from Lauren's face, but didn't move away from the blonde, turning her face slightly to look at her best friend who had paused, leaning against the kitchen island looking at them.

"You know if you two stay in the kitchen much longer the wolf and I are going to have eaten all of both pizzas." Kenzi smirked and then pushed off the island and looped an arm around Bo's neck, "But maybe that's okay because you two look like you've moved on to dessert already." She placed a messy kiss on Bo's cheek. "Go take your girl upstairs and ravage her, you've got forty five minutes before I release the hounds."

"We'll take it." Bo grinned back at her best friend and slipped her hand into Lauren's and urged to the blonde towards the stairs.

"Dyson's staying over by the way." Kenzi called after them as she picked up the other beer and headed off towards the couch again.

"He can have the couch." Bo said from the bottom step on her way up.

-x-

Bo skipped the usual trappings she liked to fuss with, especially when bringing Lauren into her bedroom. She didn't pause to light candles, she didn't check the sheets on the bed or even if there were sheets on the bed instead she just pulled the blonde into the room, closed the door and then walked, with Lauren stepping backwards to the edge of the bed.

"Ever... since...beating...the Garuda..." Bo pressed kisses onto Lauren's neck as her fingers fumbled slightly with the small buttons of her girlfriend's button down. "I've wanted... to.. do this." Lauren gathered her own hair out of the way as the succubus kissed her way around to the blonde's ear, "And now.. with Kenzi safe..." She lightly gripped the very edge of Lauren's ear lobe with her teeth. "I can."

Finally finishing with the last button Bo moved her hands up pushing the expensive material of Lauren's shirt from off her shoulders, she took a little breath before moving back slightly to appreciate the new view.

It was then that Bo lost her smile of eager anticipation.

"Lauren." She pulled away.

It took the blonde a moment to catch up, after all since Kenzi's interruption her body had literally been flooded with endorphins and desire, but when she finally managed to engage her brain, she realized what the problem must be. She hadn't had the time give herself even the briefest of looks over since her rather abrupt meeting with the field ground earlier. And like she had commented to Bo when it had happened, she was pretty sure that she had landed on something hard and unforgiving that was going to have left its mark. A mark that no doubt Bo was now reacting to.

"Bo, it's okay." Lauren tried not only to acknowledge but to brush away any concern the expected bruising on her side and ribcage was causing Bo. "I just landed funny when Nate blindsided me."

"That is not okay." Bo shook her head, her fingers trembling when she reached out to trace the obvious outline of where the blonde had landed flatly on a jagged rock. The skin had already coloured in vivid blues and purples. "I can't... I can't touch you if you're... I might hurt you."

"Right now the only thing I want is for you to touch me." Lauren's body arched into her touch and she used her shoulders and arms to totally shrug off the top. She didn't stop there as she reached to the front clasp of her bra and let that fall useless from her body as well. Now with her upper body totally naked, the bruise was obvious but more distracting was the curve of each breast.

"Oh Lauren." Bo's voice literally trembled with thick, almost overwhelming desire as she leaned forward closing her arms around the blonde, using the momentum of the move to press the blonde backwards onto the bed behind her. She pressed her lips to the perfect skin between Lauren's breasts, closing her eyes to the wave of pleasure the move brought to both the blonde and herself.

"Yes Bo." Lauren instantly moved her hands to run over Bo's hair, also subtly keeping the brunette in place close to her body.

"I... I know there is a lot..." Bo tried to talk in between pressing her lips to any vital area in need of attention on Lauren's upper body. "To talk about but..." Her mouth became busy for a long moment kissing under the blonde's left breast.

"We can talk, after the next forty five minutes." Lauren moved her hands to the button on her pants and flicked it open. "As it is, that will be a record for us." She added playfully wanting to reassure Bo that talking didn't have to be the priority right now.

"Forty five minutes must be like swimming the 50m freestyle, its the fastest sex of all." Bo didn't hesitate to help Lauren by pulling down her body far enough to help peel the blonde's pants back off her, quickly pulling off her underwear to follow. The moment before she leaned back down she peeled off her own top and bra, pressing her fullness of her breasts into Lauren's upper thighs as she kissed the blonde's stomach.

"Do you think we're up to the job?" Lauren teased almost playfully, her hips rolling in response to the low kiss and the general feeling of arousal flooding her body.

"I know we are." Bo kissed hot skin again, pressing her hands up over Lauren's torso, being sure to trace more lightly with the fingers skimming over bruised skin. "Because I'm always ready to love you, to make love to you." She began kissing up Lauren's body making sure that at no point in time did their bodies loose contact with each other. "When I'm this close to you, it is like a part of me is always touching you. That I need to be, just to breath." The succubus closed her hands over the soft swells of Lauren's breasts, placing her lips between them.

"Take what you need Bo, right now." Lauren urged her, her body already pushing all of the hidden away residual passion to the forefront to make this forty five minutes capable of feeling like four hours.

"I need you, just you." Bo pushed her body up flush with Lauren's, sliding her leg between the blonde's pressing her thigh tight to her lover's body as she pressed their lips together in a deep passionate kiss.

-x-

Dyson sat back on the couch, watching with a slim smile as Kenzi managed to finish her fourth slice of pizza, despite the almost absurd amount of cheese on it. He could remember the first time he'd stood in the small corner pizza and chicken restaurant while Kenzi tried to convince the counter clerk that she indeed wanted double cheese on her double cheese. The young woman's small hand waving money at him as if it should spur him into making any pizza she could want to order, and the origin of why Kenzi always asked for a small plastic pot full of anchovies. The all be it unwanted spoils of her war against that clerk in getting her pizza the way she wanted it, a free topping of her choice. She'd picked the small fish just so the clerk would have to transfer them in particular into the little plastic take out container.

"You know you could go easy on your stomach, I can't imagine they've been feeding you pizza for the last two days." Dyson tried to broach the idea of her giving him more details of her incarceration, on top of the fact he was desperately trying to push out of his mind the fact Bo and Lauren had disappeared together upstairs about ten minutes ago.

"Are you kidding I didn't even get the packet of Doritos that I was owed as part of the Geneva convention." Kenzi grumbled sitting back on the couch and putting her feet up on the coffee table, and pushing at an empty pizza box with her toe. "What kind of a monster doesn't give a girl a simple packet of Doritos?" She looked at Dyson with wide blue eyes.

"Mean ones." Dyson gave a soft amused shake of his head that out of everything this is what she'd chosen to focus on. "And for the future, only the good guys abide by the Geneva convention but even that is only in public."

"Shit balls, the world so isn't what it's supposed to be." Kenzi shook her head, her face a mask of mock disappointment, which then relaxed out into a more solemn, almost troubled look as she poked at the pizza box a little more. "Really wolf man, those wackos need heavily armed intervention, of the permanent kind."

"They should all be in custody by the morning, arrest warrants are already being signed." Dyson reassured her that the police were doing things. "Tell me about what happened? You went outside the Dal and?"

"It was like they were waiting for me, these guys, all in black, literally jumped out of a moving van and threw me inside." Kenzi admitted, her voice quiet as she frowned and looked at the couch. "I didn't even have the time to scream. The next thing I knew I was bouncing around the bottom of a crappy van with a pillow case on my head being shouted at."

"Did you drive for a long time?" Dyson urged her to continue.

"Not sure, I got a little mouthy and kicky, they knocked me out." Kenzi recalled pulling her feet back up to her body, tucking them up under her body. "When I came around I was all tied up in my room." She let the tremor of a tiny shiver move her slightly. "The room." She corrected herself quickly. "Not my room."

"The room that Tamsin found you in?" Dyson clarified, easily able to see her uncomfortableness at the verbal slip. After all he would have never thought she meant 'my room' as in her personal room, but the distinction was critically important to her.

"Yeah, I don't know where it was, the house." Kenzi admitted shaking her head. "It looked old but that could just have been because of the creepazoid that owned it. But your partner, Tamsin, she got the address right? I mean that place has been shut down already, hasn't it?" She looked up at Dyson suddenly, her blue eyes wide.

"A team is there, Tamsin and Hale are leading up the joint investigation now. I get a call the minute they get anything important, but until then I'm right here for you." He underlined the fact to her again. "Kenzi..." He leaned forward to pick up his beer. "Did either of them mention anything Fae specifically? Anyone or anything I should know about?"

"No." Kenzi shook her head. "And I didn't squeal I swear, at least..." She frowned. "I don't think I did. I don't remember saying anything. Oh God do you think I said something and I don't remember?"

"It's very unlikely." Dyson shook his head reassuring her. "There are spy drugs that can make people more likely to tell the truth but I don't think our Reverend qualifies as someone who would have access to drugs like that. I know you wouldn't have said anything." He assured her directly. "There is a lot to speculate on right now, but what we know for sure is that this man..." He stressed the assessment. "Thinks he has the right to just take people's freedom away because he thinks they need to be saved and he doesn't."

"Oh, oh wait!" Kenzi waved her hand for a moment. "Bo, he called Bo a demon." She looked at Dyson blinking her blue eyes. "At least I think he meant her. Maybe he meant me, or my mom, or someone else I know."

Dyson watched her certainty grow into slight confusion and then into outright distrust of her own memory.

"Don't worry about the clarity right now, I'd rather work on the idea this Reverend called Bo a demon and find out it wasn't exactly how it was framed." He put his larger hand out to cover hers and squeezed it. "The important thing is you kept your head Kenzi, you didn't do anything dangerous and you knew we were coming to get you." He left his hand in place, realizing for not the first time since he had drank the strange purple liquid back into his body, he had been true that he had not just lost his ability to love Bo. He had lost the ability to love, and moments with Kenzi during his 'dead' period came flowing into his memory with warm expression. There had been a chance that this young woman may never have been found again after she'd gone missing that night, a chance like so many Dyson had known that she had simply disappeared.

"A girl had hope." Kenzi gave the wolf a little smile. "Even if she didn't have Doritos." She breathed out a little, releasing some of the tension in her body.

As she did a rather loud thump came from upstairs, followed by a series of other questionable noises. Kenzi coughed obviously and shifted on the couch slightly.

"Er..." She glanced at the table and then at Dyson. "Want to watch some TV?" She offered lamely and then breathed out shaking her head. "Sorry, that's kind of my fault." She apologized to Dyson who was doing his best to look cool and as if he hadn't even noticed, even though there was a slender trail of plaster dust trailing down from a crack in the ceiling.

"Kenzi it's no one's fault..." Dyson cleared his throat and shook his head.

"No... no, it is." Kenzi pointed out. "You know after days of not being able to breathe sideways without permission I wanted to embrace the naughty, the spontaneous, the carnal. I told Bo she had forty five minutes to do what she could before I called it." She admitted the basic fact.

"I... I had been going to say it's not your fault she's upstairs with Lauren." Dyson looked at her sideways realizing now she hadn't been apologizing for that specifically in any way. "But it's clear she's made a choice, I just wanted you to know, she doesn't know about what you did with the Norn."

"You haven't told her about the mojo?" Kenzi looked at the wolf, her blue eyes widening again. "Dude, you have to tell her."

"No, I don't, she's made it quite clear to me that I either have to be okay with what is going on upstairs or don't expect to be welcome. Whether I have my love back or not is irrelevant to Bo right now, her heart has made a choice that won't be changed by the news." Dyson shook his head at her firmly. "And Bo is more important than my pride."

"This isn't about your pride, this is about you being you. You were an ass without your love, with it maybe you'll be back to who you were and if you don't tell her she won't give you the chance to be anything but an ass." Kenzi pointed out the flaw in his logic.

"For the record, I have already been an ass, but no you are not getting details." Dyson gave her a curt smile. "Anyway our focus right now is you, and taking this House of Delivery group off the streets." He refocused her.

"This isn't over." She flicked her finger between the two of them, "But you're right about focus, we need those wacko's shut down. Why hasn't Hale called yet?" She added with an almost grumpy frown.

"He will, you want another beer?" He looked to her bottle and made the offer to go get one.

-x-

Bo pulled up the dark green sheet that was bundled in a heap at the bottom of the bed and draped it lightly over Lauren's body. The blonde, who was lying on her side facing the brunette, smiled as the cool fabric landed lightly on her warm skin.

"Our time's up, but I think you should stay right where you are for a while." Bo leaned up on her elbow, her body stretched out along side Lauren's as she reached out and slid her other hand over the blonde's hip over the sheet. "Catch your breath, relax a little." She smiled more. "Enjoy the after glow." She grinned slightly.

"That's a very generous offer." Lauren beamed back at her. "But I think considering the arrangements for the night, I'd rather not miss any time with you."

"I was thinking about that, well no..." The succubus chuckled lightly. "I wasn't thinking about anything other than what we were doing then but, right now I'm thinking about it and I think you should stay in here tonight. I'll sleep in Kenzi's room with her, Dyson can have the couch." She outlined the 'revised' plan. "That way you get to stay surrounded by everything 'us' all night long." She purred out the words as she stroked her hand down the soft curve of Lauren's body again.

"And Kenzi would probably feel even safer in her own space." Lauren let her eyes dip closed as a gentle wave of pleasure washed over her at the stroking of Bo's hand.

"And maybe, just maybe..." Bo dropped her voice to a quieter, softer tone. "My brainiac, amazing, science geek girlfriend is a little more tired than she thinks she is." She repeated the soft movement of her hand. "And so instead of even joining us downstairs at all, she should just snuggle into the still warm pillow, that is right here." She shuffled the pillow she spoke of closer. "That still smells like me, and she keeps those deep brown eyes that I get so lost in closed and just lets herself rest." Bo ended her suggestion in a whisper as she leaned in and pressed her lips onto blonde hair.

"You make a very good argument." Lauren didn't reopen her eyes, she just let herself fall further into the mattress and pillows, Bo's voice so hypnotic almost in its suggestion to rest finally. And truthfully couldn't she? Kenzi was safe and sound at home, they'd won.

"I'll be in to check on you when we come up, but if you're asleep I won't wake you." Bo ran her hand down over Lauren's side again. "I want this to be the last thing you hear before you go to sleep." She leaned and placed a kiss again against the side of Lauren's head. "I love you."

-x-

Tamsin rather confidently followed the beam of her flashlight down through the packed basement in the Reverend's townhouse, sweeping it left and right even though there was nothing but stored junk to look at. The building had been preliminarily searched and while the Reverend had momentarily escaped them, his house was now open to the detectives for secondary investigation.

"It's like an episode of hoarders down here." Hale commented interrupting her confident progress through the narrow corridor between piles of books and boxes by literally knocking into her shoulder.

"I didn't know Siren's were afraid of bugs." Tamsin sneered at him for knocking into her. "It doesn't make any sense really though... this place is like an ancient tomb..." She let her finger run through some dusk on a pile of books. "But the smell down here suggests this little alley is used frequently." She wasn't surprised given the state of the rat packing that they suddenly just arrived at a door. She tried to twist the knob and then shook her head. "It's locked." She shrugged and then turned putting a hard kick into it with her boot the door swung open. "Well look what we have here..." She let her beam of light show what her cat shifter eyes had already shown her. Reaching to the side she found the light switch and turned on the main light, which turned out to be a soft reading lamp over computer far away from the door. The room beyond was an enclosed office, a large one, with more books but the walls were covered in notes and newspaper clippings of all ages and sizes. "Study in Psycho?"

Hale moved into the room behind the shifter looking at the neat splinter around the lock that her simple kick had caused, before looking at Tamsin's back with a quick arch of his eyebrow. Quickly however his attention was also taken by the mishmash of things on the walls.

The siren panned his light on some of the headlines, reading things like 'Girl found after three months, says was saved by fairies' and 'Small village in Croatia decimated by Werewolf attacks'. Most of the clippings were along these lines, covering things from UFO sights and abductions to missing person reports and gruesome murders all of which though had some kind of twist, at least according to the person reporting them.

Glancing again at Tamsin, Hale noted that the other detective had moved up to and was looking at the the collection of things on a desk at the far end of the room.

"I've got a chicken foot, an alligator foot, a rabbit foot. This guy has a foot fetish as well as everything else?" She offered with a shake of her head. "Lots of photographs of your friend." The blonde picked up a handful of shots and vaguely showed them to Hale over her shoulder. "Some of Bo, oh and you." She singled out a photograph. "Nice shot." She commented holding it up showing the siren the photograph of him in typical 'cop' get-up getting into his undercover car.

"You know it is customary for the new detective to keep their mouth shut with the jokes for awhile?" Hale looked over to the desk the light had turned on over, noting a laptop computer, which was currently turned off. More articles, print outs of stories and bundles of 'files' with names like Brian and Jessica on them littered the desk. He continued to survey his half of the room, seeing that unlike all the other surfaces, there was a fairly tall and fairly long cloth covered cabinet with nothing on top of it.

"Well I'm not a big believer in customs. I find them somewhat limiting and old fashioned." Tamsin replied dropping the photograph back with the others. "There's ones of Dyson and the Doctor and the Blood King too."

"Wait, how did you know?" Hale turned as his hand landed on top of the fairly rough cloth ready to pull it off.

"Because I'm looking at them." Tamsin replied giving Hale her best 'der stupid' look.

"No, not the pictures, how did you know he was the Blood King?" Hale pulled the cloth as he took a half step back towards her.

"I'm five hundred and thirty seven years old Siren, I didn't just crawl out of a kitty basket." She blinked amber eyes at him.

"Is he the reason you got suddenly pulled to be Dyson's new partner?" Hale turned back to the cabinet which was now clearly a chest freezer that had been carefully covered with wood grain sticky backed paper and he attempted to open the lid. Finding it locked he made one small second attempt but knew immediately they were going to need a crowbar.

"Maybe, I think it's got more to do with higher powers." Tamsin shook her head and turned, rummaging around on the desk for a moment and then coming up with a small shiny key. "This what you're looking for?" She asked as she walked towards him. "Makes sense that the Reverend would keep the key to his lunch fridge on his desk." She dangled it out in front of Hale.

"But odd that he tried to camouflage his lunch fridge like a stereo cabinet." Hale reached out to take the key clearly ready for her to snatch it away, and almost visibly relieved when she hadn't.

"It's probably full of two headed pigs and frozen aliens he bought of e-bay." Tamsin turned back round going back to the desk. "This guy is buying anything the conspiracy crowd are selling." She picked up a 'Genuine Meteorite' wondering exactly how many genuine meteorites there were out there made of nickle and silver, which is what the lump of metal in her hand clearly was.

"If it is you've just pulled the job of cataloguing it for the file." Hale used the classic 'police deal' that if you were lucky enough to win, involved you doing the most work anyway. He slipped the key in and opened the lock before using his hand to pull open the lid. He peered down into the dark interior for a long moment.

"Whatever." The blonde shrugged and moved on to pick up the bundled files, obviously people the group had previously 'saved' in some way or another. Each would have to be read and reread to pick out important cross facts.

"Er... Tamsin." The Siren's voice was slightly uneven as it called for her attention from the freezer area.

"Oh come on Siren, two headed pigs are not that freaky, you're a fae who can melt the human mind with a whistle, it's just a pig with a snout too many." She sighed hard as she turned, but stopped as she saw the look on his face.

"It's not a pig, more like a wolf." As he shone his torch into the chest freezer, amber eyes followed the bright beam and widened when they fell on the frozen corpse of a half shifted male Fae wolf.

-x-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 2:22

Rating: T

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

**Missing: Part Nine**

**By: The RainbowWriters**

The dynamic in the front room of the club house had shifted slightly after the succubus had returned from upstairs. Bo was sat on one end of the couch, a glass of red wine in one hand, her other hand stroked lightly through long black locks of hair. Resting on a cushion in her lap was Kenzi's head, the rest of the young woman's body laid out taking up the rest of the couch more or less completely, no small feat considering the small size of her slender form. One of Kenzi's hands was tucked up under her cheek, the other was draped off the side of the couch, holding onto the neck of a half empty bottle of beer.

Dyson was sat on one of the arm chairs with his feet up on the coffee table, having pulled it closer for that specific purpose. He too had a bottle of beer in his hand, but unlike Kenzi's his was more or less full, he had wanted the illusion of drinking along with her, not the reality of it. After all he wanted to be completely alert and ready just in case anything were to happen.

With the return of the succubus to the mix, Kenzi's focus had shifted. She had instantly gravitated to sit with her best friend and it hadn't taken any time at all for the young woman to assume the position she was now in. It also hadn't taken her long after she had adopted the relaxed pose for her to begin to look just a little sleepy.

"I missed this couch." The young woman announced somewhat suddenly as she took a swig from the bottle in her hand. "I'm pretty sure the bed I was in was some posture-pedic crap meant to aline my spine as they alined my soul. I never want a good mattress on my bed, ever." She shook her head on the pillow.

"Your mattress is from Bob's Discount Mattress." Bo soothed with a soft chuckle. "I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry about it being good for your back."

"Good." Kenzi summed up snuggling her head more into the cushion. "Hey wolf man do you have your boots on our table? Didn't they teach you manners in your forest?" She stretched out her leg in and attempt to poke at him with her neon sock covered toes.

Dyson chuckled at her, before very slowly and deliberately pulled his feet to the floor.

"Better." Kenzi tsked at him but as she settled down again she was further disturbed from her comfortable cuddle spot with her best friend by the sudden introduction in the background of a low ringing noise. "Okay annoying noise." She grumbled rolling dramatically onto her back flopping her arms and legs around. "Make it stop." She groaned.

"It's Lauren's phone." Bo would have found Kenzi's dramatics amusing had it not been for the fact that it was Lauren's cell phone that had caused them. Carefully she eased Kenzi's pillow off her lap and slipped sideways off the couch going over to where the blonde's jacket, that was hanging on a nail by the door. Slipping her hand into the pocket she pulled out the slender silver phone and looked at the caller ID. The screen display telling her it was Hale.

"Hello?" Bo answered the phone reluctantly wanting to make sure it was the Siren before she committed to saying who she was.

"Bo?" Hale's voice came back at her immediately. "I thought I'd called the Doc's..." He stopped himself.

"You did, she's asleep but when I saw your name I answered. What's going on? Why do you need to talk directly to Lauren?" Bo asked all of these questions while behind her Dyson sat up straighter and Kenzi frowned.

"I'd rather tell that to Lauren." Hale admitted somewhat cautiously. "Could you get her?"

"Fine." Bo's unhappiness showed through in her voice, but if the Siren thought he was getting out of explaining he was mistaken because as she walked towards the stairs to wake Lauren up she tossed the phone to Dyson. "Find out what is wrong with him that he needs Lauren." She instructed the wolf before she moved to take the stairs two at a time. "I'm going to go wake her up."

Breaching the doors into her bedroom, Bo had to frown as everything she had attempted to create here with the blonde had happened. Lauren was sprawled out in a clearly comfortable sleep, holding onto her Bo smelling pillow. The succubus moved slowly to the bed, lying herself down on it near the blonde to make her arrival as less disruptive as she could to start.

"Lauren?" She whispered the blonde's name.

"Hm mm, Kenzi's tired huh?" Lauren didn't open her eyes or pull in her sprawled limbs, she just moved slightly, making a few more warm sleepy noises. "I expected as much. I'm glad you came in even though you said you wouldn't." Slightly clumsily Lauren wiggled one hand free of the green sheet and moved it blindly towards the direction that Bo's voice had come from.

"I wish that was it but Hale is on the phone for you." Bo spoke the words softly reaching up to sweep her fingers through blonde hair to spread it off Lauren's forehead.

"What?" Lauren's voice was filled with sleepy confusion as her brown eyes fluttered open. She was about to say more when the bedroom door was pushed fully open.

"You need to take this." As if oblivious to anything, the mood, the setting or the tone of the two individuals on the bed the wolf walked in with Lauren's phone. "Now." His words weren't a statement so much as they were an order.

Bo was up and out of the bed, one hand grabbing the phone and the other coming up to his collar to push him backwards out the door. For his part the wolf made little attempt to stop her as he moved backwards with her until his back hit the wall at the other side of the hall.

"DON'T..." As Bo heard the volume in her own voice she managed to tone it down a little letting out a held breathe. "Barge in, I was just waking her up, she's coming down for the phone." She stared into the yellow eyes before her that seemed both ready to attack and unsure if there was even retreat.

"She's got nothing I've not seen before and that..." He nudged his head to the phone, "Is important."

The tiny shred of control that Bo had managed to put together, burnt off like tissue paper as her hand came up and she held his chin tightly against the wall behind him. Very slowly she leaned in close to him, her lips right to his ear.

"You will never ever know what this is like, no matter what you have seen or touched before... you will never touch her." Bo's voice was deep with power as the comment made it flare within her, as she did she wrenched the phone out of his hand. Moving back only the few short feet into the bedroom from where she had pushed him in the hall she slammed the bedroom doors closed.

"I don't even know what to say about that right now." Bo walked towards the bed to where Lauren was now sat up trying to secure the sheet around her naked body. "He is so out of line."

"No Bo, it's..." Lauren tried to brush it off, but if she was honest she had actually been quite startled, having literally been half asleep when the wolf had made his entrance. "The call must be important." She tried to focus on the phone in the succubus' hand.

"Talk to Hale." Bo nodded and held it out to the blonde to finally take the call.

The blonde took the phone and more or less instantly confirmed her identity, after that all she seemed to do for a long while was listen. As usual her 'professional' face giving nothing away as to the possible contents of what was being said.

"Of course I understand Hale." She eventually said, changing her grip on the sheet at her chest, shifting the weight of her body as she turned on her hips and eased her legs out of the side of the bed. "I can remember that." She added as she pushed up to stand letting the grip she had on the sheet release as she took steps over to collect up her clothing.

Bo waited patiently even though it was killing her not to know what was going on with Hale and Lauren during the imposing conversation. After what seemed like an age, with Lauren saying very little else, the blonde finally ended the conversation and tossed the phone at the bed.

"I have to go." She didn't meet Bo's eyes as she quickly slipped her panties on and pulled on her bra.

"Go where? Why did Hale call? Did they find something important?" Bo asked her questions but didn't stop her from getting dressed.

"They found something at the Reverend's house they need me to look at." Lauren explained quickly. "You need to stay here with Kenzi and Dyson." She added. "The Reverend and the woman from the house Tamsin found Kenzi in are MIA." She gave the run down as she pulled on her pants and pushed her arms into her shirt.

"They're not in custody and Hale wants you wandering the streets?" Bo found herself shaking her head over and over.

"No, he needs me at the Reverend's house." Lauren clarified carefully. "Believe me Bo, it's important." She stressed, her fingers nimbly working on fastening the buttons, and then flicking out her hair from where it was trapped in her collar. "Dyson has been ordered to stay here with you and Kenzi." She tucked her shirt into her pants.

"Do you promise you will explain when you come back?" Bo took a slow breath trying to push down the insane level of possessive panic she felt.

"Yes." Lauren finally paused in her manic fluttering of action and looked at Bo evenly for a moment. "But Bo..." She raised her hand to rest on the succubus' cheek. "It might be a while."

"Lauren..." Bo leaned into the blonde's hand softly. "I can't do awhile." She admitted holding her hand over Lauren's.

"Bo, I have to go to the house, identify what it is Hale and Tamsin have found, take it back to the lab..." Lauren began to explain why things might take a while.

"But we agreed you weren't going to the lab." Bo's eyes flared a little wider.

"I don't have a choice Bo. This thing with the Reverend..." She paused a frown pulling across her brow at both her lover's reaction to this and what she had just been told by the Siren. "I will come back here before I go to the lab, okay?" She offered Bo the option.

"Okay." Bo made herself focus on the alternative, made the shake in her stomach turn back into a knot. "I'll be here waiting."

-x-

It wasn't that Lauren didn't like driving the Camaro, it wasn't that at all. She wasn't sure the old car was essentially safe however; its gas consumption was horrible, the smell of gasolene that became almost overpowering over 60 was nauseating and the front breaks were grinding metal on metal, but that didn't mean she didn't like the car.

As she pulled it out of the gravel entrance to the club house parking onto the road she remembered something else she was unhappy about in the car as its rear view mirror had this habit of slipping to the oddest angle for no apparent reason. Sometimes it seemed to correspond to going over bumps, sometimes to changes in the radio station and sometimes it just suddenly fell.

There was a reason actually, not that Lauren knew it, that being that it was partially held on with chewing gum, that Kenzi's refreshed about once a month to ensure a good seal and as steady a hold as possible. The month was just about up and today the mirror wasn't staying level for love nor money.

As she pulled up to the fourth set of traffic lights after leaving the club house, she reached up and adjusted the mirror for the third time. The almost immediate fourth drop came only a moment after Lauren had fixed it and the blonde was getting close to just ignoring it and going by the wing mirrors alone when something caught her eye. It made her start to pay far more attention to the world around her and less to the state of repair the car she was driving was in.

The odd angle that the mirror had dropped to, paired with the slight turn in the roadway, had let her see a car about five cars behind her in traffic; it was slate grey in colour and no distinguishing characteristics but there was a blue fish shaped sticker in the bottom right of the windscreen that made the blonde's shoulders tense. In the centre of the fish was a star of life that made its origin unmistakable.

Flexing her hand on the steering wheel, Lauren looked down at centre console between her and the passenger seat. Sitting there where she had placed it rather haphazardly, was her small doctor's bag, her phone sticking out of the top of it.

The sudden loud blare of a car horn made Lauren start and she looked up to see that her light had changed. She continued going straight along the road she knew would lead her to the nearby address Hale had given her. Her brown eyes kept glancing off towards her phone as she very carefully kept to the speed limit through the city streets trying to decide what to do.

She kept careful glances back to the grey tail car, praying she would look to see it turning off harmlessly, the logo somehow used by something else. Yet as block after block passed and the car kept its careful watch on her, Lauren knew she had to listen to her gut and it was screaming that she needed to do something.

Should she call back to the club house? There was little point, Dyson had instructions to stay there with Bo and Kenzi and it was more important that Kenzi above all was kept safe. She could call Hale, try to have him or Tamsin drive out to meet her and stop whoever was following her? But that would mean she just had at least a few more minutes driving alone and what if that was exactly what the members of the House of Delivery wanted, to draw more tainted people out to them? Maybe if she was really lucky they were just following her to keep tabs on her and they meant her no harm.

As soon as Lauren had heard that the Reverend had a dead Fae in the freezer in his house all bets about what was really going on had been off. It was clear that they really knew very little about the true nature of the 'House of Delivery' or about their leader in particular. The only thing that was clear, or at least it seemed to be that way to Lauren, was that it had to do with the Fae and so to bring Hale or Tamsin into it would be playing right into the Reverend's hands.

Lauren took an unscheduled right turn, without signalling, that took her off her direct route towards the Reverend's house, almost to fully answer her own question of wanting to see what would happen. The grey sedan took the corner after her and with only one car in between them now, the family sedan was more clear in the Camaro's side view mirror.

Lauren took another odd turn, which was mirrored by the car behind her, making Lauren once again flex her hands on the wheel. There was no question now that she was being followed, closely. The words 'What are you doing Lewis?' went through her head as she checked the mirror again and pressed her foot down on the accelerator without any warning, the Camaro objecting slightly to the urge to put on a sudden press of speed, but responding appropriately. The sedan behind her shifted its speed to keep up with her, even as it climbed up to the speed limit and then rose past it.

Keeping one hand on the wheel, Lauren reached out to her phone. She hit the series of screen buttons to set it to speaker phone as she retrieved the internal phone book, Tamsin's number was the first to come up, having just been added that afternoon by the blonde at the police station, the phone wanting Lauren to make a decision about what 'group' to add the phone number into. Turning again, sending both her and her tail on a path out of the heart of the city Lauren hit call.

"Hello, Dr. Lewis, I was just about to call you. The crime unit is bringing..." Tamsin picked up the call and started talking, her phone programmed to tell her who was calling automatically.

"I'm not on my way." Lauren replied succinctly knowing this would get the detective's attention. "There's a problem, I... have a problem." She clarified.

"Tell me what kind of problem Doctor?" Tamsin's voice immediately was clear and succinct.

"I think the Reverend, or someone from the association was watching the club house, I've had a tail since I left." Lauren explained as she continued to drive away from her original agreed destination. "They obviously want to get Kenzi back or they want Bo, but in the darkness they didn't know it was me who was in the car." She made up her own assessment of what was going on, after all who would anyone most likely expect to be driving the yellow sports car this time of night?

"I'm already on my way to my car, what road are you on? Are you driving the succubus' car?" Tamsin began to rattle off questions as indeed she could be heard running.

"Detective no, if he's looking for a Fae and you bring him one then he gets what he wants, with me he doesn't." Lauren explained her rather crooked logic.

"Really Doctor, I need you to trust me are you driving the Camaro?" Tamsin asked the qualifying question again.

"Yes. I'm south bound out of the city on Westbury." Lauren stated having picked a road she knew on purpose.

"Stay on the line, continue on that route, what vehicle is following you?" Even as Tamsin talked the sound of her car's siren in the background could be heard for a moment before it was auto edited out by a speciality application that was installed on her phone.

"A car, four door, grey... I'm not great on cars and I can't remember what kind they had in the paperwork." Lauren admitted, as with a glance at the rear view the blonde noted that the car was getting closer. "But it has the logo, a sticker in the window and no matter how strange a route I take it follows me."

"That's fine, just drive for a moment for me..."

For Lauren the next series of words from Tamsin came like she was listening to a voice quite a distance away from the phone.

"All units we have a yellow Camaro going southbound on Westbury, priority four response, police priority civilian must be protected from following enemy target sedan, grey in colour, plate to follow. All available mobile units to intercept." The detective made the call to mobilize all the units she could in the shortest amount of time.

"Any moment now you should start hearing sirens Lauren, I don't want you to panic because I'm sending them okay?" Tamsin instructed the doctor in a controlled voice as she began to pay attention to the doctor again.

"Okay." Lauren, who hadn't realized she was sweating had to rub at her forehead to stop her vision being marred by the beads of moisture that dripped onto her cheeks from her brow, her other hand holding tightly to the wheel.

Just moments later on the quiet road that Lauren had drawn her tail onto, the night was indeed disturbed by the sound of sirens and distant flashing lights pulling onto the road a mile or so ahead of them. The idea that help was so close momentarily distracted Lauren, making her look around into her mirrors to see that more police were pulling onto the road behind her and the sedan by a few hundred yards.

It was in her brief confusion that she didn't heard the car behind her suddenly gear up but it was a point that was driven home to her the next moment when the Camaro was rammed slightly from the side by the fast moving sedan that had pulled up partially along side.

With a squeal Lauren wrenched the steering wheel into the turn the collision had caused the Camaro to begin to take, her foot sliding from the accelerator to the brake in a desperate attempt to slow herself down. The sudden change in speed was matched by the sedan and pulling in behind the Camaro, it began to accelerate and slammed into the back of Lauren's car.

Everything from that point on happened in slow motion for Lauren, though there was little she could do to stop any of it from happening. The Camaro lurched forward once from a collision and then twice, before the light back end was punched out sideways and the car started to spin down the middle of the road.

Lauren tried to control the spin and slide of the car but the worn brakes had little to no chance of doing anything at this point. Wrestling with the wheel that was just spinning the blonde tried to think but the world was going too fast.

"Tamsin!" She called out the shifter's name, suddenly remembering that the speaker phone was working. "Don't..." The blonde was stopped from continuing as the sedan hit the Camaro for the last time, this time sending both of them out of control.

The new sideways momentum flipped the yellow car when suddenly the asphalt beneath it slipped away to give way to a drainage ditch that ran parallel to the road side. With a loud crash the Camaro landed on its roof; the sedan, having been travelling at an incredible speed to preform the feat sailed over the top of crashed yellow car and bounced on the uneven surface of a field beyond. It only had a short distance to travel before it smashed head on into a tall solid oak tree.

-x-

The next thing Lauren could really focus her brain on was the sound of the cat Fae detective calling her name over and over. She opened her eyes to try to locate where the woman was calling her from, unaware of her orientation. Immediately she was flooded by confusing images and the spider web like cracks that obscured the windshield.

The blonde's head swam with pain and confusion, flashing lights filled the edges of her vision as she tried to blink some clarity into her mind.

"I..." She tried to force herself to focus as rather suddenly she realized the detective was scrambling half in the broken side window beneath her. "Tamsin?"

"Yes, Doctor." The strong woman reached up and used her claws to sever the seat belt holding Lauren upside down, and caught her before the blonde could fully fall out of her seat. With the strength only a Fae could possess, she lowered the blonde and pulled them both out of the car. "Paramedics are on the way, and you are safe; six police cars just watched the other car run you off the road so you've only been out a second or so."

"The other car?" Lauren tried to turn her head to look in the darkness, but stop as pain flared up from her shoulders.

"Is being looked after, my only concern is you." Tamsin moved Lauren out onto the ground and merely by pointing and snapping her fingers, another officer peeled off his coat and she pushed it under the blonde's head. "How are you doing Doc?"

"A little shaken." Lauren admitted her vision still hazy, the pain in her head generalized but all encompassing still. "I may have jarred my shoulder." She pulled the random diagnosis out of nowhere.

"You've dislocated it." Tamsin confirmed for her. "I just need you to stay calm and still until the paramedics get here, literally a few seconds."

"You have to call Bo." Lauren leaned back against the coat under her head. "No forget that, you have to not call Bo." She closed her eyes and tried to shake her head but it made her mind fog more.

"I will deal with Bo, right now we're all about you." Tamsin put her hand lightly on Lauren's uninjured arm, checking her heart rate.

-x-

Despite the party she had expected to be in the middle of right now, Kenzi was asleep with her head resting on Bo's legs, probably happier then she'd have been anywhere else in the world. This of course left the succubus and Dyson having to somewhat awkwardly watch something on television together. Bo's focus was really on the young woman resting on her lap and Dyson seemed to have his own focus but it most certainly wasn't the television.

Since their little disagreement upstairs over his approach to the phone call and Lauren's privacy, the pair had had very little to say to each other, and despite the fact that they were both there to look after and be there for Kenzi, the atmosphere in the room was far from calm and jovial.

After a few minutes of silence Dyson looked from his place over to where Bo and Kenzi were on the couch and gave a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly, keeping his voice low and quiet so as not to disturb the sleeping young woman.

"You seem to be saying that a lot in the very recent past but consistently still being an ass hole." Bo's dark eyes moved to look at him, her own voice staying hushed so not to disturb Kenzi.

"And you're being rather over sensitive to some things." The wolf countered keeping his tone calm and even but not submissive. "I didn't do Lauren any damage, nor did I disturb her, she needed to get the information Hale had for her as quickly as she could and respond to it. She still has a job to do."

"A job the light Fae has enslaved her too." Bo clarified, moving her hand over dark hair soothingly in a long stroke. "And besides that you knew I'd gone to tell her, yelling up instructinos to move faster would have been sufficient."

"And inefficient considering I had the phone." Dyson countered. "Anyway I apologized, I forgot my place and that Lauren wasn't..." He paused. "At work."

"No, she wasn't and you are not lord of the manor here. I am." Bo pointed out the obvious fact for him just in case he had forgotten it.

"Bo please. I know who you are, what you are I just..." He stopped as the phone is his pocket began to ring noisily. He glanced apologetically at the succubus as Kenzi stirred on her lap, pushing up and answered the incoming message.

"Dyson man, it's Hale." The Siren's voice was tight and obviously agitated.

"Hi, why do you sound like that?" Dyson could hear his level of emotion easily.

"Is Bo watching you take this call? Can she over hear us?" The Siren's reply did not address any of the wolf's questions.

"Yes, of course." Dyson tried to play along even as the succubus eyeballed him.

"Then line up your best Oscar performance man because I'm about to tell you something you don't want her to hear." Hale lowered his voice so that it made it hard for even Dyson to hear him.

"Hale, I told you don't touch my gear." Dyson tried to make it seem like he was having a conversation that didn't matter to Bo with the other detective. "Did something get broken?"

"Yeah something bright yellow and something blonde." Hale replied honestly.

"Shit, not that." Dyson frowned. "How broke is it?"

"Which one, the one that can be replaced, needs replacing, the one that can't. You all need to get down to General West Hosptial." The Siren conveyed the information with a tight sigh.

"I need something to tell the Captain in order to submit a damage report." Dyson continued to try and win his Oscar.

"We kinda figured you knew her best." Hale revealed possibly one of the reasons why he sounded so agitated. "That you'd come up with a way of telling her."

Dyson didn't know what came next except for Kenzi suddenly plucked the phone out of his hand..

"If either of you think I stole wallets on the subways and couldn't hear that conversation in a silent room you're crazy." She spoke both to Hale and Dyson. "I've got Bo sitting here about to go super nova without knowing anything Hale, so just spit it out... Is Lauren okay?"

"Hey Li'l Moma." Hale instantly brightened his tone as if for a second he was about to try and bluff his way over answering. "She's okay." His tone went back to somber.

"We'll be there in ten minutes tops." Kenzi assured him and turned to look at Bo. "The most important thing to settle on is that Lauren is okay and at the hospital where other doctor types can take care of her. We have to get moving though." She handed the phone back to Dyson. "Which of you is less drunk?" She asked of them both.

"Lauren's okay? What happened that made her need to be okay?" Bo stood up even though she wasn't quite caught up to what was going on.

"I'm not drunk." Dyson reached into his pocket for his keys. "Let's go."

-x-


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 2:22

Rating: T

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

**Missing: Part Ten**

**By: The RainbowWriters**

By the time Dyson had driven the three of them to the hospital, Bo wasn't anywhere near as calm as she had been in the club house. Partly because she had caught up with what little they knew, partly because she had had all of the drive to think and more specifically because those thoughts had come up with the rather undeniable fact that, as she put it;

'Okay people don't need to be in hospitals.'

Since coming up with this Bo had been hard to contain, even for Kenzi who had been doing her best, plying her with mostly unoriginal phrases that offered her sympathy and encouragement, but in reality they both knew that the words had no real basis as none of them in the car had any idea what had actually gone on.

As Dyson finally pulled into the hospital entrance, Kenzi quickly pointed to the drop off point nearest the large double doors close to emergency, pointing out to the shifter that he could go and take his time finding a good parking lot, when there wasn't a salivating rabid succubus in the passenger seat.

As the wolf stopped the car, and Bo instantly had the door open, Kenzi wasn't sure whether or not she was happy to see Hale leaning against a pillar waiting for them near the large doors. The Siren looked more than a little pensive as he watched out for their arrival, putting his hand up in greeting as soon as he caught sight of Bo, not that the succubus was hard to miss as she made a bee line for him the instant her feet touched the pavement.

"Bo." Hale skipped forward to meet her, wiping his hands on the side of his thighs as he did, obviously nervous as to how the next few minutes of his life were going to play out.

"Explain now and explain fast." Bo stopped right up in front of him, her breathing fast, her dark eyes almost literally flashing.

"One of the members of the 'House of Delivery' ran her off the road." Hale gave the succinct answer of what had happened to Lauren on her drive over to answer his call.

For a moment Kenzi was sure that Bo's head was going to explode into confetti, like in some crazy cartoon. The succubus' face reddening slightly with rage as the first detail was fed to her about what brought them all here.

"She called Tamsin as soon as she realized she had a tail but..." Hale glanced down at the pavement trying to ignore the succubus' growing reaction.

"You dude need to learn to talk faster and with more details." Kenzi urged him rolling her hands over each other in a visual display of how the information needed to keep coming and quickly. Especially as Bo seemed to be continuing to reach detonation point.

"Oh, right sorry." Hale took his hat off and wiped his hand over his head. "I'm afraid your car is upside down in a ditch, South on Westbury, I'm pretty sure it's ..."

"Lauren man, details about Lauren." Kenzi reached out and swatted him in the arm. "She doesn't give a shit about the car."

"The Doc, of course. She's still in the examination area, Tamsin's with her." The Siren looked at the aggravated succubus. "Honestly Bo, when I saw her, she looked okay." He offered with a slight shrug. "Good considering the state of the car."

Bo just looked at him for a second, a thousand things on the tip of her tongue to snap out at him. Mostly about his incompetence, but some aiming lower, designed just to hurt the Siren for no other reason than right now she was really, really angry. Rather than give voice to any of them however she just looked up and saw what she wanted to on a very large directional signpost screwed into the wall by the side of the double doors. A green arrow pointed up and then left with the words Emergency stencilled next to it. Without so much as a glance over her shoulder the succubus took off in the direction the sign suggested.

"Later, you... me... talking about how to frame things to Bo." Kenzi made a motion between them as she walked backwards, following her best friend into the hospital. "If you don't get a crash course before then." She added before taking off in a fast jog after Bo.

Hospitals were always busy, Bo's life had taught her that already and tonight was no different. The only difference was that she had somewhere to be and the people milling around, mostly in their own worlds, paying little or no attention to anyone else, were in her way. Normally the succubus was the type to hold doors for people or at least share a sympathetic look with a stranger who obviously needed it, but right now she barely opened doors wide enough to get through and didn't once look at anyone else. Not even when she moved through the automatic doors to the front lobby of emergency did her attention waiver.

The room itself was full, with people sitting or standing in small groups, talking in hushed tones while triage nurses did their best to assess people and keep the system in place working. Bo didn't take in any of it as she just stepped up to the reception desk and put both of her hands flat down on it, fixing the young woman behind the large desk with wide dark eyes.

"Lauren Lewis, where is she?" She demanded her voice hard and powerful.

"I'm sorry?" The receptionist frowned slightly, obviously slightly off put by the very direct approach, "Did you say Lewis?" She asked as she ran her finger along the top of the row of patient files she had on the table in front of her.

"Lewis. Lauren." Bo repeated both names with a short snap, her eyes having already read all the names on the paper folders. She reached forward and stabbed her finger on the one with Lauren's name on it, her look challenging the young woman to tell her to move it.

"Exam room 32." She said, her voice slightly uneven as she slid out the file and read the detail.

"Through here?" Bo was already moving as she pointed to large double doors just off to the right of the large reception station. The young woman just nodded as Bo pushed through them and a millisecond later Kenzi came through the first set of automatic doors and just caught site of her best friend slipping through deeper into the medical zone.

"Bo..." She called out as she hurried after her bestie. "Bo!" She called again as the inner doors closed behind her. She breathed an inner sign of relief when she saw her dark haired best friend stop and turn. "Wanna slow down for the recently freed captive here?" She gave Bo and uneven smile, making a big show of dropping to put her hands down on her knees to breathe for a moment.

"Sorry." Bo actually apologized and backed up the short distance between them and put her hand lightly on Kenzi's back.

"'S'okay." Kenzi shook her head and eased upright. "Just ease up on the gas." She requested, and then realizing the possibly bad timing of her comment, considering they were here because Lauren had been in a car accident she gave a slight wince. "Sorry." She mouthed.

Bo just shook her head and looped her arm into her best friends'.

"Come on, it should be just down here." The succubus guided, glancing up to follow smaller arrows that pointed her to where beds '30 to 35' were.

The small area with its five curtained off beds was quiet in comparison to the busy main lobby. All the curtains were drawn around each bed trying to maintain as much privacy as possible for the patient waiting for the doctor inside. Bo instantly moved to bed 32 and pulled the curtain aside.

Inside Lauren was propped up on the bed, her left arm up in a temporary sling, much of the left side of her her neck that was visible was covered already in a dark purple bruise. Her face was uneven in colour with patches obviously having been bumped or knocked into hard surfaces. There was also a large white temporary dressing taped to her forehead. Her nose was bloody and her top lip was swollen with an ugly cut through it.

At the bottom of the bed Tamsin was perched, one leg tucked underneath her, the other swinging against the frame as she flipped through a magazine. The detective looked up the instant the curtain moved.

"Lauren." The word was pressed out of Bo's lips, coming out a whisper as the brunette literally stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes fixed on the blonde on the bed. "Oh God Lauren." The breathy whisper continued as Bo almost stumbled forward her hand coming up to almost clumsily reach out to touch the blonde.

"Bo." Lauren closed her eyes briefly saying the succubus' name carefully so that it didn't pull her lip, so much so that it came out sounding a little odd. She quickly reached out with her uninjured hand to capture the succubus hand and bring it to rest against her cheek. "I'm fine." She said slightly weakly.

"You're not fine." Bo shook her head, she could feel the unusual heat in patches on Lauren's skin, where the flesh was raw and scrapped.

"It's just a dislocated shoulder, a few stitches here and there, some bruising." She opened her eyes again looking at Bo.

"That's not fine." Bo continued to shake her head, as she pulled her hand back from off Lauren's cheek, unsure whether or not the touch was painful for her girlfriend. She carefully turned and eased herself down to sit on the edge of the bed with Lauren, cradling the blonde's uninjured hand in her lap. "What happened?" The question was asked of Tamsin as dark brown eyes came up to look directly at the detective.

"From what Lauren told me, someone from the 'House of Delivery was watching the house, or more specifically watching the car. When she called me she couldn't have been more than a few blocks from your house." Tamsin began, putting down the magazine and sitting up to be able to comfortably look the succubus in the eye.

"He was there all the time." Lauren offered the precise detail. "Bo, I can tell you all this." She added, wincing only slightly as the words pulled at her lip.

"I can hear it from her." Bo flicked her head towards Tamsin. "You just rest." She brought up Lauren's hand to her lips and kissed it. "So some creep was following her, how did that turn into this" Bo's tone was icy.

"Dr. Lewis didn't want to lead the..." Tamsin paused. "Creep, back to you or more specifically you and Kenzi, so she called me." The feline shifter maintained her calm as she continued. "I put an APB out on both cars for an intercept and drove out to meet her."

"Which isn't what I wanted either." Lauren interjected unable to just sit back and listen to the one sided recap. "Bo with what Hale and Tamsin had found, with the complications it brought, I didn't want her involved either. All of this..." She leaned her head back into the pillow slightly. "Is my fault." She closed her eyes again as a tiny trail of blood began to seep from the cut in her lip.

"Doctor that's not an accurate assessment of events." Tamsin admonished softly. "I've already made it very clear to Lauren that risk is our job." She wanted the point made clear.

"Not clear enough." Bo narrowed her eyes at Tamsin. "It was you who put her in harms way in the first place." She stated angrily. "Dragging her out in the middle of the night on some weird emergency call. What was that about?"

"Not here Bo." Again it was Lauren who replied as she leaned her head up off the pillow opening her eyes again, "As soon as I'm done here, I'll explain when when you drive me over to the Reverend's house."

"The Rev..." Bo squeaked and cleared her throat. "The only place I'm taking you when you get the all clear is back to the clubhouse." Bo shook her head. "I'm bundling you on one side of my bed and Kenzi on the other. Then I am sitting myself at the end of it on an uncomfortable chair, watching the two of you. All night." She outlined her her personal plan.

"Kenzi." Tamsin glanced at the younger woman, who had spent the entire uncomfortable conversation so far looking between Lauren and Bo and frowning slightly, obviously clearly seeing how much potential the situation had to become 'very bad'. "Do you think you could keep Dr. Lewis company for a moment? I need to talk to Bo." Tamsin took a breath and kept a very even face as she looked directly at the succubus. "Please, if you would, take a walk with me?" She asked of the succubus, hoping maybe given a choice Bo would chose answers.

Angry brown eyes flashed in Tamsin's direction, but when faced with the even, almost neutral look she was getting in response, they turned away coming back to look at the injured blonde, who had once again leaned back onto her pillows. As the succubus' brown eyes came to rest on Lauren once again, all trace of anger was gone from them.

Bo focused on the trail of blood that was oozing from the ugly cut in Lauren's swollen upper lip and frowned. Turning around, she reached for a tissue from the small box on the side.

"I wish I could heal you." She whispered as she leaned close and dabbed the tissue to stem the blood flow.

"I know." Lauren gave a soft breath out of her nose and a tiny smile. "Talk to Tamsin." She added.

The succubus patted the blonde's lips a couple of times more and then eased back, slipping off the bed. She turned and held out the slightly bloodied tissue to Kenzi.

"Look after her." She asked of her best friend.

"You got it Bo-Bo." Kenzi gave a quick wholehearted nod, and a 'be brave' smile as Bo walked passed her to join Tamsin who was already standing near to the open curtain edge.

-x-

Tamsin led Bo the short distance through the emergency wing towards where she had earlier noted there was a small interior courtyard. Probably designed as a 'smoking area' back before smoking had been universally outlawed in such placed.

"I know you're new and that all you know about me you got from some file someone handed you, but something you better learn fast is that those two back there, they're my family, and no one, and I mean no one touches them. Whatever job you think Lauren has to do for you and your side, you can forget it, she's hurt and she needs to recover." Bo began, not even waiting until they reached the door to the outside.

"Just as I am new to you, you are new to me, so I'll over look your judgement that I would risk further injury or discomfort to someone who has already shown remarkable bravery and loyalty to 'My Side', especially considering I'm pretty sure you've not even read a file about me let alone the dossier I've studied on you." The feline shifter used the succubus' argument back at her. "But you need to understand what the situation is here, and I think you'll find it is the good doctor you will have to convince to let this one go and not me."

"Well as no one has explained the situation to me it's hard for me to be sympathetic." Bo met the passive aggressive stance with one of her own.

"While we were going through the Reverend's house as part of our usual evidence and information sweep, Hale and I found a number of should we say... disturbing things that take this from being a simple kidnapping case to something more severe. That was of course before the incident with the doctor happened." She added the footnote as she she pushed the door open to the courtyard, holding it for Bo to pass through.

"Like?" Bo asked, pleased to step out into the cooler air, it helped take the heat of anger off her skin.

"Well for one thing, files. Files containing the details and specifics of other individuals that the 'house' has 'healed' for want of a better word. The oldest one dating back twelve years." The blonde revealed the first rather startling detail.

"Twelve years?" Bo's brown eyes widened as she turned to look at Tamsin. "But I'm pretty sure the 'House of Delivery' hasn't been around that long, not according to the registry we found them through." The succubus tried to recall the details from the papers she read what seemed like an age ago now.

"It hasn't, by the look of it the 'House of Delivery' is just the latest name." Tamsin pointed out.

"But I don't understand, you didn't call Lauren out in the middle of the night to look at old paperwork." Bo tried to keep her focus because, no matter how alarming the idea that possibly people had been being kidnapped by this man for twelve years was, it couldn't have been what needed Lauren's attention.

"No, we didn't." Tamsin agreed with the succubus easily. "In the basement of the Reverend's house, in his 'office' I suppose you would call it, we found what we believe to be the frozen remains of a wolf shifter." The blonde blinked her amber eyes at Bo as she revealed the great mystery that had been so far kept from her.

"What?" Bo's eyes narrowed and she pulled in a deep breath of the cool night air.

The feline shifter just nodded that indeed the succubus had heard her right, in case she was questioning such a thing.

"The Reverend had a dead Fae in his basement freezer?" Bo felt her mind literally stall at even the idea of it. This took the idea of crazy human religious zealot and shot it out into the stratosphere.

"And so now we come to why we needed the Doctor. Initially to positively identify the remains, and then to what is best to be done with them. Like I said, the freezer is in the basement of the house, and to say the Reverend is a collector of all things would be an understatement. Getting the freezer out will take a great deal of time and will cause a lot of attention." She explained more. "Letting the doctor assess the remains in situ would also allow her to conduct a postmortem and other test that she needs." The blonde continued with her thorough explanation of why it had all got so very complicated so suddenly.

"Okay wait a minute, I think I'm still getting my head around the fact that the guy who kidnapped Kenzi, has a dead Fae in his freezer." Bo admitted as she rubbed her finger against her forehead, where she could feel the beginnings of a hard headache forming.

"I can understand that." Tamsin took in a breath and moved back from Bo slightly, as if literally giving the succubus more room to breathe. "But equally..." She continued, watching Bo carefully. "You have to understand the time sensitive nature of our predicament." She put her hands behind her back and straightened up to stand tall.

"Oh don't even try." Bo looked up instantly at the blonde, her eyes flaring again with quick anger. "I don't know who told you that I could be placated with calm explanations and 'quiet walks' only to be pushed into quick badly thought out decisions, but whoever it was, was way off target." The succubus' voice was low and aggravated.

"I know that you are used to things a certain way." Tamsin paused. "Bo." She offered the succubus' name as an acceptable title. "And I know that I don't know what way that is, but I can assure I wasn't pushing or trying to force you into anything I was merely telling you what you had asked to know, which was details. The who, why's and where's of what is going on. Which in turn needs to be followed up with the what's of how to address the issues that have arisen." Tamsin flicked her hair over her shoulder and didn't for a second look away from Bo.

"You missed the bit in between where I get to react to the who's, why's and where's." Bo snapped as she turned from Tamsin and took a few short strides away. "And you also missed the fact that my girlfriend is in there looking she just went three rounds with Tyson." The succubus added pointing off towards the door to the hospital.

"I can assure you I haven't forgotten that." Tamsin actually let her head drop forward a little. "What happened to Dr. Lewis this evening was..." She stopped the trace of something in her voice, that could have been guilt, or shame was just evident. "Terrible." She decided on a summary.

"Yeah well that 'terrible event' just took your doctor out of the scenario you just outlined for me back then, so what now? Why did you even need Lauren in the first place? It's not like you Light Fae don't have other doctors." Bo kept turned away from the feline shifter, to be honest she hadn't expected anything like remorse from the young looking detective.

"We don't have other doctors linked to you." Tamsin with quick with her answer, just as she had been every other time. "With what we found at the house, the word has come down from the powers that be, that this is to become a closed Light Fae investigation." The blonde breathed out as she explained. "All other elements are to be, excluded." She pointed out. "By involving Dr. Lewis, I was involving you, as much as I could for as long as I could."

"Wait give me a minute..." Bo had to stop her vague walk away and turned again to look at the blonde. "Are you trying to tell me you were bending the rules for me? Actually bending the rules to keep me in the game?"

"An attempt that rather backfired." Tamsin looked down again.

For a long moment Bo was silent as she tried to process everything she had just been told.

"What can you tell me about what happened tonight, to Lauren I mean?" Bo walked back towards Tamsin, her tone different now, the anger tempered slightly.

"Other than to add that the car following her rammed into her approximately three times, the third resulting in Lauren's car leaving the road and coming to rest inverted in a ditch. The aggressive vehicle in pursuit proceeded to crash into a tree in the field beyond." Tamsin relayed more details.

"The driver?" Bo pushed instantly.

"Dead." Tamsin shook her head. "He was a young Caucasian male, no form of ID on him, we're running him through databases." The blonde Fae gave the succubus the information with a frown.

"The car?" Bo asked the next question in her mind.

"The sedan registered to the group, but it definitely wasn't being driven by the registered owner who was a Mrs. Eileen Powel, single mother of three." Again the information the succubus asked for was quickly supplied.

"But..." The small word made Bo look up.

"I'm not sure that the purpose of the tail was to cause the damage it did at least not initially." Tamsin's words made the brunette narrow her eyes, partially in confusion, partially in annoyance at to what she might be missing or not understanding. Seeing the succubus' reaction the blonde held up her hand. "It's just that in a quick on scene examination of the car, one of my fellow Fae officers found something, well three somethings." Seeing Bo's 'get on with it' look Tamsin continued. "Digital wireless cameras, live feed cameras. One mounted on the dashboard, one on the head rest of the passenger seat the other on the back window shelf.

"Cameras?" Bo blinked rather stupidly at the blonde as if this was the last thing she had expected to come out of the feline shifter's mouth. "So you think that the Reverend was watching? That the camera's were set up to feed our actions to him? Why?" She frowned.

"Have you ever heard the term 'Bug hunter'?" Tamsin asked. Seeing the blank look the succubus was giving her the blonde continued. "It's a term we use for people that spend their time looking for the us, for the Fae." She explained simply. "My gut feeling is that the Reverend is a Bug Hunter." She summed up.

Again Bo took a long moment to think about what Tamsin had said.

"You said you don't think that the purpose of the tail was initially to cause damage, are you suggesting someone, the Reverend, changed the instructions?" Bo felt her jaw flex as she clamped the muscles in it tightly, the idea that this lunatic may have specifically ordered a recon to turn into a intercept made her stomach turn and her anger flare again.

"If the doctor wasn't what he was looking for, running her off the road would be a way to get your attention." Tamsin offered the possibility.

"Oh he's got my attention." Bo literally snarled. "And he's so going to wish he hadn't."

-x-

Kenzi had scrunched up the bloodied tissue Bo had passed her and deposited without hiding her disgust in the small bin close to the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry Kenzi."

It was Lauren's quiet, odd sounding voice that brought the young woman's head up from where she had been looking at the linoleum floor. Kenzi blinked blue eyes at Lauren as she walked closer to the bed shaking her head as she moved, flapping her hand in a 'oh please' motion.

"This isn't a sorry situation, like me getting hogtied and thrown into a wacko's van wasn't a sorry situation." The young woman leaned against the bed, her slightly weight pressed against one leg as she folded her arms across her chest. "This is a lay there and try not to hurt too much type scene." She added motioning again to Lauren, this time waving her hand up and down the doctor's body for emphasis.

"You should be at home." Lauren who had not moved from leaning against her pillows, let her eyes remain closed. The blonde's words were a little hard to make out as she was barely moving her lips.

"Believe me Bo was not capable of coming here alone, or just with Dyson." Kenzi shook her head even if Lauren couldn't see. "I thought she was going to fly here under here own steam after Hale called. My bestie's got it bad for you." She added with a soft chuckle under her breath. "She's got a soft spot for us squishy human types, you need to learn that and take better care of yourself."

"From the girl who threatened me with a massive head injury." Lauren's voice tone was amused, but her voice weak.

"Yeah well that was different." Kenzi shifted slightly and actually sat down on the bed as reached out she sandwiched Lauren's 'good' hand between both of hers. "I mean it Hot Pants." She said her voice more serious now. "You need to realize you're Bo's girl now. Crazy shit has to stop."

"She told you?" The confusion that was in the question very nearly made the badly pronounced words unintelligible.

"She told me what?" Kenzi shifted slightly on the bed her mind going over what the blonde could possibly mean. "Wait?" She paused. "You and Bo are..." Kenzi snorted slightly to cover a soft laugh. "Oh really girlfriend, you HAVE to cut the crazy shit out now." Again unseen Kenzi shook her head.

"Hello?" A deep male polite male voice called for their attention as the curtain was pulled back and a young nurse stepped in as another pulled the curtain fully around. He tried to act natural as the two women went from looking shocked, the visitor ready to pounce on him, to relaxed again. "Someone has an appointment with x-ray." The nurse continued as he moved into position to move Lauren's bed.

"You don't have to come Kenzi." Lauren moved to ease her hand out from between Kenzi's.

"Are you kidding me?" Kenzi just slipped off the side of the bed, and changed her grip on Lauren's hand, holding it in just one of hers as she walked along side as the bed was pushed out of its place. "You're stuck with me lady."

-x-

The air outside the hospital was cool, but possibly not as cool as Hale would have liked it to be considering how tense he felt.

For one, the powers that be were breathing down his neck at the recent developments in the case, they wanted all outside forces closed out, and they wanted it dealt with Fae style, quickly. But that wasn't easy, especially as Tamsin had involved every cop in the district with Lauren's car chase, which had led to the need for the doctor to be brought to a standard hospital, to be processed the normal way, so that 't's' could be crossed and 'i's' dotted before the 'human' investigation could be shut down.

Two, the Siren was pretty sure the succubus wanted his balls – and not in a good 'a succubus wants your balls' type way. It wasn't that he thought Bo blamed him for what happened to Lauren, aw hell, who was he kidding, of course she did, or at least part of her did. If he hadn't have called for her, the doctor wouldn't have been in the car, wouldn't have been tailed and wouldn't have ended up upside down in a ditch. It was just the natural progression of things, like shit rolling down hill, ultimately something was going to land on him.

All that of course led very nicely to cause three, the fact that he wasn't any closer to unravelling the mystery that was the 'House of Delivery' or to catching its leader than he had been hours ago. He didn't even have his frozen corpse identified yet. He just had a hospitalized doctor, a heap of extra paperwork, a royally pissed off succubus and a hell of a lot of unanswered questions.

"To quote a good friend of ours, 'who pissed in your cornflakes.'" Dyson greeted the Siren with a smile as he walked up, having had a long walk in from parking the car.

"Says the wolf who less than a day ago ripped the door off one of our cars and caused a twenty thousand dollar bill, which I have to explain away." Hale glanced up at him with an unamused scowl.

"Sorry about that." Dyson lost his grin and looked at the pavement at his feet.

"Yeah I should think so." Hale breathed out in a hard huff. "Not making it easy man." He shook his head, once again pulling off his hat to run his hand over his head. "What was that anyway and where the hell did you go? Not like you should need reminding but we were in the middle of something, not just hanging out together out there."

Dyson took in a deep breath feeling his chest tighten a little as the Siren took out a little of his frustration on him.

"I don't know..." He decided to be honest, at least to a point. "All of a sudden I went from okay to really, really pissed off." He flexed his hands at his side.

"And your way to vent that was rip the car door off?" Hale eyed him slightly. "Seriously I think you should talk to Trick, you two go back a real long way, and you've been off man, for a while." The siren shook his head slightly as he put his hat on again.

"I don't need to talk to Trick." Dyson shook his head in return. "I know I was out of order, but it was just a thing. I was tired, worried, angry. I took off, went for a ride and found some perspective. Drove home and took a shower." He listed his activities from the moment he had ordered them away from the car. "I guess I really wasn't in the mood for an in car peep show." He breathed out, his tone tense again. "I mean seriously, was it the kind of thing you wanted to watch?" Dyson cast Hale a quick glance.

For a moment Hale looked at his old partner still shaking his head, as he eventually let a slight smile spread across his face.

"You so don't want me to answer that honestly man." The Siren chuckled, backing up a little from the wolf.

Dyson let the moment bring a little brevity between them happy at least that the younger Fae had felt able to be somewhat lighthearted in his response. Letting the moment settle between them, the wolf stepped a little closer lowering the volume of his voice considerably.

"So what do you think about what you found?" The wolf asked of his old partner, turning his back to the road to make the conversation more private.

"I think it means that this Reverend is trouble, that we need to find him and we need to stop him." Hale summed up. "Before tonight and what we found I was thinking zealot, possible loon, now I'm thinking dangerous psychopath intent on exposing the Fae."

"And do we have the say so to do what needs to be done about that?" Dyson pushed, not pleased when Hale paused.

"Anything that is a danger to the Fae, a danger to our anonymity, we have the green light on its just..." Hale paused again. "If we're talking eradication not just containment, I want, no I need to make sure..." The younger Fae looked over at the shifter his face a mask of seriousness. "Killing out of ignorant fear feels wrong Dyson, Fae or Human. It has to be the right thing to do."

-x-


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 2:22

Rating: T

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

**Missing : Part Eleven**

By : The RainbowWriters

When Bo and Tamsin had returned to Lauren's small curtained off cubicle and found it empty, for a moment the feline shifter had thought that she would have to literally find out first hand just how hard it was to take down the infamous Succubus. Bo had instantly marched over to the nearest person that looked like they might be even remotely employed by the hospital and demanded to know where the blonde and Kenzi were. Of course off hand they hadn't known, but thanks to Bo's no nonsense demand the information was quickly recovered and the succubus was given assurances that Lauren would be back sooner rather than later, and with a better diagnosis than she had had before.

Of course nothing about the hospital had moved quickly enough for the succubus, and several times while waiting for the human duo to return Tamsin considered suggesting the two of them leave. If only to actually go somewhere and do something as she was pretty sure that the continuous tapping of Bo's heels on the tiled floor was driving the other patients in the small zone a little crazy.

Before Tamsin could come up with anything that she thought would be a distraction valid enough for Bo to give up her vigil over, Lauren and Kenzi had returned. The blonde now wearing a thicker more permanent looking sling, her face however looking far more tired and worn. The manipulation and positioning of her arm for the x-rays obviously having taken some toll on the injured doctor.

Even after the blonde's return to the small annexed room, things in the hospital obviously moved at their own pace. Results took their time and came at sporadic intervals, each one not giving Bo any news that made her any happier about her girlfriend's status. The longer she had to wait, just standing around, the tenser the succubus became, and quickly she found her ability to ride the roller coaster they were on starting to dip. After all, her emotions were reactionary and for a long time after her conversation with Tamsin, she'd found herself having to fight the urge of her muscles to do something physical. Express her anger and discomfort, make sure that everyone knew how far she would go to protect both Kenzi and Lauren.

"Hey Catwoman." Kenzi broke the slight tension that was building up between the rather odd threesome that was crowded into the small curtained off zone around Lauren's bed. "Want to buy me some food and a coffee?" She lightly hip checked Tamsin as she eased passed her moving to where the curtains met.

The blonde detective, who had actually let herself zone out, blinked her eyes and looked up, pushing herself off from where she had leaned against the wall and nodded instantly.

"Of course." She brushed her hands on her pants as she moved up closer to Kenzi.

"We'll bring you something back." Kenzi smiled at her best friend who breathed out with a nod, watching as the young brunette and the shifter slipped out.

Bo moved to close the curtain properly after they left, before going straight back to the bed side and reaching up to move one or two strands of blonde hair that had fallen down onto Lauren's brow.

"The nurse said you could have more painkillers." The succubus' voice was low and soft, obviously deeply concerned. Her mind was full of a thousand thoughts, mostly focused on the blonde in the bed beside her, on her well being and on how lucky she had been. For the first time in her life Bo was thankful to have owned the older model Camaro, and that it had been sturdy enough to help Lauren survive the crash.

Lauren shifted in the bed slightly, wincing as the move jarred her arm.

"Really why don't I just hit the buzzer?" Bo was already reaching for the small device, her thoughts shifting to once again think about how she could possibly be able to heal the blonde.

"I don't want anymore painkillers, I want my head to be clear when they release me." Lauren turned her head on the pillow to look at Bo. A frown twitched her eyebrow and if her lip hadn't been so badly swollen it would have pulled into a soft pout as she saw the look on her lover's face. "Bo... there was nothing you could have done." She added gently.

Bo snorted out the breath she had inside her and averted her eyes from Lauren's for a moment, knowing that despite it being said it wasn't true.

"I should have known how dangerous the Reverend is, I should have protected you." Bo outlined what she believed and therefore was punishing herself over.

Squeezing the brunette's hand, Lauren knew that no matter how much she tried to argue the fact, Bo had made her mind up that this was all her fault somehow. The intense empathy and sense of responsibility that Bo felt, lived really, was one of the things that endeared Lauren to the succubus.

"Bo, you didn't know what I knew." Lauren underlined softly. "But you're right, he is dangerous." She settled on the important fact wanting to stress it on its own. "He's not afraid of what he's looking for, he's not afraid of you." She looked at Bo knowing that the succubus would turn back to look at her, which of course she did. "I'm not saying he understands what you are, I'm saying I don't think he cares." She underlined her point. "He just wants to find out."

"He shouldn't." Bo snorted again. "Because when I am finally face to face with this bastard, I am going to make him understand just what I am and how dangerous I can be." Trying to control her anger Bo focused on the blonde's hand in her own, studying the ridges and grooves of her knuckles and the slender length of her fingers.

"Bo, we can't give him what he wants." Lauren shook his head. "We need to know what he knows, who is involved. If his goal is to expose the Fae the last thing we can do is let him confirm anything he thinks he knows." She forced her aching body more upright, willing to push herself a little since the x-ray had revealed that there had been no dislocation in her joint, just deep bruising and a strain where the seat belt had stretched across the area.

For a moment Bo just looked at her lover watching as she moved, frowning hard as she watched the blonde put herself through the pain it caused.

"What are you trying to tell me?" She asked of the blonde, forcing herself to speak slowly, controlling any reaction that ordinarily she wouldn't. Lauren gave a soft sigh.

"I'm saying you need..." She stopped. "We need to be careful." She summed up. "And we need to deal with the things that have already happened." She added taking a quick breath as she brought her brown eyes up to meet Bo's slowly. "Like the shifter that was found at the house." She brought up the main issue on her mind.

Bo's nostril's flared a little, the muscles in her jaw tensing at the mention of the thing that had put Lauren in harms way in the first place.

"I need to figure out who it is." The blonde watched her girlfriend's reaction carefully. "As well as the multitude of reasons for the case, think of the personal reasons Bo." She tried to 'humanize' her point. "Whoever they are they deserve to be identified and possibly returned to their loved ones."

"You've already decided you're going to the house haven't you?" Bo gave a soft sigh as she looked at the blonde, who despite the drab green hospital gown, was beautiful. "Even without Tamsin trying to sway you with any talk about having you on the inside would be a way to keep me in the investigation." She gave the subtle suggestion of what she had spoken about with the detective.

"I have." Lauren gave her a soft loving expression. "I want to do what I can to help, for so many reasons, you and Kenzi being the main ones." She underlined gently. "The elders, most of the high families, anyone who has heard about this will be panicked Bo. I know you don't think about it, didn't grow up inheriting the fear, but exposure is not something the Light Fae treat lightly. Naturally they will want to close ranks and increase the integrity of their secret, which will mean cutting you, cutting any outsider out." She nodded, agreeing with Tamsin's explanation of events. "If I'm the attending doctor, you will know whatever the light Fae know." She didn't care about her lip and gave Bo a strained but happy smile. "I'm a double agent." She made the lighthearted joke, knowing that in fact it was true and she'd shared information on more than enough occasions to have been 'hanged for treason'.

Normally perhaps Bo could have come up with a line about how sexy that was, or about how double agents had nifty gadgets or cool toys, but nothing like that came to her. All that came to the succubus' mind with the idea of double agent was danger and risk taking, things she didn't want the blonde involved in.

"I just want you safe." The Succubus breathed out guiding Lauren's hand up to kiss the knuckles she'd been studying.

Lauren leaned back against the pillows again wanting a little relief for a moment from her shoulder, happy to have cleared up what would be happening when she had her release papers from the hospital. Bo let her resettle and shifted also, sitting on the edge of the bed trying to will herself to relax. Even though she could feel the ball of hate that was building up against the Reverend inside her growing and burning a little hotter as she thought about the man out there plotting against them even now. She may never have heard what a bug hunter was before that night, but now that she knew the kind of obsessional thinking they were facing, she was completely prepared to do whatever she had too to stop anyone else being hurt.

-x-

Bo took a long breath in, enjoying the contrast of the cold night air and the warm of her skin as she stepped out of the double hospital doors. Her dark eyes quickly scanned the small collection of people that milled around the entrance, and it struck her with a note of sadness that as it had been when she had arrived hours earlier, the hospital was busy. So many peoples lives were touched by pain and misery all the time, and the world just went on unaware.

Taking another breath her eyes found what she had been looked for, the sight of Dyson sitting on the edge of a large concrete flower pot, planted with neatly trimmed shrubbery. The wolf was just actively looking around, keeping watch and the succubus began a quick direct route towards him.

"Dyson." She called as she approached.

Hearing his name, his eyes came to focus on her and he stayed in place letting her arrive in the space in front of him on the sidewalk.

"Bo." He said when her footsteps stopped. "Is everything inside all right?"

"As alright as it can be." Bo nodded. "Lauren's insisting on going to ID the body." The succubus kept her voice low as she looked at Dyson, her eyes dark in the low light of the evening.

"We need her insight into this." He gave a slow nod as if having almost expected this of her, his jaw tightened as he continued. "If this Reverend was able to subdue and kill a wolf shifter, he may be much more dangerous then we even speculated."

"When you say that, what exactly do you mean?" Bo shifted her body weight slightly, leaning back from Dyson slightly to look at him better. "I mean until now I've been thinking weird old guy in a musty smelling old cardigan, but are we talking maybe even Fae? Not that that makes sense because if he was Fae then he would know that the Fae exist and then Tamsin's idea that he's some kind of 'Bug Hunter' would be wrong."

"He's not fae." Dyson shook his head confidently. "But yes, I think he's been working to find information on and expose the Fae for years. My guess is that when Nate walked through his door to ask for help with Kenzi, he suddenly had the link to our world that he'd been waiting for." He finally pressed up to stand. "He's in the same category as people who believe in aliens, accept at some point he found a Fae, alive or dead already we don't know. But by now I expect he is so obsessed with proving he's not crazy to the rest of his human world he'll do anything to obtain proof. Like filming your car being run off the road in the hopes you would come out and act 'unnaturally' some how giving him proof."

"Yeah well he didn't get that, I just let Lauren almost die." Bo hissed the words tightly under her breath, her words full of angry self hatred.

"Bo..." The wolf let out a hard sigh. "You can't blame yourself for not thinking of every possible angle, none of us believed the doctor was in any danger..."

"Dyson." Angry brown eyes came up and challenged him to continue. "Don't." She warned deciding not to even let him try. "Because we both know that you didn't think for a second that Lauren would be in danger, not because you thought about it and ruled it out as an option, but because you just didn't think about it." She pointed the clear difference that existed in her mind.

He looked like for a minute he was going to contradict her, point out a few issues that nullified her assumption but he decided against it knowing that in this state Bo wasn't the type to listen.

"Anyway." Bo breathed out, straightening up again. "Like I said before I got sidetracked by the bug hunter, Lauren has decided that she wants to go see our friend in the freezer, despite everyone here telling her she needs to rest and take it easy." The succubus' displeasure was obvious. "Which means I need you to do something for me." She looked at Dyson her face a mask of tension. "Something really really important."

"You know I'll do anything I can Bo, we'll catch him." Dyson assured her instantly, truly meaning his words. This 'bug hunter' as his partner had called him had put enough people in danger and was far too involved in Fae business to not be dealt with swiftly and completely.

"I need you to look after Kenzi." The succubus kept her eyes on the wolf. "Do not let her out of your sight, not even for a second." The brunette's voice was laced with threat.

"Ironically..." Dyson let a soft smile spread over his face. "I just got a similar order from the council." He saw the way she narrowed her eyes at him and he stepped closer to her. "I promise Bo, nothing will even get near her, not without killing me first."

"I mean it Dyson." Bo let him approach without backing away, her eyes following his movements as he came closer. "She has been through enough and she doesn't need to see anything else to do with this." She flicked her hand between them and then around in a small circle. "Do not make me get specific about what I mean by that." She added the proviso.

"I'll look after Kenzi." Dyson just gave her a nod and stepped back, the reference to earlier events making his mind whirl again with questions about what it was that had happened to make him loose his control so badly. "I know when she was missing you didn't believe me but I have never wanted to see anything bad happen to her, she is a remarkable human Bo."

"Do you really think for one minute if I thought you meant Kenzi any harm, I would put her in your care?" Bo blinked at Dyson.

"I didn't mean that, I meant you felt I was indifferent." Dyson clarified. "Look, as you said let's not get specific, just leave it at I will protect Kenzi, from anything, period." He stiffly underlined his point. "In fact, why don't we go collect her? You can tell her that she's coming with me and not with you, I doubt she'll be pleased to hear that at first."

Bo actually let a little of the tension drop from her shoulders as she took a subtle step backwards.

"Actually you might be surprised, that 'remarkable human' thinks you're a pretty 'remarkable fae' for some reason and likes hanging out with you." She let a soft smile creep across her lips. "This whole thing has got me really on edge Dyson, and with everything that has gone on between us, you have been the easy one to take it out on I guess." She offered the slender olive branch. "I know that's not exactly fair, but you've not exactly been fair either." She pointed out very none subtly. "When this is over, we need to talk, about us, about the past and about the future."

"We do." The wolf acknowledged this fact instantly. "But right now is not the time, right now we do what we're good at, working the case and taking down the bad guy." He gave her a soft smile back.

"Dyson wait." Bo shook her head. "I'm not finished." She breathed out and straightened up a little, taking a moment to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Now is not the time, you're right, but wrong." She blinked brown eyes at him. "Because right now in the middle of all this..." She paused and licked her lips, letting her gaze drop to the floor before coming right back up to look at him. "My girlfriend..." She left a micro-pause after the word. "Is pushing herself beyond what she should for you and yours. A human, fighting for your Fae." She blinked again. "For no other reason than that is who she is." She made the point and paused again. "With that said, you're right, it's time to work together and do what we do. Work the case, shoulder to shoulder and take down the bad guy. You can keep your focus on who the bad guy is, right Dyson?"

"Yes, Bo." The wolf gave her a look that agreed with her request but hidden beneath it was the clear that the words had cut him deeply. "I will remember who the bad guy is." He took a step towards the hospital. "Let's get Kenzi." He urged, not wanting to get into this any deeper. After all the front drop off area of the local hospital was not where he wanted to reveal to the brunette that in fact he owed Kenzi more then she could understand, as he had his love back and for not the first time recently he was reminded of this by the deep ache in his heart.

-x-

Saying goodbye to Kenzi at the hospital had been far harder than Bo had expected it to be. She had been okay until the young woman had actually begun to get into Dyson's car, and then the succubus had begun to panic. The fact that she couldn't control what happened the instant the car door closed and the wolf pulled out of the hospital parking lot, hitting her hard, almost taking the air out of her lungs. The revelation had been so noticeable that the young woman had come back from the door to throw her arms around her best friend and hold her tight, whispering words of encouragement in her ear, before dropping a wet kiss on the succubus cheek and hurrying back to slip into the car.

Then despite being in pain and being the one in need of support it had been Lauren who had moved up beside Bo and slipped her hand into the succubus' as Dyson's car pulled away, causing Bo to turn from watching it. A frown of concern creasing across her brow, as she had left Lauren resting in a wheelchair until Tamsin brought the car around to pick them both up. As usual the blonde had been what Bo had needed, breaking the succubus' concentration and worry, making her focus on what needed her attention now, that being her.

From that moment on however Bo's evening had just gotten progressively harder, as Tamsin brought the car around and Lauren and Bo had transferred into it which had obviously caused the blonde a rather considerable amount of pain. Not that she announced it, but Bo knew from the way she turned her body into the seat and briefly closed her eyes, resting her head against the cold leather. It was all the succubus could to to not just lean forward and sway the feline shifter driving to just turn the car around and drive them back to the club house.

"You should have taken more pain pills." Bo fretted, watching Lauren carefully as they drove through the light traffic towards the reverend's house.

"Bo, I promise when we're done, I will take something." Lauren gave the brunette a one sided smile. Her lip, now held neatly together with small steri-strips, was still red and swollen, though the rest of her face had been cleaned up a little so at least it was free of dried blood and dirt. It didn't actually make Lauren look better, in someways it made her look worse as it made her skin look paler against the bright red of the contusions on her face.

"You're just going to take a look at what's in the freezer, work out what it is, check for any obvious reason why it died, right?" Bo asked the questions she had already asked a dozen times in the hospital. Ones that Lauren had already answered each time, her patience never seeming to waiver.

"Yes Bo." She took a slightly uneven breath, the pain of having been in a car crash just hours earlier beginning to really settle into her body.

"Then I'm taking you home." The succubus underlined the plan, shifting to sit back in her seat fully. "After we pick up Kenzi." She reminded herself of the necessary stop.

The comment was rewarded with a very subtle glance from Tamsin, as the blonde did her best to let their conversation be as private as she could. After all she had been warned enough by anyone and everyone that there were things that you just didn't get involved in, and this was one of the big ones. Hale had made that clear really early, and to be honest she could understand the warnings. The possessive vibes the succubus gave off in waves when it came to the blonde were unmistakable, why anyone would pry into that or dare to get in the middle was a bit of a mystery to her.

Lauren also didn't make a reply to Bo's summary of any after identification activities, focusing her efforts on keeping as still as possible in the car, so that her aching body wouldn't suffer from too many jolts or bumps. In her mind she tried to plan out a skeleton of what she needed to do when they arrived.

To be fair, the drive wasn't long and Tamsin made it as pain free as she could, though every minute seemed to take an age to Bo, who swore she could somehow feel the discomfort her lover was in. As they pulled up and into the driveway, the succubus was once again taken back by the normal looking town house, with its neat front yard and decorative solar lights that edged the path leading to the front door.

"Hey Doc." Hale's voice broke the soft silence as the Siren pulled open the back door of the car to help the doctor out, having left the hospital some time before to continue overseeing the search at the Reverend's house. For some reason his assistance made Bo frown out of annoyance purely because she had wanted to be the one to help Lauren out of the car. "We've cleared a little space down there for you, not much room, but hopefully enough for you to do your thing."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Lauren smiled softly moving towards the door quickly, leaving Bo to catch up.

The main floor of the Reverend's house was just like any other mid size town house that Bo had ever been in. So much so that the variation between it and what lay beyond the stairs to the basement, seemed so huge it was almost incomparable.

Bo had tried to mentally prepare herself for what to expect but she knew that as she passed through the odd metal security door with its series of seven locks, designed to keep people out, all neatly broken off by the search team, she knew that she hadn't done a very good job.

The stairs themselves were steep and long, painted a dark blue grey obviously some years before, the age of the paint being given away by the fact that it was scuffed in places where the Reverend's feet had travelled them an unknown number of times. At the bottom of the stairs, Bo's feeling of claustrophobia started as instantly on each side of her piles of books and magazines clogged the basement. They reached so high that they looked as if they were about to topple into the centre aisle, completely engulfing the narrow corridor that was barely navigational.

The long man-made passageway was lit by a single light bulb that hung from the ceiling on just its wire, the towers of books casting strange long shadows every which way. This made it hard for Bo to keep an eye on Lauren who was walking at the front of the small four person posse through the basement. Despite all that she had been through in the last few hours, the blonde was setting a good pace, which in turn made the brunette swoon a little with pride.

She couldn't think of anyone else that she knew who would be here right now after what had happened to them. Most people would still be at the hospital or at home in a fog of painkillers as they tried to get their head around the accident. But not Lauren, not her Lauren. Her Lauren was dedicated to a fault, and despite all of the mistreatment she had endured at the hands of the Light Fae, the blonde never held it against individual Fae. Bo knew that Lauren's main concern as a doctor was to identify who was in the Reverend's freezer and restore to them the respect and dignity that any individual deserved, in life or especially in death.

Bo realized that there was little point in just aimlessly following Lauren into the main 'office' of the basement and standing around while the blonde did her work. She might as well do something productive with her time in this claustrophobia, and so Bo just let them continue on without her. She turned to the pile of books and magazines to her side and plucked one of them off a stack. A part of her was having a hard time understanding how anyone could purposely design their environment to be like this and honestly wondered what was behind the stacks she could see.

"Fortean Times." Bo read the title and had to take a minute to remember where she had heard the name before. Of course the indication on the cover that the stories inside included tales of aliens, UFO's and unexplained cow mutilations in the mid-west made it easy for her memory to jog itself. Putting it back, she moved down the stacks a bit and pulled out a book that was stuck in at an odd angle in between two piles. "Human Race Get Off Your Knees by David Icke." She read the title remembering how Kenzi had gone on a rant once about this guy who was convinced that Lizard people were running the Government. With a shake of her head she put the book back and finally just walked down the aisle into the 'office' beyond, her picture of the Reverend clearing more and more in her mind.

Bo was a little surprised by the office, at first more because of how 'uncluttered' it was in comparison to the area outside. Whether this was because, as Hale had suggested, there had been some 'tidying' undertaken to make Lauren's job easier, or whether it was just that way naturally Bo wasn't sure. All she did know was that the difference between it and the hallway and storage areas around it was remarkable.

The succubus took a moment to look at her lover who was already in her lab coat, it fastened carefully over her injured arm, with the 'extra' sleeve carefully pinned down so that it didn't flap in the way. She watched as Lauren took a look inside the deep chest freezer and then explained to Hale and Tamsin that she wanted the corpse out of the freezer and the lid closed and the corpse then placed on the lid. It was obvious from the look on both Hale and Tamsin's faces that this didn't fill either of the Fae with joy.

Having explained what she wanted, the blonde slipped sideways and backwards so that they could put into action what she had asked of them. Glancing at each other the two detectives had donned long gloves and stepped up to the freezer, beginning the slow procedure of easing the frozen body out of its tomb.

Bo would have offered to help but she knew in the cramped space there was little chance that she would actually be any help. It was at times like this that being the unaligned succubus meant that her skill set was hardly useful. She wasn't a police officer, with status and rights, or a doctor who could investigate the evidence and provide important clues, and it wasn't as if she could sway a corpse and get it to answer useful and appropriate questions.

The succubus couldn't help but frown and wince as the full corpse was revealed. The shifter's long legs had been folded up to his body almost in a foetal position, his left arm was tucked into his body while his partially changed right had been left out straight clearly to show off the fur and claws. The single image that stuck in the brunette's mind was that the shifter's partially transformed face was literally frozen in an expression somewhere between anger and fear.

Hale and Tamsin shuffled backwards away from the freezer a little with the corpse to let Lauren slide in to drop the freezer lid back into place so that they could relinquish their load onto the even flat surface.

"Thank you." Lauren said, her voice soft and quiet as she stepped up to get her first good look at the young looking victim. As soon as she did, Bo noticed that Tamsin instantly moved into a position beside Lauren, opening up the large medical bag that was positioned close by, setting out several instruments and containers for the one armed doctor. Again just for a fraction of a second Bo felt annoyed. She should have been the one to do that, should have known to do that. But just as quickly she let it go again, because the truth was she wasn't used to working with Lauren, with any doctor for that matter in a crime scene like Tamsin probably was, and Lauren was the last person to ever expect it from her.

That didn't mean she just had to stand around and do nothing and she let her eyes be drawn away from the blonde to take in more of her surroundings again. The room really was like some weird museum, a collection of the macabre and the odd. The succubus began a slow tour, inspecting the bizarre collection of objects that the Reverend had assembled, trying to get a sense of what the man was really like.

The first main piece of furniture she came to was a tall antique mahogany cabinet that was stood directly next to the main desk. Almost idly she tried the small handle on the long double doors surprised when they swung open. The inside was cut up by deep shelves, all of which were full and Bo began to eagerly examine the contents.

A high shelf contained a large swatch of dark reddish brown fur that was accompanied by a very official looking calligraphy label stating it was a Sasquatch pelt from Northern Canada Circa 1800's. Scrunching up her nose with distaste Bo put the fur and the label back on the shelf. From her place the other top shelf looked empty, but pushing up on her tip toes, the brunette reached into the deep shelf and her hand closed around a box. She carefully drew it forward and then pulled it down. It was an old wooden box with the words Vampire Hunters Kit scorched onto the top. Opening the simple side latch, Bo was further surprised to find inside a stake, some holy water, some garlic, a cross, and various other things she really wasn't sure about. Shaking her head the succubus eased the box back into place.

The next shelf contained a preserved 'mermaid' in a glass case, though Bo swore she had seen something like it in a film she'd watched with Kenzi early one morning when the two of them had eaten too much sugar and drank too much wine. Either that or it was jut a piranha who had died while choking on a monkey and had been stuffed as was. Partnering with the dead fish monkey, was a 'monster snake-skin'. Which Bo wasn't about to touch, she'd had enough run ins with large Fae snakes to not want to take the chance that it was more 'real' than phoney.

Bo kept looking through the cabinet, even though the large shelves changed to drawers that were full of more disturbing oddities. A Minotaur horn, a pair of shrunken heads, a whale penis preserved in a mason jar that Bo couldn't really figure into the collection, a dried monkey paw and some Chupacabra teeth were just a few of the treasures inside. Eventually the succubus really couldn't take any more.

There was a difference between owning a few 'oddities' and keeping them as something you had as a conversation piece, but there were literally dozens of things just tossed in the drawers. If they were real, theywere just, well disgusting actually. Bo closed the doors of the tall cabinet and moved to the desk, absently poking at the piles of photographs that Tamsin had earlier collected together and vaguely sorted into piles.

It was as she looked at the images that Bo's attention was grabbed and at the same time the pit of her stomach sank. With an almost panicked hand, she began to spread the photographs out over the large surface of the desk as familiar images like the outside of the club house, the local Thai restaurant, the small family park near the house, and the outside of the Dal began to fill up the wooden surface. Each of the pictures had something else in common, all of them had either her or Kenzi in them, or both of them.

As Bo continued to fan out the photographs the colour drained from her cheeks as the last few pictures were revealed. One was of Bo's weapons case, the one kept in her bedroom. It was pulled open to reveal all the weapons in it. Another was a picture of Kenzi's bedroom and one wide angle view of her own room. The Camaro had a section of photos all to itself, with pictures taken from every conceivable view. Others included the interior of the kitchen and the main room of the clubhouse, and even one of the never used basement. Bo rested both hands on the desk for a moment, the interior photographs from the club house fanned out in front of her as she felt the walls of the room begin to close in around her.

Someone had been inside her house... Had taken photographs of everything...

When?

The question rammed itself into Bo's mind with the force of a thousand fists. Grabbing one of the photographs she checked everywhere for something that would answer her questions, a time stamp, something incidental in the picture that would give her an idea of when it had been taken. She saw nothing. Her breathing coming faster Bo didn't even notice how much she was shaking as she threw down the photograph and pulled at the top drawer on the desk, desperate for more details of what else this Reverend might know or have done.

Not realizing how hard she had pulled, Bo literally pulled the drawer out of the desk, dropping it when the weight of it was suddenly more than she had been expecting. The sudden noise made everyone in the room jump.

"Bo?" The soft word was out of Lauren's mouth before the blonde had even turned and to his credit the Siren had already taken two long strides towards the succubus by the time Bo really realized it was her that had caused the disturbance.

"Sorry." Bo apologized, frowning as she bent down to pick up the drawer. The Siren met her at the lower level and reached out putting his hand on hers.

"Are you okay?" Hale asked the simple concerned question in a soft voice, though it was a small room to expect the others to not hear their conversation, he wanted the succubus to know he was there if she needed him.

"Did you see the pictures?" Bo hissed her response hearing the shake in her voice. "He... He was in my house." She looked at Hale, flares of blue flashing through dark brown eyes.

"He was, but we can't focus on the past right now Bo. Everyone, you especially, were busy with the Garuda." The Siren gave her a soft frown. "All these pictures tell us is that this Reverend doesn't have a clue how powerful and dangerous you are or else he would never have had his underlings recon your place. We're going to make him regret every move he has made from these pictures to kidnapping Kenzi and hurting Lauren, I promise you that." He made the truly heartfelt statement without any reservation. "And when we've dealt with him and everyone from the House of Delivery, I'm dragging Dyson over and we're going to secure the club house better for you two."

"Where is he Hale?" Bo focused her attention on the Siren completely, narrowing her eyes the blue flashes calming slightly, becoming a more permanent blue stain around the centre of her pupil.

"We don't know, probably hiding in a little crevice somewhere with his cronies, but the one thing we know for sure is that he's going to make a mistake Bo and we're going to get him." Hale continued to reassure her. "All we had when all of this started was the alcoholic ramblings of a man who thought you were a Russian agent, in a short time we've come a long way."

"Not far enough." Bo pushed up taking the drawer with her to continue her search for anything that might be important.

-x-


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 2:22

Rating: T

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

**Missing : Part Twelve**

By : The RainbowWriters

Kenzi eased in through the front door of Dyson's apartment waiting for the wolf to close and lock the door behind them before moving slowly over towards the punching bag that was still suspended from the ceiling not far from the door. The drive over had been subdued, as if they both had things on their minds that neither were that inclined to talk about, at least not yet. The young woman slowly reached her hand up and put it on the leather of the long bag and pushed it lightly, listening to the slight squeak that the slow motion caused in the metal links holding it aloft. For a long moment she studied the worn area of leather where Dyson's fists clearly had hit it, possibly millions of times, with a soft smile.

"You really need to work on this place." She broke the silence, keeping her hand flat on the bag but letting her blue eyes pan across the sparsely furnished apartment. "Having spent the last few days in dank, dark incarceration I know what that does to the soul." She brought her blue eyes back to look at Dyson, who was listening to her but at the same time had moved to the small kitchen area and was fixing them both a drink. "This place needs less dark." She motioned around her.

"I'm not about to paint it white and get sky lights if that's what you're pushing for." The wolf gave Kenzi a friendly tender smile as he looked at her with a soft shake of his head. "But maybe I could think about a little bit of a refit." He mused slightly. "After Ciara perhaps I should have a change." He added taking in a bit of a deeper breath as he flicked the kettle on and moved to get milk out of the small fridge.

"I think scraping the probably toxic lead paint off those windows..." She pointed up to the high blacked out windows, that looked like they had probably been painted back when the loft was still part of a working industrial building. "Would be a start. I mean do you hate the sun or something?"

"Maybe it's time for a proper change, you and Bo could help me find a new place?" He looked at Kenzi, his eyes and face showing that he meant the wide open offer as he pulled a milk jug from the fridge and put it on the counter top. "A place where friends actually have somewhere they can sleep."

"Wow, you like us, you really might like us." Kenzi teased moving over to pull herself up onto one of the awkward high stools by the small breakfast table. She caught his look and continued to smile.

"Like I said Kenzi, when you were gone I was..." He stopped and shook his head as he moved back to where he had started the two drinks. "Worried." He summed up badly. "Unusually so." He added with a smile of his own as he pushed his thoughts away from the dark time. "And don't get comfortable. This is hot chocolate, not coffee because you are going to bed to get some sleep." He nodded to the overly large, messy bed someway away over her shoulder. "Once I've thrown some clean sheets on it." He added realizing he couldn't remember the last time he had changed the sheets.

"I was worried too, at first I thought I'd been taken by some sex slave traders or something." She breathed a visible sigh of relief. "So..." She pursed her lips for a moment. "Am I not supposed to ask what the hell is so important at the crazies house to have a broken Lauren go look at it?"

Dyson paused on his way over to a metal blanket box, casting a quick smile over his shoulder at the young woman.

"Officially I'm not supposed to tell you." He replied focusing once more on getting clean bedclothes out of the box and carrying them over to the bed.

"Yeah but so." She urged him turning to watch him begin to make quick work of stripping the bed.

"So... I'm not going to tell you." Dyson summed up throwing the multitude of pillows off onto the floor before bundling up the large bottom sheet.

"Come on that is bullshit, I know I'm the recently kidnapped girl but hello this is the leader of the crew that kidnapped me, I deserve to know what the deal is. I mean I was really good about not arguing with Bo about you being taken out of the action to be my babysitter now wasn't I?" Kenzi batted her eyelashes at him.

"Actually..." The wolf continued with his job without missing a beat. "As I tried to point out to Bo before everything with Lauren even happened, Hale assigned me as your guardian in the case. It's my job to be by your side at the moment, you don't really have a choice. You're stuck with me." His face was as dead-pan as his tone. "Think of it as witness protection."

"Cool, I'm Whitney Houston and you're Kevin Costner." Kenzi seemed pleased with the idea a little. "But seriously, what did you find at his house? I'm coming up with all kinds of crazy options here and I need to know if you ever think I'm going to sleep." She pointed to the bed. "Girls like me cut up? Dismembered and cleansed victims?" She gave a visible shudder.

"I didn't find anything at the house Kenzi, I was with you at the club house, remember?" Dyson pointed out, throwing the pillows back onto the remade bed. "But it wasn't that." He added trying to assure her. "And you don't have to worry about him getting to you or trying to hurt you because I won't let that happen." He added pushing to stand up, his arms filled with the discarded sheets. "Bo wanted you here with me because she knew I would keep you safe no matter what, and I will."

"It's not the real life issue of him getting me that's worrying me Dyson, it's the in here bit." She pointed to her head. "Have you ever been held captive before? Tied up for days?"

The wolf carried the linens off towards the small bathroom and tossed them into it before coming back to where the young woman was perched on the tall stool, moving to sit on the one beside her.

"You know I have lived a long time Kenzi." He began and he laid his hand out on the table top, running his fingers along the edge of the wood. "I've watched as civilization itself has changed. Seen humanity shift from being barbarians to become city dwellers, gentlemen more concerned with their gadgets than their live stock or their homestead." He slowly raised his eyes to look at Kenzi and breathed out softly. "I've probably lived through most things you could name." He nodded finally to confirm his answer.

"How do you get rid of the jumpiness?" She asked him seriously.

"Time." Dyson kept Kenzi's eyes and tried to answer the best he could. "At least for me that helped, each night I sleep free dims it a little." He frowned for a moment and leaned back. "Would it help if I slept with you?" He offered, his voice low and surprisingly warm.

Kenzi honestly couldn't answer for a moment, simply because she'd never expected the thoughtful and tender offer to come from the wolf. Not because she didn't think Dyson cared, no she believed that he did, just that kind and gentle wasn't often his way.

"Yes." She made the simple childlike answer. "But I do want my hot chocie first." She gave him a tiny smile.

"Don't worry, I hadn't forgotten." Dyson reached out and lightly patted the back of Kenzi's hand before sliding of the stool and moving back towards the small kitchen area to finish their drinks.

-x-

Despite the fact that Lauren hadn't finished her investigation, Bo finally hadn't been able to take the 'hoarding' conditions anymore. She's needed to get out of the cramped basement even though it had meant letting Lauren out of her direct line of sight. She just couldn't stand the feeling of claustrophobia the towering piles of books was causing to grow in her mind, or the feelings of violation and taint that seeing the Reverend's photographs of the club house had left her with. They had almost caused her throat to sting with a bitter taste, that filled her mouth to the point that she needed something, anything to take it away.

When the urge to flee the basement had finally turned into action, she'd given a quick hurried apology to Hale as she pushed through the hallway passed him. Assuring him even as she continued to walk that she would just be upstairs waiting for them to finish.

The feeling of relief that hit her as soon as her world was one again lit by something other than the dingy yellow light of the basement was truly palpable. But looking around the yellow and green kitchen, still the Reverend's perverse world, she didn't stop at the basement door and continued out of the house all together.

Reaching the front walk, she let her body drop forward slightly, resting her hands on her knees as she drew in lung fulls of the cold October air. The feeling of the wide open area both comforting and a little overwhelming after being downstairs.

One of the two police officers who were stood by the edge of the driveway somewhat hesitantly approached her, clearing his throat as he did so, not wanting his arrival to take her by surprise. In response to his polite approach Bo pulled herself upright and flicked her hair back over her shoulder, getting herself together before he actually reached her side. After all the last thing she wanted was to look weak, Kenzi had endured almost three days of confinement and here she was nearly vomiting after less than an hour.

"Everything alright?" The young constable asked smiling somewhat nervously at Bo.

"Yes." Bo gave him the best smile she could come up with under the circumstances, not aware that she was a slightly off pale colour. "It's just the dust down there." She glanced back at the house and then lightly patted the upper part of her chest. "Get's to you, you know." She offered a reasonable excuse for her hasty exit from the building as she gave a soft cough.

"Oh right." He nodded back, seeming a little relieved by the explanation. Bo wasn't sure exactly what any of the outside officers had been told, but it was obvious just from the young man's demeanour that the was a certain level of macabre mystery about the basement. "I have some gum if it would help?" He offered reaching to the breast pocket of his uniform jacket.

"Actually that would help." Bo's smile this time was more genuine as she took the offered gum. "Thanks." She nodded to him as he slipped the packet back into his pocket and he moved back to stand with his partner.

Stuffing the small stick of what turned out to be peppermint gum into her mouth, Bo turned her back to them, appearing as if she was studying the outside of the house. In truth, she was racked by emotions that were getting harder and harder to control. Mostly, she just wanted to get her hands on the Reverend, particularly around his bug hunting throat to punish him for what he had done to the people she loved.

-x-

Lauren eased up into a proper standing position and firmly pressed two fingers to specific points on her head, closing her eyes for a moment, letting her body weight lean a little heavily against the freezer. Her whole body hurt, she was tired and the poor light was making everything that much more difficult. The throbbing in her arm had gone from distracting to flat out painful and was no longer limited to just her shoulder, but had taken over most of the left side of her upper body.

"I think it's about time you called it quits Doc." Tamsin's voice by her ear made the blonde doctor open her eyes again having not even heard the detective get close enough to whisper. "You've got a lot of samples drawn, and everything bagged and labelled." She nodded over to the ordered and neat collection of 'to the lab' boxes and slides that were stacked up on a small table that Lauren had had erected by the side of the freezer. "Our friend and his make-shift tomb can just be transported to the lab for further inspection at a later date."

Lauren also glanced over to the samples she had already obtained, and then at the long checklist and collection of notes she had already made on the body and the conclusions and judgements she had been able to make so far. Sliding her good hand into her pocket she breathed out.

"I suppose you're right." She sighed with a soft frown as she blinked. "The lighting is better at the lab and I will have access to better tools." She admitted as she somewhat awkwardly lifted the clipboard she had been using and tried to flick the pages over to get back to the first sheet.

"Actually." Tamsin reached out and took the clipboard from the doctor. "I was just talking about him." She nodded towards the corpse.

"I still have to composite a full ID." Lauren shook her head lightly. "The only way I can do that is a series of analysis at the lab to hopefully determine his DNA profile in order to track his clan origin and further tests to try and determine how long he has been frozen in order to approximate date of death."

"All things your happy little minions can do at your lab." Tamsin reached out and carefully laid the clipboard on the table with the samples. "While you are resting." She straightened up again the next second. "You've done what we really needed you to do remember. Established that (A) he really is what he looks like, and (B) that he is really dead. Not that I understand why we needed your say so on that particular fact, but I had it written down here that we did, so." She gave a soft shrug. "Your name is now on all the paperwork, all results will come to you. You are the doctor in reference to the case. We got what we wanted Dr. Lewis." She stated clearly.

"You are a most caring Fae, thank you." Lauren gave her as much of a smile as her bruised and cut face would allow. "And perhaps it is best if I do have a few hours rest before I look over the results. So my mind is clear to make my analysis." Almost absently for the first time she looked around the rest of the room. "Where is Bo?" She tried to keep the small amount of panic out of her voice.

"Just..." Tamsin turned towards the reverend's desk where she assumed the succubus still was going through more of the curiosities that filled the place but seeing the spot empty she turned back the other way to look down the dimly lit hallway. "Stay there." She put her hand up to keep Lauren in place as she moved into the doorway of the office. It wasn't that she thought anything bad had happened to the succubus, it was just she was damned sure that she wasn't going to let anything bad happen to the doctor. "Hey Siren!" She called into the dimly lit hallway.

"What's up?" Hale's voice was heard a moment before he appeared, having attempted to climb behind one of the stacks to assess what indeed was hidden out of sight behind them.

"When exactly did we lose a succubus?" The sarcasm was heavy in Tamsin's query.

"About fifteen minutes ago, she went up to get some air." Hale gave her a look that said 'not funny'. "Are we all done? Because I for one am also looking forward to getting some air and letting the rest of the crew sort through the paper stacks."

"Yeah we're done." Tamsin called back and then returned to Lauren. "Bo's up getting some air, ready to join her Doc?" She added stepping out of the way, motioning so that the blonde could be the first to leave the room. Relieved by the answer, Lauren nodded and moved out of the office.

The trio moved quickly out through the house, and as soon as Lauren caught sight of Bo, she immediately headed towards the Succubus. Tamsin stayed back a little and motioned with her head to Hale to stay back with her.

"Just as a head's up." She looked at him with sharp amber eyes. "I don't know how you are used to operating, but I work on communication. If one of my team wanders off, the whole team get's told." She narrowed the look into one of clear and open annoyance. "Anything could have happened to her and what the hell would I have been able to say about it?" Her voice was a tight angry hiss. "And don't think I give a shit that officially you have more pips on your shoulder or that your tie is straighter." She gave Hale a look of complete disdain.

"Whoa, okay, I hear what you're saying." Hale put his hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry, I'm just..." He was going to explain how Dyson had never really worked on communication and mostly he'd spent his time playing catch up but he wasn't sure if it was right to taint her view of the wolf that was to be her partner. "You're right." He underlined and then looked to where Bo and Lauren were standing close together, the brunette seeming to be looking the blonde over for new injuries after her ordeal downstairs. "Question is where is our next stop? I'm not really comfortable bringing them back to the club house after all the recon on the place we saw down there." He voiced his concern to the other officer. "I'd gladly suggest my place but it's not really equipped to house the three of them comfortably, I only have one bedroom.

"I'm living in a motel at the moment." Tamsin ruled out her own place with a shake of her head. "What about the wolf? Where does he have the other human?" She asked her eyes also on Bo and Lauren.

"His place is a one room loft, same problem." Hale made a gruff noise as he thought. "You're motel, which one is it?"

"Really, do they not pay you?" Tamsin looked at the Siren and quirked her eyebrow.

"I was thinking more of putting them up in rooms there, somewhere the Reverend has no recon on." Hale cut her off with a frown. "Somewhere we can all get a few hours sleep, especially with a few well placed unmarked cars around the lot."

"Take them to a hotel, I'll go and pick them up a change of clothes, text me your choice of safe house." Tamsin began to walk away from the Siren. "I'll meet you there in about an hour, when I've overseen the safe delivery of our friend here and all the rest of the essentials to the lab and made sure the doctor's orders are put into motion ready to start feeding her results later." She backed tracked to the door. "Have you got this Detective Santiago?" She asked of him, pausing in the doorway and motioning to the pair.

"I've got it." Hale resisted the urge to say more, after all what he really did want right now was to have Bo, Lauren and Kenzi all tucked up somewhere safe. Most people might not have thought if of him, the seemingly peaceful Siren, but he was more then ready for this ordeal to be over and the Reverend to be captured and dealt with in whatever way was necessary. Their enemy had drawn first blood, attacked one of his kind and no matter how much he tried to value most humans, he really had no use for bug hunters. They always turned out to be the most obsessional and usually delusional of the race.

-x-

The concept of a night light was rather an alien one to Dyson, so when Kenzi had asked for one it had taken the wolf a long time to try and come up with something that fitted the need. First, he had tried to put the light on in the bathroom, but that had just done little to nothing to illuminate the bed area of the main huge loft room. Then he had tried the over head light in the kitchen area, but that was neon bright and was just like sleeping with the main lights on.

Eventually he had come up with an emergency candle that he had found in a first aid box under the sink, that he put in a glass and sat on one of the stools that he brought over from the kitchen island. He placed it far enough away from the bed that it was in no danger of being knocked over by sprawling legs, but close enough to give the bed just enough light for both occupants to see each other.

"Thank you." Kenzi said in a small voice as the tall wolf dropped down on top of the bed clothes beside where the small woman was already under the sheets.

"You're sure it's okay?" Dyson checked, making sure to watch Kenzi's face as she answered, to check that her words and her facial expression matched.

"Uh-huh." Kenzi nodded as she folded the pillow under her head in half and stuffed her hand under it. "The dark was just too..." She paused. "Dark." She offered with a shrug.

"The candle will last long past the dawn." Dyson assured her. "And I'm sure Bo will be back before then."

"You think?" Kenzi watched the shadows and light that the flames made play over the wolf's features. "I mean you know what's down there, you think Dr. Hotpants will be done before dawn?" She subtly pushed again for details.

"Yes, I do." Dyson gave her a one sided smile at her attempt to get him to elaborate. "Bo won't let her work on it all night."

"Because it doesn't warrant it or because she's Bo?" The young woman pushed, with a grin of her own.

"Because Bo made it very clear she didn't want her girlfriend doing it in the first place, so knowing Bo, she will speed things along as much as possible." Dyson tried to use the term for Lauren fluidly, though it caused a sharp pang of regret and despair to shoot through him.

Kenzi couldn't help but notice the ever so subtle wince that creased the very edge of the wolf's eyes, or maybe she had imagined it, expected it perhaps. After all she had been inside Dyson's head, known what it was to be him. That insight into him had changed her slightly, at least in the way she understood the shifter.

"Are you going to tell her?" Kenzi looked down for a moment breaking the connection, only to look up the next moment, her blue eyes searching for his.

"After all this is sorted, yes." Dyson admitted the decision that he and Bo had come to outside the hospital to talk later. "I know it will make her happy, that I'm whole again but..." He let out a soft breath. "It means little in the big picture, she made it very clear to me that at the moment she has chosen Lauren."

"Brave words big man." Kenzi wrestled her hand out from in the covers and reached out to lightly punch him on the arm, a soft sigh filling her voice. "Loving Bo isn't always easy but it's worth it." She added, a soft frown creasing across her brow. "I knew that when I chose her over N..." the brunette had barely got the first letter of the musician's name out of her mouth, when she burst into tears.

For a moment Dyson was a little behind and well not exactly the best equipped wolf for a crying woman but he shuffled closer and gathered her up into his arms as much as the blankets allowed to comfort her.

"What he did was wrong Kenzi." He underlined to her as he rubbed his large hand in a circle over the middle of her back.

"He was supposed to be my dream come true." Kenzi curled up under the sheet in Dyson's arms, looking possibly the smallest she ever had as hard sobs wracked her body. "My fantasy dream date."

"He wasn't good enough for you." Dyson stated what he believed to be the obvious truth, saddened deeply by the shake in the body he held and the rough way the tears seemed to ravage through her body. For a long time Kenzi just cried, and the wolf held her, the release she had been holding in finally allowed now that she felt completely safe.

"Why would he go to a complete stranger and tell them everything? They could have killed me Dyson. I could be dead." Small hands gripped the wolf's arms hard as Kenzi's body began to shake a little more as her mind tried to sort through not just the emotional damage but the finer points of Nate's betrayal.

"I can only guess that he was desperate to get you back, willing to do anything to make you want him again." Dyson went with the obvious 'stupid' reasons he could think of for doing what the young man had done. After all even if the Reverend hadn't turned out to be a Fae bug hunter, Nate had still fundamentally arranged to have Kenzi kidnapped and 'cleansed' so that she would want him again. An action that deemed her choice to break up with the musician as something he couldn't and wouldn't accept, as if she didn't have the free will to make it. "Anyone can get misguided when they are hurting, he just made some very bad choices."

"Asshole." Kenzi sobbed, pressing her head against Dyson harder. "I loved him so much, for so long." She pulled her hands back to her own body, pressing them against her chest, where it was hurting her to just breath. "It hurts." She whimpered out the painful truth.

"I..." Dyson pulled her back to him tightly, almost knowing in his heart right now how deep and how sharp her pain could be. "I wish I could take your pain Kenzi." His voice was soft and almost brotherly in its intention to protect and shelter her. "I really do."

-x-

It had taken him a while but with a little persuasion Hale had managed to talk Bo into the benefits of taking her and Lauren to the hotel that he had hastily arranged after his discussion with Tamsin so that she and the doctor could rest. In the meantime he had explained, he would arrange with Dyson for Kenzi to be brought to join them.

It had helped that Lauren had added that it would be good for Kenzi if she had managed to settle at all with Dyson, to rest for as long as possible without interruption. The succubus was always ready to listen to the blonde when it came to advice or suggestion and so the Siren had been able to deliver the pair safely to their unassuming hotel, just on the outskirts of the city.

Seeing them to their two room suite, he had sent off two texts; one to Tamsin and one to Dyson, explaining where the pair was and what the general plan was for the next few hours. Once he was confident that the pair were safe and secure, he settled into the car that he had parked in the hotel parking lot, in clear view of the succubus' room and the front entrance to wait.

Inside the very nice, well furnished and private suite, Bo had instantly insisted that Lauren lay down, even though the blonde was still fully dressed, still wearing her lab coat even. The succubus had then somewhat unnecessarily gone through the two rooms, checking the locks on the windows and the door, confirming to herself that the place was secure. She even moved the chair from the desk up against the door to act as an early warning signal if the barrier was tampered with.

Lauren had been going to get up from off the bed to see what Bo was doing when the succubus had been gone for more than a minute or two, but decided not to make matters worse than they already were. She stayed laying down, slightly propped up against the headboard until Bo came back into the bedroom.

"Okay?" The blonde asked when finally Bo moved to sit on the edge of the bed within arms reach of her. For a minute the succubus looked at her as if confused by the question, but then her face relaxed into a slight smile as she realized that Lauren had worked out what she had been doing.

"Yes." Bo nodded and moved to sit with her leg crossed up on the bed. "The room passes inspection." She actually managed to laugh lightly at herself, shaking her head softly. "It's just after seeing those pictures..."

Lauren reached out with her uninjured hand and put it on Bo's knee, shaking her head slightly.

"I get it." She said softly, the Succubus having explained in the car about the photographs she had found on the Reverend's desk while Lauren was investigating the corpse. "And like I said in the car, we can work on the club house."

Bo seemed to dwell on the thought for a moment and then move on from it, shifting her body slightly so that Lauren became the centre of her focus literally and physically.

"Now what can we do to help you?" She asked of the blonde, her face melting into a soft smile as her eyes lingered on her lover's bruised but beautiful face.

"What would help me most is if you relaxed with me, I know it's been too long since either of us slept." Lauren urged her to the obvious answer and its solution.

"Sleep, check." Bo nodded still smiling. "And the first step in that would be clothes." She let her eyes pan down over Lauren's body. "You know I don't know how I let you talk me into letting you put these on in the hospital." The succubus continued as she moved and gently moved one of Lauren's feet into her lap and began to remove her boot.

"Because if you hadn't I would have been doing a medical exam of a dead, frozen shifter in just a lab coat." Lauren replied with a soft one sided smirk, that she quickly let drop as it pulled too much on her sore mouth.

"Now that is an intriguing image." Bo smirked back at her, working to remove the second boot and then slowly roll the doctor's socks down off her feet. "I might need to see it first hand one day, well the 'just a lab coat' part in particular."

Lauren let the moment of brevity settle between them for a long time as with great care the succubus continued to remove the clothing from the lower half of her body, and the former mentioned lab coat. In time she was left to settle back down on the bed in just the tank top the hospital had left on her, her sling and a small pair of white panties. She was also now more aware that is was impossible to hide from Bo the myriad of bruises that covered her body, her pale skin literally peppered with them from every minor knock and abrasion the collision had caused.

"Oh Lauren." Bo's voice showed the physical pain that the sight of every small injury caused her. The reality of how much the blonde had endured that evening becoming clear in the tapestry of bruises and scrapes. Inside she felt a part of her grow colder with anger, her revenge on the Reverend starting more and more to entail her beating him senseless if she couldn't outright kill him. A thought that at its core she tried to justify to herself as nothing more than talk, but if she was honest she couldn't be sure that it was just anything. Trying to be very aware of the blonde's state, she gently brought up the sheets and blanket to rest over Lauren's legs not wanting her to catch a chill. "I wish I could do something to stop the pain..." She frowned hard before a thought overtook her. "Hale... he might be able to do something, he helped Kenzi once with a headache. Let me ask him okay?"

"Bo, no." Lauren leaned forward off the pillows behind her and placed her hand over Bo's. "I can think of something better." She waited for the brunette to look at her, which of course she did, brown eyes curious for what the doctor had to suggest. "The hospital gave me some pills, and I know that your side makes a pretty spectacular pillow." She explained her offer when she had her lover's attention.

"I am going to agree to your prescription Doctor, but if you don't get any relief from the pills I reserve the right to call on a Siren friend of ours for his special soothing sounds." Bo eased Lauren's hand up and kissed the back of it. "Now let me get you a drink and then we'll get settled."

"Bo." Lauren stopped the succubus from moving by keeping her hand. "Tomorrow I'll be going into the lab." She decided to just come out and start the conversation she needed to have with her lover that wasn't going to be any easier if left to the last minute. "And I know what you're going to say, but if I'm at the lab you don't have to worry about me, because you know I'll be safe for one thing and for another, I have work to do."

"Safe." Bo repeated the term that in truth she wasn't sure about, while in the compound Lauren would most definitely be safe from the Reverend but that didn't give her any protection from the usual suspects. "Okay, well Kenzi and I will come with you." She put in the idea. "We will all be safe together."

Lauren actually had to smile at the succubus' response; sometimes Bo was so almost childlike in her reactions to things, and by that she didn't mean simplistic. Far from it actually, more that she was sneaky while at the same time passionate and single minded.

"Bo, you know I can keep Kenzi's attention in the lab for about five minutes before she starts poking expensive breakable things." The blonde pointed out what was a rather unfortunate fact about her lover's best friend. "And don't you think she's had enough of sterile places for a while?"

"I think your lab is a little different from the box they kept her in." Bo pointed out subtly. "And she'll behave because this isn't just any old case, this is all about her and if Dyson manages to last the night without telling her what was found at the Reverend's... her and I have a lot to talk about while you work."

"I forgot to tell you how proud I felt when you left to ask Dyson to take care of Kenzi." Lauren subtly let the matter of the lab drop. "After how he was when she was missing, I know it must have taken a lot."

"It did." Bo let out a soft sigh. "But fundamentally it's Dyson, and while he might not be able to keep his jealousy in check, I know he wouldn't let anything happen to Kenzi." She reached up and softly tucked blonde hair behind Lauren's ear. "Him and I are going to talk about the whole car incident after all this is over but..." She smiled softly at the doctor. "I made it clear to him that you're my girlfriend and he better get himself in check immediately."

"I trust you Bo." Lauren said the words coming as easily to her now as the first time she had said them. "I always will. With Dyson, with anything." She underlined softly. "Talk to him to clear things between the two of you, not for me, okay? I'm big enough to handle Dyson." She held her head up straight, even sticking her bruised chin out slightly.

"You, beautiful, are big enough to take on anything." Bo literally beamed back with pride at the way Lauren always seemed able to handle things, especially Dyson and her own complicated history with the wolf. "For the record, I want to kiss you... harder than I think your lip would appreciate."

"Start making a tally, because I don't want to loose any of those." Lauren leaned back against the pillows, the change in pace and the fact that her medical skills were no longer needed had let the adrenalin drain out of her system and the pain fill in the space. With it her muscles had begun to seize as the inflamed tissues began to swell. "Would you think any less of me if I admitted my arm hurts?" She hoped Bo could see that her eyes at least were smiling.

"Actually to hear you admit that would make me think more of you." Bo moved to get up finally and leaned in placing a soft kiss on Lauren's forehead. "Let me get that drink and then you're Bo pillow will be ready for you to get some sleep."

-x-


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 2:22

Rating: T

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

**Missing: Part Thirteen**

**By: The RainbowWriters**

For just a moment when her phone began ringing Bo's mind was almost too content, too at peace to let it register. She felt for once, in what seemed like such a long time, at home. Which was ironic considering she was in a bed that didn't see the same occupant for more than at most seven nights at a time. But that didn't matter, it wasn't the bed that caused the feelings of comfort or the very tastefully decorated suite that it occupied, the sense of belonging that filled the succubus was from the woman who she held lightly in her arms. The one whose head rested on her shoulder, no, more on her chest really. The woman whose breath lightly caressed her skin with each and every exhale from slightly open, swollen lips. The woman who pinned her down, all be it gently to the mattress, with a leg laid over one of Bo's and a strapped and immobilized shoulder leaning with most of her upper body, against the succubus' torso.

Doctor Lauren Lewis.

Bo didn't know why or how she did it, but she had know now for a while that the blonde sharing her bed affected her like no one else in her life ever had. She had tried to explain it to the doctor herself by telling her that she took her breath away, and she had hoped that Lauren had understood what she was trying to convey with her words.

Of course Lauren had done a decent job of clarifying it, following it up with her simple addition of 'breathless' which of course had indeed made Bo just that, but even so the succubus wasn't sure that the blonde understood just what it was that she did to her. How could she when Bo wasn't even sure she understood herself? It was like Lauren had the power to calm the fire inside her with one touch, but with the next could ignite a raging inferno. She could set her heart racing with just a look, and break it with another.

It was like nothing Bo had ever known even though she had known all extremes of passion and desire, heartbreak and pain. Perhaps, she had mused briefly right before the fight with Garuda, this was what happened when a succubus fell in love.

Whoever had been calling Bo's phone must have given up as for a moment it went quite, only to erupt again not a minute later with the familiar tone. This time the succubus couldn't ignore it. The reality of everything else was too much to ignore. The caller could be anyone, the message anything, all options possibly vitally important.

With an absurd amount of care the succubus coaxed Lauren over onto her back onto her awaiting pillows, and slid her leg out from between the gentle leg trap the blonde had created. Happy when the blonde didn't stir, the medications and level of exhaustion being enough to keep her out, Bo pulled the light comforter up over Lauren's body, pressed her lips to her uninjured shoulder and padded over to the chair to claim her phone from her jacket. She hurried into the bathroom to answer the call having checked the caller-id first to see that it was Dyson.

Bo hadn't even really checked the time. If she was honest she hadn't expected to doze off, but when she had slipped into bed with Lauren, convinced the blonde to take her medication, and then settled them into a surprisingly comfortable position, the exhaustion hit her. Especially when Lauren's body dipped that little bit, signalling her slip into unconsciousness, the succubus had just let the moment take her.

To be honest if anything, she had been expecting to be disturbed by Dyson and Kenzi appearing at the hotel room along with Tamsin and it was only as Dyson whispered his greeting that Bo double checked the time and realized that two and a half hours had passed since the feline shifter had gone to pick up her best friend.

The instant shift in the succubus' mood almost made her feel physically sick, her stomach turned and for a moment her world spun dizzily. What in the hell had happened in the last two hours? Why hadn't someone come to her? Where was Kenzi? Where was Tamsin? Had something happened to the blonde detective?

"Bo?" Dyson's query, slightly louder this time broke through the succubus' panic.

"Where are you?" Bo demanded moving to perch on the edge of the bath tub, her legs wide as she braced one hand on her knee.

"At my place, like I was just telling you..." Dyson replied, his voice slipping to a quieter tone again. "Bo is everything okay?"

"You're supposed to be here. With Kenzi." Bo tried not to snap, but she knew she failed.

"I know but like I told Tamsin when she called on her way over, Kenzi is out like a light and I think it's best we don't disturb her. She needs a good rest and I'm happy watching over her." The wolf shifter filled in the details. "I was just checking up on how your night was going with Lauren, seeing how she was doing after the crash." He explained. "Giving you an update on the Snorasorous." He tried to lighten the mood.

For a moment Bo didn't reply as her brain tried to process all the information, not to mention Dyson's down right amiableness.

"Sorry." She managed to apologize. "I didn't know, the arrangements that is." She tried to give him an explanation for her attitude. "I wish Tamsin would have told me." She admitted, a small part of her partially annoyed that the blonde detective who so far had done so well had 'messed up'. "So how is she? The Snorasorous?" Bo tried to reflect the joviality Dyson had interjected.

"A little restless at times." Dyson replied, his voice going quieter again. "It's been hard on her, but she's tough, we'll get her thought it." He ended on the positive. "And Lauren?" He added the question keeping his tone gentle and concerned.

"Hurting, sore, but resting. The medication helped." Bo replied honestly. "She wants to go in to the lab in the morning." She revealed the detail to the wolf, almost as if testing him, wanting to offer him the olive branch of friendship to see what he would do with it, what reaction he would have.

"I can imagine." Dyson's reply was quick and even. "If not to run the tests on our cadaver, to check Kenzi's results."

Bo had to stop herself from noisily reacting in shocked response to his 'generous' appraisal of Lauren.

"I can't imagine that's settling well with you." He added, his tone possibly less even, but still a far cry from anything he had recently been like.

"Of course it's not." Bo admitted easily, she too curbed her attitude but was honest about the situation. "Dyson we both know if they get her back, they're not going to let her go." She outlined her biggest fear. "Ash or no Ash, this latest case has everyone scared, they want to keep what's theirs close."

"Close is safe." Dyson pointed out softly.

"I know." Probably to his surprise Bo's words were back at him the next millisecond. "Which is why I'm letting her go, more than that, I'm going with her, so is Kenzi." She gave him the vague outline of her plan. "Because whoever this wacko is I don't believe for one moment he has the balls or the know-how to link the compound with any of this. Lauren and Kenzi will be safe, while the rest of us close the net around him." Her voice tightened a little as the idea of catching up with the Reverend and finally making him pay for everything he had done, it made the blood rush through her veins a little hotter and faster.

"You think Kenzi will go along with that?" Dyson's tone didn't sound convinced.

"I'm going to talk to her." Contrary to Dyson's Bo's voice was full of confidence. "It's not a perfect solution, I know that, but I don't have one of those." She admitted. "The club house isn't safe, the photo's I saw proved that." A shudder ran up her spine briefly at just the thought of them. "The Dal... I don't want Trick in danger." She closed off that avenue before even considering it. "It's the best of a bad set of options. The compound is safe, secure and anonymous." She summed up, "And besides, the old boss of the place owes me."

There was a long moment of silence before Dyson spoke again.

"It sounds like you have your next move all planned." He said with something akin to admiration in his voice.

"Well someone has to be in charge and I've been doing a lot of it lately." Bo answered with a shrug even if he couldn't see it. "Call me when Kenzi is up and about, I want you both here before we make the move to the compound." She gave the wolf the directions and was about to just end the call when Dyson acknowledged them but stopped herself. "Dyson." She added, hearing the wolf pause on the other end of the line. "Thank you, for taking care of Kenz, she means everything to me."

"I know." Dyson summed up softly and ended the call.

Bo breathed out a deep lung full of air and put both hands on her knees, letting her head drop slightly, she just sat there on the tub edge, naked, for a long few moments, breathing. Letting things slot into place in her head. Kenzi was asleep, safe with Dyson, who was for now behaving rationally even supportive and was up to date on 'the plan'. Lauren was safe and asleep just metres away. Hale was watching from the car park... As she came to the next person in her list, Bo's mind froze. Tamsin. Where was the blonde detective, and why hadn't she come right back or called with the information about Kenzi staying with Dyson?

Pulling one of the large white towels off the back of the bathroom doors, more for decency sake than anything, Bo wrapped it around her body as she slipped back through the bedroom. She checked that Lauren was still sleeping peacefully, which she was, and she moved to the main room of the suite.

Flicking on the light, she took a quick look around the average sized room checking for anything out of place or 'weird' looking, coming up with nothing. She crossed quickly to the window with the goal of looking out to try and pin point Hale in the car park, and more importantly to see if Tamsin was in the car with him. All the while she had her phone in her hand, Tamsin's number up on screen ready to speed dial it.

Easing the vertical blinds to the side Bo was slightly dismayed to find the parking lot was pretty badly lit, but the Siren had been smart and parked directly under one of the only lights and as close to the side of the building for the best view that he could get. It was with a smile that she watched him lift his hat off his head as he noticed her at the window and she let the blinds fall back into place.

"Are you looking for someone? Or just checking up on Detective Santiago?"

The succubus literally jumped as her head whipped around, her brown eyes coming to land on the naked form of Tamsin who was stood up behind the main couch.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Bo squeaked.

"I was right there." Tamsin pointed to the back of the cream coloured couch, where there were one or two bright auburn hairs. "Hotel rooms don't usually come with their own cats." She gave Bo a smile as she crossed butt naked to where the coffee making equipment was. "Coffee?" She asked picking up the kettle.

Possibly for the first time in her life Bo wasn't sure where to look and actually averted her eyes, trying to look anywhere but at the incredibly athletic body on show before her, much to Tamsin's amusement.

"Sorry I didn't think for a minute this would make you uncomfortable." She apologized putting down the kettle and moving back to where there was a neat pile of clothes on the first cushion of the couch. The blonde turned her back to Bo and pulled on the skin tight sleeveless top and sport shorts that were in the pile and then went back to the coffee area. "Coffee?" She asked again.

"How long have you been there?" Bo asked, still feeling completely discombobulated by the whole situation, as she couldn't remember even seeing a cat on the back of the couch when she had done her brief '360' of the room. But then again, she thought to herself, would she have picked up on something as innocuous as a sleeping cat?

"Since I got back from dog boy's, Sorry Detective Thornwoods." Tamsin smiled. "I slipped in to tell you Kenzi was staying there but you were..." She motioned to the bedroom door with her head as she put ingredients into two cups. "And I thought it could wait, after all Dr Lewis has been through, getting some down time with her..." She glanced up through her eyelashes at Bo deliberately not giving a label to their relationship, just leaving the sentence hanging.

Bo again took a moment to process what she was hearing.

"You kept watch, in here for the last two hours?" Bo looked back at her.

"Uh-huh." Tamsin easily let the look drop and refocused on the drinks. "Dr. Lewis is a victim of crime and I'm a police detective." She eased up to stand again, "You're here because you want to be, I'm here because it's my job." She summed up. "I take my job seriously." She added, putting her hand on her hip. "I hope that's not a problem." She tipped her head a little looking at Bo.

"No." Bo shook her head, a slight smirk on her face. "It's just a bit of a surprise that's all." She admitted.

"Cats, we're like that." Tamsin gave Bo a rather unreadable smile as the electric kettle clicked off. "Did you want that coffee?" She asked as she poured hot water into one mug.

"Actually..." Bo's eyes panned back to the slightly open bedroom door. "I think I'm going to go back to my..." She paused. "The term is girlfriend." The succubus took a few steps back in that direction before stopping and turning again to look at the blonde who had seemed to totally have moved on from having to give Bo her attention and was flicking through a fashion magazine that was with the coffee implements. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"It's no problem, that couch is actually very comfortable and the view of the city is great, especially through the verticals. I promise though no more cat shifting and nakedness." She vowed. "Not without due warning or extreme reason." She added the provisos.

"Oh I don't know, the view wasn't totally terrible." Bo grinned brightly as she moved to and reached for the door handle. "Good night."She added pushing the door only a little way open so that the amount of light that slipped into the bedroom would be minimal.

"Try and get some rest." Tamsin nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

Bo pushed the bedroom door shut and lost the towel as she moved back to the bed, the light from the bathroom, still casting enough light into the room for her to manoeuvre around safely at any rate. Easing down on to the bed she smiled at the fact that as she did so, instantly the blonde in the bed began to attempt to shift onto her side, a sleepy groan escaping from her lips.

"Shush, shush." Bo whispered, lightly grazing her hand over blonde hair as she pressed her lips onto Lauren's forehead. "Don't wake up, I'm right here." She assured her. Carefully she curled herself against the blonde's side, putting her arm across Lauren's stomach and resting her head close to the blondes on the pillow. "I love you."

-x-

Bright blue eyes opened very slowly and then blinked, noticing immediately that the light in the room hadn't really changed even if she was pretty certain time had passed, quite an amount of time. If the stiffness in her limbs was anything to go by it had been hours, but then again she probably wasn't a good judge right now after everything the young woman had been through.

"Good morning." Dyson's warm voice called to Kenzi from obviously not that far away, and as the young woman flopped over onto her back from her side and pushed her hair back off her face looking around, she saw the tall wolf man sitting half reclined in an over padded arm chair that he had pulled over to sit by the bed.

"What no breakfast?" Kenzi gave a cheeky smile as she controlled the blankets and wiggled to sit up.

The young woman was the image of sleep tousled innocence, her blue eyes sleepy and blinking, her hair messy and stuck up in little tufts, her cheeks a little pink.

"We have a breakfast date." Dyson pushed up and out of the chair.

"Ew." Kenzi made the small noise of disgust. "No offence D-man but I like to pre-empt my date with discussions of whether or not the people involved are date material." She folded the comforter neatly at her waist and pinned it down with her elbows, using her hands to straighten out her hair more.

"Not that kind of date." Dyson smiled at her, "Though it's good to know that you don't think I'm good enough for you." He teased lightheartedly. "Breakfast is with Bo." He went on to explain knowing that that would be far more than acceptable to the young woman.

"Oh good." Kenzi bounced a little in the bed. "But I'm in desperate need of a shower and some clean threads." She scratched randomly at her shoulder. "God what is it about you Fae, none of you live in houses with walls." She added looking around again with a smile. This Kenzi was so much more the young, relaxed woman of old, than even she had been just twelve hours earlier, with her quick wit and sharp humour.

"Bo's not at the club house." Dyson turned from where he was heading into the kitchen area causing Kenzi to look over at him with a frown. "There were some developments Kenzi, last night..." He moved back towards the bed, sensing more than seeing the young girl's reaction as the words left his mouth. Her whole body stiffened and her sleepy eyes widened. The scent of fear and anxiety filled the air. "It's okay, nothing happened, as in no one got hurt." He quickly assured her, moving to sit back down on the chair reaching out to put his hand out over her leg on the comforter. "But the club house might not be the best place for you all right now, until this is all sorted." He tried to be as tactful with his wording as he could, but it was hard to do that when the meaning of the words was so obvious.

Pulling her leg out from under his hand, Kenzi drew both of them up to under her chin, wrapping her arms around them resting her head on her knees.

"Fuck." She hissed the word, her tone almost as angry as it was scared. "You know when this first happened I thought for a minute that maybe we'd get lucky and it was just random fluke." She frowned hard as she looked at the wolf. She introduced a slight comforting rock to her whole body as she continued. "But as it went on I knew that it was pretty much a hell in a hand basket thing." Blue eyes looked up at Dyson who was frowning sympathetically at her. "Is here safe?" She asked, her voice tiny.

"Anywhere I am is safe Kenzi. I am here so here is safe." Dyson vowed instantly with hesitation or thought.

Kenzi looked down for a long moment, her blue eyes never still, not even for a moment as they shifted to look all over the comforter.

"I know there is a lot going on right now, but the only thing you need to focus on is that you are safe." Dyson continued to try and comfort her, picking up more and more of her internal conflict. "In fact..." He put a pause on the conversation for a moment as he stood up and moved to a tall wardrobe off in the far corner of the room. He opened the doors and reached up to a high spot, pulling down a small shoebox sized box that he rummaged through for a moment before coming back to his chair again. "This was given to me a very long time ago, at a time when I was very uncertain about the world and my place within it." He leaned forward to rest one elbow on his knee before holding out his hand to her, showing her that resting in his palm was a flat oval crystal. It was a smokey grey colour, with streaks of darker colour running through it. "I want you to have it, to remind you that you are never alone."

"No, I mean I couldn't take your..." Kenzi shook her head as she looked at the old precious stone. "Whatever that is." A soft frown dancing on across her brow. "I mean I know you guys will sort this I just need to..."

"I want you to have it." He smiled softly at her and urged her to take it. "I know it doesn't look like much but the real magic of it is revealed when you hold it up to the light."

Leaning forward Kenzi plucked the oval crystal from the wolf's palm and then eased back down onto the bed. It was cool in her warm hand, and seemed bigger than it had when Dyson was holding it, underlining again to her the differences between them. Holding it carefully between her fingers Kenzi held it up towards the weak light coming through the windows, and had to stifle a surprised gasp of wonder.

Orientating it slightly, to make the picture she could see perfect, Kenzi just gazed as what once had been just lines in the flat stone seemed to transform, becoming the long trunks of trees in a vast forest. Thinner, lighter lines crossed and wove themselves together to create and interlocking canopy above the tall trunks, with a clear clearing of sorts below, and there within the clearing was the smokey image of a wolf. Standing with it's head cocked slightly up, as if alert, a sentinel in the forest, awake, alert and attentive.

"It's...It's..."Kenzi's voice was tiny as she looked between it and Dyson. "Wow." Was all she could come up with.

"It is rare and precious, just as you are Kenzi." Dyson admitted softly. If he was the type to be more open with his feelings, he would have remarked at how the night before had changed him slightly. Given him more of a sense of purpose and focus then he'd had in along time.

It wasn't that the pain he felt in his heart because his mate had fundamentally rejected him wasn't there anymore, but it had dimmed and tempered. He would always love Bo, that was a given, but having his love returned to him now he had also been reminded that his 'love' wasn't Bo's alone. He had love within him for many people; mentors like Trick who were had always been there for him; friends like Hale who were as close to him as any had been outside of his pack mates so long ago; and the unexpected love and pride he felt for the small human curled up in his bed. A woman who might not be Fae, possess any apparent powers, but who was stronger in faith and loyalty then most anyone he had met. A human who had faced down the Norn herself for him, without thought of consequence, without fear of reprisal.

Despite his desire to be the lone wolf, he had realized during the night that he had without design assembled a makeshift pack around him. One that, even if at most times he couldn't be big enough to admit it, included the Doctor. A woman who on one hand was taking his mate away from him, but on another he had to admit loved Bo fiercely. So much so, he doubted he could predict the limits of what she would do for the Succubus. A human, that for so long, he had appraised more as an tool of the Light Fae then a person but he knew in order to continue to be in Bo's life, then he had to readdress his appraisal and recognize the parts of Lauren's character he would rather ignore.

Indeed the quiet of the night before had changed him and he had a renewed sense of self worth. He was going to protect Kenzi, not necessarily for Bo, but because he couldn't bare to see harm come to her. He was going to catch this Reverend, to protect all of the Fae but more purposely to weaken the memory of him from Kenzi's mind and give her back a little of her sense of safety. He was going to never again let himself be overwhelmed by Bo and the Doctor's interactions as he had been in the car, because fundamentally no matter how green with jealousy he was, he didn't want to be seen outwardly as that unstable and selfish. Now that he was whole again, he was going to be the wolf he had wanted to be all those months he had suffered with the Norn's curse.

"Now, let me get you some clean towels. Tamsin already dropped off some clothes for you to change into." He made reference to his new partner, who in reality he'd done little 'work' with so far, but who had already made impressions on him with her thoughtfulness. "Then we can go meet up with Bo and Lauren."

Kenzi watched as the wolf moved to get the things he had mentioned, her fingers closing around the crystal in her hand.

"Dyson." She said her voice a little louder.

"Yes?" He turned to look at her with the small bag of the woman's belonging in his hand.

"I want to see Nate." The words came almost without Kenzi willing them to, and almost it seemed out of no where. They sounded fragile and unsure, probably because they were in both reasoning and sentiment and blue eyes didn't even attempt to meet hazel ones as the words were spoken.

Dyson stood where he was for a long moment, before he gave her a soft almost understanding smile.

"In time we can make that happen if it's what you want." He said honestly.

"I have to know why?" Kenzi explained. "Why he did this to me?" She pulled her arms around her legs again. "To us." She balanced the crystal on it's end on her kneecap. "Before I kick him in the cahonies." The trace of a smile crept onto her lips.

"I'll arrange it when everything else is dealt with." Dyson said the words almost like a promise as he came over closer to the bed. "Kenzi..." He sat down on the bottom edge. "Regardless of the threat to the Fae, he's being charged with being an accessory to kidnapping."

"Charged as in could be locked up?" The idea seemed to come as a complete and utter surprise to the young woman. "I mean I know he messed up, like really messed up" She stressed the word. "But..." She stopped and took a breath. "Wow." She blinked a little and frowned as she looked up at Dyson again. "Who'd have thought arranging for someone to throw a bag over your ex, tie her up and throw her in a van and drive her away to places unknown, would get you in to so much trouble?" She gave a smirk.

"Well believe it or not it is actually illegal." Dyson smirked back at her. "Right now just know he's safe and secure, and finding out first hand what it's like to be kept somewhere you can't get out of."

"Just don't dress him in floral." Kenzi's smile brightened even more and then let her legs stretch out, pointing her toe to poke lightly at Dyson's legs. "Seriously though for a minute wolfy." She looked at him. "Thank you for everything, last night and well, you know." She breathed out and shrugged. "I know it's not easy for you and I know that Bo probably wouldn't have made it easier, not because she wanted to make it harder, but because she couldn't help it." She added. "We have this thing." She smiled more again. "Wow, I'm hungry." She suddenly shifted tracks again as if all the soul search was suddenly too much.

"I was wondering if that growling was your stomach or if I had unwanted underfae hiding under the bed." He winked at her as he stood up. "Get your shower, then we can get going."

-x-

It wasn't that Bo had expected the lab to be different because there wasn't an Ash, well no, maybe she did. In the very least she'd certain expected something to be different about the compound as there was no 'head honcho' as it were. But she was wrong. It was like the whole thing worked on auto pilot some how, like somewhere there was this weird automated system that told everyone where to go, what to do, how to behave, even possibly what to wear.

The usual guards were at the usual posts and the lab was full of the usual technicians, none of whom seem to bat an eyelash when the succubus walked in with a black and blue one armed doctor beside her. If the black and blue bit didn't cause a reaction, Bo had at least expected the fact that she was holding Lauren's 'good' hand in her own to have caused one. It didn't.

Kenzi, Tamsin, Hale and Dyson shadowed their entry, Kenzi having to be prompted with every step, but even so their presence was mostly ignored. Technicians mostly approaching Lauren, seemingly oblivious to Bo and the blonde's injuries, with clipboards and papers full of test results or worst still work to be done.

Finally it all got too much for the succubus who just manoeuvred Lauren through the melee into the nearest side room and when the small entourage had slipped inside she closed the door in a technician's face, succinctly baring anyone else from entering.

"Are we sure those things are Fae and not robots?" Bo stared at the door blinking her face full of open astonishment.

"They are just doing their jobs Bo." Lauren assured her though she took the opportunity to lean against a desk nearby, while yesterday it had been easy to ignore her injuries and push through it all, today was proving to be a bit harder. She hurt everywhere and was having to fight against showing it knowing that if Bo caught on to just how bad she was feeling the whole plan for the day would be written off. Nothing she was feeling was unexpected, indeed she knew her body was working overtime to deal with her injuries and repair what it could, and she had also known the maelstrom of work that was waiting for her. Both related to the case and otherwise, but to be actually faced with it all was in reality a little overwhelming.

"Not all of that can be case related." Supporting the succubus Tamsin moved up beside Lauren and took the paperwork that Bo had put down in a pile on the first available surface. "Anything that isn't isn't important right now can wait." She began to flick through pages.

"Detective Serrin." Hale's tone was stern as he snapped at her. "You don't have the authority to view that paperwork."

"Ticket me." Amber eyes flicked up at him briefly as she continued to sort through the mess of papers. The siren breathed out hard and gave Dyson a quick 'help me' look.

"So why are we here exactly?" Kenzi asked, hopping up to sit on the exam table in the room, swinging her legs back and forth freely. Dressing in tight purple jeans with laces everywhere they shouldn't be, knee high boots with more buckles than leather and a multitude of tight layered tops, the young woman looked so much better than she had the day before. "Breakfast was great and all but came with little to no actually information." She pointed out leaning over to poke at a variety of instruments that were laid out in a small oval tray near the bed.

"Kenz..." Bo moved over closer to her, almost wanting to cut the rest of the group from the two of them for the moment. "There's been some stuff we've found out about the Reverend."

"Stuff that involves Lauren's creeptastic lab?" Kenzi quirked her eyebrow at her best friend and lowered her voice a little, "Which by the way I thought we weren't bringing her to in case they like..." She lowered it even more and moved to pull Bo into something that resembled a football huddle. "Stole her." She whispered before easing back to sit upright but still keep the conversation personal. "What does the old wacko dude have to do with hotpant's and her sterile lab of fun?"

"When Hale and Tamsin searched his house, they found..." Bo's words became hesitant and she gave a soft sigh. "He had a dead frozen shifter Fae in his freezer. That's why we're here, to get the test results, as Lauren is trying to figure out when he was killed and who he was."

"Jim Jones the second had a dead Fae in his freezer?!" Kenzi's squeal made everyone in the room look. "Could I have been Kenzi burger?"

"No, he wasn't eating him." Bo moved to put her hand on the younger woman's arm. "When he started surveillance on you for Nate, he realized that you weren't in with a cult, drugs or a pimp like Nate probably thought but that I was one of the 'demon' people he had been trying to prove existed for most of his entire life. The Fae call him or people like him bug hunters, a human who gets the idea there are things, other beings living among humans and then they obsess about proving they are right."

Kenzi frowned the more Bo explained.

"So what Nate started..." She stopped and then turned to look at Lauren her face going a little ashen. "Oh god did they think Lauren is Fae... were they trying to..." She could feel her mouth dry up. "Did I nearly get Lauren killed?" Kenzi felt her whole body begin to shake.

"No, no." Bo moved even closer, both her hands now on Kenzi's upper arms to hold her. "You didn't do anything." She stressed first trying to get blue eyes to meet hers. "The Reverend had the other car filled with cameras, he was hoping if he drove 'me' off the road I'd do something supernatural that he would catch on tape." She took a soft breath. "None of this is your fault. No one thinks it's your fault."

"Kenzi..." Lauren, like everyone, had tuned into the conversation when the young woman had squealed. "Bo is right, and I firmly believe the Reverend would have run the Camaro off the road whoever was in it, even if you were still kidnapped. None of this is your fault." She reached out her good hand and patted Kenzi's smaller hand, really wanting her to understand that she didn't blame the brunette in any capacity for her state.

"I can't breathe." Kenzi moved the hand that Lauren wasn't holding and waved it in front of her face as her vision went a little dark, her lungs seeming to tighten as her mind wound itself in tight circles over the idea that all of this had put everyone she loved in danger, more than that everyone was still in danger. The Reverend was still out there still, after Bo and anyone he associated with her. "Can't breathe." She squeaked again as her throat and chest grew tighter.

"Bo, move please." Lauren made the request at the same time that she was lightly pushing the succubus out of the way. With her good hand she reached up and around to Kenzi's neck and guided her down to lie on the exam table she had so conveniently perched on. "Put her legs up please." Her instructions to Bo were precise and calm as she reached up down into a drawer and came up with a small pillow which she put under the brunette's head as Bo dealt with moving her legs. "Elevate them."

With her hand on Kenzi's pulse point, Lauren could tell that it was just the culmination of all the psychological and physical stress that the young woman had gone through that had caused this 'overload' for lack of a better assessment. With quick precision she reached up and turned on the oxygen gauge, struggling for a moment being one handed, to take off the plastic wrap on the already prepped mask.

"Bo, unwrap this please and put it in place." Lauren for the first time turned from her patient, though she kept one eye almost on the Succubus to make sure she was able to finish the small task. "Tamsin, did you find Kenzi's report in there?" She held out her hand almost expecting it to be handed to her.

For a moment the officer shuffled through pages again before she took a small package of papers that were stapled together, stuck them hastily in a clip board and handed it to the Doctor.

"Just try to slow your breathing." With the clipboard in hand, Lauren's voice was soothing and comforting as she urged Kenzi to relax more. Her expert skills letting her scan over the results in record time and make an evaluation of the many numbers and values on the pages. "You're having a mild panic attack, it is completely common and expected." She put the clipboard aside finally.

Surprised at the fact that things actually seemed to improve with the oxygen, Kenzi focused like the blonde asked her to feeling the tension that had existed across her chest ease rather quickly.

"What else can I do?" The succubus was anxious pacing by the side of the bed.

"Hold her hand." Lauren instructed as she moved her hand back to check the pulse point at Kenzi's throat, leaving everyone in relatively silent anticipation for what she was going to say or do next. The Succubus diligently held onto Kenzi's hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb, cursing the Reverend in her head for everything he had put her bestie through.

Observing that the young woman's respiration rate was returning to a normal level and that her heart rate had dropped considerably, she started to relax more and gave Bo a reassuring smile.

"Kenzi, I just want you to relax and listen to me okay." Lauren leaned a little down so that the brunette only had to turn her head. "Nothing happening to you right now is unusual or unexpected, your blood shows that you were given high doses of sedatives and smaller doses of anti-psychotics. The sedatives would be from a class of drugs call benzodiazepines, and they were mixed with a cocktail of anti-psychotics when you clearly didn't need them. Extreme anxiety is common and somewhat expected when you go from having high doses to nothing suddenly." She gave Bo a quick glance to see that the Succubus was hanging on her every word. "I can either prescribe another small dose of sedative to deal with the attack, or we can try to deal with the attacks by limiting your stress levels until your body adjusts." She gave her a soft smile. "Of course the latter means you saying right here on oxygen and resting, and of course I will want more blood tests to monitor you either way."

"No drugs." Kenzi shook her head,her voice muffled by the mask.

"Resting with oxygen sounds perfect." Bo added quickly moving her other hand to smooth over dark hair. "There's nothing to stress about here Kenz, you're safe, everyone is, and none of this is because of you." The succubus assured her, unknowingly Bo's breathing had slipped to match the young raven haired woman's.

"Then let me get a better pillow and a blanket to make you more comfortable." Lauren let her hand sweep over Kenzi's forehead, both to check that she didn't have a temperature and out of want to soothe her. After all the last person she blamed for her current state of injury was Kenzi, and it pained her that the young woman could even for a panicked moment believe otherwise. She slipped out leaving the three officers to literally be left staring at their shoes.

"Lauren is right, it's not your fault." Bo underlined again, almost wishing she could will Kenzi to really believe the words.

"It is, Nate did this, and I brought Nate into our lives." Though the wave of panic had subsided the general heavy feeling pressing down on the young woman remained. "But until this is over, it's not important. Stopping Freezer Bob the Raving Rev is." She moved her free hand as if to remove the mask on her face.

"That stays in place remember?" Bo reached up to stop her and when she finally got Kenzi to stop fussing with the mask she moved her hand to cup the younger woman's cheek as much as she could. "Kenzi, listen to me, this is not your fault. All of us have just been caught up in this man's obsession to know about the Fae, even Nate." She made the slight proviso wanting more than anything for Kenzi not to blame herself. "What he did was wrong, because if he thought you were in trouble with me he should have talked to you or just gone to the police but I don't believe for a second Nate meant to put you or any of us in life threatening danger. The only one at fault here is the Reverend, I want you to believe that, because I do." She gave her best friend a soft look of resolution.

-x-


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 2:22

Rating: T

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

**Missing: Part Fourteen**

**By: The RainbowWriters**

It hadn't taken long for Lauren to get Kenzi as comfortable and as stable as she was happy with, some how she had even managed to find a blanket that wasn't the usual plain green for the lab, but was instead a soft brushed cotton with a pink and white snow flake design. Bo had taken on the job of actually getting the bed ready to help out her injured lover as she rechecked Kenzi's vitals and the end result saw Kenzi actually sitting propped up on the slightly elevated bed, looking a lot more comfortable.

When all the fussing was over Lauren softly eased Bo away from the bedside, letting Dyson move in beside Kenzi to check on her.

"I have to leave you both." She said gently. "But you're fine to stay but not to wander." She added the proviso. "Your movements really need to be restricted to in here or outside in the parking lot." She frowned gently hating that Bo wasn't just free to come and go at her leisure.

"But..." A thousand reasons for objecting came to Bo's mind but most of them were selfish and related just to her desire to keep the blonde within arms reach. "You haven't given us the details on our dead shifter. Are the test results not in yet?" She decided to go with the case oriented question, even though she reached out purposely to hold Lauren's free hand.

"Hale has all the results I have." The blonde glanced at the Siren. "I've been called in to see the Council Bo." She stood a little closer to Bo, her voice quieter.

"What? No!" Bo couldn't help the snap of anger in her voice, not that she meant it to be directed towards Lauren in any capacity, just she couldn't hold the emotion back. Her grip on the blonde's hand tightened. "There is enough going on right now, they don't need to start shit with you." She didn't even think to edit her words.

"This started days ago remember Bo." Lauren pointed out, her tone still soft and gentle. "All that has happened since has just intensified things." She turned her hand in Bo's to hold the succubus' just as tightly. "Remember there is no Ash, no one can make any decisions about me, I'm just what I have always been. The worst they can do is..." She paused. "Punish me for insubordination and with what's happening right now that just doesn't make any sense, they need me too much." She pointed out logically. All the while watching her girlfriend very carefully for her reaction. After all the brunette's reactions could often run gamut from controlled to outright hysterical.

"I don't like any of it." Bo shook her head, even as she forced herself to take a slow breath in. "This was all supposed to have been sorted when I agreed to be Llachlan's champion against the Garuda. Damn that backstabbing Naga, if his head wasn't already cut off I'd do it myself."

"What?" If Lauren was supposed to miss the succubus' comment, she didn't. She might have been in pain and if she was honest, in possibly the last place she wanted to be facing a day of questioning and work, but she wasn't so stunned that she missed comments like that. "What would being Llachlan's champion have to do with my status within the Light Fae?"

Bo wasn't exactly derailed by the sudden change of topic and obvious question but she did feel the hard tension in her body slacken a little bit. Her mind replayed the day in her kitchen, when the infamous Naga had appeared to comment on her coffee selection and the conversation had ended up focusing on her requirement that the blonde be freed from her second pledge. The one that Bo knew fundamentally was based on lies, as it had been her and not the Ash that had freed Nadia from her curse.

"When I agreed to be his champion, to fight the Garuda, I made it clear to him it was on the condition that when the Garuda was dead that he give you your freedom." Bo had so wished that whenever she revealed this fact to Lauren, it would have been to explain why the blonde was suddenly no longer a slave to the Light Fae. Not a matter of her telling Lauren after the fact, with a dead former Ash who Bo could only imagine didn't leave anything to legitimate the agreement in writing.

For a moment Lauren's world stopped as she looked at the beautiful succubus in front of her, who was so obviously filled with rage and torment at the unfairness and inequality of life. Forgetting everything and everyone around them, she eased her hand free from Bo's grip put it against her lover's cheek and pushed forwards, pressing their lips together no matter how much it hurt her swollen and cut mouth. She pulled back briefly and looked into brown eyes.

"God I love you." She breathed out in a whisper before kissing the succubus again.

Not caring who or what was around them, Bo kissed her back, a little wound inside her finally closed now that Lauren knew what she had tried to do. She hadn't fought the Garuda just because it was right, just because it would save the Fae. She had fought the Garuda to get Lauren her freedom.

"There is a lot about Llachlan we need to talk about, that I wanted to talk to you about when the Garuda thing was done but then with Kenzi..." She knew she didn't need to explain how chaotic their lives had been and how unlikely finding time to sit around to discuss the past was. "Just know, that if anyone on that damn Council is mean to you, they are going to have the Champion to 'meet' with next." She held brown eyes with her own.

"It'll never be out of my mind." Lauren was honest as she focused on brown eyes and despite the protest from her sore lip she pressed it against Bo's mouth again. "Stay with Kenzi." She urged. "She's trying to be better, but she needs you."

"Is what you told her the whole truth? That the medications they put into her is making her anxiety worse?" Bo's arms by this time were around Lauren and she held her close for a moment longer. Lauren looked at her lover for a few seconds before she answered, her eyes glancing to make sure Kenzi was occupied.

"It's what she needs to believe right now. What is the truth is that she has been through something huge and a reaction to it like this is perfectly normal." She replied actually letting some of her weight be taken by the succubus. "What is also the truth is that I know what they gave her, and it's clear that they've done this before." She added the detail. "And they're not professionals by any standards." She sighed, shaking her head slightly. "Try and make her keep the mask on for a little while longer." She made the soft request reluctant to move away from the supportive hold her lover had around her body.

"I'll tell her it's doctor's orders." Bo gave a soft nod and then for the first time initiated one last kiss.

-x-

Rather than letting Lauren go to the main hall alone Tamsin had offered to walk with the doctor, explaining she would catch up with the details on the corpse when she got back. The truth was she had read through the highlights she knew were important already as she'd sorted pages.

Hale didn't waste any time when the pair had left before picking up the bundle of 'case related' papers that the feline shifter had sectioned off and brought them over to the foot of Kenzi's bed. As soon as he did Kenzi pulled the mask down off her face to rest on her chest. Bo coughed anything but discretely and nodded to it, shaming the young woman into replacing it over her nose and mouth.

"So." The Siren began as he looked down at the papers in his hand. "He was a wolf shifter." He confirmed the first vital piece of information. "And a young one." He noted with a frown. "The estimates put him at no more than fifty at the time of his death."

"Fifty?" It was Kenzi who breathed the small word, her eyes moving to look at Dyson, who was staring at Hale. Of course the fact that an age of fifty didn't sound young to a human wasn't lost on her, but for a Fae it seemed down right infantile. After all her excursion helping Hale babysit the Glaive's daughter had illuminated her to the fact she needed to modify her age chart when it came to Fae. The young woman had alluded to being grounded for as long as their frozen shifter had been alive.

"Are you sure?" Bo asked for the quick clarification. Hale quickly turned the paper towards the succubus with a nod. "Would that possibly explain a few things?" She went on to query. "You know that he may have been a little less cautious than he should or perhaps..." She stopped and looked back at Hale, "Wait, does the report tell us whether or not he was dead before he was the Reverend's guest in the chest freezer?"

"He was dead before being frozen Bo." Dyson pointed out, reading over Hale's shoulder.

"No that's not what I meant, I meant could the Reverend have found him dead? Does the report give us an idea about that?" Bo explained her rather 'out of the blue' question.

"Estimated COD is gun shot to the heart, high velocity penetration through the pericardium causing immediate destruction of the right ventricle, right atrium..." Hale scanned the pages and then read out loud from the report, his voice slowing as he read the myriad of specific scientific words.

"He was shot in the heart?" Bo repeated the words almost surprised by the almost conventional cause of death.

"Actually he was shot four times, but the shot through the heart killed him." Hale read through the details of what the lab had discovered over night. "Three of the bullets were standard .38's, the one that killed him a silver plated .45." He frowned as he relayed the information.

"Seriously the Reverend bagged a werewolf with a silver bullet?" Kenzi interjected.

"The whole silver bullet legend started in the 18th century because of a French writer." Dyson grumbled his displeasure with the findings, clearly as a wolf himself knowing about such things. "Any bullet to the heart kills a shifter, it kills anyone."

"Did the tests tell Lauren how long he'd been in the freezer?" Bo asked the follow up question.

"Yes, tests estimate it between 25-30 years ago." Hale read off the sheet. "He was frozen not long after death and has been kept in that state the entire time."

"If I remember the case notes the Reverend's only been at his current address for the last twelve years, it's logical to think the shifter wasn't from this County." Dyson reminded his former partner of the small fact.

"So wait on top of being a kidnapping creepy and a murderer, he's been toting this poor guy around the country from house to house like an old Popsicle?" Kenzi lifted her mask long enough to make the comment.

"The Doc also notes that there was no other injuries peri-morteum, but at some point after he was dead and already frozen his right pinky finger was cut off at the second knuckle." The Siren's face showed his disgust.

"We need to find the Reverend now." Bo made the ultimatum through a clenched jaw. Everything she was hearing just underlined to her that her foe was as dangerous as she'd been fearing but at the same time released a little of the restraint she'd been trying to keep over herself. If this Reverend was known for shooting silver bullets and dismembering his frozen corpses, then there was no reason for her to not be ready to unleash the full power of a pissed off Succubus on him.

-x-

The feline shifter had known that Lauren had been puzzled by her offer to walk her across the compound to the Council chambers where the Doctor had been summoned too, but her reason had actually been two fold. The first of her motivations was to ensure that despite the apparent 'security' of the facility that indeed the blonde was safe, and her second was a little more personal.

She waited however until they were well away from the Lab, almost to their destination in fact, wanting there to be no possibility that the Succubus was following along before she slowed her footsteps, not surprised when the other blonde naturally slowed with her.

"Doctor, I partially came because I wanted to talk to you, alone." Tamsin gave her a soft smile, seeing the instant look of confusion on Lauren's face she continued. "I doubt you've had the chance to find out much about me, even being the Chief Medical officer and Coroner for the County, with everything that has gone on recently but..." She looked down the long canopied walkway that ended at the large ornate double doors to the Council reception hall nearby. "Don't take any shit from them in there. Most elders don't know what the real world is like in the year 2012, they're still wishing they could live in a castle and eat spear hunted wild boar with their fingers."

Lauren's eyes traced over the other blonde's face for a long moment. Usually she was quick to make an assessment on people, it was just the way the doctor was. She always let herself be swayed on that initial judgement with actions and behaviours individuals showed, but she prided herself in her ability to be able to make good sound first assessments. With Tamsin however the blonde found herself unable to come up with much of an idea of anything. Maybe it was because she already had so many actions swaying her judgement. The feline shifter had already gone almost above and beyond for people she knew little to nothing about, two of who were human.

Lauren let a one sided smile ease onto her lips, that were still a little sore from the kisses she had shared with Bo.

"Sometimes if you just take their 'shit'." She used the other blonde's word with a slightly stronger smile. "They leave you alone for a little longer."

"I have to admit I've never tried that approach." Tamsin gave her a stunning smile back. "And I'm not saying this because of who you're girlfriend is." She widened her smile a little as she used the word Bo had finally given her. "I'm saying it because from what I've seen of you so far, you're clearly a stand up type, who still thinks it's important to do her job, and I value that. Remind them of how things work around here, especially in that Lab, your Lab."

"Detective Sarrin," Lauren actually stopped their progress for a moment even though she knew it would probably make them a little late. "Why were you assigned here? I admit I did look at your papers, well I glanced a little at your history as I like to know who I'm likely to need to know, on a medical basis." She explained her level of enquiry. "No offence but this is quite a step down from what you were doing."

"I was assigned here because I was ordered specifically to do something one way and I did it another." Tamsin summed up not purposely being evasive just knowing that history took a lot to explain. "Suffice it to say my way worked out but no one wanted to congratulate me for being a malcontent, so when in doubt ship the problem off to another County." She gave a soft shrug and then somehow knew Lauren would need a little bit more. "The orders meant a lot of innocent people would have gotten hurt and killed, while my way risked more exposure to the Fae but kept all involved safe."

Lauren nodded slowly her brown eye once again scanning over the other blonde.

"I hope they didn't think putting you here was going to pull you into line." She began walking again, slowly glancing over her shoulder as her early start put her a step or two in front of the Fae. "The more you interact with her, the more you'll see that Bo, isn't like any Fae you've ever met before." She carried on with her conversation as they began a slow walk towards the hall. "I know you've probably heard all about her, but I ask you just this, don't judge her from what you've been told. Judge from what you see with your eyes, with your heart." She glanced back at the athletic shifter. "Bo no more understands what it means to be Fae, than you understand what it is to obey an order." She made the somewhat risky comparison.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tamsin did reward her for the comparison with a brighter smile as she walked to catch up with the Doctor. "And I meant what I said, remind them that although you might be human, you are the most important human in the County, if not the world. You know all their secrets, their aches and pains, hell probably which ones of them have been treated for STD's." She used long strides to get a little ahead and moved to pull the heavy door open for her. "You've got more leverage then I can ever dream about having."

Lauren tried hard not to smirk as she moved passed the other blonde into the foyer. There was something very likable about Detective Sarrin even if at the same time something slightly... the blonde's inner contemplation paused as she tried to think of how best to label it, dangerous she decided upon as the feline shifter gave her a final nod and smile stepping back to let her enter the second double doors alone.

-x-

It had been some five minutes since Hale had been called out of the small examination room for a phone call and every second that went by seemed to notch the tension ever higher. Dyson tried to defuse everything by sitting down on one of the plastic chairs, in a mock casual pose, but the bouncing of the leg that he had crossed high over the other, his ankle resting on his knee, belied his apparent relaxation.

Bo didn't even bother to try and hide her agitation, her heels clicking on the tiled floor as she walked the length of Kenzi's bed over and over, her eyes watching the door for the first sight of the returning Siren.

"I need to pee." Kenzi's voice broke the silence, causing both Dyson and Bo to look at her.

"Oh right." Bo made a return march to the bed and moved to help her hang the mask and its long tube up out of the way so she could swing out from under the covers. "I'll show you were the bathroom I know of is."

"I should take her, the less wandering around you do the better." Dyson contradicted pushing up from his seat.

Bo's eyes met Kenzi's briefly to confirm it was okay with the younger woman, only to be met with a confident nod and so she was forced to watch as the tall wolf held the door open for her best friend and then the two of them disappeared into the hallway beyond.

Almost as soon as the two of them left Hale pushed back into the room, hard frown lines etched into his usually serene features.

"What's wrong?" Bo pushed to know the reason for his intense look the minute the door closed behind him.

"Eileen Powel just walked into the shop." Hale looked at Bo, his voice low and serious.

"Seriously?" Bo's voice went low to match his as she stepped closer. "The psycho nurse who pumped Kenzi full of chemicals and kept her tied to a bed in fifties sock hop wear just walked into your station and what gave herself up?"

"She's asked to speak to either me or Dyson." Hale gave Bo more information as the succubus pressed for details. "She's also the one the sedan that hit Lauren was registered to." He reminded her.

"I want a shot at her." Bo spelled out how she saw things playing out. "Let's tell Dyson what's going on and get to the station."

"You want to leave Kenzi and the Doc?" Hale frowned as he looked at the succubus.

"No, of course not, but what choice do I have? We want to know everything this woman knows to find the Reverend." Bo scowled at him for pointing out the dilemma she was in. "Do you think you and Dyson can really get that out of her?"

"Dyson can't leave the compound he's in charge of Kenzi's security." Hale shook his head. "I'd be taking Tamsin with me." He added pushing a hard breath out of his lungs as he looked at his friend. "I just don't know if now is the right time for you to see her." He admitted honestly shaking his head at Bo. "We don't know why she's come in, or what she want's to talk about. Seeing you might spook her."

"You're not letting her walk are you?" Bo narrowed her eyes at him. "If she won't talk I'll still get a shot?"

"She's an accessory to a very serious crime, in fact from the files we found a number of serious crimes." Hale shook his head. "She's not going anywhere." He underlined the simple fact. "I just want to play this right, you only ever get one shot at a first approach."

Bo paced away from him for a moment, trying to weigh out her options, none of which exactly made her happy. She wanted to be in that room, put the pressure on this so called 'grandmother' who had tortured her best friend. But on the other hand she didn't want to leave Kenzi or Lauren here without her, no matter how safe the compound was it still held its own dangers.

"Take Tamsin and find out what game she or the Reverend is playing, be careful." Bo stressed the last part. "Don't take any chances with her, no matter how innocent she looks."

"The Reverend would have had to have significantly changed his MO to try anything at a police station." For the first time since entering the room the hint of a smile graced the Siren's lips despite the somewhat odd turn in events. "I don't have to stress with you the need to stay here and to stay safe, do I?" The Siren fixed Bo with his dark eyes.

"No, do I have to stress to you to call as soon as you get out of the interview room?" Bo stressed back, leaving the two of them at a stalemate for a short time before Hale finally blinked and tipped his hat to her heading out to find Tamsin.

Again Bo had barely been alone a moment when any relative silence was broken by the cell phone in her pocket vibrating silently against her body. She had carefully put it on silent mode before coming to the compound. A little confused by who it could be, Bo pulled it out to see her call display was registering a blocked number before she answered it.

"Hello?" She used a neutral tone.

"I know what you are." A completely unknown voice said in response.

It took Bo only a millisecond to realize who it was she was finally speaking too. Like the turn of events with Eileen, she had never in a million years expected to get a call from the Reverend himself.

"I know what you are too." She spoke back in a tone that didn't disguise her dislike of the caller.

"You know nothing of me, who I am, what I can do to the likes of you." A slight edge entered the Reverend's tone, an almost hysterical cackle sparking through his words.

"Oh really? You mean I don't know that you're an old coot who likes to buy bits of crap off eBay that people tell him are Sasquatch, or how you wrongly think the silver bullets in your gun will kill anything you come up against?" She hit him back with the words hoping to unnerve him a little even if he wouldn't reveal it with his words or his tone. She wanted to get into his head as much as he had gotten into hers already.

"I will cast you back into the depths of hell." The manic level of his voice increased slightly as he made the strong statement. "I will cleanse the very ground you have tainted."

"Have you taken your meds this morning? Because the only thing you're going to be doing is laying on the ground when I kick your ass." Bo countered him. "Really is this all you called me to do? Heckle me like a twelve year old girl? Come on Reverend, where are the ultimatums; the request to meet in some out of the way warehouse you've set up a trap in? You sent a little boy to do your work last time and got him killed, are you man enough to come get me yourself?"

It was unclear exactly what effect the succubus' words had on the man on the other end of the phone as for a few moments all that could be heard through the slim machine were muffled noises, possible footsteps and the odd untraceable cracking sound.

"I have grown tired of watching as you and your kind taint our world, brainwash our youth and ruin their lives." Suddenly the voice was back and every bit as manic as it had been. "The purification needs to begin." He went on and more shuffling could be heard, and possibly the roar of a truck engine. "And finally I have evidence, I have proof." He prattled on as again. "I lay flint and tinder to begin the purification..." He began in an almost chanting tone before he repeated the words more to himself then into the phone.

Instantly the panic of what he must mean hit her and she felt her feet running almost before her brain caught up to itself. The extent of his mania finally clarifying itself to her as she took a logical guess at what his words meant. All the talk of proof, of evidence and then of hell fire and purification, of laying tinder and flint. It all could only mean one thing.

Despite the fact he was a wanted man, despite the fact the police had search his house and knew now the secrets he had hidden inside his 'sanctuary', the Reverend was still on a mission, and it was a mission he clearly was carrying out even now.

'He's going to burn down the club house.' Bo's brain worked out that his ominous words could mean only one thing and the thought made her feel physically sick.

Her footfalls landed heavily on the tiling of the lab as she just ran flat out through the corridors and hallways, desperate to reach the parking lot as fast as she could, desperate to catch up to Hale and Tamsin before they left for the station. She had to stop this madman before it was too late.

-x-

Kenzi slipped out of the small but functional wash room and pulled the door closed behind her, smiling at Dyson who as leaned against the wall just at the side of the door, his foot up against the white washed surface. His eyes watched as technician's wandered by paying him little to no attention to the bathroom door.

"Do Fae even get sick?" Kenzi asked as she lightly bumped into him letting him know she was ready to go back to the room and the move elicited a smile from the tall wolf.

"Yes." He pushed one hand in his pocket and light slung the other around her neck. "We do and we get injured and have other medical needs." He chuckled softly as they began a slow walk back the way they had initially come.

"But you're all so much stronger that us puny humans, and you have super powers." Kenzi pointed out, doing her best to avoid looking at all the medical equipment that surrounded her. It was bad enough that the whole place smelled like hospitals, the stark smell of chemicals and disinfectant that she couldn't avoid.

"That may be true but as our friend in the freezer aptly demonstrated, we're no more immune to a well placed bullet than you are." He pulled Kenzi lightly to his side in a soft hug. "And you're not puny, but you are weak and I don't necessarily mean that as an insult, at least not as far as you're concerned." He added. "I mean it as a reminder to myself as much as anything." He smiled at her more. "It's easy to forget when you're in the middle of it with the rest of us, that you're not Fae."

"It doesn't matter how nice you are to me right now, I'm not getting glasses." The raven haired young woman smirked at him. The comment causing Dyson to chuckle a little louder and shook his head.

"Even when you can barely see sometimes without squinting?" He pulled away from her as they reached the door to the room they had been using. "You know as weak as the human race is, you have made advancements, invented things that make your lives easier. Glasses are one of those things." He blinked at her pushing the door open. "You don't think you'd benefit from being able to see what it is you're supposed to be running away from?"

"No." Kenzi shook her head more as she slipped inside. "If I knew what it looked like I might get really scared." She produced her counter argument with a brighter grin, stopping as soon as she entered the very empty room. "Er Dyson..." She turned to look at the wolf with a frown. "Where is everyone?"

"Stay there." He held his hand up to her, his smile instantly dissolving to be replaced with a hard scowl. "Lock the door behind me and only open it when you see it's me coming back. Don't open it to anyone else." Without giving Kenzi the option to argue he stepped out of the room again, pulling the door closed behind him.

-x-

Lauren's eyes were slightly glazed with tears, but they were tears of frustration and annoyance and not of sadness as she did her best to stand tall and proud in the face of the semi-circle of elders. All of them were seated in high backed archaic looking chairs, staring down at her like she was some specimen on a slide, under a microscope in her lab. For the first ten minutes of the meeting she had been allowed to say nothing at all, forced instead to listen to more or less a point by point list of her apparent misdemeanours and the repercussion that they had caused both here in the compound and else where.

Lauren had wanted to interject numerous times, to set them straight about a point, or to just shut them up by telling them how much she just didn't care because she had spent that time doing what she had needed to for the people she cared about, but of course she wasn't given the opportunity. After all, as she had known when she had been called for, this wasn't a meeting so much as a dressing down.

"It is therefore the decision of this elders council, that you cannot be relied upon to make impartial judgements with respect to you responsibilities and and loyalties because of the elements within the County that are a distraction to you." A voice that could have been any of them made the sag that had begun to make Lauren's shoulders dip disappear and the blonde instantly snapped to full attention, blinking her eyes into a clearer focus and bringing her then to stare at the speaker of the assembly.

"You are there for to be removed from the County and placed under the temporary control of the Birch." The elder gave the summary from his seat as two large guards stepped forward from the sides of the semi-circle of chairs.

"What?" Lauren couldn't stop herself from speaking, even though she hadn't been given permission to talk. "No!" She shook her head, her the fingers of her good hand balling into a tight fist. "This is insane." She felt her breathing become hard and fast, colour spread across her high cheeks as her body flushed with anger and panic. "I am needed here, you can't just send me away." She turned her head quickly to watch as the two tall Fae guards began a slow but steady approach towards her. She began backing up towards the double doors that she had used to enter the room that were directly behind her but they were manned by a single guard who was not about to let her flee. Her brown eyes somewhat erratically panned around the room for some way, anyway out of this. "Please..." She stopped backing up, turning her attention back to the lead elder, her bottom lip trembling slightly as felt panic more than anger take a hold of her. "Don't...I know that I've...That recently..." She could hear the odd tone of her voice and see the shake of her body.

"The council's decision is made." The elder looked on dispassionately and merely nodded at the two large Fae to hurry along with the removal of the doctor so that they could continue with the business of the day.

-x-


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 2:22

Rating: T

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

**Missing : Part Fifteen**

By: The RainbowWriters

Bo pushed out of the emergency fire exit of the lab zone of the compound, straight into a side lawn that was adjacent to the parking lot. Her lungs were already burning slightly, probably because of the mixture of crazy feelings and emotions rushing around her head and heart and not as a result of the short sprint she'd made. Her brown eyes scanned the rows of cars and quickly landed on two figures approaching a silver Crown Vic, recognizing them instantly as the two detectives she was rushing to intercept.

"HALE!" She shouted as loudly as her slightly winded lungs could manage. "Tamsin!" The second call was slightly weaker.

From his place near the car, the Siren's hand paused as he reached out to unlock the driver's door, his head turning back towards the sprawling array of buildings that made up the compound to search for the source of the voice he could just hear. In comparison, his blonde companion had already turned and was running back towards where he could now pinpoint the Succubus moving across the lawn. Flicking the keys back into his hand, he also turned and jogged to meet the Succubus and shifter at the mid-way point.

"The Reverend..." Bo breathed quickly as she explained why she was there and what the problem was. "He's at the club house." She looked between them both with agitated eyes. "He's going to torch it."

"What?" Hale blinked at her looking more than confused. "How... How could you possibly know that?"

"Does it matter?" Tamsin snapped at him having already turned back to start moving towards the car. "I'll call our people in fire on the way." She added as she moved fishing in her jacket pocket for her phone, the Succubus already moving with her. Her actions seemed to spur Hale into his own reaction finally as he had to work to catch up. Almost simultaneously the three of them piled inside the large car, and within moments sped out of the parking lot.

-x-

Dyson was confused as he closed the exam room door and stepped out into the main hallway, looking both ways he fully expected to see some kind of commotion. When he had seen the room empty, with no signs of any of his companions, his mind had gone straight to worse case scenario. That they had grossly under estimated their foe, and in doing so had put everyone at the compound at risk. But what he saw as he stood in the main thoroughfare of the Lab didn't add any weight to that theory at all.

Everyone was just idling by at their own pace. Technicians with their clip boards held to their chests chatted with one another, or were so engrossed in their work or own thoughts that they really didn't notice any thing or any one. As he continued to walk and survey, he saw patients laying in beds, completely undisturbed, some being checked on by other lab doctors and some even being visited by friends or family.

A hard frown of confusion filled Dyson's face as he took long strides down the hallway towards the main 'hub'. There was a central reception desk area there, which was always staffed by at least three receptionists and often other technicians, ready to guide people to the right destination, and help them avoid areas they weren't meant to be in.

Even as he walked he noticed how absolutely normal everything was. No one was acting any different to any other day, accept for perhaps him, who was no doubt obviously anxious, with his long, fast strides and his loosely balled fists hanging at his sides.

His arrival at the main desk was anything but dramatic mainly because there was nothing to make it that way. Two of the three receptionists were chatting to each other, leaving the third to handle the phone. They did however have the decency to stop talking and look up at Dyson when he approached with a soft concerned smile.

"Can I help?" She was a young, pretty Fae with red hair.

"Detectives Santiago and Sarrin?" Dyson didn't bother to soften his tone.

"Are they here with a patient?" She turned to look at her screen, the names not immediately ringing a bell to her.

With a barely hidden growl Dyson slammed his hand down on counter top, a move that made all three of the receptionists startle and stare at him with an element of concern. Not apologizing he just walked away, heading towards the double doors at the end of the corridor that lead to the east parking lot. His next step was to do a quick lap of the outside perimeter of the lab area, just to check that his initial instinct of an attack hadn't been accurate and hopefully in the process find any of the other Fae he was so desperately looking for.

-x-

Kenzi had initially sat up on the edge of the examination table when Dyson had left her, swinging her legs back and forth and drumming her fingers on the cotton sheet. When that nervous activity didn't appease her, she then slipped off of her perch and moved to lean on the door. Which she had locked on the wolf's instruction, but he hadn't said she couldn't check outside. So pushing up on her tip toes to peer out of the much too high rectangular window in the door, her only means of seeing outside into the hallway, she was surprised to see that nothing unusual seemed to be happening.

Unlike when Bo's mother had blown up the Ash and his council, there were no panicked Fae's running here and there, no technicians pushing stretchers frantically trying to get treatment for seriously injured patients and definitely not a single one of her friends. The latter being the thing she really wished she had seen, in particular coming towards her door.

Soon however this too lost her interest, not to mention Kenzi's patience. Taking long strides the young woman walked back to the bed and reached up to fiddle with the tubing that looped up to the hanging oxygen mask. Flicking it a few times and watching it swing back and forth, Kenzi weighted her options. The fingers of her other hand tapping on her thigh, the young woman knew that despite everything that had happened to her of late there was one reality she had to face. It was no good, hiding just wasn't her thing. Not when she could come up with a thousand horrible scenarios in which Bo or any of the others could be needing her help out there.

Kenzi slipped back to the door and taking a deep breathe for courage, she flicked off the lock pulling open the single door before easing herself out into the corridor beyond. A big part of her had wanted to literally walk into Dyson, Hale and Bo; who would then turn her around and march her back into the room and put her back in bed. The truth was she'd have been cool with that. What she was less cool with was what she got, an empty corridor, with no sign of any Fae that she even recognized, let alone knew.

"Shit." The curse slipped out under Kenzi's breath as she just stood with her back up against the door, her blue eyes dancing a little as she looked from left to right down the stark hallway. "Okay chica, it's time to get your shit together." she told herself, visibly pumping herself up, making little pumping motions with her arms. "Let's go find me some Fae." She lifted her head back high and head off down the corridor, her pin heels tapping on the tiling as her marched swiftly back the way she remembered they had come in.

To her surprise no one intercepted her, they didn't question what she was doing or where she was going. She reasoned it was probably because she was heading for an exit, and not trying to access some secret part of the lab. Pausing at the ornate double doors that she knew led out to the parking lot, her concern was growing as to why she still hadn't seen any of her posse. It was as if they had all just...

Kenzi's mind stalled. No, surely there was no way that what had happened to her could have happened to them. Not all of them. Not at the same time. Not from the Light Fae compound.

The irrational thoughts running through her head finally made Kenzi push her way through the doors into the cool outside air, her head flipping from side to side in a frenzy for any sign of anyone.

"Bo?" She called out her best friend's name as she ran forward down the short walkway onto the tarmac of the parking lot, darting between cars trying to recognize if the one she'd been driven to the compound in was still there. To her dismay most of the parked cars were large sedans, all similar to the one she was looking for. Her blue eyes scanned quicker than her brain could actually process, especially as the truth was that Dyson might actually have been right about her not being able to see that great some times at certain distances. "D-Man?" She jogged forward and around towards the left of the building knowing that it would bring her back around to the compound's central hall. "Crap-balls." She cursed loudly to herself, making her strides longer. "Hale? Catwoman!?" At this point she'd have been happy to find any of them.

Turning the corner, Kenzi literally skidded to a halt, narrowly missing a decorative urn that sat next to a line of small ornate flower bushes. But it wasn't the fear of ruining the compound's landscape that drew her momentum to a halt as much as the anxiety that ran through her when her eyes focused finally on one familiar figure.

In front of her, barely thirty feet away, two huge Fae, both seeming to tower over seven foot tall and probably as many feet wide, were literally manhandling Lauren down the twenty five stone steps that led down from the decorative arches over the main front entrance to the sweeping semi circle of the main drive.

"Shit, shit, shit." Kenzi crouched down behind the decorative planter, her back pressed against the marble. She breathed out hard and fast as her brain tried to think of what on earth could be going on and more importantly what in hells name she could do about it. She wiped her hands on the thighs of her jeans, the left one pressing over the form of her cell phone in her pocket. With a sigh of relief she went to pull it out but stopped. What good was that going to do her? Where ever Bo or any of them were, it wasn't going to help her or Lauren right now. Unless they happen to be hiding behind the planter on the other side of the entrance way, which she some how totally doubted.

"Come on Kenzi." She encouraged herself as she turned and peaked over the planter handle watching as Lauren stumbled a little on one of the steps, only to by pulled up by her inured arm, back to her feet. The blonde literally went to her knees again with a loud groan of pain escaping from her lips as she came down hard, her knees crashing into the broad stone steps. "Fuck." Kenzi turned back and blew up a stream of air into her bangs.

No matter what was going on right now with everyone else, it was clear that the Doc was in trouble and the Fae trying to pull her down the steps didn't care how injured the poor woman was as long as they got her to the car that Kenzi could see waiting with its doors already open at the bottom of the steps.

Pushing up to stand the raven haired young woman pressed her hands together briefly and them dropped her hands out by her sides, shaking them, and all the muscles in her arms out, while rolling her shoulders and tipping her head back and forth as if preparing for a MMA fight. There was no way that she was going to just let her best friend's girl be carried off to parts unknown while Bo was somewhere trying to save the Fae from being exposed by the Reverend. No, simply there was no way she was going to let Bo's girl be taken period.

Completely resolved to the fact she had to act, the next moment Kenzi broke free of her cover, running out fully in the open, waving her arms wildly in the air.

"HELP!HELP!" Kenzi screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to sell her level of fake extreme panic. "FIRE!FIRE!" She made dramatic pointing motions around to the building behind her with both of her arms. "IN THE LAB... THE LAB... SOMETHING WENT BOOM!"

Of course with her intensely suddenly and dramatic entrance, the two security guards turned to tune into what she was screaming at them. One looked to the other, the both of them exchanging glances for a long few seconds before looking at the 'human' doctor they were escorting.

When their hands finally left her, Lauren literally sunk down onto the nearest step. She was of course concerned about the idea that something that had gone wrong in her lab, well what apparently used to be her lab, but the intense pain coursing through her arm from their mishandling was far more acute.

"Fire?" The bulking Fae to the left of Lauren looked at Kenzi, almost wanting to confirm the tragedy.

"Yes, you know flames, burning, HELP!" Kenzi screamed and then pushing up her sleeve as she ran forward stopping a step or two above them. "Oh God the pain..." She thrust her arm red blistered arm at one of them. "But there are others... important Fae..."

"Kenzi?" It was only as Lauren heard the woman's voice who was calling for help better that she turned her head, the tears of pain in her eyes making it hard to focus but of course she could tell instantly who it was. "No... oh God the lab..." Her brain suddenly burned with the idea of what might have happened in their and who in fact would have been in there at the time.

"GO FOR FAE'S SAKE!" Kenzi pointed back around the building. "I'll watch the Human Doctor. She has on occasion worked under me in the Lab. Go we need you... over there." She pointed back with a certain amount of authority at the building.

The two security men exchanged looks again before one started up the steps.

"Don't let her go anywhere, she's under removal orders from the Elders." The one hanging back warned Kenzi sternly and then took off with his companion heading into the building.

"Kenzi, what... is Bo okay?" Lauren by now was trying to stand up again, clutching her good hand over her bad arm to keep it from moving.

"Complicated question." Kenzi replied kneeling down by Lauren's side. "Can you make it to the car?" Blue eyes looked from Lauren down the steps to the large very austere black sedan that was parked literally at the bottom of the staircase.

"Yes, but the fire..." Lauren tried to argue, but the smaller woman was already at her good side guiding her completely up to stand and urging her down the stairs. Focusing on what her feet were doing she began to move as Kenzi asked, her mind almost overwhelmed with the fearful ideas of what may have happened to Bo and the rest of her staff. In record time, the two women made it down the rest of the stairs and to the car.

"Is not so much a fire as a shit storm and it's probably starting right about..." Kenzi finally gave the vague answer as she ran around the other side of the car, jumped in and had it hot wired before Lauren was even comfortably sat down. "Now." She leaned over the blonde's body and pulled her door shut first before pulling the seat belt around Lauren's body to secure her in. "Hold on to those hot pants babe, I'm carrying out your removal order." Shoving the car into drive, Kenzi felt the tires spin a little against the slick blacktop before she peeled off, wanting first to be out of the compound before she tried to make any sense of a plan.

-x-

Bo was literally perched in the backseat, her head and shoulders stuck between the two seats that held Hale as the driver and Tamsin beside him, as she scanned the road in front of them trying to will slow moving everyday traffic out of their way. To Hale's dismay, her knee was bouncing into the back of his seat as he tried to guide the car through the streets towards the club house, the loud police siren that Tamsin had activated adding to his feeling of nervous anticipation. The Fae section of the fire department was already on alert to the possibility of the arson that Bo was sure was taking place.

"Now when we get there Bo..." Hale tried to lay down some ground rules as he turned onto the second last street before the club house. "Let us go in first, we know he's armed and he's dangerous. We also don't know how many other people he has with him. We need to do this safely."

"We can't let him destroy the club house, Kenzi can't take another blow like that." Bo tried to explain one of her big reasons for being so concerned for the abandoned building they called home. "It's bad enough he's been in there, he's not destroying it."

"What has already been done has already been done." Tamsin said turning a little in the passenger seat to look at Bo. "You are worth more to your friend that any building." She narrowed her eyes a little as she looked at the succubus.

"I know... it's just we need to save the club house." Bo prepped herself as Hale turned the last corner to the street that led to the dilapidated home, getting herself ready by the door to leap out despite his warning at the first opportunity.

"Bo, he has a gun!" Hale snapped at her sensing what she was doing. After all he'd known the Succubus long enough now to know she didn't usually listen to instructions, no matter how much they were for her own good.

"I've been shot before." Bo snapped back as the car pulled with a screech into the gravel lot beside the club house.

Almost better at anticipating the succubus then the Siren was, Tamsin had also positioned herself for their arrival. Ever so quietly, so neither of the cars occupants noticed, she had already unlatched her door, holding it closed only with her left hand. As the car began to skid to a stop, she turned her body fully to the door and knew she had to do something more than advise the Succubus of the dangers that could be awaiting inside the clubhouse in order to delay her. Reaching back as the car began to slow to a stop, she snapped the lock on the door in front of Bo on as she swung her own door fully open before the dust had even settled and started her run towards the front door, her gun drawn and ready.

"Bitch!" Bo threw her weight into the door as Tamsin locked it, making her bounce back onto the seat from the force of her attempt. Struggling, she unlocked it again and raced to follow after the shifter.

With a frown Hale glanced over his shoulder just quickly enough to see Bo's ass as it disappeared out of the car. Once again finding himself playing catch up, the Siren pulled his own gun and moved after the ladies, moving in a low crouch, using the dust cover that Bo's less than stealthy approach had left. Neither of them had seemed concerned that the Reverend or any of his minions were outside of the clubhouse laying in wait.

By the time Bo reached the doorway, Tamsin had already pushed her way in, checking the front room and kitchen for any sign of their foe. To her more than acute sense of smell, there were no scents of acellerant or any hint of a fire in the vicinity. In fact at first sniff, she couldn't pick up any trace leftovers from anyone other than the group she'd been with recently.

"Stay here, right here." She snapped at Bo as she headed towards the stairs. "I don't smell any fire." She commented hoping it would keep the Succubus in place.

Opening her mouth to object, the brunette found herself with nothing to say as the athletic blonde slipped quickly up stairs, all the while leading with her gun, her bright eyes alert and attuned. Instead of commenting Bo moved further into the club house and leaned on the kitchen island, shaking her head slightly feeling the blood rush begin to fade as her body began to consider that there might not be the danger here that she was expecting, maybe even wanting.

"Anything?" The question came from the doorway as Hale paused there not really coming inside.

"Tamsin's checking upstairs." Bo's voice had a distracted quality to it. "So far no."

"Okay, I'll do a full external perimeter." He gave a nod and turned slipping out down the hall again leaving Bo to just look at the empty doorway for a moment, a frown twitching at her brow as she did so.

How had she read things so wrong? Was the stress of everything getting to her to the point that she was seeing monsters where there were just shadows? The words she had spoken to Dyson not long before suddenly came back to her.

"_Someone has to be in charge and I've been doing a lot of it lately."_

The words echoed around her brain, haunting her, no taunting her. After all what hope did any venture have if the person in charge didn't know what they were doing? What hope did a plan have if that person had 'lost the plot' somewhere along the line? Had given in to the pressures and the stresses of what being in control meant?

After all, hadn't she just taken three of Lauren and Kenzi's four Fae safety team away from them? Without so much as a second thought? She had gotten a sliver of information, no less than that, she had a guess, a gut reaction to the ramblings of a mad man and she had run off, dragging with her two of the three people keeping the things most precious to her in the entire world safe.

Pressing her palms to her temples Bo's head began to throb with confusion, self doubt and pain. Within her she could feel a swell of confusing power, her desire to 'do' something trying to overwhelm her intellectual knowledge that there was nothing to do here. She was being out manoeuvred time and time again by what was a crazy man obsessed with a race of people he didn't even understand.

Coming back down the stairs, Tamsin held her gun ready by her side, her face creased with a hard frown.

"There's nothing here." She stated completely sure of herself. "Can you explain now why you thought he was here burning the place down?" She asked of Bo instantly.

"No." Bo's voice was tiny and the next thing the feline shifter knew, the brunette was sliding down to her knees, her hands staying wrapped around the sides of her own head as if she was suffering.

"Whoa there." Tamsin shoved her gun into her hostler and rushed over to her. "What's wrong are you in pain? Is there something effecting you?" She looked around trying to figure out if anything could have been planted by the Reverend that her nose couldn't sense.

"What am I doing?" Bo looked up at Tamsin as she hunched up against the counter, pulling her knees up to her chest, trying to make herself as small as she could. There was a cold panic building inside of her, one that she was afraid was somehow going to overtake her and lash out without her bidding.

"I don't know, you're the one on the floor." The feline shifter reminded her more than a little confused.

"That's not what I meant." Bo shook her head as a tear spilled heavily from her eyelid onto her cheek. "I..." She was about to continue when from inside her jacket her phone began to vibrate. Blinking rapidly she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small phone. "Kenzi?" She answered her voice full of total confusion.

"Bo-Bo, me and your girl are in shit-ville and we need directions." The young woman's voice was breathy and obviously highly stressed.

"What? What do you mean? He's at the compound?" As suddenly as it seemed the tears and fear had overtaken her, Bo felt her mind snap out of its internal panic and focus again. Kenzi needed her, Lauren needed her.

"Who?" The apparently random 'he' seemed to completely sidetrack her best friend.

"The Reverend? Kenzi, tell me what is going on." Bo pushed up to her feet, Tamsin shadowing her.

"Is he? Oh shit. Wow, so much for there not being a fire there then." Kenzi could be heard to blow out a hard breath on the other end of the line.

"KENZI, explain now!" Bo barked out the words.

"Me explain, shouldn't you be explaining? You're the one who told me the Rev's at the compound, and hell, you left me at the compound!" Kenzi's voice notched a little higher. "Where the hell are you by the way? I thought we agreed never leave your bestie in the place WITH the bad guy."

"You are making no sense. I'm at the club house trying to hunt down the Reverend. Why are you with Lauren, in a car?" Bo tuned into the sounds around Kenzi that were distinctly not the quiet tones of the compound lab or even sounded stationary.

"Oh yeah, about that, and back to the us being possibly the only to residents of shit-ville." Kenzi came back to her original point fairly easily. "Well, first, yay for me, huge best friend points, I rescued your girl."

"Rescued her from what?" Bo felt her stomach drop further then it had been when she was on the ground.

"Yeah that's the downer, 'cause we're both now kinda on the run from the Light Fae." Kenzi made the reveal quick and succinct.

"What? Why?" Bo could hardly believe what she was hearing. The Reverend was enough of a threat but now from what little she understood, her best friend and her lover were in a car on the run from the compound. "Are you driving?" She realized Lauren couldn't be. "Give me to Lauren."

"I've already been photographed a few times running red light cameras so being on the phone is not a big issue right now, the tickets are coming to whoever owns this car." Kenzi brushed it off. "And I would ordinarily hand you over but your girl's kinda, zonkoed. So..." She paused and there came a loud screech of brakes, a second later the sound of the younger woman swearing loudly in Russian at whoever had made her brake was followed up with the loud sound of hard acceleration. "Sorry, where was I, yeah right, well long story, really short... Old brain dead Fae want lover girl shipped off to Mexico, until the New Ash can tame her and teach her a littl T, if you get my drift."

Bo could hardly believe what she was hearing, after all even Lauren had believed that all she was going to face was a reprimand and probably seclusion to the compound for awhile.

"Where are you going?" Bo was snapped out of her moment of shock by another round of screeching brake sounds.

"Well." Kenzi cussed at someone again in Russian. "I can't keep just driving around downtown, Lauren's in no shape for this kind of punishment so I was wondering, do you think Poppa Trick's neutrality holds fast for fugitives? I don't wanna get him in deep with the wrong peeps, you know?" There was a deep thread of genuine worry in Kenzi's voice.

"Head there, we'll meet you." Bo assured her knowing that at the very least it would give them some time to figure out what the hell was going on and why on earth the council had decreed Lauren be removed from the County.

"You got it." Kenzi went quiet for a moment. "Bo?" She broke the brief silence.

"What?" Bo found her soften as she asked the question.

"Did I do the right thing?" There was a soft almost child like edge to the young woman's question.

"Yes, yes Kenzi you did." Bo assured her instantly. "Get to the Dal safe, no more car accidents okay, please?"

"You got it." She repeated the phrase and with a soft click ended the call.

"Everything has gone pear shaped, we have to get to the Dal." Bo informed Tamsin as she started to head to the door. "The Elders wanted to ship Lauren off somewhere and Kenzi... well... stole her." She tried to sum things up as best as she could.

"What?" Tamsin couldn't stop the word just sliding out of her mouth as she followed Bo. "How? Not that I mean anything against Kenzi but... Oh you mean Dyson and Kenzi helped her escape?" The feline shifted tried to formulate a plan in her mind that made some kind of sense, indeed one that had any chance of working.

"Hale, we have to go to the Dal." Bo yelled once they were outside trying to locate the Siren. "I don't know, but she didn't mention Dyson. She's in a car with Lauren on her way there now." She glanced at Tamsin willing her to move faster.

Hearing the brunette's call, the Siren appeared on cue, coming around the side of the club house. To Tamsin's surprise his gun was holstered and instead of looking like he was carrying out a thorough search of the side of the building for suspicious packages, he had his cell phone held to the side of his head.

"No man, I'm telling you I have no..." He put his hand up in greeting to Bo and Tamsin as he began jogging towards them, holding down his tie with one hand, the phone in the other. "Idea where that might be." He seemed to pick his words rather carefully as he got close enough for Bo to be able to hear what he might be saying on the phone. "But of course I think it's really really important you make it a top priority that you look for it."

"Is that Dyson?" Bo put forward immediately. "Tell him that Kenzi is on her way to the Dal with Lauren, get there. I don't even care how he lost her right now." She snapped as Tamsin got in the front to drive and she slid into the passenger seat leaving the Siren to the backseat. "AND GET IN!" She rushed him.

Hale literally scrambled into the car as Tamsin had started it and was beginning to turn the wheels to pull out, passing on Bo's message to the wolf as he rolled across the back seat when Tamsin hit the accelerator. The car's wheels spit gravel high into the air as it pulled away from the club house.

-x-

Kenzi had actually just been doing small squares on the roads around the Dal and so when Bo had given her the all clear that indeed that was where she should head, she only had to retrace less than two blocks before she could pull into the car park next to the bar.

"Hey." Very carefully she leaned around and looked for somewhere obvious on the blonde that didn't look red or bruised to stroke or pat, to wake her up. Nothing instantly struck her so the young woman put her hand lightly on the doctor's leg. "Lauren?" She patted it lightly and said the blonde's name in a soft low tone.

"Sorry?" Lauren who had been trying to compose herself for some time, mostly what she had been doing was trying to get the intense electric pain shooting up and down her injured arm to stop, lifted her head to look at Kenzi. "Where are we?"

"I know it might not sound like the best place, but in conference with my bestie, the lover of your lady bits, we're at the Dal." Kenzi relayed the important information. "Which is where we're meeting everyone, including your Bowsie." She added quickly wanting to reassure the blonde's worry about the succubus. "Just wait right there until I come round to your side, okay?"

"Okay." The blonde was in no real state to disagree, and indeed rather quickly Kenzi was around to her side and helped her out of the car, even continuing to help her walk as fast as they could manage into the Dal.

Inside Trick had tended bar long enough to always look up at the sound of the door opening, it meant customers and that meant trade, and that could mean any number of things, especially in his particular type of tavern. As the Blood King turned with his usual smile to look at who was coming to visit the Dal Riata, probably for luncheon and a quick pint, his smile of greeting quickly dissipated into a look of horror and worry. He shuffled out from behind the bar and hurried over to Kenzi and Lauren.

"Quickly, bring her out back." He motioned with his head, his voice low as he moved to gather a few things from the bar to take with him as he followed the rather slow moving pair. "What are you doing here? When I spoke with Bo this morning she told me you all had plans to spend the day at the compound, that things had become very complicated with matters." He glanced more directly at Kenzi as she help guide Lauren down the stairs and into a chair. He frowned when not one of his many insistent questions were answered.

"We're here seeking asylum." Kenzi clarified a little.

"Sanctuary." Lauren tipped her head back breathing heavily, her mouth open to control the waves of pain. "She means we're here to claim..." She paused wincing as she shifted, holding her injured arm a little tighter. "Sanctuary."

"Why?" The barkeep's eyes went wide as he looked between the two of them.

"Not now okay Poppa." Kenzi dropped down onto one knee beside Lauren's leg as she looked at him over her shoulder. "Right now what we need is a boat load of painkillers, some of your finest top shelf shit, and what she said."

"I will get what she needs but then I want an explanation." Trick's voice showed his confusion and displeasure but he moved immediately to get something for the obviously ailing doctor.

-x-

Moving slowly a light grey cube van bounced up over the curb onto the pavement of the sidewalk and backed very carefully metre by metre, and then inch by slow inch coming to a stop directly in front of the double doors that led into the Dal Riata. The tight pressure the back of the van effectively rendering them completely useless to be used by either an entrance or an exit. Seemingly pleased with the job, the young man driving got out, putting a hand up to run over his slick left part hairstyle. He took a slow look around, pleased when none of the cars driving by payed his manoeuvre any attention. Then the driver very nonchalantly raised a hand held walkie-talkie to his face.

"In place and ready, over." He spoke the simple phrase and when he received an almost excited response, he smiled and shut the locked door to the van beginning to jog around to the side alley. He had to squeeze by another van that was parked across the pedestrian lane, blocking anyone not just from travelling down it but from seeing what was going on behind it.

Waiting for him, with a broad smile spread over wrinkled lips, the Reverend stood calmly in the back alley between the Dal and its nearest neighbour. He couldn't believe how ordinary this harbour of evil looked from the outside. With its plain brick walls, little ornate leaded windows and simple entrance. A hornet's nest of demons hidden between other businesses, their owners unaware of the danger that lurked so close nearby. But he knew, and he was going to do what needed to be done to protect all of humanity.

His group's recon of the bar only a few days before, had proved that the atmosphere in there was unusual. The small man tending the bar a sign to his spy that indeed the Reverend's thoughts had been right. More importantly, the visit had given him a clear picture of the bar's layout and how he could most effectively enact his plan.

Only moments before, a number of the basement level windows that led to the back cask room had been silently broken out. Long gas soaked rags, torn from bedsheets, hung down into the room beyond. More containers of gasoline having been poured in through the openings to soak the wooden barrels beyond.

At the front of the bar, the ground floor window were still perfect, the light of the midday sun still shining in on the lunch hour patrons. The Reverend had immediately hated the shiny stained glass windows, the opaque colours shrouding the bar as if it was a realm of its own. But then again that was the point, it was mean to attract the impressionable, those seeking something more from life. Meant to call in all the young corruptible minds it could, so that the devils that ran amok there could feed off their innocence.

For a moment it was obvious the elderly man's breathing had shifted a little, as he seemed to get a little excited in his thoughts. He was going to stop them, stop the demons who had haunted him for most of his life. He was going to prove to the world that there was an enemy among them, make it so that the masses could no longer ignore the horrible truth of what lived among them.

The next minute though he was again calm as he took a half step backwards, looking around the corner to the Dal's back secondary. This too was now barred, though not with a van like the front doors, but with several crowbars and as he raised his hand, one of the two young men who had once visited with Kenzi pushed the nearest dumpster up to it. He was quickly joined by his brother and between the two of them they managed to upend it, to brace it against the door.

Stepping back into the side alley, he nodded to the driver of the van that had blocked the front door, who moved to pull a video camera out of the second van. Starting the digital recording, the Reverend took a long moment to fix his wide brimmed hat back off his face. After all he wanted everyone to see that he had been the one to expose the filth among them.

"After many diligent years, after being questioned by so many, I stand now here to show you the demons that live among us, feed from us and devour our young people. It is time to purify this entrance to Hell my brothers and expose the creatures who dwell within." The old man waited until the two almost identical young men joined him, one standing at each of his shoulders before he reached into his coat and pulled out a small butane torch. Dramatically he held it out and the man to his left reached out to light it, allowing the Reverend to show the bright blue flame to the camera. "It is time to send the demons back to hell!"

-x-


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 2:22

Rating: T

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

**Missing : Part Sixteen**

By : The RainbowWriters

Of course the luncheon rush was a busy time at the Dal, the way station was after all a comfortable local hang out for Fae and while a good number of those uber human visitors were likely to have a pint, there was not the constant drain on the taps that would have sent any of the staff frequently back into the cask room. Especially with Trick not even being in the bar at the moment, but below trying to tend to Kenzi and the clearly suffering doctor, there was no one likely to have noticed anything.

That was until the heavy doors of the cask room exploded inwards into the main bar area. The heat and intensity that pushed them outwards sending a ten foot tunnel of fire out from the doorway. Thankfully into an area naturally used as a dance floor on rowdier nights and so immediately didn't hit any of the Fae in the bar. Instead the intense flames had caused the ceiling and two adjacent walls to immediately catch on fire. The back draft recoil of the tunnel, causing the flames to come in waves out over the back wall of the bar. Glass bottles popping from the sudden spike in heat, adding to the now sudden chorus of screams that started signalling the panic that had rightfully started.

Chairs and tables were overturned as bodies began heading away from the fire and towards the bars front double doors. Those who had been closest to the exit being the first to break through the interior doors and head to the street level ones, only to find to their absolute horror that it was unmovable. In no time, the number of Fae lined up and pressing against the sealed off doorway increased, along with the the screams for help.

Where as some Fae may be immune to the ravages of fire, the numbers of them that are are few, and just as many that are are immune to flame are more susceptible to it, in fact far more suffer from that affliction than the former. That being the bare facts of the matter, the tone inside the Dal at this point was near hysteria. As more and more Fae joined those congregating at the front, those at the door began slipping down towards the floor in the crush, more at the mercy of their own kind than the encroaching fire.

Below virtually unaware of the chaos above them, Trick had found some painkillers and they had moved Lauren to the more comfortable chaise-lounge, so that she could be at least in a semi-reclined position, taking any and all weight of her injured side. It was only the sound of running feet and breaking bottles grew too loud to possibly be ignored that Trick drew his attention away from his care of the blonde. With a hard frown he looked over his shoulder towards the staircase leading up to the bar.

"I'll go." Kenzi made the quick offer, knowing that of the two of them Trick was better equipped to help the doctor right now. She pressed her hand on Lauren's leg briefly in a soft gesture of support before hurrying off to investigate the problem.

Before Kenzi even reached the top step, let alone opened the heavy oak door to the bar, she regretted her bold offer to be the one to investigate. The noise from the bar beyond was indescribable. The mixture of screams, shattering glass, running feet, and a low based roar of something untraceable, was basically terrifying. It was as the young woman put her hand on the door that she got her first hint of just what might be going on. The old brass handle was slightly warm, as if someone had been holding it, even though Kenzi knew they hadn't been. The raven haired girl felt her stomach drop in fear and anticipation as without turning it she pulled her hand off it, her mind patching together the clues her senses were giving her.

It was then that bright blue eyes caught sight of tendrils of thick smoke that began to curl up from the bottom of the thick door. Breathing in the smoke was acrid and hot, reality hit Kenzi hard and fast. The Dal was on fire, the cacophony of noise upstairs was from the poor people inside, trying to get to safety. Turning on the balls of her feet, Kenzi ran and nearly fell down the deep steps back into Trick's private rooms, her face a mask of horror and panic.

"The Dal is on fire!" She squeaked at the Blood King, her breathing fast and erratic as she stared at him with bright blue eyes.

"What?" Trick stopped mid motion and turned to look at Kenzi a hard frown on his face.

"The Dal is on fire." Kenzi repeated each word pronounced clearly and purposefully. "It's chaos up there, I have no idea why everyone is still inside, but it's definitely on fire up there." The young woman spoke quickly her voice full of unrestrained panic.

For all of Trick's years and all of his wisdom, the Blood King actually just stood their frozen for a moment as he listened to Kenzi's words almost as if he couldn't comprehend what she was saying. It was only as long spiderweb like strands of smoke began to curl around the slightly twisted staircase behind Kenzi that he seemed to be able to consolidate her words with reality.

"On fire." He repeated seeming to almost to start himself awake, his survival instinct overwriting any other thoughts of his precious bar. "Get Lauren up." He urged her moving over to his desk pushing it off over to the side by putting his shoulder into the old table and using what mostly appeared to be sheer will he pushed it aside.

While he was doing it Kenzi moved to Lauren's side. The blonde was doing her best to move independently but having literally just taken the painkillers she wasn't fairing much better than she had been when they had first sat her down.

By the time Kenzi had Lauren up on her feet, Trick had somehow seemed to have popped up a floorboard, which revealed a small lever like handle. This he pulled up with a hard tug, and there was a low rumble, like old moving machinery, forced to work after years of disuse. Before Kenzi's eyes an old stone staircase seemed to slide out of nowhere, descending down into the darkness.

"This leads down far beneath the Dal. There are under tunnels there from the old city." He moved to get a lantern from a side table where it had been sitting since Kenzi was sure she'd first ever come into the room years before now. "Take Lauren down there, try and stay as close to the stairs as you can, but if the smoke drives you on move straight trying not to turn off the main tunnel. There are endless routes and dead ends down there from old cave ins and building in the city, but Dyson will be able to find you should you have to flee."

He held out the lantern to Kenzi, but the young woman didn't move to take it.

"What about you?" She asked her blue eyes fixed on him, having not liked one bit of his obviously 'them' centred escape plan.

"Lauren is in no shape to try and get out through the Dal." Trick explained his plan. "And she cannot go down there alone." He glanced back at the tunnel. "Someone needs to go up and help Kenzi, they are my people, my friends." He breathed out and stood up tall.

"I can't let you go out there and put yourself in danger." Kenzi shook her head. "Bo-Bo would kill me."

"Kenzi, we don't have time to turn this into a discussion." Trick took a few steps towards the stairs.

"I don't need babysitting or hiding away." Lauren pushed away from Kenzi standing on her own, though it was obvious from her breathing she was suffering. "I'm a doctor. I am sworn to help." She pushed herself towards the stairs.

"No, right now you're a patient." Kenzi quickly skittered after her.

"Fae could be dying Kenzi." Brown eyes looked at her seriously as she stretched out and grabbed hold of the handrail.

"You're insane." Kenzi rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder at Trick. The Blood King was just coming back from the kitchen, carrying with him some light cotton face masks.

"They'll be better than nothing." He made the statement with a slight shrug.

Kenzi grabbed one and hooked it over her ears, pinching it tight to her nose.

"If I die, I'm haunting you, both of you." She announced as she hurried up the stairs, determined to be the first one out so that if necessary she could just slam the door on the other two and trap them downstairs.

The door handle was warmer the second time Kenzi reached it to put her hand on it, and she fought the overwhelming scream in her stomach and legs to turn and run to that suddenly very inviting looking stone stairs of darkness. What she was about to do went against everything she had ever been told. You never went into a fire, that's what firemen did, and well, they were a little crazy. She was just a young woman, with great hair and in high heels, she wasn't a firefighter. Closing her eyes briefly and whispering a prayer to anything Kenzi pushed out into the fray.

The Dal she emerged too was complete chaos; anything material based, on the back wall from the cask room doors up was burning, as were a good number of support columns in that direct vicinity. The flames were bright and angry, the smoke thick and acrid, forming a heavy layer on the ceiling that all the while was growing deeper. Looking almost like ominous storm clouds it rolled around the upper reaches of the Dal.

Drapes and soft furnishing all over the room were spontaneously lighting up from just the heat in bright plumes of yellow flame, and glasses and bottle were exploding with random pops and sizzles. Fae were screaming and crying, split into two main groups, the largest of which gathered at the main doors, the smaller at the back door. Kenzi instantly saw why there were so hysterical, it seemed that there was no way out of this inferno. The doors no longer serving as the exits they should.

"Oh God." Kenzi's voice was small as she hunkered down low her blue eyes scanning the devastation, her fear level rising with each passing second.

"We have to guide them down into the tunnels." Trick's voice called for Kenzi's attention, as he and Lauren were also surveying the chaos. "I'll start with those at the backdoor, try to redirect who you can but stay away from the main area of the bar." He needlessly pointed to where the inferno was beginning to turn towards them more as it consumed whatever it could.

"Roger that T man." Kenzi nodded as she watched Trick move carefully out towards the rabble at the back of the bar, the cacophony of noise masking all trace of his approach. She watched as he obviously tried to explain to several Fae what they should do, but whether through fear or just mistrust, none of them seemed willing to give up on the idea that the way out was the clearly blocked back door. "Fae are universally stupid." Kenzi cursed shaking her head. "Do you see this?" She asked of the blonde turning her head to check with the doctor, only to find that Lauren wasn't there. "Lauren?"

-x-

For not the first time that day Hale felt as if the world was spiralling a little out of control. Then almost with a laugh at himself, his own sarcastic voice in his head reminded him that that was the car he was in. The feline shifter having seemed to have lost her mind when instead of pulling the car to a stop when the came around the corner and saw thick plumes of smoke already rising from the side alley of the Dal, she instead ploughed up over the edge of the side walk. The angle meant that the wheels hadn't but just came back down on the light coloured pedestrian sidewalk when the front speared into the large van parked to block the door of the Dal.

In less than a heartbeat, the world came to a violent abrupt stop and the Siren felt a little like he'd been in a blender. Thankfully the sturdy police car had taken the technically advanced pit manoeuvre, but he was still the last one out of the car. Bo not surprisingly being the first one and the driver to his surprise being the second.

"The door is jammed!" Bo had moved directly from the car to the entrance to find the crowbars that had been lodged into the handles. She was still trying to move them when Tamsin arrived by her side, the feline shifter trying to add her strength to the initial attempts.

For Tamsin she would probably remember the moment when the screams inside got even more frantic because of the sudden attempt they were making outside more from how overwhelming it became. For Bo, as the group of voices filtered in her brain, down and down as her eyes began to glow brighter and brighter blue, down until she had no voices left... and yet none of them had matched Lauren's, Kenzi's or her grandfather's and she knew all three of them were in there.

Bo brought both her hands up suddenly to grasp them around the handles, ignoring the bars that held them closed as she snapped them back to her body, literally tearing the doors open and knocking Tamsin back to the ground. If it had been any other person than the feline, they would have landed flat backed and winded on the sidewalk but her lithe figure absorbed the momentum and did a full back flip to come up on her feet staring at Bo.

The succubus' form visible for only a moment before the sudden rush of bodies coming out the door now that freedom was available to them. Along with them however came a dark billow of smoke from the very upper doorway.

Tamsin tried to keep her eyes on the unaligned Fae, but with the crowd in between them she quickly lost sight of the brunette. Fae of all shapes and sizes pressed out of the door almost as one entity, some spilling down onto the pavement as Bo was pushed back out of the flow when even more bodies began to emerge.

The feline shifter's attention was then pulled in a different direction altogether as she heard Hale yelling at someone or something. The Siren's attention wasn't even on the front doors of the Dal or on the stream of frightened and injured Fae streaming out if it. Instead he was moving around to the side of the tavern, his hand going to his gun as he moved, the glint of it making all of her senses red line.

Tamsin instantly pushed her body into a second back flip out of the melee and ran to join him, her gun already drawn by the time she had landed the flip. As she turned the corner, it became obvious just what Hale had been focused on. In the alley there were four male figures, one of which held a video camera up to his face, capturing all of the horror as it happened.

Her eyes flashed a bright amber both in a reaction to the dim light of the alley and in pure anger as to what she was witnessing.

"Get the hell down on the floor, now." She screamed at them, levelling her gun at the camera operator.

"Turn the camera on her, she's one of them." The figure at the back instructed hurriedly, moving forward a little to get a better look at the burned or hysterical Fae still spilling out of the Dal. Tamsin recognized him instantly as the Reverend, the bug hunter who had become the literal bane of their existence.

"You heard what she said, cease and desist." Hale barked when the Reverend shifted and the cameraman shifted his focus to Tamsin. "Don't make us stop you."

"Show yourselves demons." The Reverend by now had detached from the reality of the situation. "Show us your true skin." Before Tamsin could even think to react she was hit by blinding pain and thrown backwards onto the floor, her body jolting and spasming. The arm that the older man held up, brandishing the illegal stun gun clearly the source of her agony.

Hale had been as shocked, literally as the other officer, his focus taken for a millisecond by the plight of his partner before his training took over. His finger pulled the trigger, but the noise of the gunshot was engulfed by the chaos around them. Almost simultaneously the Reverend's entire body lurched backwards, falling down at the end of the motion clutching his right shoulder significantly dazed.

"The rest of you face down on the ground." Hale's voice was loud and intense, the tone of it showing that for both reason that he'd just shot their leader and inadvertent Siren persuasion, they all went down on the ground. Keeping his gun trained on the three prone men, he moved to check the feline shifter, pulling out the contact prongs. "Tamsin? Tamsin?" He tried to she if she was still with him.

Amber eyes flickered open.

"The motherfucker tazed me." She cursed pushing her head back into the hard tarmac as pain shuddered through her body. "When I can get up, I'm going to beat the shit out of him."

"I already shot him." Hale assured her before moving over to check that he had indeed not killed the Reverend when he shot him but the older man would require immediate medical attention. "If any of you move from this sidewalk I will shoot you, understand me? I will shoot you." Hale warned the three of them before he ran back to the car, pulling out the car radio to put out an immediate call for help both for the fire, but also alerting the medical teams to the fact one officer was already down, and that shots had been fired. All in all he knew he was starting a city wide firestorm, but as more patrons almost crawled out the front doors with still no sign of Bo or the others, he was worried how bad things could be inside.

-x-

Bo had tried to instantly push past the throng pouring out of the Dal, but one against an army just wasn't working, even if that one was running of a power unlike any other. Her blue eyes scanned the whole front area and she still didn't see an option that gained her the quick access she wanted.

Taking a step back Bo suddenly saw what she needed, judging the size of a long thin horizontal window that sat at street level she broke into a run and threw her body down into a slide. Her boots took the force of the ornate stained glass, crashing through it to allow her body to slip through the newly opened route. Immediately of course it dropped off on the other side, and Bo came to a crash landing on top of a table closet to the washrooms.

The interior of the Dal was dark, filled with smoke that plumed out from the many flames,that had been eagerly fed by the rush of new oxygen that had flooded the bar with the new opening of the front doors. Almost eerily as Bo stood herself up, her blue eyes shone in the darkness, causing her to be nearly the brightest thing in the room, apart from the flames.

"Lauren? Kenzi? Trick?" She called out each name in turn, the smoke not seeming to affect her at all as she stepped into the chaos. Her boots treading over burning wood as she headed towards the doors to her grandfather's private rooms, the most logical place she could figure for them all to be.

"Bo?" Kenzi's voice came from somewhere in the darkness followed by a heavy cough.

Bo's walk turned to a run as she pin pointed the direction of the voice. The next second Bo was by Kenzi's side. The young woman was crouched in the doorway that led down into Trick's rooms, she was guiding Fae down there, her face smudged with ash and soot, her once white face mask black and sodden, her eyes red and teary.

"What are you doing? Where are they going?" Bo demanded her voice oddly hollow but she made a quick check over of her best friend to confirm she hadn't been otherwise injured.

"Tunnels, there are tunnels under the Dal." Kenzi reached up and wiped her burning eyes.

"Go!" Bo grabbed her loosely by the shoulders. "Now!" She added one last question before she let go. "Where is Lauren?"

Without questioning her best friend, because if Kenzi was honest her bright blue eyes and odd tone kinda scared her, Kenzi pulled herself away and began shifting down the stairs. She stopped and winced as she looked at Bo before continuing.

"I don't know." She admitted in a soft ashamed whisper. "I lost track of her in the chaos."

-x-

With a screech of brakes, Dyson's car mounted the sidewalk and came to a bumpy stop. The wolf was out of it and running toward the burning building the next instant. The wail of sirens beginning to fill the air as he ran underlining just how dangerous the scene he had arrived too was.

Skipping the chaos at the front doors, the tall wolf ran to the single back door cursing loudly as he saw the barricade that had been formed against it. With a feral grow, Dyson literally picked up the dumpsters and tossed them aside with ease. The way now cleared, he ripped the door open despite the bars inserted to jam it, and stepped clear as Fae began tumbling out into the fresh air, choking and coughing as they stumbled blindly into the alley beyond.

With the back exit now free, Dyson ran back around to the front, the flow of victims had lessened slightly, revealing just how many had been trampled on in the rush to get out. The wolf hurried to start pulling those on their knees or prone on the floor out of harms way, as the baying of the firetrucks got louder and the idea that safety was coming dawned on everyone involved.

-x-

With a loud roar, the balance of the fire inside the Dal shifted and the reason became clear suddenly as with groans and some measure of relief people began to announce that the backdoor was open. Bo instantly focused on getting there, climbing over piles of broken furniture and smashed bottles she reached the area in no time, only to find a scene no better than the one at the front doors. Fae were lying half crushed on the floor, as others had climbed over them in a desperate bid to escape. Then she saw that there in the middle of the chaos was her grandfather, trying to keep some sort of order in the melee, trying to exert some semblance of authority as he tried to relay instructions.

"Trick!" She exclaimed hurrying to him. "What are you doing, get out of here." She stared at him hard her blue eyes glowing.

Close by them, a large beam suddenly fell from the ceiling smashing to the ground burning brightly, causing everyone around it to scream and double their efforts to escape.

"This is insane, go to the tunnels." Bo shouted to him when he didn't respond to her first order. "Both the doors are open now, I already told Kenzi to get down there, I will be right after you once I find Lauren."

For a moment the old Fae looked at his granddaughter and then at the burning wreck that was the Dal. He knew that right now with what she was telling him, it was time to run, time to escape this burning ship himself. With a sad nod of his head, he began making his way towards the stairs down to the escape tunnel.

-x-

Three police cars, three ambulances and two firetrucks arrived more or less simultaneously, filling up the fairly narrow street where the Dal was located easily. Immediately everyone began working on helping the survivors move away from the burning building, getting them to congregate at a safe distance so that they could be generally assessed.

Then, led by Dyson, the police focused on those who had fallen, near and in the doorway, bringing them carefully away a safe distance, without actually breaching the building. That job was left to the professionals from the fire department, who were suited up and entering the chaos almost as soon as they arrived. Three hoses being run out in record time to get water onto the fire.

The paramedics had split to the staging area Dyson had created, beginning to asses those who were seriously injured. Fae who were less injured helping their kin, and some even moving to help the police move more fallen patrons from the entrance.

Every moment it seemed another police car, or ambulance arrived and the five alarm fire rating sent out because of the tragedy had the sirens of many more firetrucks racing into position around all possible sides of the building.

-x-

Bo could feel her body literally tingling with power and anger as she began making a lap of all the accessible areas of the Dal. She had already see two fae who she presumed were dead, trapped under rubble or burned beyond survival, their visages simply adding to her rage. The devastation in the way station was unbelievable, and even though in her head a part of her knew she should be flinching from the heat of the flames and coughing from the acrid smoke, she was doing neither, she was just walking through the debris, her bright blue eyes scanning for what she was looking for.

Suddenly they handed on something she recognized, it was blue with a black trim, unmistakeable really though not because of its looks, but the soft smell that possibly only Bo could pick up on. Crouching down Bo picked it up off the floor and looked at it, turning it slowly in her hand. It was Lauren's sling. With a growl she tossed it to the ground and swung her head around.

Suddenly a new sound entered the cacophony that was the Dal, and Bo realized with an element of relief somewhere in her brain that the firefighters had arrived, and maybe there was an end in sight to this nightmare. That fact suddenly gave the succubus a new thought; water, the washrooms, Bo hadn't checked the washrooms. Moving purposefully back through the wreckage to the point where she had entered Bo pushed into the ladies room.

Lauren was laid on the tiled floor leaned up against the far wall, her hair was matted and sooty, her face nearly black with ash stains, apart from wet tracks that ran down both cheeks from her eyes that tears had washed clean.

Laying over the blonde's lap was a young Fae. She looked to be about the same age as Kenzi, same build too, though a lot taller by the look of it. Everything about her was long and thin, delicate looking, from her fingers to her long legs. She had long dark hair that was splayed all over the blonde's legs, and perhaps the most striking of all, a pair of the most fragile looking blue wings that were crumpled beneath her, crushed against the floor, her body and Lauren's. The floor around the pair was wet, and the two small sinks were both over flowing with water, that spilled out onto the tiles, soaking both women slightly.

"I... I couldn't save her." Lauren's large brown eyes looked up at Bo as she wiped her hand over the Fae's slightly bluish brow. Bo noticed for the first time that the other Fae wasn't breathing. "She was a water nymph, all that heat, the fire..." Lauren looked down at the beautiful creature in her lap. "I tried..." She glanced at the pipe behind her, there were bloody marks around it, obviously where Lauren had tried to hit it, break it free at the joint to get free flowing water to the young Fae. "I couldn't." She said again looking up at Bo, broken and lost.

Bo felt a sudden flare of rage fill her mind and body. She stepped forward, bent down and eased the dead nymph into her arms, carrying her carefully in outstretched arms as she turned and pushed out of the room. Long strides took her through the burning Dal and out of the back door into the alley. From there she turned into the side alley where the Reverend and his small group of lackeys had now been cuffed and sat up to wait for the more important things to be dealt with.

Her eyes blazing brightly Bo carried the nymph passed Tamsin who had been given the job of watching the four of them, moving right up to where the old man sat in pain. No one so far caring that Hale had actually shot him.

"Look, look at what you have done." Bo seethed as she stared at him, slowly lowering the beautiful, delicate creature to the ground. "Take a good long look." She snarled, her lip twitching as her hand snapped out and grabbed him around the throat, pulling him upright and off his feet.

The Reverend whimpered in pain and fear, his eyes going from the creature on the floor, to the one who held him aloft. His good hand moving to try and swot at her arm in an attempt to get her to release him.

"It's the last thing you're ever going to see." Bo's voice was an icy whisper as she closed her eyes and leaning her head slightly towards him, drew just close enough to catch a hook into his Chi, then letting her head loll backwards she drew his life essence from him as he twisted and struggled in her grasp.

The next moment he slumped limply, the fight gone from his body, as the last of his essence was drawn into Bo's own. With a look of scorn she tossed the body to the floor her blue eyes moving to look at the first lackey in cuffs. Licking her lips, a look of feral hunger in her eyes, she took a half step towards him before a hand gripped her arm. Angrily Bo's head snapped around to stare at whoever had dared to interrupt her.

"Where are Kenzi, Lauren and the Blood King?" Tamsin didn't shrink away from the challenging glare, she just levelled the concern she had at the succubus.

Without saying a word Bo turned and ran back into the Dal.

"You didn't deserve it but you're welcome." Tamsin growled at the shaking young man who had just escaped Bo's wrath.

-x-

Lauren had obviously been a little confused when Bo had left her alone in the burning bar so much so that for a long moment she did nothing but just lean back against the wall, looking around her vaguely to see if she could see the mask Trick had given them before they had slipped upstairs. It floated a little over a metre away, all in the small river created by the overflowing sinks, that had also picked up scorched debris blown under the door from the main room beyond.

If the blonde was honest, she could barely see through the pain that filled her body, and mixed with the pull from the painkillers in her system that were trying to pull her down to rest, the over all effect was that Lauren knew with a sense of fatality that under her own storm she simply wasn't getting out of there.

"Lauren?"

The voice of the Succubus came at the same time, as without warning the blonde's body was picked up off the floor by unnaturally strong arms, the movement upwards not even ending before they were moving again out of the building. The heat building at times but within a few seconds there seemed to be more air again, though it was filled with shrill sirens and various voices.

"Are you with me? Lauren?" Bo's voice asked the question close to her ear, her body lifted a little for a moment for the purpose.

"Bo." Lauren moved her good hand and pressed it against Bo's chest. "I'm okay." She closed her eyes, her lungs burning from the sudden change in air temperature from the inferno to the outside air.

"I'm sorry I left you." Bo apologized as she moved towards an ambulance gurney that didn't have someone on it. "But it's over now."

Lauren leaned against Bo's body for a moment feeling the whole set of circumstances and her condition finally begin to catch up with her, until the call of a EMT pierced the air with a call for help. Pulling her head to a more upright position, blinking her eyes quickly in an attempt to get them focused she patted Bo's chest.

"People are hurt Bo, I need to help."

"You are one of the hurt people." Bo didn't put her down immediately knowing when she did the blonde was likely to bolt off without even listening to her arguments.

"Take her to the compound." The call came from Tamsin who was jogging towards them, well actually as it became obvious the feline shifter was jogging to the ambulance to pick up some equipment to help the EMT who had called out. "That's where we're taking them." She added winking at the succubus, hoping she would understand that this might satisfy the doctor's need to be involved, but in actuality was just a cover to get her off scene.

Bo of course had a number of objections to this idea, and as she ran through them in her brain Lauren wiggled her way the last few inches down out of her arms and immediately off the gurney.

"No, no... he must go on the next ambulance." The doctor moved off already trying to take better control of the chaos. "And those two with him..."

"She doesn't exactly listen and I'm not keen on her going anywhere near the compound." Bo shook her head. "I have to find out where Kenzi and Trick ended up, can you keep an eye on her?"

"Done, go." Tamsin nodded though she was already running off to the EMT she was helping. "Lauren stay there please I'll be back ready to take orders in a flash."

Bo gave the feline shifter a grateful nod and then leaned to press her lips hard against Lauren's lips.

"At least try and listen to Tamsin." She breathed over the blonde's lips as she kissed her a second time. "I'll see you soon." She added before running back into the still flaming building.

-x-


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 2:22

Rating: T

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

**Missing: Part Seventeen**

**By: The RainbowWriters**

Running back through the burning Dal, Bo pushed the heavy door closing off Trick's private rooms shut after she went through it, hoping beyond hope that the fire would be extinguished before it made its way downwards. The smoke however was another story as the air was already thick with noxious plumes of the dark substance, and it was only now, that Bo's initial adrenalin and energy had waned a little did she really notice it, or did it have any effect. Raising the back of her hand to cover her mouth the succubus hurried to the once hidden entrance to the ancient tunnel system, jogging without so much as a pause down the deep stone steps.

By the time she reached the bottom, the darkness had made her virtually blind. Forced to slow her pace, she tentatively reached a hand out to figure out where the tunnel went. The rock was damp under her palm and the stone was rough but inching forward she found an edge and when she finally turned she saw a dim light in the distance.

"Hello?" Bo called out moving towards it, happy at least that the smoke wasn't thick down here yet.

Initially Bo's call got no response but that didn't stop her heading towards the slowly brightening light, nor did it stop her repeating her call.

"Ysabeau?" Trick's voice called back to the succubus, making the brunette turn her walk into a run down the dark tunnel, until she met up with a group of maybe ten Fae who were gathered in a small 'room' in the tunnel system. Two of the gathered Fae were obviously injured, or at the very least suffering from effects from the smoke and where laid out on the dirt floor being tended to by other Fae. Her mind immediately went back to the water nymph that Lauren had tried so desperately to save, the reality that fire and smoke effected different Fae different ways seared into her mind.

Trick stepped out from the group to meet Bo, who instantly leaned down and wrapped her arms around him, pausing only when she realized who she wasn't seeing.

"Where's Kenzi?" She asked pulling back to look at her grandfather, who was covered with dark smudges of soot but looked for the most part unharmed.

With a look of sad regret the Blood King shook his head and looked to where from the outcrop they were gathered in the tunnel split five ways, each leading out into more darkness.

"I don't know." He admitted with a sad frown.

"Do you know a way out? There isn't anyone left upstairs." Bo questioned him trying to see down the various dark tunnels. "I have to find Kenzi." Her mind fluttered from one thing to another on its own.

"It's been a while since any one has been down here." Trick admitted his uncertainty. "But I believe the second path leads to an exit up into a storage warehouse, or at least it used to."

"Let's get everyone to this exit and then I can use the light to find Kenzi." Bo urged him to get the group moving once he had identified the exit of choice. "Kenzi?" She called out loudly just in case the younger woman was in earshot just out of sight somehow.

"Bo." Trick reached out and put his hand around the succubus' arm, his face fixed in a hard frown. "Did everyone get out?"

"Most everyone." She frowned, the hard movement of her mouth visible in even the dim light. "They've set up a triage out on the road, the fire department is trying to put out the fire. It was the Reverend." She revealed the sad information to him.

"The human who kidnapped Kenzi?" Trick's face crumpled into a look of confusion, "Why would he..." His voice petered out as he realized the futility of his words, it hardly mattered why now, the damage had been done.

"He wanted to expose the Fae, but he's not a problem anymore." She remembered the slightly bitter taste of his shocked chi. "He's dead." She urged him to keep going wanting to get her grandfather well on his way to safety before she searched for Kenzi.

-x-

The Blood King had been correct in his recollection, and though it had been quite a walk for the beleaguered group, eventually the passage had let to a metal staircase bolted to the rock wall, that led up to a trap door, nothing like the complex hidden set up that had existed in the Dal. The trap door had caused an issue momentarily as it seemed locked or at least blocked, but thanks to one of the group who looked as though he could probably knock his way though the side of a small mountain, it was quickly dealt opened.

The metal staircase led up into darkness, something that the small group was now getting more and more used to. Bo headed up the metal rungs first, with the light and was surprised to find that like her grandfather had recalled the stairs let out into a warehouse. The fairly large space was partially filled with old fashioned handmade wooden crates, all covered with inches of dust, and cobwebs that rivalled the ones that had filled the club house basement when the succubus had had her run in with the crazy spider underfae. It truly looked like no one and nothing had been in or out of there in years.

"It's clear." Bo gave the word, placing the small lantern on one of the tall crates and stepping back from the trap door as the rest of the group began to emerge. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and was glad to see at least there was reception here even if there wasn't much else.

"Bo?" Dyson answered the call on the first ring.

"I need you in the under tunnels, Trick is safe and out but I can't find Kenzi." Bo made the outline quick. "It's so dark down there I can't see even with light, I need your nose."

"Where are you? I can't get in through the Dal, the firefighters have it totally blocked off." Dyson could be heard moving on his end.

"Look for a rush of Fae coming out of an old warehouse." She flinched as she heard a door somewhere behind her being busted open so that the group could get out. "I'm giving my phone to Trick, he can guide you. I'm going back down to find her." She did as she said she would immediately, handing Trick the phone and with the lantern still in hand she headed down into the dark tunnels as soon as she could.

-x-

"Kenzi? Kenzi?" Bo continued to call out her best friend's name every twenty feet or so even as she moved to find her way back to the crossroads.

When she reached the familiar room, she called her best friend's name again and somewhere off to her right there came a soft noise.

"Kenzi?" Bo turned down the tunnel the noise seemed to have come, feeling a rush of hope that she'd found her. As soon as her light came onto what had made the noise it became very clear it wasn't Kenzi. Unless Kenzi was suddenly a Great Dane sized rat, or at least rat like thing, with four eyes and enough teeth to get the creature a guest spot on Shark Week. All those eyes were suddenly focused on the succubus. "Hey..." She stalled for a moment. "Sorry about disturbing your deep dark place here but I'm looking for a friend of mine. Please tell me you haven't seen her?" She held the light out as a weapon now.

Seeming to dislike the encroachment of the light the hulking dark furred creature back up slightly a low grow coming out of its throat. A ridge of fur down its back spiking up slightly as it emitted a second growl, this one louder and more threatening.

"I'm going to guess she didn't come this way because Kenzi hates rats and I'm also going to assume that somewhere back there is your family and you're not going to be pleased about me poking at them." Bo began to back up slowly as well. "So let's just both agree to go different ways." She continued to inch backwards to the mouth of the tunnel hopeful she would be the only one moving in that direction.

Bo was fortunate as the soft sound of the beast retreating echoed momentarily, leaving the succubus with the heavy silence that had surrounded her before. Back at the crossroads she decided her only choice until Dyson arrived was to explore each of the tunnels in turn. Since number six had a rat creature in it, she began to move down the tunnel next to it.

As Bo moved down the stone hallway, she noticed this tunnel had old iron torch holders embedded in the walls. She continued calling for Kenzi every so often, hoping the echo of her voice would carry far enough. This time when a noise came back to her finally, the silence was broken just the next moment by a soft female voice.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

"Kenzi?" Bo called out louder than before, rushing forward faster trying to pinpoint the origin.

"Hello?" The call was louder but not because the person calling had moved, just because they had put more power into their voice.

"Keep talking so I can find you." Bo urged, not sure now it was Kenzi but whoever was down here must need help. She kept up the back and forth to reassure whoever it was she was coming, only to find a shadowy form leaned down against the floor and wall. "Are you okay?" She bent down with the light, trying not to blind whoever it was.

The succubus was slightly surprised to find two individuals were huddled there against the wall, one, a pale thin young looking man was laid mostly on the floor, his back propped up against the wall, his arm cradled to his body. It was obvious even in the low light that much of the skin on it was burned. Crouched next to him was an older woman, who was bleeding from a gash on her forehead and had other small cuts over her hands that Bo could see as she attempted to fuss over the badly burned younger Fae.

"Can you walk?" Bo asked the question trying to assess what she was going to do.

"I don't think..." The woman began to disagree on behalf of her companion.

"I can try." The badly injured Fae groaned, drawing up one leg to begin to push up. "Did Kenzi find you? Find a way out?" He added, stealing his breathing in preparation for the wave of pain he knew was coming as the move showed that one of his legs was partially burned as well.

"I know a way out, but if you can't walk its okay. I just need to go back and find more help to move you. Can you make it here a few more minutes in the dark?" Bo put out her hand to urge him to stop trying. "I am also looking for Kenzi though." She felt her nerves edge up as she heard her best friend's name.

"She didn't get out?" The young man's blue eyes flared open more as he looked at the other woman. "I told you we shouldn't have let her go on her own."

"There are a lot of tunnels down here." Bo shook her head. "I'll find her." She vowed meaning it seriously. "I know its dark, but I will be back with help, okay?"

"We're okay." The young Fae eased his leg back down and leaned more heavily against the tunnel wall.

"I promise, help is coming." Bo said the words confidently as she stood up. "Which way did she head?"

"She carried on down the tunnel." It was the woman who pointed the direction. "We found an old torch but, it wasn't the best."

"You've done great, just rest for now." Bo nodded and began to head in the way they had told her Kenzi was going. She knew that with Dyson on his way down, the wolf's nose would lead him this way and it would only be a moment for him to carry the two injured Fae upstairs to help. She waited until she was a good hundred feet down this tunnel, having taken several turns, before she began to yell for Kenzi again. "KENZI!"

It was only as the echo from her shout petered out that Bo finally heard the soft sound of sobbing. The noise automatically put more speed into Bo's feet, and she stared to race as fast as the hurricane lantern would let her without it going out.

"Kenzi... Kenzi!" Bo finally saw the lump of a figure crouched into a corner in the rock, curled up into the smallest ball she could be. "Kenzi." The last repetition of the woman's name held a tone of relief as she skidded down to her knees, just managing to put the light down before she pulled her into a tight hug. "I found you, I found you." She assured both Kenzi and herself, as she felt her heart beating almost out of her chest from the panic she'd been feeling when she couldn't find her.

It took Kenzi a moment for the fact that Bo had found her, Bo was holding her, that indeed she was safe to filter through to her brain, though when it did the young woman's arms came up around her best friend holding on tight as she continued to cry, louder now that the succubus had found her.

"I'm getting you out of here." Bo changed the hold she had on the smaller woman and feeling a re surge of power, she lifted her up, managing to hook the lantern around her lowest hand to give her some light at least to walk.

-x-

Lacking any real direction, the group found themselves all huddled in the club house a hour or so later. The fire had been brought under control, and the injured had all been transported to the compound for treatment. A task that required convincing the completely exhausted Dr. Lewis that there was nothing she could do right now, specifically with only one arm. She'd done more then enough to organize the scene around the Dal and even Tamsin had commented in the car about what a superwoman she'd been.

Right now however, with the stress of Lauren's injuries and the worry over Kenzi's emotional state, it was the heartbroken look on her grandfather's face that kept demanding her attention.

"I'm sorry." She sat down on the couch next to the small man, as others milled around making coffee.

Trick glanced at Bo with the briefest of smiles and then shook his head.

"There is no need for you to apologize." He said reaching out to place his still soot covered hand over Bo's. "You neither caused this, nor let it happen." He breathed out sadly as he looked away down at the floor, his breathing slow but even.

"But I didn't stop it, I knew how dangerous he was but I didn't stop him in time." Bo's guilt was heavy none the less, his reassurances only making her feel worse.

"You didn't know he was capable of this." Trick shook his head again and looked at his granddaughter. "This is not the first time I have faced human fear Ysabeau, or the destruction it brings." He patted Bo's hand lightly and then actually looked over at where Kenzi was still balled up small, though now at least on her favourite comfy chair. His eyes lingered there for a moment before switching to Lauren, who was leaned against one of the 4x4 uprights in the hallway, looking literally as if she might at any minute just fall down. "We will rebuild the Dal, together this time perhaps." A soft smile spread across his face as he knew Bo watched where his eyes travelled and then the deep brown orbs came to rest on him again, "Without you, I would have lost much more than inventory and bar stools." He patted her hand. "Now go, look after those closest to your heart." He nodded subtly towards Lauren.

"I love you." Bo knew she didn't say the words to him enough, didn't admit how much it meant to her to have him in her life, especially now that she knew he was her grandfather. She leaned in and gave him a long hug before she pulled back and moved immediately over to Lauren. "You really want that coffee or can I interest you in the bed upstairs and some painkillers?"

"Actually Bo, I really don't feel so good." Lauren admitted, not moving from her lean against the strut, her weak voice underlining how hard it was for her to make this statement.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Bo moved to help her hold her weight up immediately.

"Maybe." Lauren nodded a little, she hadn't wanted to say anything when everyone was running around and everything was crazy but she really wasn't sure she was doing okay.

"Tamsin get the car, Dyson stay with Trick and Kenzi." Bo began to bark out orders, making everyone in the room come to attention again, almost clearly panicked that something else was attacking.

"What? What's going on?" It was Kenzi who's head went straight up, her blue eyes wide as she looked straight to the door as if checking it was still closed.

"Lauren needs to go to the hospital." Bo outlined moving to one side of Lauren to begin moving her towards the door. "Tamsin, now."

The feline shifter didn't question initially, moving quickly to support the blonde.

"Lauren? Why didn't you say something?" Tamsin asked the doctor her voice low, after all she had been the one to watch the blonde all the time and then bring her back to the club house.

"Other things were more important then." Lauren leaned more of her weight against Bo who was on her 'good' side.

"Shouldn't we all go?" There was an obvious edge of panic to Kenzi's question as blue eyes tracked all the motion going on, though the young woman herself never actually uncurled from her place.

Dyson moved over to the chair that Kenzi was curled into and placed his hand on her shoulder, the large hand taking up much of the small woman's exposed arm.

"We'll be right here Bo." He nodded to the succubus that she should go, making brown eyes come up to meet him briefly, and after a quick nod she moved Lauren towards the door. As the door swung closed Dyson turned and crouched down in front of the chair looking at Kenzi. "You need a bath and to be put to bed." He smiled at her tenderly. "You look like a chimney sweep." He teased.

Kenzi's eyes slowly focused on him after she managed to stop looking at the door, her brow still creased in a gentle frown.

"Come on, I'll try and find that nest you call a bed and make it for you while you take a bath." He offered softly. "And I'll bring you up a hot chocolate."

-x-

"I'm sorry." Tamsin apologized in a low voice as she leaned against a concrete pillar in the main waiting area of the emergency room. Lauren had been taken been raced through triage as something in her vitals had obviously made the nurse unhappy enough to call over a doctor who had asked that the blonde be moved through into the treatment area immediately. There she'd barely been settled on a stretcher before she whisked off to x-ray a moment later. Her amber eyes flicked up briefly to look at Bo who was stood to attention near by, having been unhappy to be denied the opportunity to go with Lauren to x-ray. "I should have brought her straight here, I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay, she wouldn't have let you." Bo gave a sigh knowing it was true.

"I just... I forget she's not Fae." The feline shifter was honest as she shook her head and breathed out heavily. "Back there at the Dal she was so in charge despite everything." The blonde straightened up slightly and wiped her hands on her pants. "I guess 50,000 volts messed me up more than I thought." She rubbed at the spot where the darts had hit shaking her head.

"50,000 volts?" Bo looked at her as her face fell into deep concern.

"Our bug hunting friend tried to put the kitty down." Tamsin arched her eyebrows briefly, "If I have bald spots in my fur I'm going to be pissed." She attempted a smile.

"Do you need to be checked out?" Bo asked the next obvious question, concerned for the shifter who had despite only meeting her a few days before, had become someone she liked and so far respected.

"I should be good, its messed a little with my feline senses but I'm hoping that's a sleep it off type thing. Electric fields just messed up you know?" She shrugged. "Singed whiskers." She actually smiled.

"I can't believe one person could do this much damage to so many people." Bo shook her head and gave a long depressed sigh. "You were hurt, Trick's bar is almost burnt down, Kenzi is one more scare away from a mental illness, and Lauren..." She looked to the doors the blonde had been brought through. "I guess Fae aren't the only ones who are dangerous."

"Everything is dangerous in its own way." Tamsin agreed with Bo's assessment and then paused slightly looking up slowly at the succubus, "You know there could be huge ramifications for those left behind." She said slowly and seriously, not adding anything more wondering if Bo would catch on to her meaning without her having to say anything else.

"What do you mean?" Bo didn't catch on and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Well Nate for one." She spoke the musician's name with surprising softness. "I know none of this was his intention but..." Amber eyes came up to meet with brown.

"I feel bad for Nate, but fundamentally he hired a wacko to kidnap Kenzi, making me care less and less when I think about it." Bo was honest about her feelings, after all even if all that had come from this was that her best friend had been kidnapped, she would still be pissed.

"Bo, I don't know if you understand, Fae have died." Tamsin underlined.

Bo looked at her for a moment, and with all that had gone on it took awhile for her brain to switch from normal mode to what she viewed as 'think like a Fae' mode.

"You mean he's not just facing criminal charges, he's facing Fae charges now?" Bo tried to confirm what her mind had led too.

"Meaning, depending on what kind of a background this boy has," The shifter shifted in her place slightly as she obviously fought with herself about what she should say and how she should say it. "Let's just say if there's no one out there to miss him, I doubt he'll be seen again."

"This is all insane." Bo had to take a breath. "I know what he did was wrong, but... he doesn't deserve to die. I don't think he knew what the Reverend was, or what he was capable of." She added.

"Do you think they care about that?" Tamsin asked a look of surprise openly on her face. "You really don't know how this works do you?" She added as she continued to look at the succubus.

"No offence Tamsin, but I've never dealt with a bug hunter before." She shook her head.

"I'm not even talking about the bug hunter part." The feline shifter shook her head back. "I'm talking about a breech. That's what this is officially." She drew a little circle in the air between them. Considering the blank look she got from Bo, Tamsin continued, "Look I'm sure considering who you are, your 'part' in all of it will be somehow swept under the carpet, I don't even want to know how that's going to work, who is going to owe what favours to who for how long, but considering your role in getting people out of the Dal and the fact that you're unaligned you can't exactly be charged..."

"With all that has gone on you're telling me your light elders are going to still want blood?" Bo couldn't keep the grimace of anger off her face. "The Reverend is dead, you have his cronies, and even Nate if they want to be bitches. You really think they're going to come after me?"

"Not you no." Tamsin caught Bo's eye and looked at her.

"Kenzi!?" Bo said her best friend's name with equal parts shock and horror. "They're going to blame Kenzi aren't they? Not just for stealing Lauren when they were trying to send her to Mexico."

"Look I am really getting the feeling I shouldn't have said any of this." Tamsin stood up straight against the pillar behind her.

"No, you've probably told me exactly what I need to hear right now." Bo took a breath in. "Look I know you don't owe me anything, even less as you're light Fae, but can you stay here and make sure no one takes Lauren anywhere but to a room until I get back. I have to go meet with some Elders."

"Bo wait, I..." Tamsin stepped off from the pillar. "With Kenzi being yours, and therefore being unaligned, they might keep their distance, push all their focus on what they do have, Nate and the others." She tried to dissuade the succubus.

"No, this meeting has been coming since the Garuda, about Lauren if nothing else." Bo shook her head putting her hand up on Tamsin's arm. "I appreciate that you want to keep me from doing something stupid, but it's time I remind them I'm unaligned. Please, just don't let anyone move Lauren." She asked her again.

"No one's going to touch her." Tamsin shook her head with a slim smile. "I guarantee it."

-x-

Bo walked down the covered path, that Lauren had travelled down with Tamsin not so long before, literally stalking right up to the two large guards at the door who eyed her with equal parts contempt and disrespect.

"Open the doors, I'm here to see the Elders." Bo stopped a foot or two away and made the ultimatum. The entire drive over she had felt a knot of frustration growing in her stomach, a hum of anticipation making her skin come up in goose pimples. She was going to make it clear to everyone what was not going to happen in the aftermath of the Reverend.

"I'm sorry that won't be possible, the elders are in close emergency meetings." The guard to her left shook his head, his face passive and expressionless.

"We can do this two ways..." Bo shifted to put her hands on her hips. "You can just get out of the way, or find yourself sitting on that planter over there sucking your thumb? Which is it?"

"We know what you are, and were told you may arrive, and were given protection." He stood a little taller in place.

"Let me guess, they dug up a few amulets for you?" Bo actually felt a smirk cross her face. "You know that doesn't keep me from just kicking your butts?'

"Raising weapons against compound guards is an act against the Light Fae." The guard warned Bo with a slightly arched eyebrow.

"What constitutes a weapon?" Bo kept the smirk on her face. "Because I don't have any swords or guns or anything..." She gave a shrug.

"Stand aside, let the succubus in." Behind her the unmistakeable voice of Evony made the demand suddenly.

The guards exchanged confused looks at each other and then at the leader of the Dark Fae, who was stood a little way behind Bo, flagged on both sides by two heavy set guards.

"Well?" She demanded when they didn't immediately move.

Shuffling slightly the guards at the door moved aside leaving Evony looking at Bo.

"Go on then." She urged the succubus.

Bo, of course, hadn't been expecting the leader of the Dark Fae to be there but on her prompting she moved to open the door and moved inside.

She hadn't been sure what to expect, but the enormous marble floored room was a spectacle to behold. The ceiling was painted with a Renaissance style mural, while a large semi circular table, made of pure white marble. Behind this table a dozen elders were seated at various points around the table, the stone in front of them filled with papers as other Fae milled around each of them delivering notes and whispering updates.

None of them seemed to notice the entrance of the Succubus and the Morrigan at first, leaving Bo to stand here stalled for a moment before she spoke.

"We all need to talk, more... all of you need to listen." Bo stood up tall and began in a strong loud voice.

"How did you..." The 'speaker' of the elders, sat in the central chair, pushed up to stand, only then seeing Evony behind the succubus.

"Oh sit down you old tree worm." Evony huffed walking past Bo with an air of entitlement that only the Morrigan could give off. "Whatever she has to say will probably sound like music compared to the lecture you are going to get from me." She moved to perch on the edge of the table directly in the standing elder's view, spreading out her dark fur coat as far as it would go.

"The truth is I've come to remind everyone of a few important details." Bo took a moment to look around the room at each Elder. "The Light Fae doesn't have an Ash because that Ash was killed by the Garuda, that Ash sacrificed himself so that the Champion he convinced into fighting your fight for you could defeat the Garuda and do you all know why you're sitting here?" She gave them another slow look. "You're all sitting here because that Champion did her job, she put together a team of Light Fae, Dark Fae, and humans... and that team killed the Garuda and saved all the Fae." She tipped her chin up proudly. "Now we had a bug hunter in the city, one who was willing to do anything, including fire bombing the Dal and killing Fae to prove our existence. That man is dead, and again if it wasn't for my team racing to the bar all of the Fae inside would have been killed because both the doors were barricaded." She frowned for the first time. "I know that Fae were killed in the fire, I carried one of them out myself." She gripped her hands at her side. "But instead of being able to pick up the pieces of this disaster, I know I have to worry about all of you deciding who you can blame and punish because you had a breech. A breech you didn't know about, didn't stop and didn't warn the dark Fae about I'm guessing."

Bo looked to see the Morrigan give a sneer to one of the elders to confirm her guess. After all she could only guess that Dark as well as Light Fae had been injured in the fire at the 'neutral' territory bar.

"So before you all decide what you're going to do to regain the idea you are in charge around here let me lay out a few things you should understand. The first is that if any of you think for a minute you're going to blame Kenzi, my human pet as you like to call her, you are wrong. If any Fae, light or dark, touches one hair on her little human head, I will hunt each of you down and wipe your family lines off the earth, remembering of course that I killed the Garuda." She let the first point stink in, one of the elders began to huff an objection and she raised her hand. "Next, before I agreed with Llachlan to save you all from the Garuda, we made a deal... the outcome of that deal is that Dr. Lauren Lewis, the human doctor you want to ship off in order to put her back in line, is MINE." She stressed the word and her eyes flared electric blue. "That was my exchange with your Ash, and that he has no head doesn't change our deal. You're ownership over her is done and thirdly..." She stalled as she realized in her long speech she'd covered off her main points. "As the unaligned you can't order me to do anything, but if you want my continued co-operation in saving your collective asses, don't challenge me on either of the previous two points."

There was a stunned silence that followed the succubus' statement. One or two of the elders looked at one another, a few looked at the 'speaker' and one even looked at Evony, who was just leaned back a little smirking somewhat smugly. The silence continued as not one of the elders seemed prepared to take on the Succubus' statements.

"You know you should probably just slip on out now, they will have to talk among themselves for a while and realize that what you said is probably what they end up doing, though personally I would love it if they ignored you." Evony gave the succubus a long wink. "The war that followed would be fun."

For her part, Bo just stood there for a moment before she gave a nod and then turned and walked out. Almost expecting to hear something being shot at her back as she did, but as the door closed behind her and she moved across the lawn to Tamsin's borrowed car, she couldn't help but feel a little sense of self satisfaction.

-x-


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimers: All original property is owned by Showcase, and we do not infer that any characters, creations or the concept of 'Lost Girl' are our property and the following fan fiction has been written purely for entertainment purposes only.

Time-Frame: Set directly after Episode 2:22

Rating: T

Pairing: Bo/Lauren

**Missing : Part Eighteen**

By: The RainbowWriters

By the time Bo arrived back at the hospital, the emergency doctors had assessed Lauren enough to know she wasn't going anywhere for the night and had her in an emergency area room awaiting transfer to a ward. As Bo pushed her way into the room that the nurse had indicated, she wasn't surprised to find Tamsin sitting next to the sleeping blonde's bed flipping through a magazine.

Tamsin sat up a little seeing Bo, closing the magazine as she pushed up off the chair and glanced to the bed.

"They've given her meds, she fought them for a while but..." A soft smile graced the shifter's lips as she nodded to how the blonde's head was leaned heavily on the pillows a slim tube feeding oxygen to her lungs through her nose.

"She's a fighter." Bo nodded as she moved to the open side of the bed. "Thank you for staying with her, I'm sure you want to go and get some sleep." She smiled softly. "Realign your electrical fields."

"Are you sure I shouldn't be saying that to you?" Tamsin countered. "I promise to stay with her, we're waiting for a bed right now." She glanced at the slim watch on her wrist. "How about I call you in what, five hours, and you can take over from me? By then she'll be ready for more meds and you might get to talk to her a little."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Bo was genuinely surprised and touched by the offer. In her brain she had begun to tally all the ways that the two shifters were different, but in some ways the same. Both looked after their own, that was the one thing she had figured out quickly. "I can't remember the last time I slept." She gave a soft laugh. "Wait I remember, just before I found you naked in my hotel suite." She grinned.

"And still I worry about what kind of a succubus questions a girl's nudity like you do." The shifter sunk back down onto her chair and picked up the magazine again. "By the way do I want to know where you went and what you've been doing for the last little while – or is ignorance the best policy?"

"Considering you're an officer of the Light Fae, maybe it's better you don't know anything yet." Bo gave her a stunning smile. "I'll be back when you're awake baby." She finally leaned down to Lauren, brushing her hand over blonde hair and leaning in to place a feather kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Bo?" Tamsin did her best not to openly watch as the succubus said goodbye to her lover.

"Yes?" Bo smoothed her hand over blonde hair again but looked at the shifter.

"What's it like?" Amber eyes scrunched closed a little. "I'm sorry that came out of no where and really isn't anything to do with me." She shook her head and turned back to pick up a new magazine.

"No, it's okay, but what is what like?" Bo titled her head curiously at the blonde shifter.

"Being with a human?" Tamsin nodded towards Lauren. "I mean I don't have the same opinion of them as some Fae but..." She paused shaking her head at the blonde as if seriously thinking about the concept. "Still they're humans." She said the word with a slight edge trying to put so much into the simple word.

"It's beautiful." Bo started with the simple appraisal. "As you said before, with someone like Lauren you forget sometimes that she's not Fae, she talks more Fae and knows more about them then I do but at the same time you remember that she is just human, frail and desperately mortal. Every time she takes a chance, every time she risks something, you remember how much more it means to a human. Fae have lifetimes to get it right, to find their soul mate, to carve out their place in the world. Humans get one life, less than 80 years on average." She held Tamsin's eyes for a moment longer then smirked. "If you ever have the chance to love one, I'd tell you to do it, no matter what the rules are. If they love you back, they will love you with all that they are."

"I'll remember that advice should the situation ever crop up." Tamsin smiled back at the succubus. "Go on get home, I think there's another human there who needs you."

"She's the only reason I'm leaving Lauren." Bo made the admittance. "Though really, if you get the chance, let humans in, they're aren't as scary as Fae make them out to be." She smiled at the shifter and then giving Lauren another kiss headed out the door.

-x-

"Kenzi? Kenzi?" Bo gently called her roommate's name as she came closer to the other woman's bed.

True to his word, Dyson had made sure that Kenzi had washed, dressed and was now tucked up in bed. The fact the brunette had a large stuffed toy monster tucked under her chin, made Bo frown softly. She only hoped the little one eyed creature was doing its job and keeping the nightmares away.

"Kenzi?" She said her name louder.

The succubus' best friend who had obviously dropped into an exhausted sleep turned onto her back and opened one eye, sleepily lifting her hand to rub across her eye.

"Bo?" She mumbled dragging her hand down her face looking adorably sleepy as she blinked at the succubus. "You two are home already?" She rubbed at her sleep tousled hair.

"No, just the one of us, they're keeping Lauren in. Tamsin's sitting with her so I can get a few hours sleep for when the painkillers wear off in a few hours. Trick's in my bed so I was wondering if I can crowd in with you?" She gave the younger woman a loving smile.

"You bet." Kenzi flipped the comforter back off her bed, revealing her bright striped pj bottoms and sock encased feet. "Knew you'd be back." She gave her best friend a smile as she turned on her side to face the succubus who slipped into the bed having already stripped down to just her underwear, and grabbed a shirt from off the young woman's floor to sleep in. "Your feet are cold." She added immediately moving to lean against her bestie.

"Sorry." Bo wrapped one arm around the smaller woman and purposefully moved one foot to touch her leg again where Kenzi's pj pant had been pushed up. "Not." She teased instantly.

"Is Lauren okay?" Kenzi squirmed a little trying to push her pant leg down with her other foot to cover the bare patch of skin Bo was aiming mercilessly for, a smile stretching across her face as she woke up a little more.

"The doctor thinks she pushed herself way too hard, but with all things considered I think we can guess how." Bo rubbed her hand against Kenzi's back. "Kenz..." Her voice got a bit more serious. "I don't know if Dyson told you, but you never have to worry about the Reverend again."

"Did you..." Instead of pulling away Kenzi seemed to nestle a little closer to her best friend.

"Yes, yes I did." Bo confirmed what she knew her best friend was guessing so correctly. "No one hurts you Kenzi and gets away with it."

"I think all this has messed with my head a bit Bo." The young woman admitted quietly reaching out to draw her one eyed stuffy closer.

"I know, and it's okay, you've been through a lot." Bo assured her, hugging her a little tighter, remembering suddenly those frantic moments when Kenzi had been missing. "But we're going to work through it together, I promise you."

"I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble." The words were just a whisper out of Kenzi's mouth, that was itself half covered by the stuffed toy.

"You didn't do anything other than try to protect the Fae in the first place Kenzi, remember that. What Nate did, what the Reverend then did, that was their choices not yours, you've just been swept along in all of this." Bo smoothed her hand over dark hair. "The only thing I care about is that you are safe and back with me." She said the words softly, her voice thick with emotion. "When you were missing... I thought I was going to lose my mind... it made me realize that I need to tell you more how important you are in my life. How much I rely on you to help me figure out how to just be me. I love you Kenz." She placed a kiss on the crown of the younger woman's head.

"I love you too." Kenzi closed her eyes as she leaned against the succubus.

-x-

Lauren opened her eyes and for the first time in a long while wasn't immediately assaulted by a wall of pain and nausea. She was in a small amount of pain, but it was obviously being treated, and the world around her was still. The bed was oddly uncomfortable, adjusting itself noisily to every major shift in her position, which made her just lay still and resort to just looking around her private hospital room to try and orient herself. With a slight smile she caught sight of the succubus who was framed in the early morning light, her head leaned against the high backed seat she had brought up to the bed side, her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open as she lightly snored.

"Bo." The blonde whispered. "Bo." She repeated her lover's name a little louder.

In a completely reflective reaction, Bo startled awake and popped up. All of the last weeks activities having frayed her nerves past the point of bouncing back in the few short hours she'd had since this recent crisis had passed its fiery climax.

"Lauren." She managed to orient herself to the dimly lit room and focus on the blonde in her bed. "You're awake." Her mouth pulled into a pleased smile as she moved to perch on the side, inadvertently making the automated air mattress adjust to the pressure of her behind. "Do you need painkillers? We just have to hit the little button if you do." She picked up the small device pinned to the bed sheet near Lauren's hand.

"Right now I'm okay." Lauren shook her head as she smiled at Bo's level of concern. "I feel a lot better than I did." She added honestly. "I think I pushed a little too hard." She admitted with a little eye roll.

"You? Never." Bo gave her a nod at the same time. "Can I push that you let the other doctor's decide when you're ready to push it again and content yourself to be a patient for a few days?"

"I'm not sure I can promise a few days." Lauren shook her head. "There are things I might need before then." Her smile turned into a smirk as she kept her eyes on Bo.

"Things that are more important then looking after yourself? I don't think so." Bo shook her head, but smirked with her, a part of her pleased to hear Lauren at least sounding like herself. "Besides, I'm down on your file as your 'spouse' so anything you need I'm sure the nurses will understand."

"Really?" Lauren couldn't help the happy smile that spread across her face as she moved to put her hand on Bo's leg.

"Well when we brought you in last night they weren't moving fast enough for my liking, so I kinda said I was your wife somewhere in my tirade." Bo felt a soft blush come to her cheeks. "Sorry if I got ahead of myself, but you were in pain and I needed you looked after. Though, it may have been Tamsin and her shiny badge that really got them moving but the triage nurse put me down in the little box so I didn't correct them."

"You seem to like her." Lauren mused softly, keeping her hand on Bo's thigh, leaning into the mattress so it adjusted again to support her.

"She's been awesome through all of this." Bo gave the feline shifter the credit easily. "She even stayed with you for the first shift last night while I went back to the clubhouse to check on Kenzi."

"Well at least you haven't been sleeping in that chair all night." Lauren pointed out the plus side to the fact. "How is Kenzi?" She added with a brief frown.

"She's..." Bo gave a soft sigh trying to figure out how to best describe the state of her best friend. "Still shaky. She thinks all of this is her fault because she ever let Nate in, even a little bit. I've told her it isn't, but I think it's going to need time. She did however say if you weren't out by this afternoon, she was going to arrive with the biggest bunch of balloons you'd ever seen."

Lauren chuckled softly and closed her eyes briefly.

"And your grandfather? How is he?" She asked turning her head to look at Bo, not lifting it off the pillows.

"He's trying to keep his mind busy. I found him in my kitchen this morning making out a rough list of all the things we need to make the club house 'livable' as he put it." Bo gave her a soft shrug. "I don't think he wants to face the Dal yet but he will, I know he's strong enough to get through this with our help." She put her hand over Lauren's. "He also sent his well wishes, apparently you were very heroic in his words and deserve some well earned time to recuperate."

Lauren nodded smiling softly at the high praise.

"And you." She asked squeezing Bo's leg under her hand. "How is my Bo?"

"She's good." Bo smiled back at her. "And she has something important to talk to you about, because she knows how your big brain works in there." She lifted her hand off Lauren's, up to the blonde's neck and curled her finger around the linked silver chain that was just visible over her hospital gown. Slowly she pulled the rest of the chain free, revealing the ever present pendant that marked the doctor as property of the Ash. "We need to talk about this." She reached up with her other hand when she freed the clasp, undoing it slowly.

"The elders..." Lauren began knowing that even after all that had happened to the Dal, what Kenzi had done at the compound would need explaining to the succubus sooner rather than later.

"I know, about them and what Kenzi did." Bo softly cut her off as she finally collected the pendant and chain in her left palm. "But I want you to know one thing, the most important thing..." She made sure Lauren could see the pendant before she expertly threw it and it landed with a clatter in the nearby garbage can. "No one owns you." She repeated the sentiment she'd explained to Lauren the first time they'd made love. "No one but you."

"I.." Brown eyes tracked from Bo to the small trash can and back. "You.."

"I'm sure when the Elders make their official announcement you'll be listed as unaligned but on that team, no one owns anybody else." Bo's smile broadened as she watched Lauren struggle with the idea that she could be free.

"What did you do?" Lauren shook her head obviously more than shell shocked by the news.

"I went to their chambers last night and reminded them of a few key things; like none of them really is capable of taking on the Champion, that you were integral in killing the Garuda and..." She reached to take Lauren's hand in both of hers. "I made them aware that I had an agreement with the former Ash, I defeat the Garuda and you get your freedom. That Llachlan doesn't have a head anymore wasn't my problem, it's theirs."

"And they agreed to this?" It wasn't that Lauren didn't believe Bo it was just that she had been in the middle of Fae politics for five years now and she understood how petty they could be.

"They didn't disagree, neither did the Morrigan, who was next in line to tear a strip off them all for not warning the Dark that there was a bug hunter in town." Bo continued to smile. "But they will agree, or I will do what I told them I would and they all like living too much."

Lauren tightened her grip on Bo's hand and took a breath closing her eyes.

"I..." She opened them again and looked at Bo shaking her head slightly. "Free." She whispered the word as if just testing how it sounded. "You always said you would do it." She look again at Bo with a soft smile as she quirked her eyebrows up briefly.

"It's what you deserve and even if I hadn't killed the Garuda, with what you did yesterday to help the Fae, you earned it." Bo leaned forward and kissed her lightly, still mindful of the angry bruises on her face from the recent car accident.

"I'm going to have to think big for Christmas." Lauren teased softly smiling under the kiss.

"Just buy a bow and stick it somewhere on your body." Bo grinned at her, feeling more at ease then she could remember in forever.

-x-

"Hey Poppa Trick." Kenzi hooked her chin onto Trick's shoulder as the Blood King was sat on a stool in the club house kitchen. "What's this a plan for the new improved Dal?" She looked at the drawings and lists of things that littered the top around the older Fae.

"No." He shook his head and glanced at Kenzi with a smile. "More of a plan for this place." He admitted moving the largest and more detailed sketch of them all and putting it on top of all the smaller pieces. "As much as I love it as it stands, it lacks a few..."

"Walls." Kenzi offered the obvious one with a bright smile as she moved and shimmied up onto the other stool, pouring herself a mug of coffee as she did so.

"And other security features." He nodded glancing specifically at one large boarded up window.

"You know we don't exactly own this place right." Kenzi picked up a donut, from a plate of them that had magically appeared in the kitchen, they had actually been bought in by Tamsin when she had come in from her shift at the hospital and quickly taken up the offer of a bed. "Might make changing stuff kinda hard."

"Yes well I'm planning to look into that as well." Trick gave Kenzi another smile and a little shake of his head.

"No shit really?" Kenzi beamed brightly. "Cause you know some people might say it has its flaws but to Bo and I this place, is home." She summed up glancing around smiling even more when she saw Hale's legs hanging off the end of the couch, the Siren obviously asleep on the well worn piece of furniture.

"I know." Trick acknowledged with a nod. "I spoke to Ysabeau briefly before she went to the hospital and she said much the same thing." He looked back at his 'plan' and tidied the pile a little more.

"Trick." Kenzi's tone dropped to a more serious one as she watched the Blood King for a moment. He looked up and over to her with a slight frown, more reacting to her tone than anything, nodding at her to continue. "I'm sorry, for what happened to the Dal, I would never..." She shook her head quickly, blinking her blue eyes a deep furrow creasing her brow as her emotions began to cascade on top of her as she thought about all that had happened again.

"Kenzi." A small, soft hand came down on top of hers and squeezed it tightly. "You didn't do anything. This all happened because of fear and obsession, not because of you." He stressed sincerely. "Yesterday you risked your life to save the lives of others, Fae who didn't know you, who you didn't know." He patted her hand and then squeezed it again. "You may be many things Kenzi, but none of them do I regret you bringing into my or my granddaughter's life. We love you, you have a place with us, a home. Nothing about what happened has changed that, for any of us." He closed his eyes briefly and patted her hand once more before sliding his hand off hers and pointing at the plate of donuts. "Now pass me one of those before the mice get to them."

With a bright smile Kenzi picked out one of her favourites and after taking a bite out of it handed it to the Blood King, powdered sugar dusting her nose and chin.

"Still love me?"

Trick took the donut softly shaking his head as beside him Kenzi happily swung her legs on the stool and nibbled coloured sprinkles off another tasty treat.

"You are the most unusual creature." Trick made the admission pulling out one particular drawing to start getting her feedback on his plans for the clubhouse.

The End... for now?

Author's Note: The RainbowWriters had every intention when this story first started for it to be a singular stand alone piece, but now we're not sure, we kinda love our Tamsin and there is of course so many things left unsettled (Kenzi's rash, The burnt out Dal, Bo's increasing powers, The indecisive Light Fae Elders, Dyson's issues after the blood bonding etc)... but that need their own time to sort out completely. So what do you, the readers think? We're leaving it up to you. If you think the story is done, we thank you for reading. If you think it should continue, please let us know. We're not begging for feedback but if you want this little universe to continue... well... send us word that you do.


End file.
